Green Eyed Monster
by IvyZoe
Summary: Have you ever done something selfish and paid the cost dearly later? This is the story of how three X-Men do such that and the whole team pays the price for it. Rated for languge and sexual refrences. JOTT ROMY and others.
1. Viva Las Vegas!

This is my fist story ever that I've ever written. I don't usually write. I consider myself more along the lines of a muse more than anything. I have tons of ideas for stories but I just don't have the patience to write them down. If anyone needs inspiration feel free to contact me. Please forgive me with any errors in grammar. I will try my best. Flames are welcome, but please be gentle…..it's my first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters. Marvel does. Wish I did though.

Rating: R

Summary: Three Members of the X-Men travel to Nevada. A selfish act is committed and affects the team as a whole.

' ' - thoughts

**Bold writing- Telepathic speaking**

Couples- Jean/ Scott…..Rogue/ Remy…..Orroro/ Logan…..Betsy/ Warren. But you better believe that I am going be making their lives miserable.

Green Eyed Monster

" So, it's safe to say that this entire mission was a complete waste of time!"

The statement took both gentleman by surprise. Remy and Logan were both reclining on the couches in the sitting area that adjourned their hotel room suites. They had just returned from trying to recruit a young mutant that Cerebro detected in Las Vegas. They both were tired, worn and just trying to get a breather but from the outburst that came from their other companion they new it just wasn't going to happen.

Jean usually kept a positive attitude about recruiting and…. well…..just about everything else in general. She always saw the good side in things. She was the glass half full kind of girl. Yet here she was, pacing the room like a mad woman and exclaiming that their entire journey was a complete waste. Both men shared a knowing look.

It was no secret that things were becoming strained between Jean and her husband Scott. It also was no secret that that strain was caused by a certain Miss Emma Frost, whom recently joined the team. Emma didn't try to hide her attraction toward Scott. In fact sometimes she down right flaunted it…… along with flaunting other assets she possessed. She especially loved to do it when Jean was present. Scott never reciprocated, yet he didn't ignore her all together either.

Remy and Logan both cared a great deal for Jean. Both as a teammate and a friend. They didn't want to see her upset. Okay, they mostly didn't want to see her upset because Scott wasn't around and they didn't want her to vent her frustrations out on them.

Intervention was in order!

"Darlin' y'okay?" Logan asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied. Her tone a slightly agitated one. "Why do you ask?"

"Well….ya looking' kinda tense there."

"I'm fine Logan. I just can't believe that we came all the way to Nevada just to go home empty handed! Sometimes I don't know why we even bother to tryand recruit new mutants! It's obvious that mutants aren't interested in our cause! But boy will they be sorry if Magneto takes over or the FOH gains more power! We have to realize that we have to make do with what we have. We could be at home! I mean we do have lives as well. We can't be out chasing down mutants that don't want anything to do with us, let alone appreciate all that we do and have done for them…..blah blah blah blah blah….."

Gambit inwardly groaned!'Why did Logan have to ask!' he thought to himself. He turned towards the Canadian and shot him with a dirty look. Logan in turnmerely grunted. From the look on his face Remy new that Logan wasn't going to put to an end the rant that Jean was on. Remy chuckled inwardly, ' Dat man filled wit so much love for ol' Jeannie he'd listen to her bitch all night if it made her happy'. He glanced toward Jean. '_Merde_, she don' look like she goin' let up any time soon,' he thought to himself. 'Forget dat!'

Remy let out a cough. One that clearly indicated that he had enough.

Jean stopped her rant and turned toward her teammates. She saw the look on their faces. One was filled with annoyance and the other with sympathy and frustration, both of which she knew she was the cause of. She flopped down next to Logan on the couch he was seated on with a groan. "Sorry guys. I know I'm being a pain. Sorry."

"Nah Jeanie. If you need to vent then you go right ahead." Jean gave him a soft smile. She was grateful for what he said but knew that he really didn't want to hear anymore. ' Logan,' she thought to herself, ' The master of subtlety when it comes to me.' Of course Remy didn't suffer from that problem.

"Or," exclaimed the Cajun, "We can try to take Jeans mind off her problems, _Hahn_ ?"

Logan shot him a dirty look while Jean at the same time was slightly peeked by what he said. "What do you mean Remy?"

"Well," he began with a sly look on his face, "We are in de Las Vegas, _non_ ? Sin City _mon amis._What better place to forget ones problems? Even if it is only for one night."

"Yeah right Gumbo! Don't try foolin' us. This place is filled with all of your favorite things! Gambling, drinking and women! I know you've been itching to get into all that!" Logan snapped.

"Ain't goin' say I don't _mon amie._ At least now we've got a good excuse _hahn," _Remy claimed as he nodded his head in the direction towards Jean.'_Mon Dieu, _I never met anyone so bent not to have some fun.' Gambit thought to himself.

Logan opened his mouth to protest but Gambit interrupted before he could get anything out. " So what you say Jean _ma belle. _You got a right to have fun for one night. You be stressed, let's get rid of it wit a little fun. I mean, it's not like we got any calls from de mansion. They obviously not too interested in what's going on over here. Who knows what's going on over dere……." Gambit let his sentence trail off. From the look on Jeans face he knew that his not too subtle hints got his desired results. She was in. Logan on the other hand…..

"Listen here Shrimp Bait! Don't go playing onto Jeans emotions just so you can go fuc……"

"Dieu! Jus want to get out! Have a little fun _homme_. If it make _de femme _feel better in de long run? Even better I say. Swear _mon amie_, you sounding like Cyclops. Look like you got dat same stick shoved up your rear like Ol' Scotty do." He turned towards Jean then. " No offence _petite."_

Jean merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Listen Cajun, don't even think about comparing me to One Eye. I ain't no Cyclops…."

"Den prove it _homme."_ Remy challenged him.

He saw a grin spread across the Canadians mouth. He got him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Okay. That was the first chapter. What do you think?

The next several chapters will only include Remy, Jean and Logan. The rest of the X-men will join in later. Please have patience with this story. It will be slow going at first but will pick up as it goes along. I think that there is more build up that way. I have already written up to chapter nine of this story so the first few updates should come pretty quick. I don't know how many chapters there will be but I'm sure it will probably be more than twenty. Hope your in it for the long haul!

Thanks everyone!

Please review.


	2. Something about Rogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don not own Cosmo magazine, Calvin Klien, or Marlboro.

Green Eyed Monster

They returned to their suite by 5:30 am. A tad inebriated but nothing too bad. Upon entering Remy removed his blazer, slung it across the room and lounged on the floor. His head was resting on the back of one of the couches. Logan for his part got comfortable as well. He sat on the couch across from Remy. One leg stretched across an ottoman and the other stretched out along the floor. He had his arms stretched out across the back of the couch and his face was turned upwards toward the ceiling, his cowboy hat gently placed over it.

Gambit sighed." I love Vegas."

Jean smiled at his happy expression. They did in fact have a great time. They danced, gambled, drank, and danced some more. She was sure that Remy was going to ditch them for some pretty face out there but surprisingly he proved her wrong. 'Should know better than to bet against a pro in his turf.' She mused to herself.

"Night cap anyone?" She asked as she made her way over to the bar.

"_Oui, _please _ma belle."_

"Beer for me darlin."

As Jean made their drinks she looked over her two companions. They both looked like they walked straight out of a Cosmo magazine. With the pose that Remy was in and the close that he was wearing which consisted of a black fitted shirt and leather pants, he looked like he was ready to pose for Play Girl. He had looks that made you think of nothing but kinky thoughts. His reddish brown hair was cut short in the back and to his chin in the front. So he was able to pull it into a small pony in the back of his head, as he did tonight. He had the face of an angel. With thin lips, a chiseled jaw and a narrow nose…he had a saintly appearance. But his eyes is what gave away what kind of devil lied underneath. They were red on black, and they oozed sex. Hell, his whole body oozed sex! He wasn't overly bulky like his muscles came from too much time lifting weights at the gym but was lean and toned. Like the body of a swimmer or gymnast. The body of a thief. But it was his attitude that really set off the package. That damn cocky attitude that made you wonder if you wanted to slap him or just grab him and kiss him senseless. The man was damn sexy and he knew it!

Logan on the other hand was the complete opposite of Remy. Where Remy stood a good 6'3", Logan only stood 5'8" (yeah I made him taller than what he is in the comic) the same as she. But what Remy lacked in muscle Logan more than made up for. His muscles were big, hard and wonderful. He looked like a lumber jack….a severely pissed off lumber jack. Where Remy appeared like an angel, Logan looked like the devil himself on a bad day because someone just slapped his mama. Now that doesn't mean he was ugly. That was far from it. He was just gruff and rough around the edges and if you didn't like it he really didn't give a damn. And he wouldn't be shy to tell you either. His hair was black….so black it almost seemed blue at times, which made his eyes more pronounced since they where a light gray. They seemed like crystals. Very different from Remys dark ones. Logan had this bad ass attitude about him. It was as if at any moment he would snap and snap your neck while he was at it. He had a kind of wild man flare to him. The kind where he would drag you back to his lair, pounce on you, have his way with you, then pee on you too mark his territory. Maybe it was the need to be dominated that all women have lurking somewhere inside of them that attracted women to him so. Or maybe it was just the curiosity to see if he was as wild in the sheets as he looked in everything else he did. Both men very different but equally as yummy.

'Yep, where Remy is my Calvin Klein model, Logan is my Marlboro Man.' Jean giggled to herself.

"Here you go Remy," Jean handed Remy his drink and made her way towards Logan to hand him his beer. Remy watched her as she went, taking the opportunity to check her out. 'Woman's fine,' He thought to himself. Her black knee length skirt clung to all her womanly curves, accentuating her firm behind as her heals did the same for her muscular calves.

He noticed Logan look up and took her offering from her with a very Logan like "Thanks darlin'".

He also noticed Logan check her out in a non too subtle way. 'Man got it bad' he thought to himself as he smirked into his glass. As Jean made her way back towards Remy to sit on the couch next to where his head was resting, he took the chance to check out her front as he did her back. Beautiful long full red hair. Sparkling pale green eyes. High cheekbones and full lips. Nice small perky breast. Toned flat stomach with petite narrow hips. 'Not _ma belle chere _Rogue but she will do in a pinch,' He thought to himself.

Thinking about Rogue always brought a smile to the Cajuns lips. Jean was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. It was obvious why she was a model at one time. But Remy preferred his women a bit more fuller. Rounded. Feminine. Although he knew there would be good amount of people out there who would argue about Rogue being feminine or not. But that is what he liked about her. Her spunk. Her sass. Her wit. Her ability to make you feel like you're Mr. Testosterone one minute then leave you feeling like you just hit puberty the next.

Rogue, like Jean, had green eyes. But Rogues were a deep emerald in comparison to Jeans pale crystal like ones. He could get lost on those eyes. Her lashes were long and thick and her mouth,

'_Dieu!'. _She had a mouth that brought to his mind the dirtiest of thoughts. It was red, full and pouty. Naturally pouty. It was swollen, like as if she had just received a harsh kiss. A kiss he would be more than willing to give. They were suck able. Bite able. She had a mouth that was made for kissing damn it! It should be a crime to not put a mouth like that to good use. He dreamt about slanting his mouth over hers. About running his tongue along her lips. Nibbling them. He dreamt about having her mouth press wet kisses all along his body. To sink her teeth into his skin. To run her tongue down his stomach. To rap her lips around his dick.

He shook his head at that and took a gulp of his drink, tying to clear his head of the images of his love. He failed miserably. He began to think about the rest of her. Her long neck and soft shoulders. Her breast, so full and perky. She had to be a D cup, he'd bet his life on it. Her flat stomach and round hips. He loved her hips. How the way her belt from her uniform dangled from them. He never wanted to be a fucking belt more in his life. Her ass was firm, a handful. She had soft thighs he could imagine settling himself between. Rogue was 5'6" (I know she is supposed to be taller but I always thought her character should've been a bit shorter. Hey it's my fiction! I can do what I want!) a bit shorter than Jean. But he liked her that way. All that big attitude in that little body. His shorty. Besides, height didn't matter. If he wanted to he could easily pick her up. Wrap her legs around his waist. Press her against a wall. Slip easily inside her, while her legs urged him forward towards her womanhood. All that did was bring thoughts about that area of her body. She would be tight, that was a guarantee. She was a virgin after all. But would she be shaved or would she have pubic hair? If she did have pubic hair would she have a white stripe there like the one he adored that ran through her mane of chestnut curls that sat atop her head.

Gambit sighed to himself as he felt his pants tighten around his crotch area. An all too familiar occurrence when his mind mused about Rogue. He defiantly needed to stop thinking about his _chere _before anyone of his two _amies _present noticed his state of being. Thankfully Jean interrupted his thoughts.

"So Remy, exactly how many women threw themselves at you tonight? I seemed to have lost counted around the second hour or so," Jean giggled.

"Don' know _petite"_ Gambit shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner but the sly grin he wore told another story all together. "Don' matter none."

"Oh no?" Jean asked. When she saw Remy shake his head 'no' she continued," Well, I think that it would matter to Rogue hmm?" Jean teased.

Logan snorted, "She got ya there Cajun."

"But _mes amies, _don't you know de sayin'? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." He winked to Jean in a very flirtatious way which made her go pink all over. She cleared her throat, " Well I don't think that Rogue would agree with that saying."

"Don' matter either way," Remy claimed as he sipped on his drink, "Me and Rogue ain't got no commitment."

There was a two minute pause in the room before anyone said anything. Is was Jean who broke the silence. "But you do love her….right?" she asked worriedly. Rogue was a dear friend to her. She knew that Rogue adored Remy. She was pretty sure that Remy felt the same way for her.

"Course I love her _petite,"_ Remy scoffed, as if the answer should've been obvious. "It's pretty obvious _non._ I shout it from de roof tops to prove it. But a man has needs. She can't touch Jean." His voice lowered a notch as he looked at his drink, as if he was ashamed by what he just said, "She can't touch."

"But if she could?" Asked Logan, all the while shooting the Cajun with a stern look.

"There'd be no other," Remy replied softly yet seriously.

Logan nodded his head. He cared for Rogue, like a sister or a daughter. He felt for her. It was rough having powers like hers. But he knew that if she ever got control over them, she and the Cajun would be glued to each other. He knew that it hurt her that Gambit went out and did what he did with other women but it was something on one could help. The Cajun was a man and he had needs. He knew it. Gambit knew it. Rogue knew it. They just never spoke about it. Didn't make it any less sad though. All they had was the knowledge that if she could touch then it would be completely different. That meant something.

"What about you Logan?" Jean asked.

"What about me what?" he grunted out.

"Well, Remy basically told us in so many words the reason why he's not settled down. But what about you?" Jean leaned forward and gave Logan a suspicious look. "Everyone is always on Gambit for being with a different girl every other night. But you can't fool me. Even though your not as obvious about it, you do your fair share of…..coupling." Remy chuckled at Jeans choice of words.

Logan smirked as well," Well, like the Cajun said, a mans got needs."

"But that's not what I asked." Jean pressed.

"He do it Jean because like _moi_ Logan can not 'touch' the woman he loves as well." Remy gave Jean a knowing look.

It was no secret that Logan carried a big torch for Jean. It did make her still slightly uncomfortable. She glanced towards Logan and saw him staring at her. No expression written on his face. His silence was confirmation enough that what Remy had said was true. Logan couldn't touch Jean not because of powers that would absorbed a person with skin to skin contact like Rogue, but because she was married. Married to their team leader. That in a sense made her untouchable as well.

"Well….umm…anyway…" Jean had to change the subject. She felt awkward. "Isn't there someone else out there Logan? Someone whose caught your eye?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, well…. there was this one person but….nah. Long ago I knew that wasn't going to work out. We were better at just being friends."

"Who was she _homme?"_ Asked Remy.

"No one ya'll knew. Just an old friend of mine." Logan sighed. Little did either Jean or Remy know that the person that Logan was referring to was actually someone they both were very close to. Jeans best friend and Remys 'sister'……..Storm.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Here we are! Chapter two! Yeah! I am so proud of myself! I din't think that I would even get this far. I am sorry if I have any mistakes in grammar. I am not that great of a writer. Anyway...I hope that you all are liking it.

Like I said before, the first few chapters will only focus one Remy, Jean, and Logan. It is very important to the story. The rest of the X-Men will come in later. Like around chapter ten. So please have patience.

Translations:

_homme- _man

_ma belle- _my beautiful one

_chere- _dear

_petite _small

_mes amies-_my friends

_non- _no

_moi- _me

I hope that I got all the translations correct. If not, please feel free to correct me.


	3. Something about Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

**BJ2- Thank you! You were officially my first reviewer! Therefore I dedicate this story to you! I really don't know that much about Las Vegas. I've never been there before but boy do I want to go. Don't worry too much about Rogue in the story……I will be putting her through hell if that's any consolation to you. Please continue to read though.**

**SLH- Oh my god….I got a review from SLH! You are the reason I started reading Fanfiction! Your story Interactions is wonderful! I actually printed it out because I read like, once a month! I am so honored that you reviewed my story! I will try to leave out the brackets from now on. Thanks for the help!**

_**Previously-** It was no secret that Logan carried a huge torch for Jean. It did still make her slightly uncomfortable. She glanced towards Logan and saw him staring at her. No expression written on his face. His silence was conformation enough that what Remy had said was true. Logan couldn't touch jean not because of powers that would absorb a person through skin to skin contact like Rogue, but because she was married. Married to their team leader. That in a sense made her untouchable as well._

"_Well…..umm….anyway…."Jean had to change the subject. She felt awkward. "Isn't there someone else out there Logan? Someone who has caught your eye?"_

_He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Yeah well…..there was this one person ….but, nah. Long ago I knew that wasn't going to work out. We were better at just being friends."_

"_Who was she homme?' Asked Remy._

"_No one ya'll knew. Just an old friend of mine." Logan sighed. Little did Jean or Remy know that the person that Logan was referring to was actually someone they were both very close to. Jeans best friend and Remy's 'sister'……Storm._

Green Eyed Monster

Who would've guessed?

Storm.

His first reaction to Storm was what usually every other man had of her. Attraction. She was gorgeous. A true Goddess in every sense of the word. At her six foot stature she was a walking Goddess who merely graced us morals with her divinely presence. Her eyes were the shade of the iciest of blue. A stark contrast to the mocha chocolate color of her skin. Her hair, a mane of white that would put to shame the snow of the arctic. She was perfection made flesh and not any man or woman could deny that. But despite his initial attraction towards her he only saw her strictly as a someone who he happened to be working with at the time. As time went by he noticed all the things they had in common. Both Mutants. Both proud of who and what they were. Both deadly adversaries. He began to respect her and saw beyond her beauty to the real person that lied underneath. They became friends. Once they established their friendship, they became teammates, after teammates they became 'brothers in arms', for they shared a common dream. Somehow during that time he found himself having deep feelings for her. It shocked him really. Usually when he wanted a woman it was instantaneous. He usually knew right away that he would want to bed them. Like with Jean. He knew instantly that Jean was special to him. Which is why when he did finally figure out his feeling for the Weather Witch it confused him so.

Was it her spirit? The fact that the woman who was once worshipped as a Goddess in her native Africa, decided to give up a life where people adored her, worshipped her, to step down into a life where people spat on her, considered her less than human? Was it because she was as wild and unpredictable as the weather she commanded in battle yet quite, calm, almost shy in more personal moments? Was it the loyalty she demonstrated to all her friends? Or was it the passion that she showed for the dream they all fought for? Whatever it was, it didn't matter. All he knew, is that during some time he fell in love with her. And he fell hard. Maybe not the passionate, wanton, lustful way he wanted Jean. That was more his animal side that craved her. But in another. A softer way. A life time commitment kind of way. A more human kind of way. Something he didn't think he was capable of since his relationship with Mariko.

He'd known his feelings for her for about a year and a half now but he didn't dare tell a soul. Besides Rogue of course, but he knew she wouldn't breath a word of it. In fact she'd never repeated it,even to him. He knew he could trust her. Anyone else though? Never. How could he? Never once did Storm show any other type of affection towards him other than that of friendship. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. Or maybe he couldn't stand the idea of being rejected.

"Enough 'bout us dough," Gambit said, unwittingly interrupting Logan's thoughts, "What about you Jean?"

"Me!" Jean exclaimed, "What about me? I have Scott."

"True, true….and we all so very happy fo' you," Remy replied sarcastically, "But what if you didn'? Anyone you would want to be with?"

Jean turned pink. She was getting slightly embarrassed with how the conversation had turned. "Well, I just really can't imagine being with anyone else other than Scott. He's my husband. I just can't fathom the idea of anyone else but him."

Logan snorted and Remy just shot her a disgusted look,one thatclearly indicated he didn't believe a word she had just said. "What?" she exclaimed. "Scott is my husband….and despite our problems now, I can not imagine being with someone else!"

"Not saying you got to do it _petite!_ But you is human _non?_ Humans got human needs. Humans get fantasies. Nothin' wrong with fantasies. Am I right _homme?" _Gambit looked toward Logan then.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Gumbo here, he does have a point darlin'. It's only human nature to have fantasies about people. Sometimes even about people you didn't even think you were attracted to. I got me a couple of 'em that would knock your pants off…..," with a sly smirk he added, "literally."

Gambit chuckled at that while Jean ducked her head to hide her blush. "Come on Jean, you can tell us," Logan claimed as he bent forward to place his elbows on his knees, "Like the Cajun said 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

Just to hurry and end the conversation Jean quickly dribbled out, "Okay, okay! Fine…..if I didn't have Scott, I think that I would probably like to sleep with Logan. There. Happy?"

"_Quoi!" _Gambit exclaimed, clearly faking a shocked expression. Logan merely chuckled at the Cajuns antics and decided to put his two cents in, "Trust me darlin', sleeping will be the last thing we would be doing." Jean, who was already embarrassed beyond belief just hung her head, attempting to hide her blush.

"I would've never of believed it, me!" Gambit continued, in his same mock voice, "De Wolverine! Will wonders never cease!" He then gave Jean a dry look, "Come on Petite, _je devrais pensar qui etait evident._ We all knew dat one! Tell us something we don' know. Something more secretive, more along de lines of ooh la la. Like how your really want to fuck Bobby in be storage closet or something'….."

"What!" Jean choked on her drink.

Logan shuddered, "If you go from fucking me to telling us you want to fuck Bobby, then I **really** don't want to hear it darlin'……"

"I don't want to fuck Bobby!"

"Den who _petite?"_

"Hopefully not Bobby!"

"Stop saying Bobby!"

"Well you aint sayin' no one else _petite_…..we can only assume…."

"Christ! Iceman! Jeanie I really thought you had higher standards……"

"Logan, Remy, shut the fuck up!"

Both Gambit and Wolverine laughed at Jean. They clearly enjoyed getting her all riled up. She usually was always so serene and ladylike. At times, she seemed like she was unofficially appointed as the resident den mother to all who resided at Xavier's. It was probably due to the fact that she was married to Cyclops. After all, she was the wife of the future heir to the X-Men legacy. She had to act accordingly. Remy decided to let up on her for a bit, "Okay. Okay. How 'bout we make tings a bit easier for you _belle?"_

"What do you mean Remy?" Jean questioned as she took a sip of her drink. She needed it after they way they both had relentlessly teased her.

"Well, clearly you be a little nervous so……"

"I'm not nervous!' She interrupted.

"Nervous, shy, embarrassed, whatever! Remy went on, "How's about if Ol' Logan and I tell you one of our fantasies first, **then** you can tell us one of yours. Dat way you can get over your….whatever. How dat sound to you _petite?"_

Jean was really starting to get annoyed with Remy constantly claiming she was nervous. She wasn't nervous! Maybe a bit flustered. But not nervous. No. Never. What would she have to be nervous about?

She was just talking to her two friends.

She was just talking to her two friends in Las Vegas.

She was just talking to her two friends in Las Vegas in a dark hotel room.

She was just talking to her two very attractive friends about sexual fantasies in Las Vegas in a dark hotel room.

What could there possibly be anything to be nervous about?

Hmm?

Oh boy.

"How did this conversation get to be about **my** fantasies?" she asked "We were originally conversing about being with the ones we love, am I right?"

"_Femme, _being wit Rogue let alone **fuckin'** her is defiantly a fantasy of mine everybody know ain't ever goin' come true." Remy laughed.

"And Lord knows you ain't leaving Scott to slide into my bed anytime soon." Logan added in a husky voice, not one to be upstaged by the Cajun.

Jean sent him a coy smile, "Well, with the way things are going now, that's still to be determined."

Her comment shocked both men. Gambit gaped at her with his mouth hung open, catching flies in the process. Logan nearly choked on his beer, which caused Remy and Jean both to go into a fit of laughter. "Well," Remy said as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes," Seeing as how things are eased up in here a bit, what do you say Jean? You in?"

"Let her be Cajun," the now fully recovered Logan said, "She don't want to she ain't got to."

"No……"

Both Remy and Logan looked towards her then. Logan for his part was a bit surprised by what she was saying. He never actually thought that Jean would be willing to be a part of what the Cajun had proposed. At the mansion whenever someone flirted with her, she merely smiled, never reciprocating. He didn't even think he had ever heard her say a dirty joke before.

"…..it's fine Logan."

Remy however, knew better. It was always the quite ones, that was his philosophy. Plus, he knew with his nit picking of her, his teasing, she would of never backed down. Because if it was one thing everyone knew about the X-women, they were stubborn as mules.

"I'm in"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter three! Yeah! Wow……looks like things are going to get a tad "HEATED" in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so happy that you did.

Translations:

_Petite: small_

_Homme: man_

_Quoi: What?_

_Je devrais pensar qui etait evident: I'd think that was obvious_

I still haven't figured out how to put the accent marks when I'm writing foreign languages so if anyone could help me out I would really appreciate it. Please review. I need them to survive.


	4. Quit your stalling!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. I want to take this opportunity to apologize for this chapter being so short but I felt the need to leave it like this. It just adds to suspense. You'll know what I'm talking about soon. Also it might take awhile for me to post the next few chapters because I am moving back south to Louisiana. That's right people…..I am going to hunt down Gambit so I can drag him back here for all of our pleasure! Wahoo! No seriously, that's my hometown and I am going home. I will try my best though to get as many chapters up as soon as possible. Again, thanks to all who reviewed.

**Broadway- I love your stories. You have to be like the best AU writer out there? Where do you come up with that stuff? I mean Strippers? Vampires? Great stuff there. But, what do you mean unrealistic circumstances? Hey, this could really happen! Right? heehee **

**Rogue gal: Thank you for understanding. I promised you that in future chapters there will be plenty of Remy moments. I too wish that there were men that simply could love women without physical contact but I am thinking realistically here. He is a man and he does have needs. At least we can be comforted with the fact that he isn't lying to her.**

**Lauram81: Thank you for the great complement! I wouldn't want to keep you in suspense so here for your reading pleasure is chapter four! Hope that you keep reading, because if you thought that was steamy then you ain't seen nothing yet!**

**SLH: Yeah sorry about that, my computer went retarded on me and I fixed it as soon as I could. Won't happen again. Despite that error you are still sticking around! I find that great! And no, no card playing will be going on.**

**I hate writing descriptions as well but I just find it necessary. If I don't have it in there I feel like the readers won't know what I'm talking about. They really won't get the feeling I want them to feel when they are reading my story. Am I making any sense? Some authors leave it open so you can use your own imagination, but not me. Call me selfish but I want you to picture it how I see it. You get where I'm coming from?**

**You shouldn't cringe when you have dozens of people loving your work. You should be proud. When a story such as yours is that good, grammatical errors be damned! **

**Rogue will show up, as will the rest of the team in chapter 10, but for now, let's just have some fun with these three.**

**Thanks for the advice on the review thing as well. Now quit stalling…….go read.**

**spankychaff: What exactly is a 'spank chaff'. A question for another day perhaps. Anyway, thanks for the review. I was quite worried when I started writing this that I wasn't going to be able to do the characters justice. In my head I can see them interact and stuff…but it's just not as easy to capture their personalities on paper. I am trying my best though. And as for Gambit, I love him too. He's a lusty guy what can I say. That said, lust just might get him into some trouble soon though. Hmmmmmm…**

**Ishandahalf: Yeah! I got an Ishy review! I got an Ishy review! Every time I review someone's story I always read your review. You just crack me up. I love your story Symbiotic. Good stuff there. What is there to be apprehensive about? Can't three adults with sexual frustrations just sit together in a Vegas hotel room while drinking mass amounts of alcohol and just…talk?**

**Chica de los Ojos Café: I always wanted to know...are your eyes brown? Anyway…yes, yes you're right. Fantasy talk is something that should come with a warning sign attached to it. Do not use while intoxicated. Do not use while sexually frustrated. Do not use with heavy machinery. Does Logan count as heavy machinery?**

**ColossusR: I loved the 90's animated series. I have them all recorded. The way I see it, Gambit is a man, and if this was reality, let's be real - he needs to get some. So I am trying to go with a more real feel to this story, they are humans after all. Jean will be getting into a world of trouble but she will have her two teammates to help her with that. It is very important to the story that it happens this way. It's not called the Green Eyed Monster for nothing. **

**Randirogue: Isn't it though? I always imagined Jean as the sweet den mother. For her to curse would be sacrilegious! But if you want Jean flustered then read on my friend...read on…**

**Elizabeth Robbins: You want steamy…honey...I am about to give you a sauna full…**

**As for what Jean will do, read on and find out.**

Green Eyed Monster

Mischievous red on black eyes darted back and forth between his two companions. Very taunting, very sexy, and very alluring. "Who to go first? Hmmmmm." he whispered wickedly.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Logan rolled his eyes at the Cajun's dramatics, then shot him a look as if the answer should be obvious, "You wise ass! You're the one that started all this shi..."

"Okay, okay _mon amie," _Gambit laughed as he got up to stretch his long lanky limbs. He sauntered over to and behind the bar where the clanking of glasses was heard. "_C'est mon plaisir. _Drink anyone?" he asked, and then laughed when he saw Logan clench his jaw as he purposely stalled.

"Please." Jean said politely.

"Beer." Logan said not so politely, the venom clear in his voice.

Not being intimidated in the least by the gruff mans attitude Remy continued his playful stalling. "Which to choose? Which to use?" he murmured in a very singsong voice as he prepared their drinks. At this point Logan's nerves were very grated. He knew the Cajun liked to fuck with people, but this was getting ridiculous. 'Well, you agreed to it,' he thought to himself.

"Got so many of me and _mon chere _Rogue and our _amor non recompense."_ he said with mock seriousness, only the amused smile giving away his true feelings. At the sound of Rogue's name Logan's head shot up, 'Oh no he don't. Cajun's not getting off that easy.' If he knew one thing about Remy is that he loved to get information from everyone else, but revealed nothing about himself. A fantasy that included him and Rogue would've been the obvious way to go. Most people wouldn't have stopped him because most were curious to see how deep his feelings really ran for her. Fortunately for Logan, he already knew the answer. No, if Logan was going to have to partake in this little game of his then he wanted some real dirt on the Cajun. We are taking about black mail stuff here.

"None about her Gumbo!" Logan sternly told him as he took the drink that the Cajun had walked over to him. With a wink directed towards Jean he said, " That would be as obvious as Jean wanting to fuck me."

"Oh brother!" she laughed as she took her drink from Gambit, a nod of her head as a thank you.

"_Pas de probleme,"_ a chuckling Remy replied, settling himself on the empty space next to her. The way he draped himself on the couch caused the collar of his shirt to open up a bit, revealing more of his chiseled chest. Jean did her best to not notice but her attempt was far from well hidden. It was quite poor actually. Whether or not Remy noticed her glances, which he more than likely did, he didn't show a sign of it. "Okay," he continued, seemingly oblivious to where Jean's eyes were...seemingly being the key word. "None about _mon chere. _Dat right dere cuts my list of fantasies to less than half." That comment warranted a chuckle from both Logan and Jean.

"Spit it out already Gambit!" Logan cried, but Lord how the Cajun loved attention.

"_L'accord mon amie! _Keep your shirt on! Jeez...didn't know you wanted to hear 'bout my fantasies so bad". Gambit just couldn't help himself. Teasing Wolverine was just too much fun.

"I'd just like us to do this sometime this year! **Do** you even have one that doesn't involve Rogue? Because ya sure are stalling like a son of a bitch." Logan sighed.

"I got one, _me_. A good one too, but...hmm...can't say. Might make ya'll a bit uncomfortable," he said, all the while giving them side way glances.

'What Cajun," Logan laughed, "You wanna fuck me too?"

"Awe sheesh!" Jean cried.

A chuckling Remy replied him, "Not you _mon amie… _not you." His gaze then went to rest on Jean. His eyes bore into her own. A sexy little smirk played on his lips causing Jean to turn an interesting shade of fuchsia. All she could manage was a quiet "Oh," under his hypnotizing stare. "Wanna still hear it _petite?" _he asked her, his voice low and husky.

Ever have one of those moments where you forget how to speak the english language? Where you find it virtually impossible to put two words together let alone finish a whole sentence? If your answer is yes then you would pretty much understand where Jean was comming from, because such was her predicament at the moment."...umm...yeah...sure...uh...wha...okay?"

Gambit inwardly smiled at her reaction. He loved it when a woman swooned over him. It was an art he had perfected since the age of sixteen. He loved the attention of beautiful women. Hell, he loved attention period. At the moment he was revealing in Jean's. He knew she was checking him out before. He felt her eyes on him. Having the boss' wife drool over you was always a plus. He will have fun playing with her tonight. But first he had to get around the guard dog.

"What about you _monsieur _Wolverine?" Remy asked, never once taking his eyes off of Jean. "Don' want to step on anyone's toes?"

Logan wasn't really enjoying the look that Remy was giving Jean. Okay, so maybe it was driving him crazy! But one thing he knew about the Cajun, he could get people to do things, things that they normally wouldn't do. Case in point? This whole night! 'I mean look at us,' Logan thought to himself, 'The damn Cajun got us to go out dancing, gamble, and drink. And to top it all off, here we are talking about sex fantasies! What are we? In high school!' But despite all of that Logan had to admit he was having a good time. Remy was always good to have around for some fun, but the best part of the night had to have been when Jean admitted, **out loud, **that she wanted to fuck him. If she had actually admitted that then who knew what other juicy stuff she'd spill. Maybe if he let the damn Gumbo Head speak about him wanting to fuck Jean, then she would see he was cool with this stupid little game. And if he was comfortable, Jean was comfortable. And if Jean was comfortable then Jean will tell some of her naughty little secrets. And if Jean spilt some her naughty little secrets, well, that's aaaaaalright with him!

Logan's eyes shifted toward Gambit. His eyes were still on Jean but his mouth held a knowing, wicked, and somewhat amused little smile. Remy knew the debate Logan was having with himself mentally. He also knew what Logan's answer would be. He would not risk loosing the pot he would never be likely to get his hands on again. Only this time the winnings would be Jean's dirty little secrets. 'Yep, the fuckin' Cajun's good.'

"Go ahead Remy," Logan said as he reclined on the back of the couch, "Wouldn't think you were much of a man anyway if you didn't have at least a few fantasies about that one." He pointed his beer in the direction of Jean, while his eyes lingered on her form.

Jean for her part wasn't quite so sure of her feelings. She didn't know if she should feel flattered by all the attention or just plain embarrassed. She did know that she was getting a bit flustered and...hot? 'Maybe it's the drinks,' she tried to convince herself. She looked down at her glass and noticed that it was well more than halfway finished, 'How did that happen?'

"You ready fo' it _petite?" _Gambit softly asked her. The way he asked caused goose bumps to spread all over her body. Maybe she was getting in over her head. Maybe she shouldn't do it. Maybe should forget the whole thing before they thought she liked the attention they were giving her.

'Why shouldn't I like or want the attention?' she silently asked herself, 'Scott doesn't seem to mind all the 'advances' and 'attention' Emma gives him. Isn't this the same thing? Why not enjoy it?' With her mind made up, she turned to give Remy a playful smirk.

"Yes Remy. I'm ready." She then crossed her legs in a sexy way, "Go on. Tell me exactly how it is you want to fuck me."

Two sets of eyebrows shot up at that.

Oh yes.

Things were about to get very interesting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter four!

Yeah…I know...I'm mean. Hey, I'm just trying to get you guys to feel a little what poor Jean is feeling. Not a nice feeling is it. The suspense of it all. hehehe

I'm pulling a Gambit with this Chapter….stalling a bit. HEHEHEHE

I like to create build up. Anyway….next chapter they begin their fantasy talk, with our friendly Cajun getting the ball rolling!

Trust me people when I say it's going to be…………well, you know. Do you?

Teehee

**Translations:**

_Mon amie- _my friend

_C'est mon plaisir- _it's my pleasure

_Amor non recompense- _unrequited love

_Pas de probleme- _no problem

_Mon chere- _my dear

_L'accord mon amie- _Okay my friend

_Petite- _small

_Monsieur- _Mr.

Next chapter- Remy starts the fun with his "quite detailed" story. Don't miss it!

Please Review.


	5. Jus' watch de Program

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to marvel. 

Hey guys! Don't forget to Review!

**Spankychaff- Yeah, I'm going back south! You should really go, there is no place like it. Party all year round over there! As for Remy, you're right. He and Logan both will find themselves in a world of trouble. What starts off as simple teasing becomes something more sinister as the story continues. Here's a hint…..read the title of the story again. Wink wink!**

**Chica de Los Ojos Café- Hey! I too have brown eyes. They're not boring! It not the color, it's how you use them that really matters! You are right however when saying nothing good can come of this. Really, this whole fiction will be a lesson we all should learn from once it is finished. Even though it seems all fun and games now, don't forget the genre of the story. You will see a big difference in the feel of the story starting in chapter nine**

**Elizabeth Robbins- You are too funny! I e-mailed this story to my sister in New York and she said pretty much the same thing. She told me to quite stalling and send her the juicy stuff. Patience is a virtue my friends. And as for the damage to the hotel room…..hmm. Never thought of those possibilities. But you are on the right track. But remember people, even though it seems funny now, things will surely get angst soon.**

Green Eyed Monster

"In the Control Room?"

Jean's little outburst caused both men to laugh. Obviously ol' Cyke was lacking in the creativity department. Remy merely leaned back against the couch and cocked one eyebrow at her, "You gonna let me finish _petite?"_

Realizing the spectacle she was making of herself, Jean quickly gathered her bearings in order to compose herself. Where was her backbone now? Just mere moments ago she was all sass and gun hoe! Now, at the mention of Gambit's little scenario talking place in the Control Room of all places, well, Jean was feeling a little light headed. She could just imagine her ever mentioning to Scott for them to fool around in there. He would probably go on about the dangers of said event happening in there or about the possibility that some of the equipment might get damaged. If by some miracle he would say yes he would probably make a list of items to bring for the occasion, such as pillows, blankets, etc. etc. Nothing spontaneous about that guy.

She noticed Logan walk up to her with her drink. It was his turn to play bartender. Jean accepted said drink with a nod of her head, 'how many was this now?' she inwardly thought, then turned her attention back to her right, where Remy was seated waiting for her to give him the go ahead. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Go ahead."

"You sure _petite?" _Remy asked her. He loved to see her all flushed.

"Get on with it Gambit!" Logan barked as he handed Remy his drink as well. Shooting the Cajun a threatening glance as he went back to take his seat. The look said it all, 'Spit it out, or I'll split you!'

"_Merci, mon amie," _realizing that he stalled enough, he couldn't afford to push The Wolverines buttons for too long, the man had a limit and he was coming up to it quick. Remy continued his tale, "Like I was saying before Jean interrupted to give us a hint on exactly how dull her sex life is," He shot her a cheeky smile when he saw her scowl at him. "It's late, 'bout 1:00am. Cyclops feeling more anal than usual," Logan made a snorting noise at the double meaning Remy's choice of words could've been taking as, he was pretty sure Remy phrased it that way on purpose, a chuckling Remy continued, "So he be working out in da Danger Room. 'Course Jean, being de dutiful wife dat she is, up in de Control Room working the program for ol' Cyke."

Remy bent forward to rest his forearms on his knees, looking Jean dead in the eye as he continued, "Now, just about everybody else is asleep 'bout dis time, and Jean wouldn't mind being one of dose sleeping numbers. But she stuck in de Control Room, running de program. She so tired though. She feel herself driftin'…driftin'…driftin'……NO! She can't fall asleep, she got to watch her man. Gotta watch de program. Safety issues ya understan'." The last part was spoken with a great deal of sarcasm. It as well known at the mansion that Gambit was famous for being lectured by Scott about the Institute's rules and regulations at least six times a day.

"But she so tired. She gotta find a way to stay up somehow, but how? Hmm?" Remy paused as he took a sip of his drink, making sure he licked his lips slowly as he swallowed. His demon looking eyes bore into Jeans.

Logan saw the trance that Gambit was putting Jean in, 'Damn Cajuns a bard,' he inwardly chuckled.

"How does she….I mean me….I mean story me…uh…yeah….."Jean stammered.

Gambit inwardly smiled. He knew she was getting into it. He could sense her desire slowly mounting. He had to make sure to put it into check before his empathy confused Jeans desire, and making it his own. Empathy was tricky like that. "What other way than de most obvious _fille,"_ Remy continued, "She alone. Everybody sleeping. Cyclops in dere for another good forty-five minutes. But what if someone come in? She a telepath, she will be able to sense dem before dey can step foot into de room. To be safe though, she turn off de light. De light switch a good five steps from de door, no way somebody make it dere in time to **see** anything. Yeah, dat's it. She turn off de light, lock de door. Go sit in de chair by de controls in front of de viewing screen, cause she gotta be safe y'know. Gotta make sure she watches de program.

Yeah, she comfortable now. She spreads her legs just a bit to let her hand and fingers fit. She slides one finger up and down in a slow motion, tickling herself till she feels her panties get wet. She surprised how wet she already be." A wicked smirk forms on his face as he looks at Jeans form up and down very slowly, as if he is calculating her, "Maybe she like de idea of being naughty. Maybe she like de idea of being caught. Caught doing herself in such a public place.

She even more wet now thinking dat. She needs more. She place one leg each on de arm rest of de chair…you see, she need more. She goin' give herself more. She slides her fingers under de waist band of her panties. She really into it now. She moaning, panting, breathing really hard.

But, she gotta keep her eye on de program So, between alla dat, she kinda… distracted. She don't notice." he paused to drink from his glass again.

"Doesn't notice what?" Jean asked in a hushed voice. She was completely enthralled with the story. The way that Remy told it was as if it were happening that very moment. He spoke in the present tense. She felt hypnotized, which wasn't an easy accomplishment to do with her being an alpha class telepath. But above all else it was his eyes. His eyes captured her. They way they burned against their black background. Did they really burn for her?

Logan was equally mesmerized. Not so much because of the thief's talent in story telling but because of the way Jean seemed totally in awe of it. It was almost as if she were a virgin being told what sex was all about for the first time. But that couldn't be right. Jean was a married woman. Was for quite some time now. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A change in the air that alerted his senses. He took a quick inconspicuous sniff….'LORD!' He caught Jeans scent. Her womanly scent. She was turned on…quite a lot, by Gambit's story. Logan had to shift in a not so obvious manner to adjust the "problem" that had just arisen.

Remy was quite aware of his two companions feelings at the moment. Empathy was a wonderful thing. He slowly swallowed his drink and noticed how Jean's eyes followed the way his throat flowed during his act. A sexy smirk appeared on his face as he continued, "She don't notice de lock. She don't notice it being turned, from de outside. She don't notice de door being opened silently. Oh so very silently. She don't notice it being shut and relocked wit de very same treatment.

She don't notice de figure dat is in de room now. De figure dat is slowly and very quietly making his way to her. De figure dat don' need light to see perfectly well in de dark. De figure dat no telepath can sense. De figure dat no lock can keep him out. De figure dat is standing directly beside her.

See, she still moaning. Still touching, feeling, probing. She so close. She almost dere. She can almost taste it. Her fingers sliding in and out a little bit rougher as her other hand rubs a little bit faster. But her eyes, dey never leave the program.

She so oblivious by de pleasure she bring herself dat she don't even notice when de figure crouches down right next to her. Nor even when he places his hand on her inner thigh. She only notice when she hears the soft whisper next to her ear, 'Whatcha doin' _petite?'_

She freezes. She been caught. How? She didn't sense anyone. No one turned on de light. De door was locked. She didn't even hear them as they walked towards her let alone as they watch her pleasure herself. Who could it be? But, de answer, she be obvious, _non?_ Only one person in de mansion who picks locks, can see in de dark and be impenetrable by telepaths. With dat answer comes her embarrassment.

She shoots out of de chair and turns her back to him. She don' even want to look at him. Better for her to pretend dat it never happened. She starts to give him excuses, apologies, anything…but just can't look at him. Besides, she had to watch de program. Dat is de most important thing.

But _dieu, _she was almost dere. And de intruder know dat. He can **feel** it. He walks up behind her and presses himself against her backside, and for a brief second she pushes back. He wants to help her get to where she wants to be. Where she needs to be, but she starts to protest. She starts to say no, claims dat she can't. She says dat she can't do anything. Anything but watch de program. But she wants to get dere. She wants to so bad. So bad dats she's aching. Aching next to de figure dat can **feel** dat ache. Dat can fulfill dat ache.

He bends her over a bit. Rests her hands on de controls as he raises her gown up pass her bottom. He slides her panties down and spreads her legs to fit himself in between, but she continues her chant. She claims that she can't do it. Claims dat she has to watch de program. But, de more she say it de more it sound like she is trying to convince herself den de intruder.

She won't even face him as she says it. Be it she embarrassed, shocked, whatever, **or**…" He leans towards her some more as his voice becomes barely above a whisper. It was as if he were revealing all the secrets of the universe to her. "…or, maybe cause a part of her, way deep down, wants it too. Maybe a part of her she been hiding wants his help. Maybe it easier to convince herself it not really happening if she don' t face him.

So she continues her chant. Continues to say she can't. Continues to say dat all she has to do is watch de program. But never once does she stop him from disrobing her, nor does she try to stop him as she feels the sweet pressure of being filled from behind.

She feels his breath tickle her throat as he whispers in her ear, "You don' have to do anything _petite. _Just watch. Watch de program." And she does. She watches as she feels herself being filled to the hilt. She watches as she feels the build up. She watches as she feels the pressure become sweet tension. She watches as she feels her much desired release. She don' do anything but watch de program."

Remy leans back against the couch and takes the last gulp of his drink, hiding the smirk caused by Jean's expression. The room was in complete silence. Jean was staring at him in complete awe. Her eyes were glazed over and her breaths were coming rapidly. 'Yep, she want me.' Remy thought cockily.

He snuck a glance towards Logan, only slightly worried about how the Canadian was going to take his little story. He could've been more graphic with his descriptions but he thought against it. It would've been wiser not to push his luck. He saw how Logan was staring at Jean. His eyes burned and his grip on the arm rest of the couch made Remy actually feel bad for the abuse the poor piece of furniture was going through. 'Yep, he want her.' Remy chuckled to himself.

Out of nowhere the Cajun hops up and makes his way to the bar. His sexy, lustful body language completely replaced by a friendly, go lucky one. One would never think by looking at him that he just finished telling a fellow teammate of his how he wanted to fuck her. "So…drink anyone?" He sang as he gave them both a cheeky smile.

Jean had her hand pressed to her heart. The way he had jumped up startled her for a brief moment. Her heart was thumping like mad, 'Or is it the story that has you heart beating like this Jean?' she silently asked herself. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get her bearings together. "Umm…yes, yes…please, thank you. That would be great." After Gambit's story she felt like having a drink and a smoke!

Logan agreed as well to the drink. The scent Jean was giving off was making it a bit difficult to control himself. He needed a drink to throw off his senses for a while. It wouldn't last long because of his healing factor but it would be enough so Jean could calm down. He then wondered how many drinks they had all had. He wasn't worried all that much about himself because of his healing factor and he knew that Gambit could handle his liquor very well. It was Jean that concerned him. 'We've all been drinking like we're dying of thirst or some shit.' he thought. He then recalled how telepaths were mentally very strong willed, "Does that count alcohol too?' At his observation of her, Jean appeared to be fine to him. 'I'll keep my eye on her just in case….'

His thoughts were interrupted by a thick Cajun accent, "So _mon amie,"_ Logan looked up to see Gambit giving him an evil smile, "I do believe dat it be your turn."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Yeah….Chapter Five. I am sorry it took a while. I've been packing like mad. I leave on Tuesday. I hope you liked this Chappy. I wanted to get more detailed but….I chickened out in the end. Teehee. Give me a break, it's my first story.

Yeah, so Logan is next. I know it seems like all fun and games now, but trust me. The genre of the story is Romance AND ANGST! So have your fun now people and laugh it up cause soon, the whole story will twist and become something…well…you'll see.

Tell me if you have any suggestions. I will attempt to get Chapter six up before Tuesday because after that I don't know when I will get the chance to update again.

Don't forget to REVIEW. I need them if I am going to continue this story. Thanks everybody!


	6. The truth behind the animal

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. Marvel does.

Hello all! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I just got finished moving into my new apartment in…New Orleans! YEAH! I am currently on my hunt for Remy Lebeau! WHEW HOO! Anyway, here is my update. I will be updating again by the end of the week to make up for my time away. I really apologize! If this is any consolation, I have this story already written up to chapter twelve , so the updates will still continue to come! I have up to chapter sixteen planned out, but they will probably go well beyond twenty chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed! So, now on to the shout outs…

**Rogue gal- Make no mistake, Remy loves Rogue immensely in my story…BUT, you have to realize that even though you may love someone, it doesn't mean that you won't hurt them. Like the saying goes, "You hurt the ones you love the most." Rest assured though. There will be plenty of Romy moments to come in my story. Whether or not they will last is yet to be seen. Hehehe**

**Chica de Los Ojos Café- Well, as far as Logan mentioning Rogue…hmmm…just read and find out. I think you will be pleased. As for Remy's reaction? Do I really have to answer that. The answer would be obvious to me.**

**spankychaff- OOPS! Didn't know you lived in England. I love it here. It's so…so…so…humid. No, just kidding. It's really great. Just can't seem to find that pesky Cajun. As for who the Green Eyed Monster is? Well, you're on the right track.**

**SLH- I bow down to the one who continues the wonderfulness that was Interactions. Anyway, Logan is up, and yeah, we find out some things we never knew about him. We all forget that Logan is practically half animal. For all you Animal Planet lovers out there (like myself) You know that the sexual rituals of animals are quite different than that of humans.**

**Tara- AHHH! The twist. Well…hmm…how can I put this? It totally changes the foundation of the team, BUT, it is caused by someone you will never expect. Which leads to a chain of events that will be……oh, wait, I am saying too much. Teehee. As for the hot? Is there any other way for the Cajun? He likes his woman, food, and lifestyle HOT!**

**Laura81- Yeah I am settled in now! No more need to keep you all in suspense! Hope you like this chapter as well. I get this feeling from you that you like these kind of stories!**

**Ingrid- Wait….Remy? Sick? I wouldn't say it was sick, just freaky. HAHA. It was a fantasy. Everyone has one, only Remy's are a tad bit more on the naughty side.**

**Elizabeth Robbins- Didn't let her come! My dear….go back and read it again! Leaving a girl hanging is something our dear Cajun would never do! **

**jessclifton- You want am update? Well here ya go……..**

Green Eyed Monster

Wolverine gave both of his companions a very weary look.

They were both sipping on their newly refilled glasses, patiently waiting for him to begin his 'turn', as the Cajun had put it. To put it plainly, he really didn't want to do this. He just wasn't the sharing kind. Actually, he wasn't the talking kind. Hell, to be completely honest, he wasn't any 'kind' to begin with.

To speak about his fantasies was something he really couldn't picture himself ever doing. Sure, maybe if you were about to get down and dirty with someone and you wanted a bit of kink you would start to sprout out some sexy shit, but to casually sit around, sipping on drinks and just TALK about them? He preferred to actually fulfill his fantasies rather then just talk about them. To Logan, talk was cheap.

Although he truly believed all those things, he had to admit, or at least that small little traitorous conscience side of his had to admit, that not all fantasies were able to become reality. A perfect example of this would be his constant want to bed Jean. No matter how hard he has wished for it for the past some odd years, it had still not yet come to pass. And speaking of Jean, he very much wanted to know what her fantasies were about.

He always had a suspicion that their little Jeannie had a little kinky side to her. He wanted to have a little peek into that kinkiness. Just a small taste. Hell, if he couldn't fuck her then the least he could do was know exactly how she wanted to be fucked. It would add more to his fantasies. And to be totally honest, he also wanted to know because if Jean had wishes, wants, then that would mean that 'Ol' Scotty boy' was lacking in a couple departments where the bedroom was concerned. 'Humph, maybe that's just it. Maybe it's not the bedroom that Jeannie wants it in.' Logan silently mused to himself, but that chain of thought just lead him to think about his choice of word phrasing. 'Wants it in?' he repeated mentally, 'God, now is really not the time to start thinking in that direction.'

Those thoughts aside, the big issue was that in order to get Jean to talk, he had to go first.

"Sometime tonight, _homme." _Remy said, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

'Stupid ass Cajun," Logan thought. He knew that the thief was thoroughly enjoying trying to make everyone uncomfortable.

Remy for his part actually knew that the Wolverine was uncomfortable. He felt his discomfort loud and clear with his empathy. He knew that Logan would never do this on any other occasion. But his incentive was Jeans turn. Remy knew there was no way Logan would turn away now. Also, Remy would make it his life mission to always poke fun at the Wolverine for being too scared to tell a little story. Not much could affect the great Wolverine, so he thought he should fully appreciate it while he had the chance.

Logan noticed the stupid little smirk that the Cajun was treating him with. 'Yeah, keep smiling asshole. We'll see who's laughing last.'

"Shut up Gumbo. Not alla us are natural storytellers." He then treated the Cajun with an evil smirk of his own as he added, "Gotta gather my thoughts, y'know? Want to make sure I don't leave out all the positions I'll be fucking Rogue in."

'Smile at that jerk.'

Remy stiffened. He gripped the arm rest of his seat as he shot Logan a deadly glare. Everyone knew that Remy usually kept his cool for just about anything. Even in battle he had this care free air about him. Everyone also knew, however, that only few things did get under his skin. His past. His family. And the most important, his _chere_. Rogue. If you wanted to see a severely pissed off Cajun, then all you had to do was merely whisper Rogues name in even the most slightest disrespectful manner. Logan knew this, but did he care? Hell no.

"That's alright with you, huh Remy?" Logan asked him, in a clearly sarcastic tone, "Don't want to step on any toes _"homme"."_

In response, Remy merely gave Logan a very forced smile, all the while grinding his teeth to the point of painful.

"Okay, okay…things are getting a bit tense. Maybe we should stop." Jean said, clearly trying to halt the upcoming war. The tension in the room was so thick that Jean thought that if she wanted to, she could cut it with a knife. Knife? Scratch that, try a chainsaw.

"_Non mon belle fille,"_ Remy answered her, although his eyes never left Logan's. As he spoke, his voice was hard, as if he were struggling to control the rage he felt within., "Dis Cajun ain't tense one bit. What about you _Monsieur _Logan? You tense?"

'Naw Remy. I ain't tense on damn bit. Thanks for asking though. I appreciate the concern." Logan replied. His entire body language was relaxed, fully enjoying the thief's reaction.

"_Pas de probleme mon amie." _Gambit then leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, feinting curiosity. His stance could've been misinterpreted as friendly, but the pissed off look on his face was a dead give away to his true feelings.

This shocked Jean a bit. Gambit was usually very good at masking his feelings. Having empathy, impenetrable shielding, and not to mention an excellent poker face probably ingrained into him by his thief's training did indeed come in handy for him to accomplish that. Seeing him so outwardly affected by Logan's remark was something she really wasn't used to, but then again, she really shouldn't be surprised. She had once heard a story of when Rogue, Remy, Orroro and Sean had gone to a local pub the team often frequented. On the night of which the tale took place, a stranger approached Rogue and started to make sexual comments toward her. Although it irked the Cajun, it wasn't until the man decided to feel on her ass that Gambit indeed went completely hysterical. To put it plainly, the man had to be rushed to the hospital while Remy had to be rushed out of there before the cops showed up. She would've thought that the story had been exaggerated if Orroro herself didn't tell her the tale. But Orroro did tell her, and everyone knows that Storm does not lie. If it was one thing that was common knowledge in the Institute where Remy was concerned was not to mess with him about anything pertaining to Rogue.

Rogue and Logan were like bother and sister, or rather father and daughter. Anyone who knew them could see that. Remy could as well, but like the saying goes, 'Love makes you do foolish things.' Remy's jealousy and possessiveness over Rogue was clearly clouding his better judgment at the moment. Jean was pretty sure that Logan only mentioned Rogue just to get a rise out of the Cajun. A reaction that Gambit was not disappointing Logan in.

With one ear cocked in Logan's direction, Remy asked Logan in a tone that barely contained the anger the Cajun felt within, "Tell me _mon amie,_ how exactly you be wanting to fuck _mon chere?_" His eyes bore into Logan's. Burning brightly. They were silently daring Wolverine to continue., and continue he did. Logan never backed down from anyone.

Not put off in the least by the Cajuns attempts of intimidation, Logan continued with highly exaggerated enthusiasm, leaning forward to mimic the thief's posture…a sign that he was in fact stepping up to Gambits challenge, "Well, ya see Cajun, the way I figure, with my healing factor, I could probably fuck Rogue for a good bit before the inevitable happens. There is this one position where I would have her leg cocked up over my shoulder while I suck on her…"

"Logan!" Seeing how Remy was about to launch himself at Wolverine, to probably blow him up from the inside out no doubt, Jean decided to interrupt. Very softly then, she begged, "Please…"

Noticing the worry that was etched on Jeans face, Logan thought it better to end his mind games with Gambit. Tonight was about having fun. Tonight was about distracting Jean from all the drama that was going on at the mansion. If He and Remy were to continue on the path that they were indeed headed before Jean's interruption, then that would of have left the both of them into getting into a fight, which would lead to them both sustaining injuries, which would lead to them calling it for the night, which would end with Jean never telling her fantasies. He really didn't want that to happen.

"Okay, alright." Logan mumbled. He then turn to face Remy, who still seemed quite peeved, "Sorry Cajun. I'm just fucking with ya. Ya know Rogue's like a daughter to me anyway." He waited for a response from the Louisianan born man. Gambit was fiercely possessive of Rogue. He knew that Remy wasn't going to let this slide by easily.

Remy had to put his empathy powers into overdrive to calm himself down. Deep down he knew that Logan didn't mean any of those things he said about Rogue. It still didn't make it any easier for him to take though. 'Calm down Lebeau. Showing your weaknesses is not a good thing. Mon_ Pere_ taught me better dan dat.' A playful smirk slowly graced his features as he gathered his emotions, calming himself down. "_Droite mon amie. _No harm done. _Si vous plait, _continue wit your story. It still be your turn."

"Yeah right, my turn," Logan softly mumbled, Not the least bit happy that it all came back to this. 'Better at get this shit over with,' he thought. He shot them both with a very stern look that would send grown men running to their mommies. "Now I don't have to ask that this shit doesn't leave the room right!" They both hurriedly nodded their heads.

Remy was on the edge of his seat, he knew that whatever Logan was about to say was going to be really good. He could tell by the way Logan was hesitant to say anything. 'Save de jokes till de end Remy.'

Jean for her part was quite curious as well, but a bit more empathic for Logan's hesitance than Remy. She knew is must be hard for him to share such intimate and private feelings to someone else. She wondered why he was doing this at all? To relieve some of the awkwardness off of Logan she decided to break the ice a bit. "Is this the fantasy where my pants get knocked off?"

The results were what she had hoped for. They all busted out laughing.

"Nah darlin', it ain't that one. Bit if you're a good girl tonight, I'll tell ya that one later." He winked at her, which caused more laughing to in sue. Logan was glad for the ice breaker. It made the whole situation not so serious to him, therefore it was easier for him to begin.

"Now before I tell ya my fantasy, which really can be summed up in several words, you guys gotta understand my mutation a bit more."

At that statement, both Remy and Jean each looked at each other. Both faces a reflection of the others confusion. Logan's mutation was very well known throughout all the different X-Men teams. Animalistic heightened senses and accelerated healing. What more could be explained? "But, Logan, we already know what your mutation is." Jean stated while Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right darlin'. Something that ya all forget though is that those heightened senses of mine are due to the fact that I'm part beast…animal. My advanced hearing, smell, taste, vision, touch…all that shit, is advanced because I'm half animal. Like a wolf, or lion, or…"

"Wolverine." Jean finished for him, her tone very soft.

Logan sent her a gentle smile, "Exactly. Sense I am half animal, then that makes me have senses like an animal. Urges like an animal. Desires like 'em too."

Both Jean and Remy had to raise their eyebrows at that.

"Now, both a ya promised not to even mention this again right?" he exclaimed, very sternly.

"Yes of course Logan. We promise." Jean hurriedly answered as the Cajun also agreed with a, "Course Logan."

'Can't believe that I'm about to say this…here goes.' Logan silently mumbled to himself. "Well, ya know how wolf packs have Alpha Males and Females that run their pack?" he asked. When they both nodded their heads in conformation he continued, "Well, I see…that is my animal side, sees the X-Men, my team members as my pack. Now, I long ago established my role as the Alpha Male." At this comment, Logan received a snort coming from the Cajun's direction. "Ya got a problem with that?" He asked him, his voice growling, "Cause if ya do then I can challenge ya over that position right now Gambit."

Before a repeat of the competition of testosterone could happen again, Jean interjected quickly, "How exactly do you find yourself as the pack leader Logan. No offense but in a wolf pack, the Alpha Male is the leader, you aren't the leader of the X-Men, Scott is."

"Wit Stormy as his second. Guess dat would make her da Alpha _femme non?"_ Gambit said.

"Yeah, I know. But ya gotta realize that my mutation doesn't necessarily focus on any one particular animal, like Wolfsbane or Angel's does. All mines has been figured out to be is as some kind of animal." Logan said, "Loins are lead by their male, but he doesn't hunt, the females do. But when they do hunt and capture a prey, the male is the first to eat, even though he did nothing but sit on his ass the entire time.

When the X-Men are in deep shit, it's me usually out the door first, running to save my cubs. Don't mean to sound full of it, but I can take out just about any member of this team." Then he looked at Jean very intensely s he said, "And if I really wanted to lead this team, then make no mistake Jeannie, I could. The only reason I don't is cause my mutation makes me act…unreasonable, in the eyes of some people."

"Your Berserker Rages." Jean stated knowingly.

"Got it in one darlin'," Logan said, "Now, don't get me wrong, I don't see anything wrong with the way I **handle** things sometimes, but to someone who doesn't have an animalistic mutation, then, **I guess **I could see where they would think that I am overreacting."

"Dat's all well an' fine Logan, but what all dis exactly have to do wit your fantasy, _Hahn?" _Not that Remy wasn't finding all of what Logan was saying fascinating, hell, on any other occasion he would've never interrupted Logan from speaking. He just couldn't help however, feel that Logan was doing quite a bit of stalling of his own to getting to the point. The juicy stuff. Boy was he ever wrong.

With a deep sigh, Logan began, "It's hard staying on the top. Just like in the wolf pack, there are those damn Betas ready at any moment to take your spot as the Alpha. Like the Lions, there are those younger males ready to challenge ya at any moment for your position." He looked at them then, his eyes blank, "Did ya know that in some species, when a younger male wants to take over as Leader he sometimes tries to kill his opponent." At their shake, he continued, "They do. Sometimes they kill, sometimes they maim, sometimes they exile, and sometimes they…dominate."

Remy glanced in Jean's direction to see if she knew where Logan was going with this, because he thought that he had a pretty good idea. 'Sometimes having a perverted mind ain't so good.' At Logan's silence, Remy knew that he would have to coax the rest out of him, not that he blamed him. Now that he had a good idea what Logan's fantasy was, he knew it wasn't an easy thing to admit, especially for someone like Logan. "Dominate?" Remy asked, feinting ignorance. He knew damn well by what Logan meant by dominate, he just also knew that Jean didn't.

"Rape." Logan said. He couldn't help but give a slight smirk at the gasping sound Jean made.

"You mean they rape other males? They allow that?" She asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered, "But ya gotta understand Jean, it's hard staying on top all the time. Sometimes they just want to have the inevitable happen sooner rather than later. Ya can't stay on top all your life. Just don't work that way. Sooner or later, something younger and stronger comes along to take your place."

"But, it's not natural. Nature intended for a male and female to be together. To procreate. For two males to be together in unnatural." Jean defended.

Seeing how clueless Jean was to the point Logan was making and how uncomfortable Logan was, Remy decided to jump in. It wasn't Logan's fault that nature decided to give him an X-gene that caused his mutation to be that way. He had the instincts of an animal. In an animals eye it was completely normal for two males to fuck. Hell, he'd seen plenty of males dogs fucking in his time. They didn't seem to mind.

"Jean, ya gotta understand, de wild and human civilized society are two different tings. In nature, it okay for males to behave sexually wit each other. It natural for dem." Gambit stated with an air of nonchalance. He could feel Logan's relief and gratitude for what he had said, and how he had said it. If Jean would see Remy not making a big deal about it then maybe she would see it as not a bad thing either.

"I guess." She stated uncertainly.

"Come on _femme, _de only reason male on male fucking so taboo now a day is because society make it so. Look at de day of the ancient Romans and Greeks. Dey had males lovers and society was fine wit it." As Jean was beginning to ease into the idea, Remy continued, "We be animals too _petite. _Look at all dem _homes _in prison, dey de perfect example of a population of nothing but males, forced to revert to a more uncivilized culture. Dey be fucking other men all de time, just to establish dere dominance. Now, ya better believe dat not a one of 'em were into dat sort of ting before dey went in dere." He sat back a shrugged his shoulder then, "It nature Jean, nothing wrong wit dat."

"You make a good point Remy," she then sifted her gaze to Logan as she asked, "But what does this have to do with your fantasy Logan?"

Remy couldn't help himself, he had to roll his eyes. '_Mon Dieu, _de _femme _be _tres belle, mais tres sot!' _Remy bent forward to lean on his elbows as he stared Jean directly in the eye, "Just like de man say Jean, it can be summed up in a few words. He want to be dominated by a man."

Seeing that still slightly confused look in her eyes, Gambit made an exasperated sound and looked towards Logan, as if asking permission to put it bluntly. Not wanting to be the one to say it, Logan was more than happy to let Remy do the honors. With a gesture with his eyes towards Jean , that indicated for the Cajun thief to go ahead, Remy looked back at Jean and decided to put it as plainly as the comment could get, so there was no confusion later of course.

"Logan want to get fucked by a man."

* * *

EXCUSE ME! DID I READ THAT LAST PART CORRECTLY! WOW, DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

Again I have to apologize for my tardiness in my updates. I just got settled here I New Orleans, and I love it!. I will try to update by the end of the week to make up for my time loss.

Now, an explanation for Logan. I knew that I wanted him to be attracted to males, but not consider them as his mate. I still wanted his attraction for Jean and Storm to make sense, so I went with his mutation as an excuse. I hope it works. Tell me if doesn't. I don't know if all that I wrote about the animal things were true, but hey…it sounded good, didn't it! HEY, IT'S A FICTIONAL STORY PEOPLE! Anyway, Logan is not gay! I stress that….HE IS NOT GAY! His mutation just has him thinking like an animal, that's all. Just like the example I made about the people in prison, (no offence to people in prison, my brother is in one) but they begin to act an very wild, uncivilized ways after not too long. It's very important to the story that you understand this now, so you won't get confused later….because it will be very important later. Trust me. Why? Lot's of controversy.

Anyway….hope you all like it….I know it was a lot of talking and not as raunchy as Remy, but hey…Logan's personality is different from Remy's. I just didn't see him as the, "sit down and let me tell you a dirty story" type, you know?

I'm being lazy, so I will out the translations in later. It's 12:30 AM, and I am tired. Please excuse this one time.

Next Time: What you all been waiting for people….okay, maybe not all of you, but maybe some of you. It's Jean's turn….and boy…..you may not want to miss out on what she reveals.


	7. Unfullfilled needs

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. Marvel does.

Sorry for the delayed update people! Really I am. But my husband left on Mother's Day to go to Bahrain! It is a small island in the Persian Gulf. He is being stationed there for a year! Can you believe it? I am all alone. I miss him so. I have been feeling a bit down about it so that is why I haven't updated. The next update will probably take a bit to get posted cause I want to make sure I finish writing out chapter twelve first. I like to be a good few chapters ahead of my postings. Anyway, keep my husband safe in your prayers! Thank you!

On to the shout outs!

**Madhatter668- Yes, I too am a great fan of the slash! And what is better than a Logan slash. But this story isn't about that sadly. Logan's mutation causes his wants to be dominated. A hard thing for him to admit for being such a tough guy.**

**Mysterio- Correction…Logan wants to be dominated by a man, sexually. We all have to empathize with his situation really. It is hard always to be the top dog. Sometimes it would be easier to have your place taken away. That is the case with Logan. And yes…through this whole story I will try and continue to give you many more "Major Wowness'" So keep on reading!**

**Jean1- Wow! Your review has to be the longest I have ever received I think. Thanks, it made me feel really good. Now, as for the whole Logan being able to touch Rogue thing…I completely agree with you. I was just meaning for Logan to try to get under Remy's skin. I am also pleased that you enjoyed my explanation on Logan's mutation. I feared that not many people were going to like it . I actually took a chance with that. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**Chica de los Ojos Café- I'm happy that you enjoyed it. I always look forward to your reviews! I know that a lot of people love Romy stories…me being one of them, and I promise that by chapter ten there will be plenty of it, I just felt like the story needed some now, hence the flashback story, Glad you liked it.**

**spankychaff- Sorry it took so long. Won't happen again…hopefully. If you like that jealousy then honey…you ain't seen nothing yet!**

**Ingrid- I am getting that a lot for that chapter…that word…"WOW" I get so bored with the ordinary you see. I need more spice in my stories! Keep reading though. It only gets better!**

**Ishandahalf- Glad that you like my first surprise for my story. Don't be so apprehensive. These are three grown adults. I am sure they know how to act in an appropriate manner. Right? ;)**

**Rogue gal- I too am a huge Romy fan. Can you believe that they are going to break them up in the comics! I am appalled I tell you! Anyway, yeah, I thought you might like that little flashback of Remy beating the shit out of that guy. I actual decided to put that part in last minute…glad I did though.**

**jessclifton- Scott? No. But read on in future chapters and Logan and Scott will get very close. No! Not that way pervert! In another way…but it will still lead to loads of trouble! And you need not wait anymore for Jean's fantasy. Here it is…….**

Green Eyed Monster

A hearty laugh escaped the Cajuns mouth as he fixed himself and his two friends another round of drinks at the bar. "Who knew?" he said aloud, "Who knew dat our _amie _Logan was such a freak!" Remy then leaned over the bar slightly and shot Logan with an amused look, one that was covered with mischief, "Thought I had you pegged _homme. _Never pictured you as dat type befo'."

Logan himself got up and stretched his limbs as he retrieved a cigar from his back pocket. As he made his way toward the bar he managed to smirk at the thief's remark. 'Can't get mad about it now. I took the chance in telling' em and now it's done.' "I'm not gay now. Just got a side of me that I ain't never indulged. You wanted a private fantasy and I gave ya one." He seated himself on one of the bar stools and nodded at Gambit as he passed him a beer. "Let's not make a big deal outta it. And I hope that I ain't gotta repeat that if this gets out I'm gonna fuckin' gut whoever…."

"Don't worry about it Logan," a sweet voice interrupted from behind him, "We both promised not to say anything and we aren't. Isn't that right Remy?" Jean perched herself next to Logan at the mini bar as she continued to gaze at Remy, awaiting his response.

"Course _petite, _thieves honor," Remy replied as he smirked into his glass.

"Pfft! Thieves honor my ass! You better keep your trap shut or else I'll keep it permanently shut for ya. Got it Cajun!" Logan snarled.

"Like I said Logan, Don' worry." Remy then turned towards Jean and handed her a drink, which she excepted gratefully. As she sipped on her drink she suddenly noticed how quite the room became. When she looked up she saw the eyes of her two teammates staring at her somewhat…expectantly?

"What?" she asked.

"Don' play dumb _fille,_ it don' suit you." Remy chided.

"What he said." Logan added.

Jean sighed inwardly. She might as well get it over with. It wouldn't be right if she backed down now. They had kept their end of the bargain by both going before her and telling a very private fantasy of theirs. Very good ones at that. Both very different, but equally as good.

Remy's story was sexy, naughty, and a bit sleazy. Dutifully watching her husband perform in the Danger Room while she, his wife, is being fucked from behind by the Cajun thief. She felt her panties moisten a bit at that. She never really thought about doing it that way before. Now she feared that she'd never get it off her mind.

Logan's story however was equally as amazing. Only a bit more on the erotic side. She had to admit that the thought of two men having sex before would've of turned her off, however, just imaging Logan with another man…it did something to her. She could mentally picture the rough body of the Wolverine pounding against the flesh of another man. He would be an aggressive lover she would imagine. He would be every bit of the Wolverine that came out during battle. She could also picture herself in between those two men. Why would that excite her so? 'How is that even possible?' Two men at once, she heard of it but never actually knew how it was performed.

And that is when it hit her.

She was horny. She had never been this horny before. Not even with her husband during their most intimate moments. How was that even possible? To have your husband touch you, stimulate you, and still find yourself more aroused by the stories of two other men. Merely stories! But they were stories she would've never imagined on her own. That's when she realized what her fantasy was.

Passion.

She lacked passion in her life. Sure Scott was the love of her life. Sure when they made love she was able to attain orgasm. But there was no passion. She often heard the women of the mansion talking about "mind blowing sex". How they couldn't wait to get home to their men to spend a night of lovemaking. During moments like those she would merely smile and nod her head. She assumed that the other women just thought her to be shy about the subject matter. That was far from the case. Jean never felt the need to rush Scott and screw his brains out. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was usually Scott that initiated most of their lovemaking sessions. He was always gentle and respectful with her. He treated her almost as if she were made of glass. She loved their lovemaking because it made her feel close to him. Intimate.

However, hearing the girls gossip, and now learning of her two companions fantasies…well, she had to admit to herself, she wanted it. The passion.

She took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Well guys, truth be told, I can't say that I have any really juicy fantasies…."

"Bullshit!" Logan snorted.

Before Gambit could put his two cents in Jean continued, "No really. Remy here went into a complete narration of how his perverted mind works and you Logan just basically told us of your unfulfilled needs due to your mutation. Now I never sat around and thought up a story like Remy's and I know that I do not have an animal side like you do Logan…but…" she paused, almost embarrassed to continue.

Both men leaned slightly towards her, waiting patiently, yet at the same time somewhat impatiently for her to go on.

Logan could smell her nervousness as Gambit sensed her embarrassment. Both men felt somewhat bad for her…although not enough to stop her from continuing.

"But what _petite?" _Remy asked, anxious for her to get to the good part already.

'Here goes,' Jean thought, "But," she continued, "I do have **wants.**"

"_Que voulez-vous dire?" _Remy asked.

"I mean that I have certain wants, or…desires that I've never…umm…felt before. Certain things…that…uh…I want done…but never…you know…" she trailed off.

'Ya gotta be kidding me." Logan thought to himself as he blew a puff off smoke from his mouth. From the low whistle that came from Gambits direction, Logan was pretty sure that Remy had caught on to what Jean was implying as well.

"_Petite, _you trying to say dat Scott ain't doin' ya right in de bedroom?" Logan inwardly chuckled at Gambits bluntness. 'No beating around the bush with the Cajun.'

"No!" Jean exclaimed, a tad too forceful for both men's opinion. "He's wonderful! He's so sweet and respectful and attentive! He compliments me and never pressures me. He makes sure I always **'go' **before him. He is wonderful. Really."

"Den what's de problem?" Remy asked, a bit confused now.

"It's just that," Jean started, in a low voice, "Scott is **always **gentle with me. Slow and thorough. He always puts me first during our lovemaking…but…sometimes, I feel like I just…I don't know…just want to be…."

"Fucked." Remy finished for her. He knew at the rate Jean was going, she would've never finished that sentence. "So, I's right. Ol' Scotty ain't doin' right by you in de bedroom." Remy claimed as he straightened his posture and took a drag from his cigarette. He shot a glance toward Logan who was strangely keeping quiet.

"He **is **doing right Remy! He's just…"

"_Mais non petite, _he not,"Remy interrupted her with a disgusted look on his face, "You go on and try to convince yourself dat he is but from what you just said now, _de trios _o us know different."

"I love Scott Remy…"

"I ain't saying ya don' Jean," Remy interrupted again, something she was getting really tired of him doing." Everyone know ya do. But de fact is Scott is lacking in de sex department!"

"You just want an excuse to make fun of him Remy. You guys are always riding him…"

"Yeah we do," Remy interjected, yet again, "But I ain't goin' go and tell him anything 'bout dis. I ain't dat much of a _batard! _You going and getting all _bleme_ and I don' mean to get you _pisse._ I's just going by what you tell me. You got wants…things you want done to you. You want rougher sex? You want hair pulling, biting, scratching, maybe more foreplay? I don't know and quite frankly I don't care! De point is dat **you got wants! **Wants dat Scott should be fulfilling for you. Him being your husband and all."

"Stop trying to make Scott out to be some horrible man at lovemaking! He's not!" Jean stated, trying to undo some of the damage she already created by admitting her secret.

"I'm not Jean…" Remy continued as he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. He gave another quick glance in Logan's direction and found him staring straight forward. His eyes unfocused on the wall as he puffed on his cigar. Remy took a the final gulp from his drink and continued with his comment to Jean as he made himself and everyone else another round of drinks. " I'm not saying it's all his fault. Might actually not be his fault at all." He cocked one eyebrow at Jean.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jean asked, getting slightly defensive.

"Cyclops your first, _non?"_ It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't see as how that makes any difference." Jean replied haughtily.

"Make all de difference in de world _femme,"_ Remy laughed, as he lit himself another cigarette, "You too busy wanting to keep dat image of being de perfect _dame _to your husband dat you sufferin' for it."

"What!"

"De man can't give ya what ya want if he don' know you want it Jean." Remy told he knowingly.

Jean was not enjoying the tone Remy was using with her. It was as if he were speaking to a child. Scolding almost. And the fact that Logan was just sitting there, smoking his stupid cigar and sipping on his damn beer just irked her even more. She chugged down the drink that Remy had made for her then pointed to the empty glass, a signal for Remy to refill it, to which he did with a shrug and a smirk. 'Thank God telepaths have a strong resistance to alcohol.' she thought to herself.

"Don't preach to me what you don't know everything about Remy, " Jean stated, "Besides, Scott and I have a link. If he really wanted to know what was in my head then all he has to do is look."

"Ain't you de one always saying to respect other peoples mind…and to respect peoples private thoughts _petite?" _Remy said very condescendingly. Logan merely snorted in response to what Gambit had said, proof that he was in fact listening to everything that was being said.

"That's besides the point!" Jean exclaimed. She was getting frustrated fast. Remy, with his cool, calm, and collected demeanor. Logan, with his silence! 'Oh…wait! He did snort!' she thought to herself, 'What the hell was that? A snort?' "The point is," she continued out loud, "Is that all the information that he needs is right here in my mind. It's all laid out for him there. All he has to do is look."

'What ever happened to good ol' conversation?" Remy laughed at her.

She hated that. She hated the fact that he would laugh **at **her. "We have powers for a reason. We should use them."

"You spoiled with dem powers."

Laugh.

'Stop laughing.'

"I'm just saying it would be easier that way!"

"Spoiled!"

Another laugh.

'Stop laughing!'

"No! I'm not! I'm just saying it would be easier for him to find out what I'm feeling!"

"Easier?"

"YES!"

"How dat not spoiled?"

Another laugh.

"Because it's not!"

Laugh again.

"You just too lazy to use your mouth den?"

Yet another laugh.

"No! Why should we talk when we are gifted with our powers….a psychic link?"

"Okay Magneto!"

Condescending laugh.

That did it.

"All I'm saying is that all I want and need…all my fantasies are right here in my mind! In my head!" she screamed as she pointed to her temple, "If Scott wanted to…if he really wanted to then all he has to do is take a peek! That's all! All he has to do is look!"

"Have you?"

"**OFCOURSE!"** It slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it. So quickly did the Cajun ask it, and so angry she was that she didn't even realize what she just admitted till it was too late. 'Oh God.' Busted.

Hypocrite.

The word just hung in the air. Remy merely stood there, puffing away on his cigarette, a slight knowing smile playing on his lips. It seemed to her almost as if he knew where the conversation was going the whole time. Logan for his part merely stared at her. No expression written on his rugged features at all.

Logan had wanted to put his two cents here and there during their whole conversation. He also wanted to make a few jokes at Cyclops's expense. But with the way that Gambit kept riding Jean, he knew that something big was going to come out of it.

He'd seen Remy in action before. The way he would get information out of people was quite amazing. His body language always remained relaxed, yet at the same time it seemed at any moment he would jump up and spring at you. Beating the shit out of you if he didn't like your answers. His voice would never falter. It would always remain smooth, monotone, almost friendly. Yet at the same time, he would almost come off as scary. Deadly. His eyes would seem to emit a soft glow. A hypnotizing glow. A glow you just couldn't tear your eyes away from, because if you did then you would be afraid that you would never see anything as beautiful and amazing, yet morbidly horrid again. The poor sap that Remy would be questioning, whomever they may be, always appeared to be in trance. A euphoric state. It was Gambit's 'Charm" power. His ability to put his chosen victim in a slight state of hypnosis. Just another weapon in the deadly Cajun's arsenal. Unfortunately for Jean, the poor sap this time was herself.

Yeah, he felt bad for Jean during Remy's little interrogation, but finding out what they just did? It was worth him keeping his mouth shut. 'If she doesn't even respect her own husbands mind, who's to say she hasn't been in anyone else's?' he thought. A question for another time.

Feeling quite uncomfortable with the silence, Jean decided to break it. Whether it was out of guilt or the need to defend herself from what she said was still to be determined. "We're married!…It's different…there shouldn't be any secrets!" Her voice lowered a bit as said sincerely, "I wouldn't do it with any of you…I promise…it's just…I don't know…especially with the whole Emma situation, I just…wanted to see…I don't know what…but I never thought…"

"Thought what _petite?"_ Remy asked gently. He knew that this secret was by far much different and more to the source of the current pain he felt pouring out from her. A change in attitude was in order for him now.

Jean looked at her drink. 'Why is it so hard to tell them?' she argued with herself. 'It can't be worse than everything I've already said.'

Logan, deciding that this was as good a moment as any to end his silence finally spoke up, "Whatcha see in his head darlin'?" His voice was barely above a whisper, laced with genuine concern and trust. Gambit continued to stare at Jean, a suspicious look etched on his features. By what Logan asked and Jean's body language, he had the suspicion that whatever Jean saw in Scott's head wasn't necessarily very good.

Jean took a deep breath before beginning, "Yes, Scott was my first. It was my dream to loose my virginity on my wedding night. When that night came…it was wonderful." Jean's eyes seemed to have a far away gleam as she became momentarily lost in memory. "It was everything I imagined. He was so sweet. So caring. Always the gentleman, my Scott.' Her voice became more stronger and louder as she went on. "Time went by and everything remained the same. I didn't know any better…I was never **with** anyone else. I thought that was how it was supposed to be. But then one night…one night us girls decided to go out…it was Rogues birthday actually, remember? We all took her out for a girls night?" she asked them.

They both nodded their heads in confirmation that they remembered the night in question. How could they not? No men were allowed to go, much to the men's disappointment. Especially Remy's. They had something **'special' **in store for their resident Southern Belle.

"Well," Jean continued, "That night, we were teasing Rogue relentlessly. I mean, she was quite embarrassed being where we were. And seeing as how she had never seen a naked man before…well, you can just imagine, she…"

"WAIT! WHAT!" Remy jumped in, "Naked man? Where in _l'enfer_ were you _femmes _at?"

Jean looked quite sheepish, "OH…umm…we took her to a strip club. Didn't you know?"

"_NON! Mon chere _said you guys went dancing!"

"Heh, always wondered were you ladies went that night. Coming home with all kinds of different men's scents on ya…" laughed Logan.

"Anyway," Jean went on rapidly, not to finish her story but to take Remy's mind off of Rogue at a strip Club, 'Wonder how much more crazy he'd get if he ever finds out what Orroro and I made those strippers do to Rogue. Poor dear still can't help blushing when someone is eating a banana split.' "We were teasing her and after a good amount of drinks Rogue started asking us questions."

"Whaddya mean, 'questions'?" Logan asked not too happy about where this story was going with Rogue.

"Well, sexual questions. I mean…questions about sex. The act itself." Jean clarified.

Remy, now very interested in what Jean had to say leaned forward on the bar, his upper body resting on his forearms. '_Ma chere _want to know about sex? Dis gotta be good!' "What kind of questions she asked Jean?" Remy asked very eagerly.

Logan gave Remy a dirty look as he reached across the bar to smack him across the back of his head.

"OWW! _Quoi!"_

"To make a long story short," Jean went on as Remy rolled his eyes at her. She obviously wasn't going to tell him what Rogue asked. "We started talking about sex and our sex lives and stuff like that. That is when I realized that some of what the others girls were talking about…well…I never experienced. I thought you were supposed to share everything with your spouse. Some of the things they were saying, well, they were doing with guys they just started dating! I let it slide at first. I thought to myself, 'Jean, Scott respects you. What we have is true love.' At that time I was still somewhat new to sex also. I also thought that Scott didn't enjoy that type of lovemaking. I was under the impression that he enjoyed it more on the gentle side. At least, that's what I thought…until…until…" she trailed off. Too angry and emotional to continue.

She needn't have worried. Logan finished it for her.

"Emma."

Emma. Oh how she loathed the name. She nodded her head in response. "Scott started getting more and more…passionate in bed. A little more rough. It all started off slow so I thought he was trying to get me used to it. At this point, I didn't know what was going on with Emma of course. I thought that maybe he waned to start experimenting in the bedroom now that a good amount of time had passed in our marriage. I though that he thought I was ready for it. The only thing I found odd at the time was that it seemed like he felt guilty about it." Seeing the two confused faces in front of her, Jean elaborated a bit more, "It's was like, during our lovemaking, if he happened to get a bit too rough, he would stop all of a sudden…apologize if he might of hurt me. I think he thought I wouldn't want it like that. I tried to assure him that I was comfortable, but no matter what I did or said, nothing worked. I didn't know how to approach him about it. So, one night, I decided while he was sleeping, that I would take a peek at his thoughts. To give me some idea what he was thinking…nothing more, I promise! So, I peeked."

She stopped suddenly from her story. She remain silent, her eyes staring straight ahead. No expression written on her lovely features.

Remy and Logan shared a worried look.

'_Petite?"_

"Jeannie?"

Her voice came out so low, it could barely be heard, "She was in his thoughts."

"Who…?" Logan asked, "Emma?"

Jean nodded her head in response.

"He was dreaming about her?" Logan asked. At her silence he tried to comfort her, "Aw Honey, that ain't so bad. All men dream of women. Scott loves you and just cause he was dreaming of…"

During his comment Jean began to shake her head vigorously. Her eyes clenched shut, hoping to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Petite?"_

She took a deep breath and groaned. "She was **in **his thoughts!" she exclaimed louder. Realization hit Logan first. "You mean…?"

"YES!" she cried.

"_Quoi?"_ Remy asked, obviously still confused.

"Yes, Scott was dreaming Remy," Jean explained in a somewhat distressed tone, "but as a telepath, Emma can enter anyone's dreams. It's sometimes referred to as 'Dreamscaping'. She put herself in Scott's dream. She planted herself there as if she were some type of damn weed. On purpose!" She then hurriedly spat out in a tone that clearly indicated her disgust with the whole thing, "And from what I saw, I know it wasn't the first time it must of happened! It was way too…detailed."

Neither Remy or Logan knew what to say. Both were a bit shocked at the revelation. They knew that Emma flirted with Scott a lot. They also knew that it appeared that Scott didn't mind all that much. I mean, who would? Emma was drop dead gorgeous! They just no idea the whole thing between them went so in depth. Curiosity got the better of Gambit, "What you see Jean?"

Jean shot him with a look that clearly stated if he was stupid. "Do you really have to ask Gambit?"

"_Je suis desole mon belle femme. _It just dat I can't imagine Scott sharing thoughts like dat with Emma."

"Yeah, well…welcome to the club of blind idiots Remy," Jean mumbled sadly.

To anyone else, especially non-mutants, it wouldn't seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. Heck, it was just sharing thoughts right? Wrong! Being around telepaths as much as Remy was, you begin to learn things about them. Things like, if a telepath gets hurt on the Astral Plane, the injuries become physical. Or, if you are tortured mentally, then the pain manifests itself physically. The emotions you feel there, you feel in reality. Be it pain or pleasure. So, if you would do the math, then that would mean that if Scott and Emma were doing…what they were doing and both were in consent about it, then that would mean Scott was in a whole world of pleasure the time Jean entered his mind. Pleasure brought to him by another woman. A woman who Jean happens to despise. And Jean probably felt all that pleasure that her husband was feeling. How could she not? Her being an Omega class telepath and all. And sense she was such a powerful telepath, it probably felt like a slap in the face. Scott might of well had done it physically with Emma, because it would've felt the same for Jean either way. _"Poor petite."_

Logan for his part was fuming. Scott knew what it was like to be a telepath. He knew that if Jean were to ever find out then to her it would feel as real as the pain that shot out of his knuckles every time he unsheathed his claws. 'I'm gonna rip him a new one!' he thought angrily to himself. 'No wonder Jean's been so put off lately.' Then it hit him. If Emma was entering Scott's thoughts and Scott was getting more rough under the sheets with Jean, could that mean that Emma was in his thoughts during the time they were making love as well?

Hearing Jeans sniffle, Logan's eyes looked up to meet hers. She was staring at him as she gave him a silent nod. Obviously he must have been projecting his thoughts because she just confirmed his suspicion. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped from his being.

Tears began to trail down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She couldn't keep them in any longer as her emotions go the better of her.

"Aww…don' do dat _belle." _Remy cooed to her as he made his way from behind the bar to stand next to her, bringing her into his gentle embrace. He knew that with his empathy powers, he could make her feel better in a heart beat. But Jean needed this. She needed to get all this pain out. Remy now felt a little bad for hassling her so much before. "Don' cry. You cry den dat _chienne_ gonna win. _Je suis desole pour ceci. _It was _mon idee _to play dis _sot _game. I wanted to get you're mind off of whatever was bothering you _mais_ now look. I fucked it up royally _Hahn? Je suis desole."_

"No, no it isn't Remy," Jean sniffled into his chest, "I really…sniff sniff…needed to get this out. I've been…been keeping it in…sniff…for too long now."

"Ya damn right ya did darlin'" Logan gruffly proclaimed, "Scott had no right to do that to ya. What the heel did he have to say for himself when ya confronted him!"

Jean suddenly stiffened in Gambit's arms. "_Petite?" _Gambit asked, noticing the change in her body language.

Before Gambit could stop her, she quickly removed herself from Remy's arms, wiped her tears, grabbed her drink and moved towards one of the couches, her back facing them. Her action caused both men to eye each other, then Jean suspiciously. "Ya did confront him, right darlin?" Logan asked.

Her silence was answer enough. Both Remy and Logan had to roll their eyes to that. 'I don' in understand _femmes. _Dey yell at ya if you don' notice a fuckin' haircut, but let shit like dis slide!"

"How could ya not say anything!" Logan's outburst brought Remy out of his inner musings. Obviously Logan was a bit more forward to get his point across than Remy was at the moment. Logan snuffed out his cigar in the ashtray, grabbed his beer and marched his way over to where Jean was seated. The fact that she continued to keep her back to him as he seated himself next to her did not escape his notice, "Don't pretend you didn't hear me darlin!"

Just as before, Jean abruptly shot up and briskly walked to the door that led to her room. "I'm getting tired, I think I'll go to bed now." Remy was having none of that however. In one swift movement, he pushed himself from the bar over to her, grabbed her wrist, swooshed her around and had her seated back in her spot before she even realized what happened. "I don' think so _ma belle."_ Remy stated as he kneeled before her.

"Guys," Jean began in a pleading voice, "We had an agreement. We spoke about our secret desires. I told you mine. Discussion over. Now, we have a plane to catch in a few hours so I suggest we go to bed to sleep off this alcohol."

"Darlin', our plane don't leave till six this evening. It's only seven fifteen a.m. now. We got time." Logan then continued in a more gentle tone, "Come one Jeannie. Tell us. Why didn't ya confront Cyke about it? We're only trying to help."

With Gambit kneeling in front of her and Logan seated beside her, she was cornered to the side of the couch. She could easily use her telekinesis to remove them, but she knew they were indeed only trying to help her. And maybe a part of her did want to now why she did confront her husband. 'Why didn't I confront him?' But she knew why.

"Even though I was angry at Scott because of what he did. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I knew." she admitted sadly.

"_Porqoi?'_

"I saw everything they did and felt. The only difference is that despite Emma being connected to Scott Psychically during their…meetings, she had to keep the connection light…you know, to make sure I didn't feel it through our link as we slept. It was only a misfortune for them that I found out. You see, when I went into Scott's head I saw everything that he was feeling. The pleasure and the disgust." At their somewhat shocked expressions, she gave a small laugh and continued, "Even though he enjoyed his moments with Emma, he still thought of her as a slut, a whore. He sees any woman having sex other than in a respectful manner as some type of whore. How could I yell at him for being with Emma, who he considers a whore, when deep down I want the same things done to me that Emma enjoys." her rant ended in sobs. Sad, miserable sobs.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he could do at that moment was shake his head as he stared at Jean. She seemed broken. Like a puppy without a home. Beaten. Like she'd given up. There was no more fight left in her it seemed. "Jeannie, that doesn't make you a whore! Don't let yourself think that way. What Scott did was wrong! Don't try to justify it. He thinks Emma is a whore? Well she is! She's mind fucking' Scott whenever she gets the chance! Yell! Scream! Get mad! It's your right!" He then firmly grabbed her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him, "But don't let them walk all over you. You do that…then they win."

"But…"

"But nothing' darlin'," Logan said, "Emma's a hoe. Everybody knows that."

"But what makes me so different from her if I want the same things she does? Scott thinks…"

"De difference is _petite_, "Remy said as he interrupted Jean, "Is dat you be his wife. If he really respect you den he would see dat de things you want are just wants that your body craves! Dat don't make you a whore! You want to do dese things with your husband, not every guy you come across. He as your husband should understand dat. _Comprenez?"_ Remy scooted closer to her and handed her a tissue. "_Ici mon petite beaute."_

Jean suddenly noticed how close both men where actually to her. Logan was pressed right into her side. The hand that had cupped her chin had somehow found it way around her shoulders. Remy was kneeling directly in front of her, One of his hands was holding hers and the other was resting on her knees, making small circling motions of comfort. She all of a sudden became very hot. If is was because of the mass amounts of alcohol that she had consumed or because of the two dangerously gorgeous man that were situated so close to her, she didn't know.

Their stories each replayed in her mind. She knew from before that Logan wanted her. She could still feel his attraction and lust for her from time to time. Finding out tonight that Remy had also secretly wanted her made her feel good as well. They both wanted her. They both wanted her in ways that she wanted to be wanted. It made her feel wonderful to know that they wanted her like that and not think of her as dirty for it. She felt her panties become moist as well as her nipples harden. God how she wanted them both. That's is when the little bulb in her head came on. 'Scott got his kicks elsewhere. His 'secret' desires where fulfilled, why can't I have mine fulfilled as well?'

She could.

She would.

"I don't want him to understand", so softly had she spoken that both men had to lean in closer to her to hear what she was saying, "I want revenge."

And before either Remy or Logan could process what she said or what she was doing, Jean grabbed the collar of Remy's shirt and pulled him towards her for a searing kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

WHA?

Umm…..maybe she just tripped….yeah, that's it!

Holy hell…I can't believe I made it to chapter seven. I swear I thought I wouldn't even make it to chapter three. I have to go pat my self on the back now.

PAT PAT.

Anyway…thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Translations-

_Homme- _man

_Petite- _small

_Fille- _girl

_Que voulez-vous dire- _what do you mean

_Mais non-_ but no

_Batard- bastard_

_Bleme- _livid

_Pisse- _pissed

_L'enfer-_ hell

_Mon chere-_ my dear

_Qoui?-_ what?

_Je sius desole-_ I am sorry

_Chienne- _bitch

_Je suis desole pour ceci-_ I am sorry for this__

_Mon idee-_ my idea

_Sot- _stupid

_Hahn?-_ huh?

_Porqoi?-_ why?

_Compreneze-_ understand

_Ici mon petite beaute-_ here my little beauty

Next Time- Come on people! Do I really have to even say it?


	8. Needs Fulfilled

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Marvel.

"Hi"- talking

'Hi'- thinking

**Hi- Telepathic speaking **

_Hi- foreign language_

Authors Note: Hello all! Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I was astounded by all the mixed emotions I received from so many people! I know that many of you were upset with me for writing Jean the way that I did, but it is just a fiction people. Besides, put yourselves in her shoes. What would you do if you found your husband did what Jean's did? Hmm. I just got this idea one day and had to put it down on paper. Anyway, it is just a fanfic guys, I have nothing against Jean Grey. She is actually one of my favorite characters! Too bad in the comics she is dead...AGAIN.

This chapter is not going to be so big, but it is very important to the story. READ IT CAREFULLY. Events that happen here will effect the story much much later on.

As for all you Romy lovers out there, we only have one more chapter after this one to see not only Rogue but the rest of the X-Men. I know you all have been patiently waiting for it and it is almost here. So thanks for everyone who patiently stuck with this story!

Now enough with all this rambling. On to the shout outs…

**Mysterio- A state of "wowness"? Man! That is such a great compliment. I really thought that no one was actually going to read, much less like this story when I first posted it. This is my first on I've ever written and all of you guys are making me feel great about it! I will try to not disappoint you in this or future chapters to come!**

**Livnyc- Do I know you from somewhere? You writing style seems a tad familiar to me. Anyway, I thank you for your wonderful compliments. You are 100 right! A woman scorned is a powerful weapon! I feel sorry for anyone in this story who is going to get into Jeans way!**

**Jaz- You are awesome as well my friend! Yes, I did enjoy that little comment made by Wolverine about Rogue also. Come on, he couldn't let that Cajun get the better of him. Well, as for the threesome thing, read this chapter to find out what is going to happen. By now it is pretty predictable on what is going to happen but I promise that the next chapters to come will be far from that! Enjoy!**

**Chica de los ojos Café- Yes, Scott is an ass and Emma is a bitch, but continue reading and you will all find out that there was in fact a reason behind it all! OOPS! I am giving away too much! So enjoy this little bit here and I promise that the surprises and twists will return in the next chapter, and the next, and the next, and the next…….**

**Lauram81- Yes, I think we all knew deep down what was going to happen in this story. Sadly, or happily depending on your point of view, it has arrived! Sorry to hear about your divorce, but you sound like a strong woman! I know that you will overcome it all and before you know it, there will e guys lined around your doorway who will appreciate you!**

**Rogue Gal- AH, my Rogue gal. You have been ever so patient with me on the arrival of Romy moments. Thank you. I promise in chapter ten you will get a little of it. I will not disappoint you, this story will be filled with it soon.**

**Maggie- Don't worry, I got everything you were trying to say. Thank you. Your review has to be the biggest one by far that I have received. Your mention about the morning after, or rather later that evening because it is like 5 something in the morning right now in the story, is quite interesting. The next chapter will deal with that actually. It will be very good for you to read since it will show how each one of them feels about the incident. So don't miss out!**

**Tara- HOLD ON! BREATH! IN AND OUT! IN AND OUT! IT'S HERE! YOU DON"T HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE! ; )**

**Jade- HMM? Just say no? Interesting. But, I can't make any promises! Teehee. Wouldn't the story be so much more interesting if he does give in? I certainly think so. Don't worry so much. What Rogue doesn't know won't her right? Yeah, right!**

**spankychaff- I would never keep you from Romy fluffiness! That would be wrong of me to do. I promise you'll get oodles of it, as well as a few "intense" moments between our southern couple. It will take even your breath away! wink wink. But the question is, will it last? You are right to worry how this will ever resolve itself! Hell, I still don't know how it is going to be resolved! **

**Ishandahalf- Poor jean my…uh…oops…wait a minute. Sorry about that. Yes, the moment we all feared is here. As for how it will turn out? How do you think it is going to turn out? I mean, look at what they are about to do**

**Madhatter668- I think you enjoy the destruction of happy lives a bit too much! ; ) Well, I am not going to disappoint! You want destruction? You want angst? You want hate? You want drama? You want lies and deception? You want corruption? You want it all? Well, here you go! But not in this chappy...teehee.**

**D- Girl gone wild. I loved that! Don't worry, Rogue will getting plenty of …"action" in the chapters to come. As for Jean, someone needs to dump her in some water because the girl is on FIRE! Teehee.**

**Jesclifton- Like I mentioned above, this is only a fiction. Would comic Jean do something like this? Well, we did see her kiss Logan an awful lot throughout the X-Men history but nothing more. But put yourself in her shoes if you were in a situation like this. A woman scorned is not a woman to be trifled with!**

I hope I got everyone! NOW, THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

Green Eyed Monster

'Logan goin' kill me.'

That was pretty much what was going on through Remy Lebeau's head as he and Jean continued to share their passionate kiss. Oh, sure he tried to pull away from her at first, but the sudden change in her mood through him off guard. A sudden wave of desire so thick suddenly wash over her, which in turn affected his empathy a great deal. His mind didn't have time to differentiate her desire from his own before she pulled him into his current predicament now. All of that, added to the telekinetic hold she had on him, created the fact that for him, resistance was futile. It was pointless to even attempt to escape. 'Might as well enjoy myself seein' as how Logan goin' kick my ass for dis anyway,' Remy thought to himself.

All throughout their little "Fantasy Game", Remy sensed her growing lust, her growing desire…he just never in a million years thought that she would actually act on it. 'Will wonders never cease?'

He snuck a quick glance through his peripheral vision in the direction of the Wolverine, his silence was greatly disturbing the thief. To say that Logan did not look happy would be an understatement. The man looked like he was about ready to eat Remy alive! 'Yep, I'm a dead _homme.'_

Logan's initial reaction to Jean's little "show of affection" towards Gambit was of course one of shock. I mean really, Gambit and Phoenix? The idea of it alone was almost as disturbing as imagining Rogue and Sabertooth going at it! Not to mention that Jean never even once flirted with a male member of the X-Men, much less tongued them down in front of another team mate! To give the Cajun the benefit of the doubt, he did look like he initially was trying to pull away, but now it seemed like he was trying to steal Jean's tonsils right from her mouth... with his tongue! That was when his shocked melted away to anger. Did I say anger? Nah, try fury. Did I say fury? Nah, try Berserker Rage!

"**But isn't his what you wanted?"**

The voice was soft in the back of his mind. As if someone had whispered it in his ear. It was a voice he knew all too well.

"**Isn't this what you wanted?"**

Again. So soft. So sweet. Too sweet. Why couldn't he move? Why wasn't he beating the Cajun to a bloody pulp? Why was he just sitting there and watching them both kiss and feel up on each other as if it were an everyday occurrence? What the hell was wrong with him?

"**Didn't you want to be dominated? Like Remy is dominating me?"**

This was wrong. This felt wrong. Odd. As if he were floating in a sea, yet firmly standing on ground. As if he was there, but at the same time somewhere else. Somewhere where he needed to be. Somewhere he was horrified to venture to. "No." It sounded strange coming out of his mouth. As if it wasn't his own voice that said it. It came out as a whisper…a forced whisper. Animal. Much too animal. "Jean," he struggled to say, struggled against that unknown force that was trying to keep him at bay, "What are you doing…?"

Yet pulling him forward as well.

A sudden pour of images invaded is mind. He had no shields. He had no psychic powers to protect him against the onslaught. Did he want protection?

"**It's what you want."**

He mounting her.

She mounting Remy.

Jean suckling him.

He suckling Remy.

He fucking Jean.

Jean fucking him.

Remy fucking Jean.

Remy fucking him.

A hundred images raced through his mind in the matter of mere seconds. Why did it feel like ions had passed? Why did he continue to sit there? Was all this really happening? Perhaps if he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was at the Institute. Yes, he could see it. His home. He would wake up and find himself in bed, about to get ready for Cyclops' stupid 4:00 am Danger Room sessions. He could smell the bacon from the breakfast that was being prepared downstairs in the kitchen now. Most probably Storm's doing. She was the only one who usually looked unaffected by the early training schedules. Storm. Storm. 'Oh God.'

The sound of gasping breaths woke him from is daydreams. His now open eyes took in the image of Remy and Jean gasping for air, their foreheads resting against each other. Logan assumed that their separation was due to the fact of lack of oxygen rather than there actual want to.

Remy, completely dumbfounded by the whole ordeal, merely stared at Jean. He was at a complete loss at what to say, or do for the matter. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. When did this need become so strong? When did this need consume him so? He'd played this game before and always came out the victor. Women would fall kneeling at his feet when he was through with them. Why then, was it he kneeling before Jean? When did this turn of events happened? Why did it happen? How did it happen? Why did he enjoy it so? Reluctantly, Remy turned to look in the direction of his would be killer and saw something he never expected to see. Logan's gaze was soft…soft? 'Dat can't be right.'

Jean slowly turned to face the Wolverine as well. The look in her eyes screamed that of want and lust.

"Jeannie…darlin'… you don't really want this…" Logan whispered, almost unsure in himself.

"**Don't I?"**

Another barrage of images shot through his mind.

Hands gripping flesh.

Sweaty bodies pressed against one another.

Tongues tangled.

Loud whimpers.

Soft groans.

Teeth biting.

Pelvises grinding.

Hair pulling.

Mouths sucking.

"**I do Logan. Oh God how I do."** " I just for one night," Jean continued aloud, "just one night to fulfill my needs. My wants. My fantasies. I want to so bad. Can't you feel it? Can't you both feel it?"

Logan didn't need to "feel it", hell, he could smell her lust for the both of them. His dick was so hard it felt like it was going to bust. To have her would be a dream come true. He cared for Jean for so long now, a part of him would always remain in love with her. However, she was Scott's wife. The Boss' wife! True he always wanted Jean but not this way. Not like…

"**Shh." More images.**

Remy kissing Logan.

Remy grinding against his backside.

Remy biting his neck.

Remy pounding against his flesh.

A shudder ran through Logan's body that he could in no way control.

To have Jean would be a dream come true for Logan…but to have Remy? He didn't know if he could handle it. That would mean going into territory of his mutantcy that he never dared to even think about going before. To have what he truly desired fulfilled? Was it even a possibility? Why would Jean put those images into his head? Why would she taunt him so? It was Gambit for Christ's sake! He would never in a million years! How could Jean…

"**It's what you want."**

Remy claiming him.

Remy going down on him.

Remy overpowering him.

Yes. It was what he wanted. It was what he needed. Why was he so blind before? Why did he try to fight it so? Why not give in?

Remy for his part felt Jean's desire loud and clear through his empathy. She flooded his senses with it. He was being overloaded with it. Her desires became his own. He couldn't tell the difference between his wants and hers any more. Remy never stood a chance against her. He let out a low moan as he ran his hands under her skirt to caress the inside of her thighs. His mouth licked and sucked on her neck as he grasped her hips to grind himself thoroughly against her womanhood. Worries of Logan were beyond his care at this point. His excitement only grew when Jean wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back to grant him better access. What Remy didn't see was that her eyes never once looked away from Logan's form.

Neither did Logan for that matter. Logan was too busy watching Remy. He took in how the Cajun seemed to be completely oblivious as to what was going on around him. Logan brought his eyes up to meet the crystal green of Jean's eyes. The truth was in her eyes. He knew that Jean was messing with Gambit's empathy, overloading him. Confusing him. 'She's playin' us like a pair of saps.' His eyes again went to the thief. Remy was trailing wet kisses down Jean's throat to her chest as his teeth unbuttoned her blouse. Logan took in the way Jean's legs were wrapped around Remy's waist, how she grounded her pelvis against his. 'Maybe I want to be played with.'

A knowing smile graced Jean's features. She slowly turned her head to face Remy as her hands firmly grabbed the sides of his head to pull his face up towards hers, their lips centimeters apart. Her voice was soft and laced with soothing sensuality as she asked him, "You want me, don't you Remy?"

"_Oui." _he rasped.

"You're going to fuck me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Remy seemed to struggle for a moment. What he struggled against was anyone's guess. It was unseen. It was unheard. It was untouchable, but by God was it deadly. Jean never doubted what his answer would be. "_Oui."_

Those green's met his gray's once more. Oh how Logan had dreamed that she would one day look at him like that, with want, with desire, and now it was finally happening.

"Will you fuck me Logan?'

He shook his head as he spoke. Whether it was to clarify his sentence, or to clear the images from his mind, was to remain uncertain. "Jeannie…honey…you're drunk. You don't want…" His sentence remained unfinished for Jean suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. Her tongue ran across his mouth as her teeth nipped his bottom lip. The soft moaning sounds coming from both Remy and Jean were not helping his predicament any. "Please," she whispered as she pulled away from him a bit, giving him better access to see Remy's hands under her skirt, massaging her into readiness. "Just do it. Both me…me and Remy."

At the mention of the Cajun's name, Logan glanced in his direction to find that said thief had suddenly stopped his ministrations on Jean. Gambit looked up to face Logan. To Logan's surprise, Remy's emotions were written all over his face, a fact that was very unlike the Cajun. His expression said it all, if Logan backed off now, if he said no, then that would give Remy the strength to push away from Jean. If Logan answered yes, however, then Remy would be done for. Remy let his fate fall into the hands of the man who he knew was fighting that same unseen, unheard, and untouchable opponent as he. The odd part was that Remy found himself wanting Logan to say yes as much as he wanted to hear him say no.

An image so strong, much stronger and clearer than the rest poured into Logan's mind. One where Remy was atop of him, spilling his seed deep within him as a triumphant groan escaped Remy's person.

One where he, Logan was dominated.

His wants.

His needs.

His fantasy…fulfilled.

Logan suddenly lunged forward and captured Jean's lip's with his own, completely oblivious to the triumphant grin she wore. A part of him thought that he heard Gambit give a sorrowful sigh. He should feel guilty. He should feel remorse. He should feel ashamed. But just like Remy…he didn't stand a chance either.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

WHEW! That was a hard one to write! I am not too sure with how it came out. I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone. I was going to get a bit more graphic, but seriously…I was making myself blush! Hehehe

Anyway….we only have one more Chapter before the rest of the X-men join the fun.

Translations-

_homme- _man

_Oui- yes_

Wow…I thought that I had more words than those two.

So, tell me what you guys think. Horrible? Wonderful? Did I just loose tons of reviewers? I hope not. Give this a chance. I promise you that you all will not be disappointed on where this story will go. Lots more surprises and twists are in store!

**Next time- Ours three merry mutants are on their way back to Xavier's! What are their thoughts? How are they feeling? And…my oh my, where they as careful as they thought they were!**


	9. Peanuts?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. Nor do I own Colgate or the Peanuts characters.

Authors Notes: OKAY! I AM SORRY! I never knew so many would be so opposed to what happened last chapter! WHEW! Anyway, it needed to be done. But for all of you out there that want Romy, Jott, And Rolo….trust me…you will get it. I noticed I lost some reviewers but that does tend to happen when someone writes something that a lot of people are opposed to. All I can say is that I hope that you all give my story a second chance…please? It will be worth it.

Now, on a happier note…**everyone should check out Rishta! It is an awesome story! Romy to the max! EVRYONE SHOULD READ THIS STORY! IT IS WONDERFUL! **Ahem…sorry…I had to get that out. Now, on to the shout outs…

**Chica de los Ojos Café- Hi! Calm down. Breath. I am happy that my story has lead you to insanity. That is what I strive for. LOL. Now that you are calm, you may proceed to read to find the explanation as to what I was talking about**

**Leigh- Aw, come on! Don't hate them without hearing them out first. Everyone deserve a fair trial. You wouldn't happen to have a website would you? Your name sounds very familiar.**

**Jade- Yes, I can tell that you are very obsessed with this whole Romy issue. That's cool, so am I . But I mean really…what is ROMY without a little angst. I LOVE ANGST! But you are right about him (Remy) screwing Rogue friend (Jean)…That is just soooo wrong. I would be ashamed to even read it…if I didn't write it that is. )**

**Lauram81- You need not wait anymore my young beautiful friend, read on. And I thank you for you wonderful review.**

**D- LOL. Okay, I think I enjoyed your review the most. "RUN GAMBIT RUN!" Priceless,. Ummmm…..you do know that he can't hear you right? But don't worry, Remy will make a "CHANGE" soon. _evil laughter._**

**Ishandahalf- I am happy that you haven't abandoned me Great Ishy! I am glad that you mentioned the whole camparison of Emma with Jean, because that will actually come up…only much much much much later. ) As for Rogue reaction…well, she would have to find out about it to have a reaction right? And who's to say she even will? _rubs palms together very evil like._**

**Jean1- Many people see things through different point of views. Maybe that is why people see Remy and Logan as the wrong doers. Not to mention, that it is always easier to blame the man for everything. We as a society are not used to seeing the woman as the one to take advantage of the men, especially in a sexual situation. As for sides being taken…OH YEAH! You just can't imagine how all this is going to turn out. Trust me.**

**Rogue Gal- Now now now. Be nice. Logan IS NOT TURNING GAY! It is just a natural part of his Mutancy. Go back and read hid fantasy chapter. I explain it all in the end of it. Oh, and since you were so patient with the Romy moments. I promise to make it up to you. Chapter ten is filled with them. As well as chapter eleven…oh wait, chapter twelve gets juicy. Oh! Can't forget about chapter thirteen! Heehawed. Get the point? I will make it up to you for waiting it out for so long.**

**SLH- WOW! Good to have you back . I thought that you lost interest in my story for a while there. By the way…great update on Interplay. Great stuff my friend. Now, as for your reviews…yes, Jean has took the prize for the X-Woman greatest slut award! As for why Jean didn't do the "Dreamscaping"? Hmm. Very good point. You are the only one who mentioned it. It actually will be brought up later in the story…in a very EXPLOSICE way. And I agree with you on the poor Remy thing…or maybe he didn't mind as much as we all think? Hmmm. Evil laughter.**

**Madhatter668- You're so bad. You sound like you like drama and starting trouble! Don't worry…I do too. Thus the inspiration to this story! )**

**Ingrid- Remy was overloaded with Jean's emotions. She affected his empathy with her telepathy. What a mean thing to do, huh?**

**Mysterio- Oh my friend…you just don't know the reviews I have received. I actually think I lost many readers. I thank you for continuing to stick it out. **

**Addtothenoise- Are they going to go through with it? Hmm…why don't you read on and find out for yourself my friend! Thanks for reviewing!**

AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…

**Green Eyed Monster**

**Jean**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Pale green eyes stared at the second hand of her wrist watch.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Click.

6:45. Yes! Just another two hours and fourteen minutes to go!

A disgusted sigh escaped her throat. What was she so happy about? She was officially two hours and fourteen….nope, make it thirteen now, minutes away from seeing her husband and the rest of the X-Men. Usually she would be ecstatic about seeing them after a mission, but this time was different. This time she would come home different. Not different because of any scars or injuries she might have received in any battle. No, she would be going home after what happened earlier that morning.

"Peanuts?"

Jean looked up to see a friendly stewardess smiling down at her. She was holding a basket full with said offering. She shook her head no, a slight bit aggravated by being bothered. As the stewardess moved along with a dirty look directed at her, Jean went on with her thoughts.

'What did happen this morning Jean?' she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. 'You know perfectly well what happened.'

How could she even try to pretend she didn't? What happened earlier that morning had to have been the wildest, scariest and most stupid thing she'd ever done! She did things and had things done to her that she would've never believed humanly possible. She had reached heights that left her gasping for air. At some points she didn't know if she would be able to take it. She was completely out of control, and that scared her as much as it excited her. Was it wrong that she really didn't feel bad for what she did? Is it bad that she didn't really regret using her powers to help her persuade her two teammates into the "frenzy" that was this morning?

At the thought of her two teammates her eyes lowered to her lap. She couldn't see him but sitting two rows behind her sat the Wolverine and oh, how he lived up to his name last night. He was everything she imagined and more. He growled, bit, scratched, snarled, licked, and pounded, everything! He became everything of the beast he said he wanted to be in his fantasy. She had told him that she had no animal side but boy did he prove her wrong. With his ministrations, he had her clawing at the damn carpet! She had scratched and bit back in return. The noises that escaped her would have had anyone thinking a pack of wild animals were let loose in their hotel suite. A shudder ran through her as she remembered the event. Her eyes then went to the next isle over where Remy sat looking out the window, his head resting against the glass. He looked a million miles away.

'What is he thinking? Does he regret it?' she thought. Was it bad that she really didn't care either way?

She took in his posture. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, slightly bent because of the lack of room. 'Thank God we flew first class. He would have never survived in coach.' His arms were laying on the arm rest with shoulders slightly slouched. His famous duster wrapped around him. She couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses that he had on, obscuring her view. 'He looks relaxed.'

Looking at his body brought more memories of what happened to her mind. Yes, Logan was rough, but Remy? Remy was suave. He was soft yet aggressive. He was attentive and giving yet responsive and demanding, and boy did he have a mouth on him. The stuff he had said to her would've made the most professional streetwalker blush. Scott always complemented her, made her feel beautiful. But Remy? Remy made her feel sexy, a woman. The way he moved was cat like, graceful and boy did he put his flexibility to good use.

Even though their lovemaking styles were completely different, they all moved as one. They were as much teammates in the bedroom as they were out in the battle field. It surprised her really. She was sure that a fight would've broken loose or something equally as horrible, but everything went smoothly, very smoothly. They shared her equally. Both respectful to the others needs. At one point they had in her positions that defied gravity. 'Good thing for telekinesis', she giggled inwardly. Is it bad for these thoughts to go through her head? Was it wrong that they seemed to melt into each other so easily? Was it wrong that everything went as smoothly as it did?

She looked away from Remy then and back to her watch.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Ten minutes had passed? 'How time flies when you're having fun.'

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Was it wrong to want to do it all again?

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Click.

* * *

**Logan**

'I'm a fucking idiot.' That was pretty much the chant that Logan kept telling himself over and over again for the last two/ three hours now. 'What was I thinking? What were we all thinking!' He shook his head in self disgust. 'Lord, I'll never be able to look at Jean the same way again. Huh. I'll never be able to look at Scott the same way." Suddenly, a horrid look crossed his face. 'Fuck Scott! I'll never be able to look at the Cajun the same way! Or Rogue!' He felt an emotion creep throughout his body that he hardly ever had the pleasure of feeling…panic. 'I'll never be able to look at Storm the same! She's freaking Jean's best friend!' He groaned and slouched in his chair. 'Jean wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't dare…would she?'

He turned towards his left and noticed an older woman seated on the next isle looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. He snarled at her, which caused her to quickly look away. She didn't understand his inner turmoil! What right did she have to look at him like that! He sighed again and slouched lower in his seat. 'I'm a fucking idiot.'

"Peanuts"?

Logan looked up and saw the flight attendant offering him a bag; a huge Colgate smile plastered across her face. He nodded his head and grabbed the offering. 'Peanuts'. Suddenly he made a grab for the attendants arm before she could walk away. In one swift motion she pulled her back, grabbed two more handfuls of the salty treasures and slouched back into his chair with an undignified groan. The stewardess scurried away, frightened by the gruff man's awkwardness.

Peanuts.

Pea. Nuts.

Nuts.

Nuts.

That's what it was. They were all nuts. All of them. Temporary insanity. They should all be fitted for straight jackets! All locked up in the Looney bin! Peanuts… Mind control! That's what it was! One of their enemies must have gotten the drop on them. Shadow King! He had mind control powers right? Yeah, that's what it was. He sighed and ripped open one of the bags. Peanuts. Humph. He mouthed a handful. That's what they were. Peanuts. He was fucking Charlie Brown, the Cajun was Snoopy and Jean was Lucy. Dangling that stupid football; taunting them with it. Holding it ready for them then snatching it away at the last minute, fucking with their heads. That's what she did last night right? Fuck with their heads.

He knew she overpowered Remy's empathy with her telepathy. He defiantly knew she helped bring out his animal side with all those images she gave him. Logan made a sound that clearly showed his aggravation. But what was it that aggravated him more? The fact that she used her powers for an advantage; or the fact that he didn't deny her and fight it? Because fight it he could've! He just wanted it too damn bad. He wanted her, always had; since he first met her. He didn't know if he'd ever get the chance again. He couldn't put all the blame on her. It would've just been easier that way. 'I'm a fucking idiot.'

What would he do? He couldn't just ignore them. Everyone in the mansion would know something was up. They couldn't afford to act suspicious. 'Especially with fuckin' Psylocke! She won't hesitate to use her powers to get some juicy dirt. That bitch.' He knew he shouldn't be angry at anyone but himself. He was just worried that someone would find out….especially Storm. He knew he could keep his mouth shut. This incident would have him in a bad mood and avoiding people. That was perfectly fine with him. He usually was always in a bad mood and avoiding people. No one would suspect a thing from him. It was Jean he was worried about. What if the guilt got to her? What if she confided in someone? What if she confided in Storm!

'Ugh! I'm a fucking idiot'

'At least I don't have to worry about the Cajun,' he thought. Being impenetrable by telepaths was always a plus. The kid had a good poker face too. Something he learned from being a thief, no doubt. He'd never seen Gambit loose his cool before. Not even in the most dangerous of circumstances when the odds were stacked up against him. But what would you expect. He was a gambling man after all. He could have his hand in the fucking cookie jar and still convince you that he didn't do it. Yep, that man never lost his cool, except when it came to Rogue of course.

With thoughts of Rogue, a low growl emitted from his throat as a hard look glazed over his eyes. If the Cajun was capable of what he did last night then maybe Logan didn't think he was a good match for Rogue after all, 'She don't need anyone like that. Maybe it's a good thing they aren't together.' He shook his head at the thought and popped another handful of peanuts into his mouth, chewing them with unnecessary roughness. He didn't have any right to think that way about Gambit. If he did then Remy would have as much right to judge him. Gambit could tell him that he didn't think he was good enough for his Stormy. But should he really care what the Cajun thought of him? It's not like Storm knew about the affection he felt towards her? Neither did Gambit. But Rogue did. Shouldn't he protect her? Or was he just trying to protect himself? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration only to roll his eyes when he noticed it was covered in salt. 'Great. Fucking fantastic.'

He knew his thinking was wrong. He was trying to look at the bad the others had done to not focus on himself. To not focus on the fact that he enjoyed it. To not focus on the fact that if he had to do it again……he would.

'I'm a fucking idiot.'

* * *

**Remy**

'……………………………...'

That was what pretty much was going on through Gambits head since the "incident". He was in complete shock to say the least. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was in denial. It couldn't have happened. It was a dream. No! It was a nightmare. He was living a nightmare. For Gods sake, Logan was there…..NAKED! It had to be a nightmare! A nightmare where Jean just happened to be naked as well.

That was a plus.

A nightmare where Jean was naked AND spread open to him.

Another plus.

A nightmare where Jean was naked AND spread open to him moaning, groaning and squirming.

Plus. Plus. Plus. Plus. Plus.

He sighed to himself. A sad smile, 'Dat's what got ya into dis mess Remy. Thoughts like dat. Thoughts you ain't got any business thinking 'bout.' He sadly thought to himself.

He had felt Jeans eyes on him. He just didn't dare look at her. He just wished she would look away, and was grateful when she did. What would've he had done? Smiled at her? No. Wink? Defiantly not. Start a conversation? Not in this lifetime. He felt awkward enough as it was. But nothing compared to the awkwardness that they all felt after…after …well, after. He felt it with his empathy. 'Damn empathy,' he thought angrily. "Dat's what got me into dis fucked up situation! Why didn't I turn it off? Why! …Maybe I did want it to happen.' He let out another soft sigh. He knew a part of him did. He always found Jean attractive. He didn't lie when he told Jean and Logan about his fantasy. It was one he thought of every now and then, especially when Cyclops would be going on and on in the War room with one of his speeches. It was his own kind of personal revenge he had for his Fearless Leader. That really was the driving force behind his little flirtation with Jean. Just to piss off Cyke. He never really ever thought of sleeping with her. But then what happened earlier that morning? He wanted her like a dying man wanted water. He sensed her desire for both him and Logan. He usually could ignore another person's feelings. But it wasn't like he wanted to either.

He enjoyed sex. Craved it. Needed it. It wasn't a secret damn it! Everyone knew it and he didn't try to hide the fact that he was a very sexual person. Why should he have turned down something that was offered to him so freely?

'Remy _homme _…you be a dick.' That's what got him into this mess! His damn libido. Maybe he was the slut that everyone made him out to be. Why couldn't he just have kept it in his pants? 'Stormy would be so disappointed in me. Always thinking with your dick LeBeau, never your brain. Jean is Cyclop's old lady! _Mon Dieu…_I am a _sot batard._ Maybe I should castrate myself. Maybe dat would help me stop thinking with my…"

"Penis?"

Gambit looked up with a horrid expression on his face. The stewardess was looking at him strangely.

"Peanuts?" she repeated.

He looked down at her hand and noticed the little bag of peanuts she was offering him. He rubbed his eyes underneath his shades and looked back up at her with a sigh. He nodded his head, took the bag and gave her a gentle smile when he saw the blush that crept over her cheeks. As she walked away he noticed her earrings. Thieves notice those kinds of things. They were little emerald studs. Emerald. Deep emerald.

He turned back to face the window. '_Dieu. _What if Rogue finds out? I know she know I go out and be wit other women but dis…dis be different. Dis her friend. How could I do dat? How could I not have thought of her once during it all? Why didn't Jean? Or Logan for dat matter? She never goin' forgive me.' He closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath until he felt the pain in his chest due to the lack of oxygen. He released it slowly then reopened his eyes. ' But what is dere to forgive if she don't ever find out 'bout it.' he thought as he looked at the clouds float by.

Jean wasn't going to take the risk to tell anyone. She had too much to loose. Her husband. Her prestige. Her reputation. But did she want to loose it all? After all, look at what she had done. Logan. Would he tell anyone? More importantly, would he tell Rogue? Rogue was like a kid sister to him. God only knew what the Canadian thought of him now. Would he try to keep him from Rogue? No. He would have too much to loose as well. Rogue and everyone else would turn their backs on him. As much as Logan claimed that he didn't need anyone, that he was a loner, he always returned to the institute. To the X-Men. To his home. It would destroy him to loose that. He'd lost so much in his life already, his memories, his women, and his life on a few occasions. He wouldn't risk loosing the one place where people understood him; where he could be himself. The only place he considered home. 'Yes' Gambit thought. 'I'm safe.'

'But I goin' change. Dis changed me. No more sleepin' round shit. I got only one woman I want. Ain't notin' and nobody goin' take dat away from me.' His fist clenched at the thought of someone daring to get in his way of his happiness by Rogue's side. 'Neither one of dem better say a fuckin' word…for dere own good.' He forced himself to unclench his fist and keep his posture cool. But his eyes remained hard. They glowed slightly. They glowed with the promise of ungodly things done to the person stupid enough to try to get in his way.

'……………………………...'

* * *

At nine o'clock the plane smoothly landed….which would've made it eleven o'clock New York time. Scott and Beast where already at the airport waiting for their teammates' arrival. Upon exiting the aircraft and heading into the terminal, everything appeared absolutely normal. 

Jean kissed her husband hello.

Friendly handshakes where given.

Jokes and sarcastic remarks where shared. Most due to the little flecks of salt a certain Canadian had throughout his hair.

After the "hellos" and salutations were made, the group gathered up their luggage from the baggage claim area and set of towards the car. Jean and Scott hand in hand, Logan strolling next to Hank, telling him the wonders that was commercial flying. Gambit lagging behind to get the nicotine fix he had been craving for the duration of the flight. Nothing seems amiss.

Before entering the car however, the three of them, Logan, Remy and Jean shared a knowing look. It was the first time that any of the three of them looked at each other in the eyes since the incident. You didn't need telepathy to get the message that they sent to one another. Not a word would be spoken. Never again. Not to anyone. Not even to each other.

The ride home was uneventful. They talked as they normally would have. They spoke about the mission and the happenings around the mansion while they were away. Their postures were relaxed if not a bit stiff because of the long flight. Upon entering the mansion they learned that Psylocke, Rogue, and Iceman where still away on their mission to Muir Island and were not due to return until the morning. All other inhabitants were asleep. The group said their goodnights and headed their separate ways. Remy and Logan to the male wing of the school. Scott and Jean out of the mansion and towards the Boat house. Everything seemed as it should be.

But was it?

Did they not notice the suspicious look on their fifth companions face upon greeting them at the airport?

Did they not notice his silence? Something unusual for someone usually so talkative.

Did they not notice how he avoided their gazes as he excused himself upon entering the mansion to head for his lab?

No. They didn't.

It was something also unusual for people who are observant.

Maybe they had "things" on their minds.

They should've though.

Because even though he had his image inducer on and in place, underneath he still remained The Beast. And everyone knows that the Beast too has heightened senses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wow. I really liked writing this chapter. It has to be my favorite so far.

Hope that you're getting in to it. I know I am getting into writing it.

The joke about Gambit misinterpreting what the flight attendant said was an idea I got form Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls . It's a great movie.

Translations:

_Homme - man_

_Mon Dieu - My God_

_Sot batard - stupid bastard_

I think I got them all. I am not sure my translations are correct so feel free to correct me.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks.

**Next time- Our three merry X-Men are back at the Institute, but will keeping their secret quite be as simple as they thought? Oh…and did I fail to mention that Storm, Rogue and the rest FINALLY appear?**


	10. Got my back?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Authors Note: Okay………..I really don't know what Westchester is supposed to look like, so I just made it the way I imagine it would be. The school is always getting attacked and they have freaking Jets and stuff flying in and out all the time. I just imagine that it would be a bit more secluded…..you know to keep the body count down of innocent bystanders when all the explosions happen every other day.

This is a pretty big chapter...I didn't intend it to be so big but...the muse hit me and, well, it pretty much just wrote itself. I didn't want to separate it into smaller chapters because I felt that the topics and conversations had too much to do with each other. It would've lost it's feel if I separated it. Then again I might just be crazy. Tell me what you think?

**Jaz- Glad to see that you are still by my side! As for an explanation…hmm…soon, but not anytime soon. You will just have to wait it out.**

**Madhatter668- Like I said before…you sound like the only one who enjoys Jean's evil behavior! But, hey, to each their own. If you like how Jean behaved before, then you are REALLY going to enjoy what I have in store for her in future chapters!**

**Jean1- You know, it is always your reviews that leave me feeling a bit…nervous? As for the whole Beast and Logan and their senses thing? Do not worry my friend. I tool all of that into consideration. I never actually said that he knew anything. I merely stated that he too had heightened senses. But…hmm…I may be lying as well. Who knows? LOL. As for Warren? Don't worry, I have plans for him my dear. I actually have plans for ALL of the X-Men. Remember my summary, this will effect the ENTIRE team.**

**Rogue Gal- I TOO WILL SPEAK IN CAPITALS! Hahaha I love Romy as well. No better couple out there in my opinion. If you like Romy however, you are gonna LOVE chapter 11. Things between those two will get mighty…close.**

**Jen- Do you have a copy of my story? Rogue's character is in for a big surprise! One that will knock Remy's socks off! One that will also stir up many mixed emotions from every X-Man present.**

**Jade- I thank you for staying by my side. It did smart a bit too see that I lost reviewers, but there are those faithful few that are sticking by me. As for traumatizing you…yeah, sorry about that. But I will ease your pain and write tons more Romy in from now on! Promise…that is, till things get all…oops…nearly said too much. As for Remy and Logans reaction to their…Ahem…episode. Don't worry, that will come up next chapter. And trust me when you say that you will not want to miss out on their conversation!**

**Tara- The Click sound was of the time** **changing. As for Remy's reaction on the Logan issue.** **Next chapter will cover it. I too enjoyed the penis joke. I love Ace Ventura!**

**Addtothenoise- Thank you. I try. As for their paranoia? Check out this chappy, then tell me what you think?**

**XDianaMoonx- Shit hitting the fan? Honey, you don't even know that half of it. I am happy that everyone thought my Beast idea was a good one. I was worried that not many people would go for it. I too love Ace Ventura! Happy to see that you are going to stick by my side also. I agree that not many people like seeing Remy or Rogue, or even Scott and Jean paired wit anyone else…I am one of those people. But sometimes, you just have got to try something different.**

**Chica de los Ojos Café- You are so funny? Did he smell something fishy? HAHAHA!**

**Amazing red phienox- No, I have not given up on this story. As long as I have faithful reviewers then I shall keep on updating! So REVIEW!**

**Isandahalf- Awesome update on Symbiotic! Just had to get that out of the way. You keep saying 'droll', I am afraid that I am uncertain as to what that word means. I hope it isn't anything bad! EEPS! You views on each character is pretty right on the money there. The Hank issue will be resolved…very slowly. As for Betsy and Emma? Well…you wouldn't think that I would leave them out of the fun now would you. Those two are bound to try to stir up trouble soon. Why, just read this Chapter to find out. And thanks for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**D- Okay, I know I cheated you all out on the sex scene. To be honest, I chickened out. I thought people would think me a pervert and so on. Now that I know that there are many felloe perverts out there with me, I will write one or two…maybe four (hehehe) in future chapters. As for Jean's stick in her ass? That comment had me rolling around with laughter! You so bad!**

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- Glad to see that you are enjoying it. I know you like your fluff so I will try to make it a point to write some fluffiness in future chapters. Chapter 13 for sure will be filled with it!**

**Now, enough of all this BS! On with the story! Don't forget to REVIEW people! I need them if I am to continue this story!**

**Green Eyed Monster**

Westchester's, Salem Center was not a very big town. Not many office buildings graced it's presence. Instead great big houses, mansions, ran along its immaculate streets. The side walks had cute little grass gardens decorating their exterior instead of Bus Stops, garbage cans or dirt. Children played street hockey, fathers washed their cars in their driveways and women felt it safe to take a nice jog after sunset. It was your typical upper class suburbia. Where the rich frolicked in their swimming pools, tennis courts, fancy cars and lavish homes.

There was one structure however that stood out from them all.

If you made the corner around Breakers St. and kept going straight down Cullington Dr., you would happen upon a dirt road that lead only towards the right up a steep hill. That road was known as Graymaklin Lane. It was a long road with nothing but tall trees as its scenery on either side. If you decided to take the trip up that road after about thirty minutes you would come to a set of great iron gates that Buckingham Palace would envy. The rails would reach over 15ft high and would stretch across either way for as far as the eye could see. On the direct left of the entrance you would find a 6ft brick wall with a silver plaque mounted onto it, and it would read: Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters. If by some miracle you were permitted access across the gates you would find yourself in a dense forest with only a narrow gravel road leading into it. After about a fifteen minute journey down that road you would come to a clearing…it was there that said structure stood.

It was a huge mansion that stood four stories high. It's design appeared to be an Old English one. It had a brick driveway that circled a huge fountain of the Saint Michael wielding his sword, slaying a serpent. A grand stairwell lead to two enormous dark wooden doors. Four pillars proudly stood their post out in front as Ivy vines lovingly wrapped themselves around them. The structure was breathtaking, and that was just the outside. One could only imagine the 'Marvels' it housed within.

If you were to turn left of the gargantuan home, you would be able to make out a lake in the far distance. To it's side you would find a smaller two story building keeping it's company, a Boat House more than likely. To the right of the mansion you would see a hiking trail that lead into the forest that surrounded the entire property. That path lead into many different directions throughout the wooded area but if luck would fall upon you and you would happen to find just the right one then it would lead you to a small clearing at the edge of a cliff. The view would leave you in awe. If you were standing there at that exact moment however, you would be able to make out a small sleek looking object soaring towards your direction. A bird maybe? No. Looking a bit more closely you would be able to see its hard shiny exterior and hear its steady humming as it approached. Continuing your observation you would finally see that the mysterious object was a plane. A jet actually. But no jet that any Navy Fighter Pilot in his wildest dreams could ever imagine.

But if it was a jet, then why was it flying so fast towards the side of a cliff? Shouldn't it pull up or change direction?

If you were standing there at that exact moment in time then you would've been witness to one of those "Marvels" that the school held, because neither did the jet change direction or pull up. Instead it stayed its course. Straight ahead. You would've probably closed you eyes, saw your life flash by in mere seconds, prayed to whatever Gods you believe in or something equally as dramatic. That is, if you were standing there at that time. But you weren't. No one was. So no one was there to witness the miracle of the jet disappearing straight into the side of the cliff.

* * *

During the wee early mornings inside Xavier's was about the only time there was a sense of tranquility felt throughout the mansion. Not many people where up besides your early birds, which where found few in number there. Everything was calm and quiet and peaceful. But as the saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end.'

A slight rumble past throughout the school. Nothing to panic about but enough to stir the inhabitants of the mansion who were not already awake. It was actually a sensation all who resided there had become quite accustomed to. If they so wanted to, some could've even ignored the rumble and continue sleeping. For that rumble was a sign that the Blackbird had flown home to its nest.

* * *

Orroro stood in front of the stove, stacking an ever increasing amount of flapjacks onto a plate that sat on the counter to her left. She knew that three of her teammates had returned home from their mission last night, and by the sound of the Blackbirds arrival a few minutes ago, another three more had just arrived. 'Better make more food.' she thought. She was in high spirits. It had been quite awhile since all members of the X-Men were found home at the same time. Usually they were out running around as if their heads were removed, rarely catching glimpses of each other. How wonderful for them to all be reunited again. 'Hopefully nothing disastrous will happen to ruin this happy occasion.' she inwardly sighed.

"Smelling good Stormy." At the sound of the husky Cajun accent Orroro spun around with a brilliant smile on her face. Her 'brother' was home after all.

"Remy!" She floated over to him an pulled him into an affectionate embrace, "Welcome home my friend. I have missed you! And do not call me by that ridiculous name!"

"Alright Stormy." he replied with a wicked grin.

With mock anger, she playfully shoved him onto a stool next to the island that stood in the center of the kitchen. How she had missed him, annoying charm and all. "So tell me my friend," she began as she return to her flapjack duties, her back to him, "What went wrong in Vegas. I am assuming things did not occur as you might have predicted." Remy's head shot up, a nervous feeling spread through him.

"Why you say dat!" He had not meant his voice to sound so forceful.

Orroro turned to face him, a blank expression n her face, her head cocked slightly to the side. She was somewhat confused by his outburst. "My friend…I checked the logs. No new mutant has checked in. I simply concluded that our invitation was refused. I meant no offence to you." She took in his slightly stiff demeanor. Not many would notice but Storm was Remy's best friend. She could always notice those subtle changes in his person. "Are you well Gambit?"

Remy had to force himself to relax. 'Calm down you fuckin' idiot!' His famous smirk appeared and his body visually relaxed and fell into its usual cockiness. "_Je suis desole _Stormy. We got in kinda late and I's still a little stiff from de flight. I also not used to being up so early. It only be…." he paused to look at the clock that was mounted on the wall, "_Merde! _It's 6:30am! What de fuck!"

"Remy." Her tone was a scolding one. She didn't appreciate his choice of words.

He shrugged his shoulders in a very exaggerated way then slouched over, elbows resting on the countertop. "Hmph. So dis what 6:30 am be looking' like," he claimed mischievously as he glanced around the room, taking everything in with mock awe.

Storm turned back towards the stove and began cracking eggs into a bowl, preparations for the omelets that were to come. " I should think that you would be very accustomed to what 6:30am looks like. Is it not the time that you usually stager home from your nightly **escapades."** He couldn't see her face but he knew that she had a wicked smile dancing there. Thank God she let his odd behavior earlier go. That's what he loved about her. She minded her own damn business. Something that he thought she could teach to a certain nosey few that lived here. She asked no questions and trusted her teammates completely. She trusted them with her life and respected them enough to believe that they would do the right thing. 'Damn' Not liking where his train of thought was taking him, he decided to continue his little game with her.

He made a hissing sound through his clenched teeth. "Ouch! Stormy! I did nothing' to you!" He laughed playfully, "Why you go and wound me like dat?"

"Who wouldn't?" came a dry response.

Both Remy and Storm turned towards the source of the new voice.

Cyclops stepped into the kitchen, followed closely by his wife, whom for her part was a tad shocked to see Remy up at 6:30am. Okay maybe she was embarrassed as well. He was usually up around twelve or one. She would have to play it cool.

Upon seeing her best friend Orroro rushed Jean to give her a big hug. "I have missed you Jean. How was you trip? Are you well?"

"Fine Storm, and you? Need some help?" she asked, desperate to distract herself from the fact that she was in the room with Remy and her husband. "Yes thank you Jean, it is nice to know that someone offered." It was quite obvious that her comment was directed to Remy, who merely rolled his eyes in return. Both ladies moved towards the stove to finish the breakfast that Storm had already began.

It didn't slip Remy's notice how Jean didn't meet his eyes as she past him by with a quiet, "Good morning." He merely nodded his head in response. Watching the way her body swayed as she walked away triggered a flood of memories to wash over his mind. Memories he needed to forget about. But did he want to forget? He enjoyed himself that night. It felt good. Forget? Maybe not. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to find out.

Luckily, he was pulled out of his improper thoughts when a hard voice questioned him, "What are you doing here?"

Remy looked up to see Cyclops leaning against the counter across from him. He took in his leaders appearance for the first time since he entered the kitchen and noticed that he was in full uniform. Clean. Starched. Pressed. 'At 6:30 in de fuckin' morning!' Remy made a disgusted face. 'Man don' know de meaning of the phrase 'Down Time'. His wife jus' got home from being away for almost five days! Hmph. Maybe dats why she come to Logan and me the first chance she got.' He mentally shook his head at those thoughts, 'Stop it LeBeau! Don' think that!'

"Isn' it a little early for a uniform _homme?"_ he asked him.

"No."

Remy just shrugged his shoulders at that then leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Both Storm and Jean were still cooking, blabbing on about something girly or another. 'Jean looks relaxed. Maybe I got notin to worry 'bout.' Cyclops voice interrupted his thoughts again, "You didn't answer my question Remy." Gambit inwardly groaned and forced himself not to roll his eyes. It was way too early to deal with Cyclops. Okay…so maybe he just didn't want to look at him because he fucked his wife the day before, who happened to be in the same room now, who happened to be talking to his 'sister', who both happened to be close friends with the woman he was in love with.

'Fuck.'

'At least I don't have to deal with looking' at de Wolverine right now.' he silently thanked God for that one small gesture.

"Good morning Logan," Storm greeted.

And as usual, God spit in his face.

Gambit just rolled his eyes in annoyance, 'You gotta be kiddin' me.'

"Morning," came the Canadians response. He took the seat next to Remys, "Put a couple of more sausages on the grill girls. I'm fucking starving." He turned his head towards Cyclops, ignoring the aggravated sound Storm made, and noticed him staring at Remy. Gambit for his part looked like he was in a world of his own. 'Uh oh.' "What's going on?" he asked, in his usual gruff rude tone.

"Just wondering what Remy was doing down here so early?" Scott replied.

Logan, merely grunted at Scott's query. He was about dismiss the whole topic because quite frankly he didn't care, but thought better of it. He decided to press the matter just for the sake of asking. He needed some sort of distraction to take his mind off the fact that he had technically been intimate the day before with two of his teammates that were in the room. Not to mention Storm was there, in all her glorious distraction. He couldn't let anyone on by acting strange. "What are ya doin' here Cajun? Ain't noon yet." Logan asked. What the fuck was Gambit doing down there? He was usually never one to be found up this early. They were supposed to act normal. Maybe the Cajun couldn't sleep...Logan knew he couldn't. 'Better watch his back.'

"You one to talk _mon amie,"_ Remy chuckled, with his normal laid back attitude, but inside a relief swept through his entire being thanks to Logan. Maybe it would be easier to face Scott with Logan around anyway. Both Logan and Scott continued staring at him awaiting his response, only Cyke appeared a tad bit more put off than Logan, probably for being ignored for so long. Logan for his part looked like he really didn't care. "De Blackbird jus' come in." he evenly stated.

Logan pursed his lips together and nodded his head in understanding. Cyclops, not been the brightest apple in the bunch pressed for more. "So...," he trailed off, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"So...," Remy repeated mockingly, causing the Wolverine to chuckle, "So what?"

Not liking being the butt of their joke, Scott snapped at him, "So what does the Blackbird have to do with you? You've slept through it before."

Gambit scoffed, thinking that the answer would be somewhat obvious, "True, but I haven't seen _ma chere _in over a week. She been gone to Muir since before we went on our _mission."_

"Ah," Cyclops said taking the seat in front of him, as if the secrets of the world were just revealed to him just then, "You're waiting for Rogue. I just finished their debrief in the War Room not too long ago. I believe that they're in the locker room right now. They should be up here any moment now...blah blah blah blah..."

Remy just continued to stare at him, pretending to take in all he was saying. 'Dis usually 'bout de time I start fantasizing 'bout Jean just to make dis torture easier. But, I don't need to fantasize 'bout dat anymore. Tasted de real thing already.' From his peripheral vision he could see Jean and Storm putting everything into serving plates, preparing to take them out to the dinning room. Even though she was all smiles and cracking jokes with Storm, Remy could see the nervous glances she kept shooting towards her husband, the stiffness and slight hesitation in her body as she followed Storm out the kitchen. 'Don' blame de _petite _fo' being so nervous. Not easy leaving your husband alone in a room with the two men you fucked brainless the day befo'. He then realized that Scott was still talking to him, '_Dieu! _Does he usually talk to me dis much! What de fuck he talking 'bout?' He then felt the eyes of the Wolverine boring into his side. He glanced at him and noticed his mocking smirk. 'Fuck you old man.'

Wolverine new that the Cajun was uncomfortable with Cyclops rambling on directly in front of him. Even though his entire body language was completely relaxed, Logan new otherwise. He could smell it. Not that he could blame him. He wasn't all that comfortable himself. 'I mean just look at him over there,' he thought to himself, 'The saps completely oblivious. Going on about God only knows what. Not a care in the world.' He took a deep sigh then, 'Pfft. Wonder what he'd do if he knew what his beloved wife was doing yesterday morning. I'd fucking kill her if she was my woman.' It was then that he began to see Cyclops in a different way. Yeah what he did to Jean was bad, but he didn't do anything physically. Was there a difference? Cheating was cheating right? But she cheated with two different men. He just mind fucked Emma. Ugh. He began to see himself in a new way as well. To say that he didn't like what he saw would be an understatement.

"...so, Hank and I found out that it was actually the Mainframe that was causing the problems, so you can just imagine the fuss there was to reboot the system to..."

"Yeah, that's great Cyke," Logan interrupted, "Anyways, I was thinking. Why don't we go do something tonight? You know...uh...grab a beer or something." He noticed the look on both his companions faces. Scott's appeared to be a mixture of many emotions, as if he was undecided on which one to feel. There was confusion, surprise, doubt but also slightly pleased. Remy on the other hand looked completely blank, as if he felt nothing at all form what Logan had just said. Logan however knew that inside Remy must of have been completely horrified. 'I'll have to talk to the Cajun later.' He turned back towards Scott, whose expression was slowly becoming a suspicious one. He had to force himself not to just get up and forget the whole damn thing. 'Nobody said making friends was gonna be easy.' "Hear me out," Logan began, "How long has it been since we've gone out for a little down time? Awhile right...it's been awhile right Cajun?" he asked turning towards Gambit. 'Come on ya stupid Cajun, get my back here.'

"Yeah..." Remy replied slowly, somewhat suspicious himself. He was at a complete loss of words. What was Logan up to? Why would he want to go out with Scott of all people? He didn't get it, he didn't like it, and as if that wasn't bad enough Storm and Jean walked back in during their conversation.

"What's going on?" Jean asked, noticing the confused look on her husbands face, the cautious look on Remys and the flustered, or as flustered as he could get, on Logan's. She tried her hardest not to panic.

"Logan hear suggested we go out tonight. 'Grab a beer,' is the way he phrased it I believe." Scott answered, his eyes never once leaving Logan. It's not that he wasn't pleased, he always wanted to grow closer to his teammates outside X-Men issues. But why now? Why all of a sudden? Something was up. He just knew it.

Picking up the suspicion that was leaking out of Scott with his empathy, Remy decided to speak up, he did after all have an idea where Logan was going with all this. "I think we all could use a bit down time myself _homme."_ He said with an air of nonchalance as he glanced towards Logan. 'Yeah I got your back ol' man.'

"Remy, every time is down time for you." Scott dryly told him.

"Well I for one think that it is a wonderful idea. It has been quite sometime since all of us have gone out together. Come now Scott, even we Leaders can relax for one night. There is no immediate threat occurring." Orror said, completely oblivious to the real reason for the outing. Her attention went to Jean then, "Convince him Jean. Would it not be splendid for some R&R?"

"...umm...yeah...yeah, it would. That's a great idea Logan." Jean stammered. 'What are they doing?' She shot Logan a questioning look, one he merely ignored. 'He's not going to say anything is he? Maybe I should read his mind, just to be sure.' Just then Remys eyes shot towards her, giving her a cold stare. He had picked up her suspicion and curiosity towards Logan hard. It was pouring out of her by the buckets. The look he was giving her said it all, 'Don't even fuckin' try it.' He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she had planned. Being that suspicious and curious of someone, especially after what she did with them...well, it would only be natural for the mind reader to give in to her temptation.

At Remys look, Jean lowered her eyes. 'Why would I even think about doing that? I would've never done that before! I've got to stop being so tense. But why does he want to hang out with Scott tonight?' Luckily, her husbands voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I know what's going on here." he said, giving them all a hard look," It's so fucking obvious. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Okay...maybe not.

To say that Jean, Logan, and Remy didn't tense up would be lying. All three held their breath. All three were pretty much were thinking the same thing also. 'He knows! How? Did Jean's shields fall? What do I do? Where the closest exit?'

"You guys are just trying to get out of tomorrow mornings Danger Room session aren't you?" Scott said smugly, thinking he had them all pegged.

You could almost make out the relieved sigh that escaped them. Ignorance was bliss. At least in this case, Scott's ignorance was their bliss.

"Okay then, " Scott went on, none the wiser, "I'll just let the Professor know so he can bump security to maximum..." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "What! Better safe than sorry right?" From the look on their faces he decided to go with a different approach, besides if this was his ticket to becoming closer with his teammates then he would have to cool down a bit. "Okay okay. How about 7:30pm, everyone meet in the foyer? That sound good to everyone?"

"Actually, that sounds great. But tell me Fearless..."

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the kitchen where the owner of the new voice stood.

"Is this a private party or can we all tag a long?"

The words were spoken by their teammate and resident joker, Iceman. Flanked by none other than the telepathic ninja Psylocke and the untouchable Rogue.

* * *

"Pass the hash browns please..."

"We got any orange juice left?"

"Hey BUB, that last sausage is mine..."

"Sugar, can ya scoot over a bit? You're kinda in my elbow room."

"_Je suis desole mon chere."_

"Ugh! Who made these eggs!"

"I did!"

"They're great! Really!"

"So…What happened in Vegas?

At the sound of Psylocke's question being asked, all team members turned to look at at least one of the three the question was directed to, awaiting their response...

Waiting...

Still waiting...

The words 'shocked silent' hung through the air. Jean didn't know what to do. She could see everyone waiting patiently, if not a bit confused by their silence. She wanted to speak, to say anything, but no words would escape her! The question was not laced with any malice or suspicion, it was a perfectly harmless question. One usually asked when team members would return from their appointed missions. Why wouldn't her mouth open! All she could manage to do, and it was purely an instinctual act of self preservation, was dampen her psychic connection to her husband. It wouldn't be enough for him to notice but just right for her desired results. This way he wouldn't be able to pick up on her emotions. Her nervousness, anxiety,…guilt?

Logan wasn't doing well himself. There he was yesterday, claiming that the only person he would have to worry about keeping there mouth shut was Jean, but as soon as the words 'Las Vegas' was mentioned he resembled a deer in headlights. 'Say something you fuckin' idiot!' he berated himself mentally. But why should he speak? He usually always kept to himself. Wouldn't it be more suspicious if it was he who spoke first. Maybe it was just easier to think that way so he wouldn't have to take the blame when this whole thing blew up in their faces!

Even though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him because of the nonchalant attitude he was giving, Remy was the most affected of the three. So completely caught off guard was he by Psylocke's question being thrown out of no where, that he didn't have time to put up his shields to stop the onslaught of emotions barging into him. Their growing suspicion by their silence was maddening. Their curiosity was shaking him. They were always suspicious of him! Always questioning his motives! Always curious of his happenings! Damn them! Damn them and their suspicion!

'_Non. _Calm down Remy. Dey not your emotions. Dey not your emotions.'

He glanced towards both Jean and Logan, who both wore similar shocked expressions. He was going to have to do some serious damage control, especially with the way Psylocke's eyes were narrowing. He knew what she about to do. If they didn't want to speak she was going to get the answers herself! 'It's show time Remy. Show dem whatcha got.' Despite the fact that he had been so affected on the inside he never let it show on the outside. His body language remained relax and arrogant. He gave a playful laugh towards everyone seated and mischievously said, "Don' you know de sayin' _mes amies_ 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'." A wink was then added for dramatic purposes.

A sudden flood of laughter filled the room. With the way he had phrased it, everyone automatically assumed it was probably a joke the three had prepared to do. Remy knew they bought it. He could feel their acceptance with his empathy. 'So trusting,' he silently taunted. Everyone but one however. Elizabeth was never one to be so easily convinced. He still felt the suspicion flowing from her. The only reason she had hesitated to get her answers was because of the distraction Gambit had caused with his comment. But that hesitation was all the time he needed to shoot Jean a knowing look. He didn't worry about the odds being against him that she would not be looking in his direction for those brief seconds. He knew she would. He'd bet on it, and as usual he was right. He knew she would for two reasons. One, she wanted to see what he'd say to save them from that potentially disastrous situation, two, his comment probably triggered memories of their **'time' **there. Whichever of the two was really no concern to him. All he was concerned about was acting fast...Psylocke was going hunting.

He made a silent gesture with his eyes first towards Logan then towards Psylocke, to which Jean immediately picked up on it's meaning, 'Watch his back. Psylocke was on the prowl.' Jean didn't have to worry about herself, Psylocke would never be able to break down her walls, she being a more powerful Psy and all. Remy was impenetrable to telepaths so he was in the clear. Logan however was not. She immediately dove into his mind and created and illusionatory image. By the time Psylocke entered all she saw were memories of their attempt to recruit the mutant, them doing some shopping and a little gambling. Nothing too bad. She felt Betsy withdraw from his mind with a bit of disappointment for not finding anything, she then really relaxed when she saw her return to her conversation with Warren.

Now that everyone was back to their own private conversations Jean knew she could let herself relax.

"So...nothing at all happened, then?" the Beast, who was seated to her left, softly asked her so that o one but herself could hear him.

'Okay, maybe not.' She turned towards him and sensed his worry above all else. The temptation to read his thoughts was driving her crazy. 'Stop being so paranoid! It was quite possible for him to be worried about something else. What with all the experiments he had going on down in his lab'. "No Hank. Unfortunately our target refused our offer, but what else is new, right?" she laughed

"And that's it? Everything else went okay? Nothing...umm...you sure you were okay over there?" he softly asked her, careful to keep his voice down so one one but her could hear him. By his expression, it was clear that he was genuinely concerned for her.

"Of course Hank. Why do you ask?" she was becoming quite nervous again. She looked up towards Gambit to see if he could help her out of this, but as usual, he was too busy making obvious passes at Rogue. Logan too was busy speaking with Sean about God only knew what. Hanks voice interrupted her.

"It's just that…that...well...never mind," Beast eyed her a bit more, then reluctantly dropped the issue with a small smile.

Not liking the way he had looked at her, or his curiousness about their mission she decided that she had to take matters into her own hands. She needed to get everyone's attention on a completely different topic. Even though they had all go back to their own conversations she could still filter out a couple of conversations having to do with Vegas. 'I don't want anyone focusing on anything having to do with Nevada.'

"So," she said aloud, gaining most of the attention from those seated at the table, "How was the mission to Muir? What was all that about anyway?"

If there was one thing that Jean knew the members of the mansion loved above all else, it was gossip. Juicy gossip. And you didn't get much more juicier than the mission to Muir. It had everyone wondering, except the Rogue, Iceman, and Psylocke of course. Seeing as how they were the ones that were on it. As predicted, all eyes turned on them, with Las Vegas being the last thing on their minds.

A sense of De Ja Vu hit the breakfast table as silence reigned its ugly head yet again. Oddly, both Bobby and Betsy turned their focus on Rogue, as if asking permission to speak. After about a few seconds a cute smile graced her features as she tried sheepishly to say, "What happens in Muir, stays in Muir?" Again laughter erupted from the table.

"No, seriously though," Psylocke went on to say, 'We originally went to the island to help Moira **subdue** Proteus. It seemed that has was acting up again." Everyone either nodded their heads sadly or sifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Michael Mac Taggert, AKA: Proteus, whom happened to be Moira's son was always an uncomfortable topic to discuss. His uncontrollable powers was the cause of the young mans insanity. They knew what Psylocke had meant when she had stressed the phrase, **subdue.** It wasn't a very pretty sight to see what techniques they needed to use to calm the boy down, especially when the poor boy was only thirteen years old.

"But when we got there the problem was pretty much taken care of," Betsy continued, "So, we just stayed on to help Moira with the repairs and...umm…some research." No one seemed to notice how her eyes shifted towards Rogue when she said that.

"So," Bobby exclaimed, taking the focus off the topic at hand, "What time is the party tonight?"

"It's not a party Bobby!" Scott claimed in his leader voice. Ignoring the groans and moans that began to rise through out the room, Scott went on, "It's to be an 'outing'. Some down time for all members to relax and spend time together and……"

"Sing fucking Cumbaya it sounds like." Warren finished for him, which earned a round of chuckling from his friends.

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice for us to go out and act **civilized** for a change! Is that so wrong?" Scott exclaimed.

"Of course not darling," Emma cooed as she pressed herself against the table in his direction, "I agree with you whole heartily."

"Where we going?" Bobby blurted out, which amazed some of those seated at the table considering how much food he had stuffed into his mouth.

"Well if our Fearless wants **civilized**, it is safe to say that our more frequented locations will not be up to par," the Beast said while giving Bobby a disgusted look due to his poor table manners.

"Shit Cyke...when I suggested we go out, I meant somewhere where we could relax. You gonna take attendance too Bub?" Logan gruffed out, slightly annoyed.

" I believe that what Scott has planned is a wonderful idea…" Emma began.

"Thank you Emma." Scott said with a nod of his head, oblivious to eye roll Jean gave.

"Whenever the opportunity does arise for us to venture out, we usually visited Harry's or some other such hole in the wall. I for one would love to get fancied up and indulge in something that we rarely get to do chance to do…such as dancing!" Orroro finished excitedly, followed by a burst of agreements.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea Storm. Okay people, here's the game plan. We rendezvous in the Foyer at the appointed hour. Now, with eleven of us venturing out, it will be imperative for us to take at least a minimum of two vehicles. Designated drivers of course will be appointed. Since our course of action has been agreed as a **civilized** one then I am forced to implement a dress code. None of the following will be permitted, jeans, t-shirts, ball caps…that goes for you Bobby, tennis shoes, shorts, or any sports wear of any kind. Tomorrows Danger Room Session has been cancelled so no curfew will be administered, although, caution is advised. That goes **especially** for you Remy. Questions?

……………………?

Everyone stared at Scott with blank expressions. Was this supposed to be a night of fun or mission against Magneto? He seemed to of had went into Leader mode and not even realize it. Scary. It was the sound of a soft giggle that broke the silence, followed by a sweet voice with a southern twang, "Jeez Sugar. When ya put it like that, I can hardly contain the excitement for tonight's mission…oops…I mean 'outing'." Rogue sarcastically joked.

Remy scooted his chair closer to her and ran a strong hand up her thigh as he very huskily said, "Don' worry 'bout dat _chere._ Remy make sure you get plenty excited tonight."

It was Psylocke who got the ball rolling, "Ugh! Please!"

"Get a room!"

"Are you serious?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Do lines like that really work?"

"Nice one LeBeau."

"Rogue…slap him."

"Aye boyo…I'm eating here!"

"Pfft!"

During the chaos a random biscuit was thrown at the Cajuns head, but missed it's target due to the uncanny reflexes of the thief. He deftly caught it with the hand that was traveling a northern route on Rogue's leg as he turned towards the source of the alleged attack. He found himself staring into the light gray eyes of the Wolverine. With a slight smirk and a playful twinkle in his eye, Logan silently thanked him. He knew what the Cajun did earlier. It was the only solution he could think of as to why Psylocke didn't steal the knowledge from his mind.

Remy nodded his head and said something everyone else would take as playful banter…

"Watch your back."

….but Logan would understand its true meaning.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Chapter 10!

Wow….I never thought that I would make it this far. How did you guys like it? All the X-Men reunited again. Yeah. Is that a good thing?

I hope why you all understood why I titled this chapter, 'Got my back?' There was a lot of that going on. But it seems like they aren't the only ones keeping secrets. Hmm?

Anyway, I hope that you guys liked it because I really enjoyed typing it.

Next chapter, things are going to get really AU. Not personality wise…most of the characters will behave as they usually do, but more their history. Nothing major. Just certain issues that I didn't like that happened in the comics. So I am going to do them the way I think they should've happened. Hope no on minds that much.

Please review. I thank everyone who does, but please don't stop. The more I get, the more my muse hits!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

**Next chapter- A lot of heart to hearts people, ranging from Jean and Emma to Beast and the Prof! Uh oh….is that a good thing? Remy and Logan have a chat, Psylocke goes 'hunting', and the secret about Muir. Oh...and ROMY ROMY ROMY! FINALLY!**


	11. A countdown of heart to hearts

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Marvel. Lucky them.

Authors Note: HELLO ALL! Sorry! I fractured my arm so I haven't been able to update till now. You guys can't imagine what it is like to try an type with an injured arm! I hardly recommend it. Anyway…things in this chapter get a little AU, not much, just the history of a few characters. Their personalities are the same, only their history is a bit different. So read each conversation carefully, because they each connect in a certain way! Cool? GREAT! Let's get started shall we!

This chapter is so long that I can not do individual shout outs this time…hope everyone understands but I will mention you.

Thanks:** addtothenoise, kurodo, SLH **(When is Interplay going to be updated?), **chica de los ojos café ,amazing red phoenix, cdog21, Jean1, Gambitlover21. Ishandahalf **(shouldn't you be updating Symbiotic?), **jade, D, Rogue gal, WolvGambit, lauram81**

"Hi" - Speaking

'HI' - thoughts

"**Hi"- words being stressed by the speaker**

**>Hi - telepathic speaking**

_**Hi - Flashback**_

_Hi - Foreign language_

**Green Eyed Monster**

**8am**

**Rogue & Gambit**

****

As she made her way up to her room after the relatively dramatic breakfast, she thought to herself how nice it was to have everyone there together for a change. It was something that hardly ever occurred lately because of the constant missions the X-Men seemed to be going on as of late. It seemed that when one would return the other was sent away and vice versa. It was a frustrating never ending cycle. Fortunately however, everyone was there to be able to enjoy the others company…some company more friendly than others of course. She really couldn't even remember when it was the last time they all were together. Scratch that…she could. They were all in the struggle for their lives against the oppressors of New Genosha. 'Ah…what a great family reunion that was.' she thought sarcastically.

At least tonight would be different. Not only was everyone home, but tonight they were actually all going dancing! Wow. Could it be that the all mighty Uncanny X-Men are actually going to do something so…human? 'What would the norms think?' She laughed to herself as she pressed the button to the elevator that would lead to the second floor dormitories.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist as a powerful chest was pressed upon her back. A husky, " What's so funny _chere?"_ was whispered into her ear. She turned her head slightly back then up to find a tall Cajun thief smiling down at her. Clearly he was checking her out…and licking his lips in the process of doing so. _"Bonjour."_ He whispered to her.

"Wanna let go Remy? I really want to get to bed sugah," she told him as she smiled at his flirtatious behavior.

His hold on her slightly loosened as he playfully widened his eyes in excitement. Her choice of words couldn't have been more pleasing to Cajun's ears. "Well, why didn' ya say so _chere!_ Let's go. I've been waiting for you to ask me…"

She couldn't help but laugh at his remark. She bumped her hips back, causing him to fall back onto his butt. "To take a nap!" she playfully cried as she made her way through the now open elevator doors. She turned around and leaned against the far wall, giving Gambit a playful wink as the doors slid closed.

'Oh no! She ain't goin' get away dat easy.' he thought as jumped up and slipped through the almost closed doors. Before she knew it, the doors had sealed shut and she had a 6' 3" Cajun thief standing in front of her…smiling that insufferable sexy smile of his. With a wink and a cocky grin he said, "Goin' my way _chere?"_

"Do I have a choice Remy?" she asked with mock anger. There was no way she could ever be mad at him. No way.

"Oh _chere…_ de way you drawl out my name like datsends chills down my spine. Really it do," he moaned playfully in a very turned on fashion.

"Oh brother! I do not drawl out your name! …and can ya press the dang button please! I'd like to take my nap sometime today!" She made a move to her right, in hopes to go around him and accomplish the task herself but was stopped when a leg…a very tight muscular leg she noticed, shot up blocking her path, foot planted firmly against the wall. Ignoring the annoyed look she was attempting to give him, Remy whispered_, "_I missed you _amour."_ She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the grin from appearing from his words. She made a move to go around him from the other side but again, another barrier was made to block her escape. This time it was an arm. A deliciously strong, muscular, bronzed arm. "Ya missed me _mon princesse?"_

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion at his term of endearment. "Ya gonna press the button Cajun?" she asked stubbornly, not wanting to give the thief the satisfaction of gaining an answer from her. Oh how sick their games of cat and mouse were.

He stared into her determined emerald eyes and knew what she was thinking. The battle of stubbornness had begun. He would not give until he got his answer and she wouldn't give until he moved. Neither were backing down. Inwardly Gambit wondered to himself if a normal man would be so turned on by this little interaction? Because he knew he surely was. But then, Gambit was no normal man; something one day he very much wanted to prove to his Southern spit fire. As for now however, he would just have to prove it by standing his ground. He would not loose. That word just was not found in his dictionary. He bent his head forward, bringing it dangerously close to hers, an act he did often…which also often ended with him having quite a few nice bruises to show for it. His voice lowered a notch as he stared deeply into her emerald pools, "I don't know Rogue…ya missed me?"

He knew that she overpowered him tenfold. Even though he was the man and a good 7 inches taller, Rogue was no doubt the stronger of the two. Thanks to her mutant powers that is. Super strength, invincibility, flight, and absorption made her quite obviously one of the more powerful members of the X-Men. If she really wanted to, she could have thrown him across the elevator and through the wall with the bat of an eyelash. But she didn't. She wouldn't. She'd continue to play their little game of cat and mouse. Why? Because she loved it just as much as he did. He was just more vocal about it.

Rogue tried to not get lost in the swirl of red and black that were his eyes. It was just so hard not to. His hair, his breath, his body and the closeness of him made it quite hard for her not to fall at his feet as most woman did. Remy Lebeau was sin made flesh. Her insides screamed for her to give in and swoon into him in a very Gone With the Wind fashion. But she was Rogue damn it! She did not swoon. She was the Untouchable. Oh, but how she wanted him. There must be a way for her to give, but not completely loose face. Suddenly an idea came to her as a sexy grin graced her angelic features. She curled her gloved fingers around the back of his head and neck, pulling him down even closer to her face. The fact that he didn't hesitate but actually pressed his entire body closer to her did not escape her notice. 'He's crazy,' she thought to herself.

So close were they to one another that their breaths could be felt on each others lips. Then softly, and very femininely she purred, "I missed you…" she paused for a dramatic second before she very slowly drawled, "Remy."

He closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip and made a low moaning sound as an exaggerated shiver ran through his body. "Yummy," he whispered. With one last mischievous wink directed at her he pushed himself away to accomplish the task she desperately desired him to do, but before he could finish said task the doors slid open to reveal another member of the X-Men family. There stood Robert Drake.

"Hey guys. Oh, Rogue, I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about…"

Before he could finish his sentence, let alone fully step into the booth, Remy shoved him out with a soft side kick to the chest, causing the Iceman to land on the floor with an undignified "Oof!" In the same swift motion, Remy swung that same leg around in a back round house to kick the second floor button with the point of his shoe, causing the elevator to close and begin its ascension. He then struck her a sexy pose as a grand finale. "Alone at last _mon amour."_

Rogue for her part merely stood there gaping at him like a fish out of water. "Remy!" she cried, completely horrified with the way Remy just treated one of her best friends, "How could you do that…"

"Pah! Bobby be alright, he a big boy," he interrupted sucking his teeth, not the least bit worried about the bruise he just gave to Roberts manly pride, "Anyway dat is besides de point. Dere be sometin' I wanted to ask you _chere."_

Once they reached their destination they stepped through the now open doors and made a right towards the female wing. "What's up Cajun? You okay?" she asked only slightly concerned. She couldn't help but notice the way he suddenly went form flirty to somewhat serious.

"I'm fine, me. Don' worry bout dat," he assured her," I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"Remy, ya know we're all going out dancing. What? Ya ain't going or something?" she asked him, somewhat confused. It was her understanding that Remy was going to be a part of the festivities that night. Hearing that he might not go made her spirits fall a bit.

They reached her bedroom door, but before she could make a move to enter, Remy grabbed her upper arm and twirled her around to face him, pressing her against the wall. "_Non, _you don' understand _mon chere_. I was wondering if **you** wanted to **go out** with **me** tonight." he repeated, stressing the words that he felt would clarify his true intentions. He needn't have worried. Rogue got the message loud and clear.

"Ya mean, like, go out with the gang but only…together…as in…together **together**?" She couldn't believe what he had asked her. Sure they flirted like mad and hung out a lot, most of the time alone. But never had they officially went out on a date. She assumed that it was a silent agreement they had. After all, he was a very physical person and well, she couldn't touch.'…but what about Muir Rogue?'

"Yeah _petite," _he said, interrupting her inner thoughts, "I thought it might be fun. I always wanted to take you out on a date. Dis a good ice breaker _non?_ What wit de whole team being dere and shit." He noticed the expression on her face, shock clearly written all over it. Okay…so he took her by surprise, he expected that. But he also expected her to react by now. Her silence started to make him somewhat nervous. "_Dire quelque chose, sil vous plait."_

"Ya…ya want to take **me** out as your date?" she asked, her voice filled with complete awe.

With a gentle grin he stepped closer to her and grasped her about the waist as he confirmed, "_Oui,_ I want to take **you** out tonight as my date." His eyes bore into hers as his voice never once faltered.

"Even though I can't touch?" she panted softly. 'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.' Even though he said it about twice now, Rogue still found it hard to believe. She wanted to make absolutely clear that she was not misunderstanding him. Although, she had a really good feeling that he was being serious. The way he was looking at her now was completely different from the playfulness he showed earlier. This was serious. This was exciting. This was sexy. He was stirring feelings within her, she as the untouchable, rarely ever felt…like lust.

His hands lowered to grasp her hips as he pressed himself against her. "_Oui mon petite amour. _Say yes. Please, just say yes." he whispered, unwittingly repeating her inner desires. He could feel her desire rising, something that even with his empathy he rarely ever felt. She excited him like no other. Her lips, damn how he wanted to kiss her right then. Absorption power be damned! It would be worth it wouldn't it? He could take being in a coma for a few hours just to feel those sweet lips against his. Even if it was for only a couple of seconds. He wouldn't mind her sucking the life out of him. He would gladly hand it over to her if she asked him to. Hell, she could suck anything she wanted from him…pun definitely intended. His powers? Why not, he didn't need them all the time. He was actually quite resourceful without them. Something he knew many X-Men couldn't say the same about. Energy? He did wake up kind of early, hell he could use a nap. Memories? Big deal, he no longer had anything to…

Memories.

Damn.

Las Vegas.

Damn.

Memories of Las Vegas.

**Damn!**

How could he be so stupid? Even if he was willing to a temporary coma in exchange for a kiss, he couldn't kiss her. Not if he wanted to keep his little secret from her. Her powers would cause her to gain access to his memories. She'd know everything in every little fucking detail about what happened in that damn hotel room. 'Shit! What de fuck was I thinkin'?' He always had a care free attitude about her powers, never really minding if she did touch him or not. In fact, sometimes he actually wished for her to accidentally rub up against him. But now he couldn't be so careless. He had too much to loose. But would she notice the change? Would she be hurt by it? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He would rather die than do that. 'Then why you did what you did in Nevada LeBeau?'

"Okay." It was spoken so softly that Remy almost thought he imagined it.

"Quoi?" A soft shy smile spread across her mouth. The mouth he loved. The mouth he desired above all else. The mouth he dreamed of every night. Her eyes twinkled with happiness as her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. '_Mon Dieu, _she so beautiful. She deserve better den me. Would she look at me de same if she knew what I did? She better off without me.'

Oblivious to the inner thoughts of her Cajun friend, Rogue went on to speak. "I said yes Remy. I would love to be **your** date tonight," with that , she giggled. Rogue giggled. The sound made Gambit's heart swell. All earlier thoughts and worries were thrown out of the window in that exact moment. He smiled down at her in return.

'Fuck it. She mine. I couldn't stand her bein' wit someone else anyway. She mine and ain't no one goin' take her from me. Even if I don' deserve her. I really don't give a shit.'

She rested her hands on his abdomen and slowly ran them up to is chest, then back down again to finally rest them on his hip bones. Her bold move shocking even herself. How she wished she could run her hands along his body without the barriers of clothing. Just skin to skin. Damn her powers. 'But…that really ain't a problem anymore.' At this thought a rosy blush spread across her lightly freckled face.

'_Dieu,_ does her whole body blush dat color when she excited?' He pressed himself closer to her as his lips dangled mere inches from hers. He just couldn't get close enough. He wanted her so bad. He **will** have her. He even thought that he would take the chance with her powers. ' I'll fuckin' make Jean block my memories if I have to. I can't stand not being wit her anymore. She needs to be my woman.' Or was it the fact that inside, he was really worried that she might some how find out what took place in Vegas, therefore not want him anymore. Not love him anymore. Maybe inside he really thought that keeping this secret was almost impossible, therefore he must claim her before all hell broke loose? She wouldn't leave him once he claimed her as his own, would she? '_Non, _I love her. Can't tink like dat.'

"Remy." she softly whimpered against his oh so close lips, causing him to shudder. 'Is dat how'd she whimper my name once I'm inside her?' But how? With her powers it was impossible. 'I'll find a way. For her.' But especially for himself.

"**AHEM!"** Came a voice from behind them, severely breaking the mood which in turn made Remy really want to break the intruders face, especially considering who the intruder was, "Am I interrupting?"

Rolling his eyes at the obviousness of the intruders intents, Remy sighed and reluctantly pushed himself away form Rogue, who merely laughed at his actions. "YES!" Remy groaned as he turned to come face to face with Bobby Drake. 'I shoulda kicked him harder.'

"Tough. I gotta talk to Rogue. Quit crowding her Gambit." Bobby replied. The distaste in his voice was quite evident.

"Jealous _homme?"_ Remy taunted, knowing full well the crush Bobby had on Rogue.

"Please! Of what? White trash? Ha! I don't think so."

Beckoning Bobby with his finger, Remy step closer to the man he considered a royal pain in his ass; his body language clearly ready for a fight; "Why don' you come over here and say dat to my face little boy?" Remy replied, knowing how Bobby hated when his teammates considered him still only a kid. ' Dis kid show his weaknesses to much. Dis too easy.'

Seeing Bobby about to take Remy up on his offer Rogue thought it best to intervene before major property damage was about to ensue, "Okay boys, that's enough," turning towards her beau and offering him a sweet smile she said, "Remy, I gotta talk to Bobby for a bit. I'll see ya tonight…right?"

Picking up her right hand and placing a sweet kiss on it, while enjoying the timid and unsure tone of her voice Remy gently told her, "You bet _chere. _I'll pick you up here at seven." He then turned to look over his shoulder to see how Bobby was straining to hear their conversation. Sending him an evil smirk and wink he turned back to Rogue and added in a higher tone so Bobby would have no problem overhearing, "Wear something nice for me _chere…_over **and** under."

Not helping the blush that spread across her whole body, Rogue rolled her eyes in a miserable attempt try to conceal how his words had affected her. She then merely shook her head in humor as Gambit dramatically did an about face to leave, but not without first shoving Bobby, who really wasn't even in his way to begin with, unnecessarily hard out of his way. "Out of de way **snowman." **

As Bobby was about to retaliate on the Cajun, Rogue grabbed him by the collar of his shirt halting his attack. Pulling him into her room she stated, "Not now shugah. We gotta talk."

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said as he closed the door behind him, "but first, what did Gambit mean when he said he'd pick you up here at seven?"

* * *

**9am**

**Psylocke & Angel**

****

"They're hiding something."

Warren simply smiled at his girlfriends accusations. He had become quite accustomed to her non-trusting nature. He really couldn't blame her though, after everything that she had been through throughout her life; all the betrayals and lies and torture, it was only natural for one to become that way.

He exited the walk in closet and turned to take in his girlfriends appearance. She was spread eagle across the bed, her head hanging over the side which caused her long bone straight deep purple hair to cascade down to the floor. She was wearing a pair of light gray workout pants with a fitted white wife beater. Even with the aggregative scowl on her face, to him she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. He thanked God everyday for letting her set her eyes upon him.

With his eyes still on her, he walked over to her and threw down his clothes on the bed. Crouching down next to where her head hung. He sent her a dubious look.

"What!" she exclaimed, "Well it's true."

Bending over to kiss her throat he whispered to her, "You always think someone is up to something."

"Well I'm right most the bloody time aren't I!" she cried as her body shot up to scoot all the way to the head board of the bed, where she continued to sulk. "You saw how all fidgety they became as soon as I mentioned Vegas. Not one of them said a word. It's like the cat got hold of all their bloody tongues. Did you see Jeans face? She looked like she was about to choke on her toast!" She finished rather breathlessly. Warren was surprised that she hadn't come up for any air during her small rant.

"You three got awfully quiet too Betsy when the same question was directed towards your mission." Warren declared with a humorous knowing smile.

"We were just joking." she hurriedly stated.

"But they weren't?"

"Exactly!" Betsy sighed as if Warren was finally understanding her point. "I'm telling you luv, their hiding something and I'd bet it's something that happened in Nevada."

"Like you guys are doing about you mission to Muir?" Warren replied, not letting go of the issue one bit and enjoying her annoyance to no end.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm not," he laughed.

"Whose side are you on anyway!"

"Yours baby. Always." He softly cooed to her, sending her a gentle smile to let her know he was just joking. The last thing he wanted was an angry telepathic ninja who could throw psychic knives with extremely good aim at him.

Calming down somewhat due to her man's smile, an effect that he always had on her, she finally took in his appearance. He was only wearing a towel that was loosely tied about his waist. How it remained on was a mystery to her considering how loose the knot was tied. Being as he was crouched down, most of his muscular upper thighs were bare for her viewing pleasure. His blonde hair as still damp so tiny droplets of water fell from the tips to run down his glistening chest and washboard stomach. His strong arms were resting on his thighs while his wings were open yet slightly wrapped around him. His crystal blue eyes shined with amusement. "Did the cat get your tongue also?" he smirked.

Now looking at his face, she saw the pleasure he got from her openly checking him out. Not one known for her shyness a sexy smile crossed her face as she got on all fours and slowly crawled across the bed over to him, like a predator about to pounce her prey.> **Oh no luv. You must be mistaken. I am the cat. **

Receiving her telepathic message loud and clear, Warren pulled himself to his knees and pressed up against the side of the bed as she made her way over to him in her own uniquely sexy way. Her Asian features accentuating the violet of her eyes as they bore into his own shiny blue ones. Once at her destination, she licked her lips hungrily before they dove in to meet his in a fierce kiss that once ended left them both breathless and gasping for air.

"I've missed you baby."

"I've missed you too."

"I love you."

"…"

Her silence cut through him like a knife. He dropped his eyes but then quickly recovered by giving her a small smile and an affectionate peck on her lips. He got up and grabbed his clothes, thinking how he couldn't get out of that awkward situation fast enough.

"I'm going to get dressed. I've got a couple of things to see to in the city today but I should be done with them pretty early. I'll have plenty of time when I get back to be ready for our **big **night out. Maybe I'll even squeeze in a Danger Room session." He said as he began to dress, making sure his back was to her. He really didn't want her to see the disappointment on his face.

She felt bad. She really did. She knew that he was in love with her, being a telepath she clearly felt it most of the time…especially when he was projecting. And she loved him, she truly did…she just wasn't **in love** with him, but not for her lack of trying. The fact remained though that another man had already taken her heart awhile ago, and it appeared that he had no intention of returning it to her any time soon. He was a man that stood for everything that was good in life. A man who made her feel like she was floating on air when he would talk to her, let alone smile. A man who respected her as a fighter, warrior, but also knew how to treat her like a lady. A man who was just and fair. A man who had been through the same troubles in life…maybe even more than she and still kept the attitude that all would turn out alright. And sadly, he was also a man that was married. That man was Scott Summers.

Everyone knew that she had feelings for Scott, Warren included. She basically advertised it to the world when she used to throw herself at him a dozen times a day. Subtlety, when concerning her dear Cyclops, was an art that she wasn't even concerned about mastering then. But he always refused her politely, which only caused her to want him even more. Then it happened. Just one day the inevitable happened which caused her more hurt than anyone would ever really truly know. He married another. But just not anyone. No, he married…her. Jean. Oh, how she loathed the name.

Jean personally had never actually really done anything to gain Betsy's dislike. It was just something about the little red headed beauty that rubbed Psylocke the wrong way. It was almost as if her whole personality was an act. Like she was hiding who she really was and instead put up a false image of herself. No one could be that flawless! Betsy was tired of how Jean always tried to make herself out to be little Miss Perfect.

'Hi! My name is Jean Grey. I grew up in sunny Upstate New York with my mom, dad, and baby sister. They were all so supportive of my being a mutant. I grew up to show the world how unbelievably gorgeous I was by becoming a fashion model. My goals in life became broader and I decided to help man kind by fighting the good fight and joining the X-Men. I have beautiful red hair that never falls out of place and a body that all the men of the X are dying to get at. I am the Professor's star pupil because I am essentially perfect, with me being an Omega class telepath and all. I enjoy horseback riding, playing piano, and being smarter, prettier and all around plain better than you! I married the man of my dreams and…oops, your dreams too, Scott Summers. Oh how I enjoy being with the man you are so in love with! Don't you just wish you were me?'

Ugh! How she despised her!

The Jean and Betsy rivalry was famous throughout the Mansion, but it did die down some since the marriage of Jean and Scott, much to a few persons displeasure. Two beautiful women going at it is always fun to see. She just couldn't bring herself to become a home wrecker.

"So, you want to take our own car tonight baby?" Warren asked, the sound of his voice bringing Betsy out of her inner thoughts, "Or do you want to ride with the rest of the group?" Betsy looked up to find him sending her a gentle smile. He was already half way dressed and by his body language she could tell that he had put their odd moment behind them. Oh, if only there was no Scott Summers. Then her heart could go fully to this wonderful man before her.

"No luv. Let's ride with the rest. That way I can try to scrounge up some dirt about Vegas." she stated with an evil gleam in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together in a mischievous fashion.

Warren merely laughed at her antics. No matter where she went, Betsy loved to start trouble. "You're nuts. Why don't you just pop into their heads Miss mind reader?"

"Humph!" she pouted, "Don't you think that I haven't already tried that?"

"Betsy!" Warren exclaimed. Her confession halting his movements from buttoning the remainder of his shirt. He twirled to face her with an amused shocked expression on his face. "I was just kidding." he laughed.

"Oh," she replied sheepishly, 'I knew that."

"Did you really try?" Warren asked her, his hands placed on his hips.

"Maybe," but before he could scold her she quickly hurried on, "But I didn't find anything."

A confused expression washed over his face. If she didn't find anything with her telepathic probes then why was she pushing this so much? "If you didn't find anything then why are you continuing to accuse them for something?"

"That's the thing!" she excitedly said as she bounced to the edge of the bed to sit in an Indian style position. Her excitement was infectious. He settled himself in the oversized leather chair in their room to get comfortable. He could tell that things were about to get mighty interesting.

"Go on." He urged.

Happy to have him willing to gossip with her for a bit, she began, "I couldn't read Jean's thoughts for obvious reasons, her being a more experienced telepath and all." At the nodding motion of his head, which confirmed his understanding…an understanding which meant that her choice of words 'more experienced' meant more powerful. Betsy hated to admit her weaknesses. Taking his head shake as confirmation to continue, she did just that. "Now, no telepath as of yet, including the Professor whom happens to be the worlds strongest telepath can penetrate Gambits shields. So that was another dead end. Humph." She pouted as she crossed her arms in aggravation.

Warren had to bite his tongue for fear of the laughter that was threatening to escape him. Most people found Betsy's lack of "ethics" concerning her use of her mutant powers unattractive, but he loved it. When his wings first sprouted he was forced to try to hide them. A huge harness was created to strap his wings down. Being a member of such a public family they couldn't afford for their rich friends and colleges to find out that their oldest boy, the heir to the Worthington fortune was a stinking mutant. It was quite painful really. When his younger brother Bobby came into puberty however, the attempt to hide Warrens mutation was given up on. To hide wings was one thing, but to try and ignore the fact that an entire room would freeze over when Bobby would step into a it was quite another. Eventually the two brothers were exposed, but not by choice. When Betsy walked into Warren's life it was like a breath of fresh air. She taught him how to revel in his gifts, to enjoy them to their fullest, for that was the purpose they were born with. Sure the Professor always tried to drill that lesson into his head, but the Professor always taught tact and to always hold yourself back just a bit for safety for one not to become corrupted by their own powers. It seemed for all his teachings the Professor still to some level hid. But Betsy…she was a completely different story. Together they danced on clouds and soared great heights. She freed him form his harness. If only everyone else understood her like he did.

"So, Gambit was a dead end…" he said, "…hmm, no surprise there."

"So naturally there was only one person left. That old bloke had no mental defenses…" she began.

"Logan." He finished.

She nodded her head with a smug smile.

"So what's the problem then? Why didn't you read his mind?"

"I did."

"What'd you see?" he asked, slightly pensive.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"No, not nothing. They gambled, drank, danced, tried to recruit the boy…you know, what they were sent there to do." She stated as if he should've already known the obviousness of the answer.

"Then!" he exclaimed with a small laugh, his arms thrown into the air with an overdramatic flare of exasperation, "If you already saw that nothing happened then why are you pushing this?"

"Because Warren, everything in his memory was way too detailed. It was too perfect…much too clear. When one has a memory, there are some things that remain fuzzy. For example, if you were to enter a room for three minutes then once out of that room you were asked to describe it, obviously some things might be remembered very vividly but others not so much. They would appear hazy, much like an old childhood memory…like all bloody memories. We as telepaths see that fuzziness for we can not read what is not remembered…at least not if we really try, but that would require us breaking down psychic walls…but that is another story. Now, someone like Logan who's past is a mystery even to himself is filled to the 'T' with fuzzy memories. I should know since I have been in his mind before." She bent forward slightly then and lowered her voice just a notch, "Logan's memories of Vegas had no fuzzies Angel."

"So…what are you trying to say?" he asked her cautiously. At the rise of one of her perfect eyebrows he got the drift. "Are you trying to tell me that those memories were implanted there?"

She pulled herself up and shrugged her shoulders, deliberately leaving him in suspense. He may not be one of the many telepaths Xavier's housed, but that didn't mean that he did not know what she was thinking. "Betsy." He warned in a very serious and cautious tone. This was not a conversation that just anyone could know about. Accusing one of your own team members of something like that was a very big deal. He knew many individuals who would be quite offended if they ever found out about what Psylocke was insinuating. "You better not be saying what I think you saying." At his comment she merely got up and turned her back to him, heading towards their adjourning bathroom. "Betsy! Why does it always have to come back to her?" He joked, trying to make light of a very hazardous situation.

Betsy however wasn't having it. Ignoring his light tone and merely focusing on his choice of words she whirled around to face him. "Because she is not the perfect little angel everyone thinks she is! She's a fake! She's a phony! I know what I saw in Logan's mind! I have been in his mind before…all of his implanted memories from his time with Weapon X are exactly like that! I may not be an Omega like that bitch, but I am a damned powerful Alpha! I know what I saw! Jean was the only one there in Vegas with them! She was the only one who could've entered his mind to block the truth! They knew I'd try it! They knew I'd be on to them! Why can't anyone else see it! Why can't anyone see that anything involving that Swamp piece of shit is bad news! I know something happened in Vegas! It is so obvious! I don't know what it is, or how bad it is…but it must be something that would make them nervous enough to want to put up illusions. The stink of their lies gags me! It gags me I say! I will find out the truth Warren. Jean won't be by Logan's side all the time. Sooner or later one of those bastards will slip up. One of them will let their guard down and that will be all the time that I need to breakdown those damn walls…those damn illusions to show everyone her true colors! To show everyone that Jean isn't as perfect and as wonderful as she wants us all to believe!" Her rant left her panting, her chest heaving from the deep breaths she was taking.

Angel could do nothing but stare. She looked so beautiful right then, but the beauty was marred by the ugliness of her words. His facial features where unreadable. When he finally did speak though, his voice was soft but laced with worry, "Is this about Scott?"

She winced. She hated hurting him and that was twice in the span of one hour that she had done so. Was this all about Scott? Was this hatred towards Jean, this need to see her image shattered because of her jealousy that Jean ended up with the man everyone knew she was in love with? Was it in fact all about Scott all along? The answer was as obvious to her as night and day. Yes. It was always about Scott. But to admit that to Warren… impossible! How could she admit something like that to the man who cared so much for her? The man who breathed for her? The man who worshipped her? The man who'd die for her? The man who actually loved her? She couldn't. She could never hurt him that way. So she did what was necessary. She lied.

"No Angel. Of course not. That is over now. I would never… I am with you now. I would never."

She noticed the way he turned over her response in his head. If she wanted to she could always simply read his thoughts to find out what he was thinking. She could always manipulate him into believing her. But she wouldn't. Shed never do that to him. Anyone else yes, but never to her Angel. His eyes focused back on her and the slight grimace on his face made her worry with fear somewhat.

"What?" She asked somewhat confuse by his expression.

A small smirk then appeared on his face as he said, "I'm jealous. I haven't seen my kitty in over a week and tonight she'll be too busy trying to sink her claws into the big bad Wolverine. I'll be a neglected little birdie."

A huge feeling of relief swept through her. For the second time she wished that she met this man before Scott. How simpler her life would've been. She put on a sexy smile as she slowly sashayed over to the bed. Kneeling on it she beckoned him with her finger to which he was only too happy to oblige. "On no you won't," when he was close enough to her she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and spread it open to reveal more of his upper torso. "I enjoy the taste of my little birdie way too much to allow it it's escape." She then nibbled on his neck just to follow up with a long wet lick from his collarbone down his chest to his lower stomach. With glossy eyes she looked back up at his face through thick eyelashes. "Mmm…delicious."

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Warren grabbed her by the back of her hair and laid her down on her back as he settled himself between her legs. "But this little birdie loves kitties. Can she let him go? Just this once?" He teased her with a low and husky voice.

""Nuh uh…n-no mercy luv." She sighed, completely turned on by their foreplay.

"Well then, a last request before you devour this birdie?'

She nodded her head, the ability to form words beyond her capability at this point.

He lowered his head so that their lips were grazing each other as his hand reached in between them to slide into her pants to rest on her womanhood. With a soft and very sensual voice he whispered, "Can this birdie pet his pussy?"

A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes to revel in the pleasure.

"Meow."

* * *

**10am**

**Phoenix and Frost**

****

Jean stood alone in the kitchen preparing a few sandwiches for Scott and herself. They opted for an early lunch since they were heading into Salem Center. Scott offered to buy her a new dress for tonight. 'Yeah!' she sarcastically cheered to herself, 'Big freaking deal.'

She was nervous. She could admit that. She had no idea why Logan would bring up the idea for them all to go out tonight. She was so sure that he was going to keep his distance. Perhaps this was his plan? To not avoid anyone. If he was in everyone's faces then no one would think he was hiding anything. But, he was never Mr. Social in the first place. Wouldn't that mean that he was being suspicious? With a sigh she mumbled aloud, "Why didn't I just read his mind?"

"Because my dear Marvel Girl," came a condescending voice from behind her, "that would be just wrong!"

Jean had to physically restrain herself from lunging at the unwelcome visitor. "Emma, " the name being spoken was as much venom as Jean could muster. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Me? On no Jean. I was just looking for some friendly company darling."

Jean snorted as her head turned to look over her shoulder, "And you decided to come here?" she said with an unbelievable look.

"Why not?" Emma began, the look of pure smug delight written all over her lovely features, "It seems that everyone is trying to make new friends these days. Why…take Logan for example. He invited Scott of all people to a 'beer'. I wonder what that was all about, hmm?"

Jean sighed deeply to get her nerves in check. She could feel Emma poking at her shields to gain entry. Both Jean and Emma both knew that there would be no way in hell that she could get in. Jean was the most powerful telepath ever next to the Professor. That reason alone gave Jean the knowledge that Emma did it as means to simply annoy her more than anything else. But it wasn't that which caused Jean to finally snap. No, it was that insufferable giggle. That giggle was proof enough that Emma would dare insinuate something! How dare she when it was her who seduced her husband! IT was Emma and her husband that had their little affair going. True it was only a mental one, but it was still a betrayal. And she dared giggle!

At that, Jean whipped around to face her. "What are you insinuating Emma?"

Emma simple shrugged her shoulders gracefully as she perched herself on one of the stools located by the island, her eyes dancing with delight.

Jean gave her a studious inspection. The woman was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. Her long blonde hair was loose, cascading around her shoulders and down her back in luscious waves. She wore a white knee length skirt with a white silk button up top. A simple outfit really, but somehow Emma made it look sexy. If there was one word that would be used to describe the once reformed White Queen it would be that…sexy. With her thick lips, droopy eyelids, long lashes and crystal pale blue eyes, who wouldn't find her to be so. And to top it all off, she was a multi-millionaire. She had the brains to go with her looks. She was a very intelligent business woman who needed no man to support her. However, she may not have needed one but it seemed as if she did indeed wanted one; Jean's. 'Not in this lifetime bitch!'

"Ouch Jean. Honey…you're projecting." Emma laughed as she picked up on the last thought that floated through her team mates mind.

Her comment caused Jean to tense up only for a minute. She had to get her anger in control. Jean may be the more powerful of the two but that didn't mean that Emma wasn't a worthy adversary. She realized that she must have been too focused on her thoughts…or as some would say, thinking too hard, that Emma picked up her private thoughts. Telepaths could do that unintentionally…especially powerful telepaths such as Emma. Such was the case now. She would have to be more careful. "Did you want something Emma?" Jean asked, the fact that she was loosing her patience was evident in her voice.

"I already told you darling. I am simply looking for some friendly company." She smile beautifully at her.

"And you decided to come here to me?" Jean snorted, not once believing that Emma wanted to spend quality time with her.

"Not you silly. The kitchen" Emma replied as she motioned to the room that surrounded them.

"The Kitchen?" Jean answered with a dubious expression. When handling the now newly codenamed Frost, one had to proceed with caution, "there is no one here besides you and I."

"Hmm." Frost playfully sang, as she merely continued to stare Jean down with that obvious fake affection.

"Ugh." Jean turned back to face the counter to finish her sandwiches and attempt to try to ignore the leech who was sitting not but six feet away from her.

"Oh honey, you really shouldn't make sounds such as that. They are so unladylike." Emma playfully scolded her. It didn't slip the White Queens to notice how Jean forcibly handled the poor defenseless sandwiches as well. She loved the times when she had the pleasure of picking on her team mates. Jean especially. She really couldn't quite understand why so many were intimidated by the Phoenix's presence. She wasn't as strong willed as everyone though. Just take this instance for example. Pushing her buttons was just so easy. She wore her insecurities…her weaknesses on her sleeve. Maybe the rest of the team just wasn't as observant as the famous Frost. Emma did have a degree in Psychology after all. She could pick up on things that not many others could. Like the way she always had to be perfectly dressed. If the girl got a spot on her shirt then she would have to change her clothes immediately. How practiced her laugh and smile was. Honestly, she sometimes looked like an ad for a toothpaste commercial. How she always agreed with Scott and remain quiet by his side, never saying a word. Sure that man was a fine leader but sometimes he did need to be knocked down that high horse he unconsciously put himself on. Sometimes she was sure that he would ride over all his team…chariots a blazing. Honestly, her whole persona was ridiculous!

Scott may have had his fantasies and may have mentally indulged himself with her, but Emma was also no fool. She would not let herself fall into false fantasies. Scott would never leave his wife, or ever be physically disloyal to her. Not that she would refuse him if he propositioned himself to her. Cyclops was a very good looking man. It wasn't any wonder or mystery as to why so many women wanted him…in their own way of course.

Jean was married to him. Betsy was head over heals in love with him. Rogue once confessed to her of having a crush on him when she first arrived and Orroro respected him as a leader, but also considered him to being one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. And herself; Emma simply wanted to fuck him. Nothing more, nothing less. Harmless really.

Maybe it was because he was one of the very few that actually refused her. Maybe it was because he was married. Forbidden fruit. Much like how everyman secretly wanted Rogue for being so deliciously untouchable, Scott was seen the same way. Untouchable by marriage.

Or maybe it was because Jean went crazy when Emma would even step into the same room her dear husband was in. She didn't even need to say anything, her mere presence alone caused for Jean to bristle with annoyance. Oh how Emma reveled in it. That is what originally started her seduction of the Fearless Leader. She really couldn't understand it at first. When Emma fist arrived to the X-Men to make so her former charge Rogue was fairing well, Jean would become the clingy, overprotective wife when ever she tried to strike up a innocent conversation with the man. From what she heard of the Phoenix's praises, insecure wife was not among them. Jean was beautiful, smart and powerful, why the need to scare women off her man was beyond Emma back then. However, after careful observation of the telepath for a few weeks the answer became quite evident to Frost. Jean has an image to uphold. She could risk that image being broken. Not even tainted in the tiniest bit. Scott being attracted to another woman was a stain in her perfection. But the fact remained that there were still many beautiful women who stayed at Xavier's, why would she be so intimidated by Emma's presence? The answer she would find out later during her adventures with Scott.

Once when the X-Men were held captives by the Hellfire Club, a band of rich mutants intent on ruling the world, Emma was one of it's leaders at the time. She was known then as the White Queen. It seems that once the X-Men managed to escape from there, he had many an interesting fantasies concerning her…especially in her White Queen uniform, which was made up of nothing but a white corset, thong, and stockings. But again, Jean shouldn't have worried. IF she knew her husband as much as she liked to claim she knew him then she would know that Scott's boy scout image really ran deep. He found his fantasies of Emma sick and disturbing. He was ashamed of them. Again, just another motivation to taint the ideal of perfection they had. Really, Emma found it all to be sickingly amusing.

After a few minutes of silence, Jean felt a small tingling sensation at the back of her mind. It was a signal that someone familiar was heading her way. Someone very familiar. At that same moment however Emma decided to beak the wonderful silence, "Ah!" she pleasantly cried, "Here comes that company I was waiting for now."

Jean turned to give her an angry look, now understanding why she was there with her. It wasn't to merely aggravate her like she originally thought. No, that wasn't it at all. Just when she was about to open her mouth to spit out a couple of choice phrases at her, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Scott.

"Jean," he smiled, "You ready to go honey?" Noticing the look Jean was shooting Emma with he decided to intervene before things got bloody. 'Better do some damage control.' "Hello Emma. You look lovely." Scott politely told her as he moved to stand next to his wife, pressing a sweet loving kiss upon her temple.

"Oh how sweet of you to have noticed. You yourself are looking quite handsome Scott." She replied as she gave him a seductive look, "Quite early for lunch no? Better watch that figure Jean."

Her comment made Jean grip the counter harshly. Scott actually thought he saw the counter wince in pain from it. >**Honey **she heard him say through their telepathic link, >**You know she's only teasing. Just laugh it off. Ignore her. **

'Like you ignore her in your dreams," she thought to herself, careful so Scott wouldn't be able to hear it.

Scott grabbed the plates from her and set them down on the island counter across from Emma. Ignoring the fact that they looked like they had been roughed up a bit. He could already imagine why they were in the state they were in. Settling himself and his wife on the stool he tried to see if he could alleviate the situation some, 'Actually Emma, we are heading into Salem Center in a few minutes. Since we are going out tonight I thought I'd buy Jean a new outfit."

"Aww Scott," Emma cooed as she leaned forward, flipping her hair in the process, "Every girl should have a guy just like you. Maybe I should just snatch you from Jean. Keep you all to myself."

Scott simply smiled in return as he ate his sandwich like the obedient husband. Jean shadowing his movements, although what she really wanted to do was knock Emma's teeth in. "Anyway," Jean began, clearly trying to avoid any interaction with Emma, "Tell me more about this Massachusetts Academy, Scott."

Boy did she pick the wrong topic.

"Oh darling, I can tell you all you need to know about that!" Emma said excitedly.

"I asked Scott." Jean evenly stated, never once looking in Emma's direction.

"Jean," Scott softly warned, "Let her speak…."

"Why…"

"Because it is my project." Emma said loudly, her smile one hundred percent pleased. She was enjoying this immensely. It was her assumption that Jean already was aware of the fact that Sean and herself were to run the new school that was to be opened next fall, but apparently she wasn't in the loop. Just another of the several dozen things Emma had to tease her about. "I thought you knew dear, "She said with false sincerity, "You know with you being Xavier's star pupil and married to Scott…"

By this point Jean had already zoned her out and psychically focused on Scott. >**Why didn't you tell me? **

**>I was getting around to it… **

**>When? **

**>What's the big deal? **

**>'What's the big deal!' Why would the put…HER, in charge of such a great responsibility? Why not us? We could do it? **

**>But Jean, I don't want to quit my leader position, we can talk about this… **

**>NO! Why not anyone else? Why her! **

"Because I am funding it."

Both Jean and Scott turned to look towards Emma, slightly shocked that she had heard what was being said between them.

"Projecting." She claimed in a honey covered voice.

"Suuure…" Jean began, only to be interrupted by Emma. But this wasn't the teasing Emma anymore, or the Frost that fought along with the X-Men. This was the White Queen they were dealing with now.

"What ever you believe is not my problem Jean. I am funding it because I will be Head Mistress there. It was my idea to open a school for younger mutants, mutants just coming into their powers. I have the money and the knowledge on how to accomplish this. I also have a degree in Psychology and child Psychology, so dealing with children will be no problem for me. If you want to be the one in the position that I am in then I suggest you start thinking beyond the scope of defending mutant kind on the battle field. Most mutants do not want to be super heroes Jean. Most of these children want a normal education and a chance at life. Xavier agrees with me. As does Moira, Hank, Orroro, Sean. And not to mention your dear husband Scott. That is why the project is mine and not yours Jean. Do you need anymore reasons? If you do then I would be glad to give them to you."

Ouch.

Before a potential train wreck could occur, Scott decided to put an end to this. He placed one hand on the counter top in Emma's direction and stated in a clam fashion, "Emma I'm sorry, but can you excuse us for a moment?"

He hated to see her go. Even though she wasn't that very popular among the women at the Institute, save Rogue maybe, he never once felt any malice towards her. Her advances and flirtatious attitude towards him was in fact quite flattering. He found her attractive, any man would be crazy if they didn't notice that. But he was in love with Jean. Jean was his wife. Jean was all he needed. 'Then why did you share those thoughts with Emma, Scott?' He thought. To indulge in a fantasy? To unleash his sexual frustration he was too ashamed of to even mention to his wife? Whatever the case, it was over now. When Jean was on her mission to Vegas he spoke to Frost and told her that it had to end. She of course was playful and tried to convince him otherwise but in the end agreed. He liked Emma, he really did. But it did not go any further than lie. He felt sexually drawn to her. He did things mentally with her that he would never dare do with Jean. Jean was a lady, that is why he loved her. She respected herself. She would never behave in such a wanton fashion. Emma was nice, but nice girls shouldn't do the things she wants done.

Emma placed a warm tender hand over his. "Of course Scott," Emma replied as she not too subtlety rubbed her thumb over his hand, "I'll leave you two to talk." Now facing Jean she said with a sweet smile, "Have a nice time in town." With that she got up from her stool and made her way to the door, giggling that insufferable giggle of hers that made Jean's eye twitch. Just when she was about to step out though, she quickly turned back around for one last thing, "Oh and Jean…"

"What?" Jean sighed having enough of Emma for the time being.

"If you find anything nice out in town , can you pick it up for me? You're a size five right?" At Jean's nod she continued, the evil gleam in her eyes brightening, "Right, thought so. I'm a size three. Better lay off those sandwiches." With a final wink directed at her and a sultry one to Scott, she walked out.

SLAM!

Jean's fist slammed onto the counter.

"JEAN!"

"What!"

"What is wrong with you?" He had never seen her like this So upset. Usually she was so calm and docile. Sure she kicked butt and was all furious during battle, but never just about the mansion.

"I'm just tired of her. She's always coming on to you. Why don't you ever tell her something about it?" She asked him accusingly.

Scott looked deep into her eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you tell any of the guys anything when they make passes at you?" His tone was neither angry nor accusing as hers was. It was stated simply for what is was, a fact. A fact that made her grow quite with guilt.

'But he acted out with her mentally. How could he do that?' Another pang of guilt shot through her as she just realized what she had thought. 'But then again, what I did was just as bad.'

"Oh honey, let's not fight. You just got back and tonight we are all going to go out to have some fun. Besides, Emma won't be around much longer to bother you soon. He claimed as he finished up his sandwich. Once done with his last bite he rose from his stool and grabbed both of their now empty plates to set them into the sink. Jean turned in her stool, following his movements with her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you heard her." Jean gave him a look that told him to go on. "She's going to be running the school, that means she's going to be the Head Mistress alongside Sean as Head Master."

"Sean!" She was slightly surprised at that.

"Yep. Next fall they move there to lead t he next generation of X-Men."

Jean's face lit up with this new revelation which caused Scott to laugh lightly at her. He came to stand in front of her and placed his arms about her waist. "If that makes you happy then how about this one? Tomorrow evening she leaves for four whole weeks to go to Boston to check with the maintenance and other such preparations for the school."

"Four whole weeks! it's too good to be true," she sighed happily, resting against him. Scott took in all her beauty as she closed her eyes with peace of mind. He bent down to kiss her sweet lips, parting them slightly with his tongue.

She felt a warming in her stomach as he kissed her. It was slow, sensual, and filled with love. 'It's not Remy and Logan's kisses though.' Jean stiffened immediately after that thought popped into her mind. Why did she think that? She loved Scott! Why think of them when she was with Scott? Her husband. The man she loved. She knew her answer though. She was afraid that she would never feel what she felt that morning in Vegas ever again. When she arrived home last night , Scott had made love to her. Sweet love. It was nice as usual, but when they were done she had not felt fully satisfied. She found herself craving for the sensations of Vegas. She lowered her head in shame. Shame that she wanted it again.

"Jean," came Scott's voice. She slowly lifted her gaze to him, only to be greeted by a slight smirk on his face. Being confused she reached with her telepathy, only to feel what he was feeling. He had misinterpreted her mood for shyness because of the kiss. He saw her so innocent. So pure. 'Oh Scott, if you only knew.'

"Sorry," she said softly, knowing he'd never know the true purpose for the apology.

"It's okay honey," he kissed the top of her head, "don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything, X-Men, bills, and especially Emma Frost. Besides, you know what kind of girl she is. Men only see her as a…you know…" He let his sentence trail off, too much of a gentleman to even insult her behind her back. Jean, however knew what he was going to say.

Slut.

Girls like Emma were sluts. Girls that did what Emma did were sluts. Men saw Emma as a slut. They saw her that way because of the things she did. Jean did something that Emma does. Remy and Logan are men. Remy and Logan see Emma as a slut. Remy and Logan did something with Jean that Emma does with other men.

Did Remy and Logan see Jean as a slut?

She didn't have time to contemplate her thoughts however because Scott began leading her out of the kitchen towards the garage. "Come on honey, let's go get you dress so every guy can be jealous of what only I have."

What?

A slut?

* * *

**11am**

**Iceman, Rogue, & Psylocke**

****

At eleven, a loud persistent beeping could be heard chiming throughout the bedroom of the resident Mississippi River Rat. Waking up from it's oh so beautiful sound, Rogue reached over to press it's snooze button. 'Another ten minutes won't hurt,' she sleepily thought.

"Don't you have a meeting with the Prof ?" A voice tinted with a Boston accent suddenly asked her, its location coming from right beside her. Twirling around to see the owner of the voice, Rogue came face to face…well, the side of his face at least, with Bobby Drake. He sat comfortably in her bed, stretched out right beside her munching on a bowl of popcorn as he flipped the channels on her TV, which she noticed was on mute.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked with a sleepy smile, not bothered in the lest that he had remained in her room the entire time as she took her nap.

"Answer my question." He replied, never taking his eyes off of the television screen.

"Yeah, but that ain't till three. I got plenty of time," she nudged his shoulder playfully with her elbow as she asked, "Now you answer my question."

"Told you I wasn't leaving till you told me what Mr. Inbred was talking about, picking you up and shit." He stated evenly.

Rogue who merely rolled her eyes at him, decided to ignore his comment. She rolled back onto her stomach, snuggling into her pillows to go back into her peaceful slumber. Seeing her actions through his peripheral, Bobby quickly turned off the television and pounced on her back, effectively straddling her. "Come on Rogue! Please! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!" He chanted while Rogue laughed at his behavior. "I'll tickle you if you don't spill!" He warned, his fingers in the ready position.

"Do it and I'll clobber you Drake!" Rogue threatened, trying to sound convincing.

"Clobber?" Bobby laughed, "Who are you? The Thing?" His comment caused her to laugh. He could always make her laugh. No matter what her mood, he could always manage to bring a smile to her face. If laughter was the key to a ladies heart, then why wasn't he in hers yet?

Rogue sifted to lay on her back, feeling completely relaxed with Bobby still sitting atop of her. She always felt that way with him…well, he and Betsy. She knew those two would be careful around her. They were her two best friends. At one point, they all were the three youngest at Xavier's, so obviously they grouped together. Despite their drastic backgrounds though, they became the closest of friends. They were each others most trusted advisors. There were no secrets between them. Why then did she find herself stalling to tell Bobby the truth? She knew why.

"Promise you won't say anything bad?" She asked in a soft voice, not being able to keep eye to eye contact.

"Yep." He answered, a bit too quickly for Rogue's liking.

"PROMISE!"

At her command he place one hand on his heart while he held his other arm at a ninety degree angle. "Hope to die."

"SWEAR!"

Again at her command he made the sign of the cross. First touching his forehead, then his chest, followed by each shoulder. "Stick a needle in my eye." At the word 'eye', he effectively poked himself in it.

They both had to laugh at their own stupidity. Although Bobby looked to be in a bit of pain at the moment. Their little ritual was something that they had been doing since the age of fifteen. It was created when Betsy wanted to tell them the first time she got to third base. Betsy was a firm believer that the only way they'd keep quiet was if they exchanged some type of physical pain in exchange for her secret. Even back then as a young teen Betsy was all about inflicting pain. Thus the ritual was born. Yes, it was corny, but to this day they still did it.

"So tell me." Bobby pressed as he rubbed his now watering eye.

Rogue eyed him a bit more unsure of how he would react to her news. In doing so she took in all of his features. His dark blue eyes glistened with curiosity. He had shaggy dirty blond hair that always looked due for a cut…surfers hair she believe it was called. His body was toned and muscular, like that of a pro baseball player. He had a playful smile on his full lips, which were now open in a Colgate smile to show his beautiful straight pearly whites. He was you typical All American Boy. A boy that you could proudly take home to Mom. A boy that your father would let you stay out past midnight with. A boy young girls dreamt about taking to prom. A boy. And that was the problem. Despite his being 24, Rogue still only saw him as a boy. Maybe it was because of them growing up together or his playful attitude. She really didn't know why. All she did know was that she wanted a man. And one man in particular. A man that made her swoon just by looking at her. A man that gave her goose bumps when he would whisper in her name. A man that persistently try to touch her despite her rebuttals and her powers. And sadly, a man the neither of her two best friends very much care for. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

"Remy asked me to go out with him tonight." She said softly.

"I thought you were going to go out with all of us." Bobby whined, really not getting what she had just told him.

"I am." She said.

"What? I don't get it." Bobby stated with a confused grin.

"Rogue rolled her eyes at the thought that she would have to REALLY spell it out for him. "I mean he asked me to **go** with him tonight…" Clearly seeing that he was still confused she put it as plainly as she could. "We're going as a couple tonight."

Bobby's eyes went wide with horror. "WHAT! AND YOU SAID YES? WHY! OH GOD ROGUE! **NO!** HE'S NO GOOD! HE'S A JERK. HE PROBABLY HAS STD'S OUT THE WAZOO! NO, ROGUE NO!"

"Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed, surprised that she could actually get that in during his crazed rant, "You promised!"

"Sorry Rogue, but this is just too much." He crossed his arms in a defiant manner as he pouted. "We were supposed to hang out. Now you'll have to be with Mr. Jambalaya most of the damn time.

"No, that's not true. Betsy is obviously going with Warren and she always hangs with us when they go out as a couple." She pointed out.

"Please Rogue. The word 'couple' involving you and Gambit is making me sick." He stated rather dramatically.

"You know what I mean…"

"And that's another thing!" He went on, totally not caring that he had interrupted her, "Now both of you will have dates! What will I have? My left hand! This sucks…I'll be a third wheel. No…wait, make that a fifth wheel. That is way fucking worse!"

She started to feel bad. She really didn't want him to feel left out. "Sorry Bobby. Ya want me tell Remy that I changed my mind?" She softly asked.

"Yes." He answered, not hesitating even for a second.

"Bobby! You weren't supposed to say yes!" She laughed.

With an air of mock seriousness, Bobby claimed "Well Rogue, we all promised each other to never lie, so…"

"Oh brother. You're so full of shit. I know ya despise the Cajun…"

"Hey!" Bobby interrupted yet again as a thought suddenly came to him. The change in his body language from playful to serous quite evident, "Is this because of the negator?"

"HELLO ALL!" Before Rogue could respond to Bobby question, the door to her bedroom flew open and in sashayed Betsy Braddock in all her glamour with a powerful greeting. Pausing to take in the sight before her, which consisted of a Bobby Drake straddling the form on Rogue on her bed, a wicked smile came over her features as she wickedly asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Don't you knock?" Rogue exclaimed as at the same time Bobby blurted, "Rogue and Remy are going out as a couple tonight!"

"Bobby! What happened to the 'needle in the eye'!" Rogue cried with forced outraged, mimicking his earlier movements, then wanting to roll her yes at her own stupidity for poking herself in her eye. To bad the burning sensation coming from it was enabling her to do so.

"Betsy doesn't count." He scoffed, as if the very idea of it being with held from Elizabeth was an insult.

"A date! You and Remy! You mean you guys finally decided to officially go on a date after dancing around each other for…what is it now? Three years: Betsy cried with delight as she flopped herself down the bed next to a straddled Rogue, a big smile on her face. "It's about bleedin' time!"

Bobby grabbed a pillow and whacked it across Elizabeth's head, gaining a cry of surprise from the British born. "Oww! What!"

"I thought you didn't like Gambit!" Bobby asked, seriously fearing that Betsy had turned traitor on him.

"I don't, but Rogue does. I personally think that she can do better…" She turned towards Rogue then as she quickly said, "You can do better luv." Then she quickly looked back towards Bobby to finish her statement, "But what are we going to do about it? Restrain her from seeing him?"

"YES!" He cried, as if t hat was the obvious solution.

"Why! Let them go so they could get it out of their systems! That way Rogue can see for herself what we have been telling her for years now! The Remy is a self centered jerk!" She claimed with a hearty laugh.

"Gee, Thanks Betts." Rogue stated dryly. Ay least Betsy was on her side…some what.

"Aww…don't mention it luv." Betsy replied with sincerity. "Hey, don't you have a meeting with the Professor?"

Rogue groaned in an obvious annoyed fashion, wishing she could just go back to sleep. "Not till three!" He behavior merely made the Ninja laugh at her in return. Being the telepath that she was, Psylocke knew what Rogue craved for. Sleep.

Noticing the cheeky smile that Elizabeth wore and the way she seemed to glow, Rogue asked, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Her comment only caused for the smile on Betsy's face to broaden even more, a hint of wickedness playing on it's edges. Iceman quickly caught on to it's hidden meaning.

"Hehehehe…Somebody got laid!" He crudely sang, which caused all three of them to fall into fits of laughter.

"Eww!" Squealed Rogue, "Get off my bed!"

"Oh please! Like you don't want to know all the juicy details!" Betsy laughed as she rolled onto her back.

"NO!" Rogue stated, but then added very quickly, "Okay, tell me everything!"

"UGH!" Bobby, not being as excited about the concept of Betsy getting freaky with his brother, shuddered at the two squealing girls in an exaggerated look of disgust as he removed himself from Rogue and flopped down next to her, "No thanks. I really don't want to know about anything that involves Warren being naked!"

After another fit of laughter caused by the Iceman's comment, Psylocke was the first to sober up. Looking at Rogue as if an epiphany had just hit her square in the face, she asked her, "Does this have to do with the negator?"

"That's what I asked her!" Bobby cried before Rogue could even think about answering.

"NO! It's not because of the negator! I ain't even got it yet!" Rogue cried exasperatedly. "Remy don't even know about it. Just you two, the Prof and Beast."

Psylocke became even more socked by this revelation. Gambit and Rogue clearly wanted to fuck each other brainless since the they first laid eyes on each other. It was something she knew as a fact. She remembered in the beginning when Remy first joined how he would relentlessly pursue Rogue, making lewd comments and gestures. He drove Rogue absolutely mad! Everyone knew that she was just a challenge for him. Something unattainable. But he was Gambit after all, The Prince of Thieves as he so often loved to remind everyone. As a thief, it was in his trade to attain the unattainable. He always got his pinch. The pinch at the time was Rogue. So he would tease, she would ignore. He would make passes and she would knock him away…sometimes literally. 'We all can't forget the 'Gambit flying through the Rec Room Wall' incident.' It was a never ending cycle, with Rogue too stubborn to give in and Remy too stubborn to give up. But somewhere during all that madness, they fell in love. Sure first they became friends…mostly due to the fact that the Professor forced them to. Too much of his property was being destroyed thanks to the attempts of Gambit trying to court the "illusive Rogue".

Xavier put them on the same team, under Cyclops's leadership. After saving each others lives enough and being sent away on missions so much they bonded even more. Soon their friendship blossomed into love. Everyone noticed how Gambit's lewd passes had become sweet caresses and how his crude sexual come on's had become loving endearments. There was also a lot less holes through out the walls of the mansion. Rogue's insults had become flirty teasing and her rebuffs had become a game of cat and mouse. Soon that love became even more. They fell in love. But it wasn't a happy ending.

Through out it all, neither Rogue nor Gambit mention their feeling toward each other despite its obviousness. Nevere though out the flirting had they even gone out on one date. Everyone knew why. They weren't going to try to fool themselves with the impossibility. Better for them to imagine the beauty of it, than live the sadness of it. Their love was the great Shakespearean Tragedy of Xavier's. So close, yet so far. Their boundaries were set. So the news that Gambit stepped over that boundary was quite shocking. She was happy for Rogue really, even though the slimy Cajun just rubbed her the wrong way, but his sudden change of heart only fueled Psylocke's belief that something sinister happened o the mission to Nevada.

"So you're telling me that Gambit doesn't even know of the existence of the negator yet he **still **wants to take you on a date?" Psylocke recapped, still not being able to believe her ears.

Rogue's head sunk deeper into her pillow. "Yeah."

"WHY!" Bobby exclaimed, "Why if you can't touch? What would be the point?"

Rogue grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face with it before shooting out of the bed and towards her closet. Jeez! Thanks a lot Bobby.:

"NO…wait, Rogue…that's not what I meant." He claimed, guilt felt for is harsh words. He knew that the damage was already done though. "It's just that…this is Gambit we're talking about here. Mr. I want sex 24 / 7." Rogue rolled her eyes at his comment as she continued to dig through her closet. "All I'm saying Rogue, is why now?" Bobby went on, "Why now all of a sudden? You sure he doesn't know about anything about our Mission to Muir?"

'Ah, the mystery of Muir.' Rogue silently thought to herself. Psylocke wasn't lying to the rest of the team at breakfast when she told them their true reason for going to the Scottish Island. Proteus, who as Moira's mutant son, had been acting up again and somehow had escaped from his cell. The Three Stoogies, as they were called in their younger days, were called to go subdue him. Psylocke would lead, her telepathy being the key to bring him down. Rogue was to be the power house. With all the different psyches already running through her head, she was used to handling confusing states of being, which was mainly what Proteus's power did. Her absorption would weaken him enough for Psylocke to work her magic. Iceman was the distraction so Rogue could make her move. when they got their though their was nothing to handle. Proteus was locked up again and the sun was shinning. So, they helped Moira with the clean up and her research. It was that research that made the Mission to Muir the mystery it was today. With the help of Forge, he and Moira both came up with a device, similar to a Genoshan salve collar, that would dampen the powers of mutants. The only main difference was the fact that the wearer could have it removed if he or she so wished it. Upon learning of this device Rogue was very interested. She called the Professor and told him what was going on, but to please keep it low profile. She did not want to get her hopes up just in case it did not work for her. You see this device consisted of a small metal like box that held a serum that was stored inside. Four needle like syringes protruded from the box so it would penetrate the epidermis on the back of the upper neck. The syringes would the inject the serum into the bloodstream affecting the brain. The serum's purpose was to effectively 'numb' the part of the brain that triggered the use of mutant posers. You powers would still be there because if the X-gene, but your brain would not register it. It was like a dentist filling a cavity. You knew the tooth was there, you just couldn't feel it.

Now, it wasn't a question on whether or not the serum would work on Rogue, that was a yes. The serum worked on all mutants. The problem was Rogue was invulnerable. The device wouldn't stick because the metal could not penetrate her skin. Big problem. There was only one kind of metal that could do the trick. Adamantium. But it wasn't like they could just go to the nearest Home Depot and pick some up. No, Adamantium was scarce. Forge however, tried to ease her concern. He claimed that he knew one of his colleges at the Pentagon knew a guy who had a friend who had an acquaintance who knew where to get some. Obviously Rogue thought it was hopeless. But upon returning home that morning the Professor pulled her aside and asked to speak to her later today…at three to be precise, concerning the 'Muir issue'. That had been very pleasant news. So was the tale of Muir.

Rogue pulled herself from her memories to face Bobby. She was becoming quite aggravated with his attitude. "No Bobby, he doesn't know. I didn't tell him or anyone else. Did you?" At the shake of his head she shifted her gaze to Betsy, "Did you?" Another head shake. "Then he doesn't know! I know you don't like him Bobby, but I do. I didn't like Opal and Betsy and wasn't too crazy about her either but we supported you! We were there for you all through it!"

"But look how that turned out!" He cried, "It was a huge mistake!"

"True, but I'm a big girl. If this is a mistake then it is mine to make. Like Psylocke said earlier, we've been dancing around this thing for too long. And besides, he asked me without knowing about the negator. He wants to be with me despite it. How many guys would do that? Be with a woman they can't touch?" At her words Betsy's eyes shot towards Bobby, hoping that he would finally speak up, but when he didn't she merely rolled her eyes. 'He just ruined his bleedin' chance.'

"That's what I thought" Rogue went on. "Now obviously you guys aren't going to let me sleep anymore so Bobby, can ya please step into the bathroom so I can change? I'd like to go get something to eat before I go talk to the Prof."

Bobby nodded his head and trudged to the adjourning bathroom, all the while mumbling, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Just as he reached the entrance pillow made its mark on the back of his head, followed by a sweet southern voice, "THAT WAS WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN! AND YOU PEEPED ME!"

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, then leaned his forehead against the door. He could still hear her laughter from the other side. "At least I can always make her laugh." He sighed softly to himself. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. "Why didn't you say anything?" He questioned himself. Somehow knowing that his silence would be an act that he would come to regret a deal in the future.

Meanwhile, in Rogue's bedroom, Rogue could feel Betsy's eyes on her as she changed, and quite frankly it was starting to get to her. "What Betsy?" She asked dryly, somehow already knowing what Betsy was about to say.

"He likes you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"Then?" Betsy pressed, already knowing the answer though.

"It's…he's Bobby…" Rogue trailed off softly.

"And not Remy." Betsy finished for her.

"No. It's just…he's Bobby. You know what I mean, right?"

She did. Rogue saw Bobby more like a brother or cousin. They all grew up together. Went through puberty together. Even though Bobby was quite the catch, Rogue saw him completely different then how Bobby saw Rogue. Bobby always had a crush on Rogue for as long as Betsy could remember. In fact, she remembered the actual day he confessed it to her. They were 17, Rogue had just had a huge 'episode' concerning her psyches. She had to be admitted to the Med Lab for three whole weeks. She was in a come for most that time. While on their daily visits to her slumbering form he had told Betsy of his crush for the southerner. A crush that became love. Maybe if Rogue could touch it would've been different. Maybe it was that inability that made her to continue to see him as a boy and not the man he had become. But if that were the case then how would that explain Gambit? Easy. Where Iceman respected her emotions and kept his feelings to himself thinking that that was best for the Untouchable, he left the path wide open for Remy. Remy who sauntered in and treated Rogue like any other woman.

Gambit flirted with her, made passes at her. He treated her as if her poisonous skin was only a small trifle. It was a mistake that Robert would have to pay dearly for the rest of his life.

"Yeah luv," Betsy said as she got up from her laying down position to sit next to her friend on the edge of the bed, placing a comforting arm around her, "I understand."

"Betsy," Rogue said softly, "Ya think Gambit is really serious about being with me?"

Her innocence warmed Betsy's heart. "Luv, it there is one thing that you shouldn't doubt when concerning Remy, is his love for you." 'It's his reasoning behind being with you that I'm worried about.'

Rogue smiled at her words and placed her arm around Betsy shoulders, just as she had done her. "You're a really good friend shugah."

"I know."

"AWW! It's so…After School Special!" Came Bobby's voice fro the entrance to the bathroom.

"Did I tell you to come out?" Rogue yelled at him playfully.

Bobby went to settle himself on the other side of Rogue, effectively sandwiching her in the middle of her two best friends. "What can I say doll, I was hoping I'd sneak a peek."

His comment, as usual, caused Rogue to laugh. She got up and stretched as she made her way to her bedroom door. "Well, I'm starving. I'll see you guys later. Make yourselves at home. You guys usually do anyway." With a final wave she walked out and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the click of the door was heard Betsy faced the Iceman with a strong scowl on her face and smacked him on the back of his head. "Idiot!"

"OWW! What the fuck was that for?" He asked, ribbing the sore spot. She gave him a look as if the answer should be obvious. Understanding her expression from years of friendship he went on, "Oh come on! Like you're Remy's number one fan!"

"True, but we have nothing on him to turn Rogue against him. She's our friend and I don't want to see her settle for Swamp shit either, but the fact remains that she has a soft spot for the bloke. As long as she likes him and we have no reason to show her other wise, we put on our happy fucking faces!" She scolded.

"But she has the negator not Betsy!" Bobby cried, his voice slightly panicked.

"Well, we'll just have to convince her not to wear it or something…I don't know! It shouldn't be too hard anyway. After going without touch for so long she should be weary of doing it. We'll just play with her emotions on that for awhile." Betsy said, "We'll tell her that he should prove his love for her first without the touch thing."

"Yeah, how long do you think that will last?" Bobby stated. Clearly believing that that line would not work on their friend, "I mean, the guy has been chasing her non stop for three years now!"

"As long as it has to! Don't concern yourself with that! More importantly, why didn't you say anything? It would've been the perfect opportunity to tell her how you feel!"

"I know! I just panicked!" Betsy made a disgusted sound at his confession. Ignoring it Bobby went on, "Besides, don't you think she'll find it suspicious that I am admitting my feelings for her just when she is about to receive the negator? Jesus! That's just what we were trying to convince her that fucking piece of gator shit was doing!"

Her voice deadly serious, she said, "Don't wait too long Robert. You've waited long enough."

"I don't know…"

"Well figure it out!"

"Enough about me! Gambit is what I'm worried about! If he really sound's know about the Mission to Muir then I am royally fucked! What do I do Elizabeth!" He asked, his voice heart breaking to Betsy's ears. She knew she had to help her friend. Both f her friends.

"I told you. We stall her till we get some dirt or something. Something that will turn her away form Gambit."

"But where the fuck are we going to get that? Gambit is the most private guy in the planet! Not even the Professor knows anything more about him than what Gambit has willingly told us."

"Don't worry about that Bobby, "she said as she smiled wickedly, "I'm already working on that."

"What do you know?" His relief and happiness evident in his tone.

"Nothing yet."

"Then?" He cried, not wanting to loose that ray of hope she had just given him.

"Trust me Robert. Have you ever know me to **not **get anything I want?" She asked rather smugly.

"Okay." Bobby conceded, having the up most confidence in his friend. "Just promise me that as soon as you find anything out, you'll tell me first, okay?"

""Okay." She agreed.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"PROMISE!"

Betsy rolled her eyes and made a ninety degree angle with her arm as she place her other hand on her breast over her heart. "Hope to die. There. Happy?"

"SWEAR!"

"Oh please! How old are we? Twelve?" Betsy sighed, looking put off by the whole thing. On the inside however she felt a warm affection towards their old quirky habits.

"SWEAR BETSY!"

Seeing that he was not going to let this up, she gave in. "UGH! Fine…but I'm not poking my self in the eye. I just did my make up." She then made the sign of the cross. Very sweetly she smile, but it was her eyes that betrayed her true nature. They revealed the ruthlessness underneath. The ruthlessness and sadistic pleasure she would have to carry out with this promise.

"Stick a needle in my eye."

* * *

**Noon**

**Logan & Rogue**

****

"Mustered. Celery. Olives. Soda. Pickles. Eggs. Raw fish…Ugh. That smells gross. Where the hell's my beer? I know I hid it back here somewhere…"

These were the ramblings of a very pissed off man. Who was that pissed off man you ask? Who else? The Wolverine. True. Logan was one who was usually found in a bad mood most of the time seemingly for no reason at all, but today…oh today he had plenty to be pissed off about.

For one, he woke up this morning to realize that Vegas wasn't a bad dream. That that crazed morning was not something that he concocted in his head. Two, Scott was on his ass about him finding something suitable to wear for their 'outing; tonight. Suitable! He couldn't believe that Scott would even go as far as to implement a dress code for tonight!

'Jesus! Who's damn idea was it to go tonight anyway?' He thought, wanting to kill the person responsible for his pain. 'Oh! Wait a minute…it was mine! DAMN!' There went the idea of inflicting bodily harm on the person responsible. Or did it? Hell, suicide was looking pretty good right about now.

Logan was convinced that an evil spirit must have possessed his body and was forcing him to endure the torture that was to endure Scott's company for tonight. "God," he mumbled, "Let's go grab a beer! What the fuck was I on?" Clearly, he was disgusted with himself. 'So now because of my big fat mouth, I gotta go out with alla these idiots, put on a fucking penguin suit and fake like I want at be there. All cause I had to momentary lapse of sanity.'

He knew though, the true reason being it. He had felt bad. Scott wasn't his favorite person, hell, the man probably wasn't even on his top ten list, but Logan had to admit that Scott was a damn fine leader. He was just and fare. He treated everyone as equals and showed no favorites. He put himself right in the thick of it along side everyone else and did what was necessary to get the job done. That also included making the tough decisions that no one else wanted to make.

Scott also treat Jean like a princess. That is where the guilt came in. True Logan had pursued Jean for many years, trying to take her from Scott, but once they were married it stopped. Maybe the occasional flirting but no more. She was a married woman and Logan had no intentions of breaking up anyone's marriage.

After what Jean had told them in Vegas about Scott's relations with Emma, he was furious. He would've never dreamt Scott capable of that. But Scott was human after all. So he lived a couple of fantasies with another woman! Big Deal. It wasn't anything physical. It all happened in his and Emma's head. That wasn't a fair thing to say though. To a telepath like Jean, it felt real. But **technically **it wasn't real.

UGH! It was too confusing to even think about. What Jean did though, that was 100 cheating. Shit, that was 200 cheating. There was no doubt about it. How could he have been party to something like that. Especially with the fucking Cajun. He just knew he would have nightmares for the rest of his life concerning that little tad bit. The point was however, that no matter what Scott did with Emma mentally, they kept it that…mental. He actually did it. Physically! That was a huge difference. Doesn't Jean see that too?

Seeing Scott sitting there earlier on that damn stool, chatting on about…about…about whatever he was chatting on about. Well, it made Wolverine want to do something strange and out of character. It made him want to make it up to the oblivious bastard. He knew that he would never be able to say ' Hey Scott. Sorry that the Cajun and I fucked your wife brainless all morning long till it was time to catch our plane,' so he would have to apologize in his actions. HE would stop riding him so hard.

'Really shouldn't phrase things like that anymore after what went down in Vegas though.' He thought to himself.

He would start respect Cyclops as not only a leader more but as a person too. He would stop with the back talk and teasing. Become his friend. Ugh. He and Scott friends. Yeah, he defiantly wasn't having a good day. He needed his beer.

But to top off everything on his 'Reasons to be Pissed Off Today' list was the fact that said beer was missing.

Pushing himself farther into the fridge he grunted, "Where's my damn beer?"

That's when he heard it. The sound of laughter, but not just anyone's laughter. No, this was the laughter of the only person in the school who would have the audacity to play a practical joke on him. The only person with enough balls. The only person that Logan **would **let something like this slide.

Making a low growling sound as he extracted himself from the fridge, he turned around to see a pair of sparkling emeralds wink playfully at him. There, seated at the island was Rogue, her feet propped up on the counter as she leaned the stool back to stand on it's two back legs. What really got his attention though was what she was holding in her hand. What she was taking tiny sips of, laughing all the while.

His beer.

His beautiful, precious, mouth watering beer.

He slowly stalked towards her, attempting to keep the smirk that was threatening to appear at bay. As he settled himself in the seat across from hers, he shot her a hard questioning stare. "Is there a reason why I didn't sense ya come in here?" He tried to sound angry but was failing miserably. He had a weak spot for Rogue…and damn her for knowing it too.

"Ya sound surprised Wolvie. Ain't that hard to get around ya senses when ya waist deep in all them there different smells in the fridge." She leaned forward over the table then. In a very conspirator fashion she looked to the left then to the right as she beckoned him with her finger. He too then leaned forward to hear her conspirator whisper. "Especially, Hank's fish shugah."

Logan grunted at her. He couldn't help it, he laughed. The mixture of her odd sense of humor and the exaggeration of her southern accent just melted his heart. Thank the good Lord up above that none of the other members were there to witness this moment.

He knew that many of them wondered why he was so lenient with Rogue. He let her get away with a lot more than anyone else. Talking back, playing jokes, breaking rules…when she was younger of course. He frankly didn't give a shit if they were curious. Just as long as he and Rogue knew the reasons then that was enough for him.

When Rogue first joined the Institute, she was young, lonely, scared and above all else, she was moody. He didn't blame her. No one could really understand what it was to live a life with out human touch or have a head filled with psyches. Not to mention that the girl had Mystique for a mother, a world wide terrorist. So he looked after her, brought her out of her shell. Taught her how to let others in…and she did. To his surprise and everyone else's she befriended Robert and Elizabeth, her polar opposites. One brought up in a world of the rich and privileged. The other born to a wealthy English Family only to be kidnapped and trained to become a Ninja assassin. AND Rogue herself, from the back waters of the Mississippi. Thrown out of her house when her mutant powers came to be. Running the streets alone for God knows how long only to be found by one of the craziest people the X-Men have ever come across, Mystique. With her she was taught how to become a terrorist.

The three of them were called the Three Stoogies back then. With her new found friends Rogue really began to blossom. Everything was starting to look up for Rogue. She began to work with the Professor. He locked away all of the psyches and even taught her how to do it herself when ever she absorbed some one. She even started making progress, albeit slowly but progress non the less, with her absorption power, managing to start to hold the absorption back for a bit before the pull started. The professor at one point claimed that by the end of the next year, Rogue would pf had almost complete control of it. She smile more, laughed more, even told Logan that it was all because of him.

It wasn't till Rogue turned 17, where she permanently absorbed the powers of Carol Danvers, AKA; Mrs. Marvel, that everything went back down hill for Rogue. As revenge for Rogue absorbing her whole being, for being trapped inside Rogue mind, Carol unleashed all of the barriers that held back all the psyches that Rogue had absorbed, destroying them beyond Rogue's capabilities to repair. All of the Professor's work, all of the months of therapy…destroyed. In the matter of a few vengeful seconds. Rogue's body was unable to take the strain of so many psyches fighting over for dominance of her body. She fell into a come and stayed that way for almost three whole weeks. It took the combined effort of both the Professor and Jean to lock away all of the renegade psyches ands Mrs. Marvel, but not before they were able to act out in one last act of hate towards the innocent Rogue. Marvel rallied up the army of psyches and attacked the part of Rogue's mind that triggered her mutant powers …permanently damaging it.

Any chances of Rogue controlling her powers were thrown out of the window. She would remain the Untouchable forever.

Obvious to say that when Rogue awakened and became aware of this fact, she became quite angry. She began trying to hurt herself…but with invincibility now added to her powers thanks to her absorption of Mrs. Marvel, it was pretty hard to accomplish.

At one point she even started to behave quite…promiscuous. She's flirt with every male in the house. Flaunted the skin that would always remain forbidden fruit. During battles she would touch all her opponents, reveling in the act of skin to skin. Reveling in the pain she inflicted.

The pain that was trapped within her.

It became the decision by the team as a whole to send her to Muir Island, where Emma Frost was stationed at the time. Emma was a miracle worker when it cam to young troubled children. Between her partnership with Moira, they began to get through to Rogue. That break through that they wanted though, was not being reached.

So…as usual, Logan decided to take matters into his own hands. What did he do? He "liberated" one of the X-jets, flew to Muir Island, kidnapped Rogue and took her to some deserted snowy outland out in the middle of the Canadian nowhere. What else?

For days he tried to get through to her. He tried talking, yelling ,begging, threatening, bribery…anything! Anything that would get a reaction out of her. Anything that would get her to let out that pain she felt, but nothing worked. She would ignore him, laugh at him, insult him. She even spit in his face at one point. One time she actually came on to him. She teased him flirtatiously that she knew the only reason he brought her there was so they could fuck…not that she minded. For Christ sake the girl was like a daughter to him. He really started to worry that he would never get through to her.

But then it happened. As his last ditch attempt, he opened his heart to her. Told her things…feelings that he never shared with anyone else. He would never forget…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**There she was, sitting on the damn cot inside the old log cabin that appeared ready to collapse at any moment, skulking in the far corner unable to meet his eyes. **_

_**Logan crouched down in front of her, attempting to get a good view of her face. 'Here goes nothing. If I don't do this shit…if this don't reach her then nothing will.'**_

"_**Darlin', I know that you're angry. I know you think you got thrown a bad bone in life and I ain't gonna disagree with ya. But above all that, I really know that what you feel most is sadness. So you're trying to hide that sadness with anger. Trying to look tough as nails so nobody will feel pity for ya. So no one will see ya cry." **_

_**He leaned in closer and saw how her eyes had glazed over a bit. "But I know what you're going through." She snorted then in an unbelieving way, but he continued. She may have snorted but at least that meant she was listening to what he was saying. "No, I do. I really do. When Weapon X took me, they experimented on me, like some kind of animal. They would cut me open just to see how fast I could put myself back together again. When I'd be in my cage, the guards would get their kicks by pelting me with a few rounds, just cause they knew that I'd get better so they could do it all over again. Didn't matter to them that it hurt like hell." **_

_**A far way look then came over his features before he shook himself out of it. **_

"_**When I managed to escape I made sure that I took a good bit of those fuckers out on my way out the door. Their screams of mercy meant nothing to me. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted revenge. When I got to the real world, I didn't trust anybody. Had no friends. I thought I didn't need 'em. How could anyone know the pain I was in? No one could understand."**_

_**He lowered his voice a notch then to clarify his meaning.**_

"_**How could anyone understand a pain that no matter what you do, will always remain…because the root of the problem will always remain."**_

_**He unsheathed his claws and held them out for Rogue to see. **_

"_**I'll always have these as a reminder. You? You'll always have this."**_

_**He ran his claws up and down the skin of her bare arm. Her head shot down to look at the action being done. Most would've been horrified of having the deadly weapons grazing their skin, but not her. To her it was the most wonderful sensation in the world. **_

"_**How can anyone understand that all you need to do is cry, but just can't. You don't want to cry darlin', that's fine. Your choice. But me? Well, I'll cry for ya."**_

_**Her eyes shifted to his face to see the beautiful sadness there. To see the tears that fell from his beautiful gray eyes. Eyes filled with pain. Pain for her. Sadness for her. For what happened to her. He cried for her, for her pain. The Wolverine cried. She was shocked. The great Wolverine who was famous for his ass kicking's and bad ass attitude had brought down his walls to show her that he did indeed know what true pain was. In him she saw a kindred spirit. If he had overcome his pain from the past then perhaps she had a chance as well. **_

"_**Logan." If he didn't have his super hearing then he wouldn't have heard it, so low was it spoken. He became confused as he saw her ball up her fist and bang it against her chest. Inwardly he winced. He knew of the strength she gained from Mrs. Marvel. With one punch she could bring down a building. To see that fist bang against her chest in such a furious way was breaking his heart.**_

"_**I want…I want to…but…but…it's stuck…stuck in here…I can't, don't know how…to let it out…help me…"**_

_**And that was it. Those words that everyone had waited over a year and a half to hear.**_

_**Help me.**_

_**Logan pulled her off of the cot and onto the floor to place her in his lap. He began rocking her, petting her hair, anything he could think of to help her get those first few tears to fall as all the while she continued to abuse her chest. He voice was on the verge of panic when she spoke again.**_

"_**Help, can't…feel…need to feel it…pain. Help…only you can…make me feel it."**_

_**But how does one make a woman who is virtually impervious to harm feel pain? Then it hit him, the true meaning of her words. The way she had looked at his claws as he ran them along her skin with such longing. The reason why she claimed that only could make her feel pain. Because she was right. Only he could. With his claws.**_

_**What happened next was something that the Professor and Beast would chew him out for days later after telling them the tale of Rogue's break through. What did he do? The only thing he could do. **_

_**He stabbed her through the stomach with his claws.**_

_**The scream she let out was a scream of a dying woman, because in reality the wound he gave her was a mortal one. But it was also a scream of release. The scream of pain finally able to free itself. Pain of an anguish finally let loose to begin it's stages of healing. The pain of a young woman who came to the conclusion that even though so much horrible things had happened to her, she was not ready to die. The pain of a young woman accepting her fate. The fate that no matter how close she became with her friends, her team mates, in essence she will remain alone. Forever. The Untouchable.**_

_**Finally Rogue could heal. **_

"_**Let it go baby. Let it go." Logan grabbed the back of her head and jerked it back so they could look at each other eye to eye. No words were spoken, just a common agreement. And as that far away glazed look began to fall over her eyes, Logan crashed his mouth against hers. **_

_**Even though that kiss they shared was filled with love, it wasn't the passionate one of lovers. No, this was filled with passion of a different kind. The kind of a lion saving it's cub. She became his cub. With that kiss her powers activated, transforming it into the kiss of life. Of new beginnings. And just like her wounds that began to heal because of Logan's mutation, so did her inner wounds begin to as well. **_

_**They lay like that for hours. Who knew? Neither of them to concerned with keeping track of the time. They didn't care. **_

_**But as the sun began to rise in the horizon, starting a new day with new promises, he heard a faint whisper from her tiny broken form.**_

"_**Thank you daddy."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He'd never forget the faces of everyone waiting for them in the Hanger Bay as he stepped out of the "borrowed" jet. A bloody and limp Rogue in his arms. Of course Cyclops nearly had a heart attack right then and there…grabbing his chest, heaving in great gasps and everything. Quite the Drama Queen Ol' Scott could be at times.

The sound of one of his beloved beer cans being slammed down on the counter in front of him brought him back to reality, where Rogue sat smiling at him. One lovely eyebrow cocked up in curiosity. "Penny for your thoughts Wolvie?"

"My thoughts worth plenty more than a fucking penny cub."

She smile gently at that. With that one word all was revealed to her.

Logan brought the beer up to his mouth but stopped short of it when he noticed that it was already open. He place it back on the counter and slid it back towards Rogue.

"What?" She asked, confused by his actions.

"It's open."

"So."

"So? So ya drank form it."

"So. I only took a sip. It's practically full."

"So, your mouth was on it!"

"You're kidding."

"…"

"Your not kidding! I don't have cooties!"

"Bad hygiene."

"What! Ya got a fuckin' healing factah fah cryin' out loud!"

They both laughed at that. Whenever Rogue was angry or not so in control of her emotions, her accent tended to thicken out a bit. Logan took back his beer and began to drink out from it. He took in Rogue's appearance. She was eating a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Her body language and the way her eyes dance clearly told him that something was up.

"Why you so happy?" He grunted, but unable to keep the smile off his face from the joy he felt from seeing her so happy.

"Cause I missed you…" She sang playfully without skipping a beat, then looked at him with a warm smile as she whispered "daddy." A confirmation that she did indeed know what his earlier thoughts were about.

His heart swelled and an even bigger smile graced his features. At her laugh he managed to get his face under his control again…barely. He couldn't risk anyone barging in and see him being the big softie Rogue always went around claiming that he was. He attempted to hide his smile with his beer as he said, "Yeah…ahem…well, as much as that warms my heart to hear darlin', ya ain't foolin' me. What's got ya so twitter patted?"

She laughed at his choice of words. Damn the man for knowing all her childhood pleasures, her obsession with Bambi high among them. "Well, if you must know…"

"I must." He interrupted with a smile and a nod.

"Gambit officially asked me to be his date tonight for our 'outing'." She beamed at him.

Instantly the smile left Logan's face. Did I say left? I meant scrammed, packed, and flew south for the winter!

'He wouldn't! There's no way in hell I'm letting her go out with that soon to be Gator Bait. Why that slimy, STD carrying, Pepi Le Pew wanna be, home wrecking piece of…Wait. What would that make me?'

"I take it that you're not happy." Rogue stated very dryly as she continued to much on her lunch.

Realizing that he had spaced out a bit in thoughts of how many different ways he could kill the Cajun, Logan came to. "Why do you say that?" He asked a bit too defensively.

"Oh…you mean the scowl on your face that popped up at the mention of Remy's name isn't proof enough?" She said with a laugh, continuing to eat her macaroni.

"So what? You two a couple now or something?"

"No. It's just a date." She smile as a far away look and a blush spread across her face.

'Oh brother', Logan thought, rolling his eyes at her swooning act. "So what brought this on? Usually you two are just…ya know…"

She knew what he meant, and to be honest, she didn't know the answer herself. "I don't know. He was just being his normal Swamp rat self all morning, but then all of a sudden he just came right out and asked me."

He eyed her very cautiously as he asked, "You sure he meant it that way. As in a date?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes at him. "Jeez Logan. I'm not that naïve." She stated, when suddenly a wicked smile came over her face along with a tremendous blush. "Trust me. The Cajun made it perfectly clear."

With that said, Logan sputtered a mouthful of beer all over the counter and Rogue.

"Logan!"

"You trying to tell me that Cajun piece of shit made a pass at you!" With that Logan became the Wolverine. He jerked up out of his chair and tried to make for the nearest exit to find him some Cajun ass to kick, his claws in the ready position. Luckily…or unluckily depending on who you asked, Rogue reached across the counter to grab hold of Logan's shirt to stop his pursuit of making the resident Cajun into Jambalaya. She jerked him back to sit on his stool.

"Hold on! And what does it matter? Remy always makes passes at me!"

"This is different!" He struggled with her grasp but knew it was pointless. She was just too strong, so he sulked and began to drink his beer again, looking every bit like the kindergartner he was behaving like.

When she was sure that he was going to make a mad dash for the door, she let him go and sat back down on her stool, all the while wiping her face and counter from Logan's outburst. "What makes it now so different?"

"Cause, before he was just being a pain in the ass! Now…now he's got intentions! He wants to make an honest woman out of ya!" Logan cried as his arms flailed about as he spoke.

"Well damn Logan." Rogue sarcastically said, "When ya put it like that, I can't believe I nearly fell for it. Damn Gambit for treating me like a lady and not a piece of meat anymore!" She went to pick up her fork to continue eating but stopped when she saw that her food was covered in beer. She narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke, her voice low and dangerous, "Ya ruined mah macaroni."

"Yeah? Well you ruined my beer! So were even." He snapped at her.

Rogue simple sighed as she slouched back in her chair. Logan taking in her posture and body language all the while. To say that it didn't look good was an understatement. She had been so happy earlier, and in the matter of a few minutes he had ruined it all for her. He didn't mean to. Really he didn't. IT was just, he knew why the Cajun suddenly had a change of heart. It could be summed up in one word: Vegas.

After what went down there, how could Logan allow his Rogue to be with a man like Gambit. But if that were indeed the case then Logan would be the same slimy piece of shit that he claim Gambit was. A home wrecker as well. 'Christ!' He really didn't want to think about these things.

Deep down, Logan had a pretty god idea that Remy was just trying to right some of the wrong he had committed in Vegas by becoming faithful to the only woman that ever really meant anything to him…Rogue. BY finally ending their flirtation and stepping up to the plate to progress their relationship. Shouldn't he give the man credit for that? Isn't it a good thing that Remy wanted to give up his 'wandering' ways to be committed to Rogue, despite the fact that she couldn't touch?

'But what if he gets tired of it? What if the no touching gets to be too much for him? He's only human.' No, Logan knew that he had to protect Rogue, or at the very least, make his worried known and heard. He looked up at her and instantly felt bad. He had ruined her good mood. You could easily tell by the face she was giving him that clearly said, "Fuck you!."

HE reached across the table to grasp her hand, grateful when she didn't pull it away. "I'm sorry Rogue. It's just…this came out of nowhere. Sorry. But it's processed now. Promise. I just feel…why all of a sudden? Ya know what I mean?"

Rogue sighed and nodded her head. "I know. Betsy and Bobby pretty much said the same thing. But Logan…who cares the reason behind it. Remy is finally taking the steps to get closer. To me! The Untouchable. Not many men would even look at a woman they can't touch, let alone be with physically. But Remy does! He treats me different. I like it."

She spoke with such longing that it made Logan hate the idea all the more. "But…Ah hell darlin'! I just don't want at see ya get hurt. And this smells like a world of disaster," he honestly told her.

With a slight chuckle, Rogue laughed. " I know, I also know you're just worried about me, but isn't it better to have at least tried rather than not at all?"

He merely snorted in response, but the look on her face, the need for his support made him shrug his shoulders and nod his head in agreement. 'I can't believe that I am going to let this happen.'

"Besides," Rogue continued in a much lighter tone, "I have a good feeling about this…a really good feeling." 'Especially since Muir.'

His eyes snapped toward her. He didn't know if it was her tone or the fact that he could smell her excitement and somewhat nervousness, but he knew there was something besides the Thief that had her feeling this way. "What are you hiding?" His voice not even trying to hide his suspicion.

"Oh…nothing." Her smile was blinding. She could been the poster girl for a Colgate ad.

"I don't think so cub. I ain't buying. Spill it!"

Rogue laughed at his gruffness, knowing that it had no effect on her. "On way Logan. I told you enough for one day."

"I though you could tell me anything?" He snorted.

"I can Logan, always believe that, "she said as her expression became very serious. Her hand reached across the table to grasp his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "But I need to keep this quiet, just for right now. Gotta get the facts straight. But when the time comes, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

He could see her seriousness. What ever this was, it was big. Which only caused him to become even more curious about it. But she respected his request, he would reciprocate that same courtesy. He nodded and gave her a small smile. She returned it, then got up to walk out of the door. Farewells and goodbyes weren't needed between them. They knew when a conversation was over and done with.

"Rogue." Logan suddenly said.

Okay…maybe she didn't always know when their conversations were over and done with. At the door, she turned to look over her shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You really believe that…I mean…trying rather than not at all? Even if it might end bad?"

She gave him a small smile and a nod. She continued to stare at him questionably. Logan was a very private person. Not by choice, but more by habit. He didn't really reveal much about his past because quite frankly, he didn't know much about t himself. He was also the type that only spoke when he felt it was necessary to do so. So sharing his feelings was a hard thing for him to do. Seeing Rogue waiting patiently for him to continue made him smile inwardly. She would stand there all day with out saying a word, waiting for some signal if he was going to continue or not. She never pressured.

HE couldn't hold it in anymore. "Cause…umm…I've been wondering…I need some advice…" He stammered out very quietly, hating the fact that he couldn't 't meet her eyes.

Growing concerned because of his out of character behavior, Rogue walk over to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder not speaking a word but showing her support by actions. When he was ready, he would speak.

'Spit it out Jackass,' Logan though angrily to himself. "…umm…you know…about, Storm."

A huge smile crossed Rogue's face. 'Logan!" She pulled him tightly into a hug.

"AW CHRIST! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'm so happy! Oh…you guys are going to be so cute together!"

"SHIT! IF YOU'RE GONNA GET ALL GIRLIE ON ME THEN FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!"

He tried to push her off but with her super strength it was proving to be futile. Actually, she was starting to suffocate him.

"CHRIST! I CAN'T BREATH WOMAN!"

She let him go, then cavorted around the island to sit across from him again. "Tell me everything!" She squealed in a very un-Rogue manner. It was actually really starting to freak him out.

"FUCK NO! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GIRL!" He accused.

Rogue laughed at that, "I am a girl, moron."

"We'll quite it! You're freaking me out."

Rogue did her best to control her excitement, but she was failing miserably. She was too happy. Ever since Logan told her over a year ago of his feeling toward Storm, it was never mentioned again. She was starting to worry that he had given up on the idea of he ever pursuing a real relationship with the Weather Goddess. But now here he was, asking of all people the Untouchable virgin for relationship advice. It was just something to laugh about. "Okay. I 'm sorry shugah. I'll try to control myself. Please, tell me."

He eyed her a bit more until he was absolutely sure that she got a handle on her girlie side before continuing, "Well. When ya said that shit about giving it a chance, it got me to thinking is all. If Gumbo can do it, then so can I, right?"

"SO, it's about not being out done?" She jokes, but upon seeing his non amused expression, she quickly changed tactics. "Okay…sorry. So ya want to try it with Storm Great What's the problem?"

"'What's the problem!' How about her saying 'no'? How about me looking like an idiot? How about it becoming awkward?" Logan listed while holding out his fingers as he went along.

"Why would she say no! You're a wonderful catch!" She defended.

"Thanks darlin'…you're great for my ego, but we're talking about Storm here." He stated, as if what he was trying to get across should be obvious.

"So, you guys have plenty in common…"

He had to **snort **at that, as he interrupted. "HA! Like what!" But before she could answer he hurried on. "She was raised as a Goddess, I was raised to be a killer. She's an optimist, I'm a pessimist. She enjoys company, I like to be alone. She is 6' and I am 5'8". And last but defiantly not the fuckin' least, she is Gambit's best friend and I can't stand the little shit." He gave her a cheeky smile at that.

Rogue simply stared at him with an uncaused look. After a few seconds of silence she spoke, the sarcasm thick in her voice. "Oh…can I speak now?" Ignoring the look Logan was giving her that indicated that he was not amused, she went on to list her opinion off. "Ya both are X-Men, ya both love nature. Ya both have traveled the world. Ya both love hand to hand combat. Ya both fight for the dream. Ya both adore me and last but defiantly not fucking least…ya both like to run around naked in the outdoors." It was her turn to smile cheekily at him.

He merely grunted and rested his elbow on the table. "It wouldn't work."

"Ya don't know till ya tried."

"It will just make things awkward."

"You and I both know that Storm values friendship way too much to ruin it because of this even, and I'm not saying it will, not work out, which I know it will."

Logan stared off into space a bit longer, comfortable with the silence that had settled between them. It was the sound of Rogue's light giggling that brought him out of it though. "What? Don't tell ya getting all girlie on me again., cause I…"

Rogue cut him off, "No. No. I'm just thinking 'bout you and Remy. Both hour wild men wanting to settle down. I swear, we should send more of the boys down to Nevada. What happened down there to make you boy come back al lovey dovey? Maybe I should go and pick up a little what ya'll had." She laughed.

She would never know how her words, even playful as they were, affected him. God, why did always have to come back to Vegas. Just when he had almost stopped thinking about it for a while. He had to change the subject fast.

"So, I guess I'll get together with Storm later this week…"

"NO!"

"No?"

"No. Ya know we get called off faster then a one dollar whore these days. We finally got some free time and we ain't gonna risk the chance. You don't do it now, next thing ya know three months will have passed!"

"We?"

"We. We're both taking risks. That way, if we end up heart broken we can cry on each others shoulders while we eat buckets of Ben 'N' Jerry's."

"Ben 'N' Jerry's?"

"Ice cream."

"Huh."

"Go. Now."

"Now!"

Rogue pointed towards the exit to the kitchen. The look she gave him clearly stated that she meant business.

"Now."

* * *

**1pm**

**Storm & Logan**

****

Xavier's mansion was a thing of beauty to behold from the outside, with it's fountains, pillars, and ivy vines. To admire it would only cause the watcher to wonder what beauty it housed within, for beauty within it held indeed. Rooms upon rooms were decorated in the finest furniture from contemporary to antiques. Every room holding it's own unique charm.

If a vote were to be taken on which room held the most intimidating feel, then the answer would've came up as the Professor's private Study, with it's dark cherry wood furnishings and leather chairs. Many a lectures and punishments were given in that room. It was a room that many did not enjoy to frequent very often, much like the principals office in High School.

If you were to ask which room held the most relaxing ambiance then the answer would be the main floor's Rec Room. There, the inhabitants of the mansion could lay back in style and comfort. IT held the latest in entertainment technology varying from a huge plasma television to pool tables and arcade games. Most of the institutes younger crowd, or couch potatoes would be found here.

The most deadly room would hands down go to the famous Danger Room. This is where the X-Men honed their skills against holographic images of their choosing, ranging from mutant haters to the deadly sentinels.

Yes, every room at the mansion held character and a little something that made it special compared to the rest. However, if one if one were to ask which room in the mansion held the most beauty, then the answer may shock you. It was the attic. In most homes, the attic would be a place of storage, for boxes stored with old clothes or other miscellaneous items. It would probably be stuffy and dirty. It would be dark and more than likely the home of a few rats, spiders and all other sorts of creepy crawlies. But the attic at Xavier's was the complete opposite, for it was the bedroom of the resident Weather Goddess, Orroro Munroe.

When the room was first given to her, it was done more so due to necessity than want, you see Storm suffered from very high claustrophobia. So, being that the attic was not only the biggest, roomiest space in the mansion, it also had an easy access to the outside if Orroro ever felt the need to escape. Half of it's ceiling was made of glass windows so the feeling of the outside was brought within.

Xavier himself was a tad embarrassed at first showing her the space. Here was a young woman who was once worshipped as a goddess, given a lofty spaced attic with nothing but wood panel floors as her bedroom. So embarrassed was he that all he could manage to say to her was, "It has potential." IT shocked him to see the smile she gave him. She had nodded her head enthusiastically as she said, "Yes Charles. Yes it does." By her tone and the way she looked about the attic with awe, he knew that she was genuinely happy with it.

She bought the necessities of course. A dresser, mirrors, a bed, nightstands, etc. etc., but she continued to claim that the room was missing something. So one day, Storm brought in a tiny fern life, claiming that what the room lacked was life. After the little plant began to grow, she insisted that it was beginning to feel lonely, so she bought it a mate. Soon after, Rogue brought her a small magnolia flower. She told the Weather Witch that she hoped that it would bring a little of her Southern charm to the room. After Rouge's gift, Wolverine brought her four small cactus's, saying that they reminded them of himself, prickly on the outside but filled with life within. So on and on it went. Members would give plants or seeds to grow or she herself would go out and bring in a "stray" as she would call them. Soon Orroro's loft was transformed from a dusty empty attic to a beautiful, lush greenhouse. She had plants of all kinds, from all over the world growing and living there. Not one rose grew thirsty nor was one weed found. Essentially, Storm brought the outside in. It really was a thing of beauty as green covered the entire space from one end to the other.

It was in the middle of all that beauty where the Weather Witch now stood, creating various rain clouds about her room to water her children. Logan stood transfixed by the door.

Even during the most rigorist points of battle, where the X-Men were sweaty and dirty, Storm always maintain a certain regal ness that shone out her beauty, no matter how dirty she might become. But her standing there now, in nothing but a long satin white night dress that barely left anything to the imagination, did she truly resemble the Goddess she was once worshipped as. Though the gown was quite revealing Storm managed to don it without appearing trashy or sluttish. Maybe it was her comfort with beauty and all things of nature that made her get away with the look. After all, Storm was raised in Africa, where is was natural to go about naked. Clothing to her was something that she had become accustomed to wearing. Whatever it was, Logan was left mesmerized by the sight or her.

'Amazing how woman pay thousands of dollars so they can get the 'natural' look that Storm was…well, naturally.' He silently mused to himself.

He must have been standing there for about ten to fifteen minutes since he had departed Rogue in the kitchen. 'Why did this sound so easy to do when I was talking it out with Rogue?' With a deep sigh, he began to step away from the door, deciding at the last moment that he already had enough great ideas for one day. Suddenly, however, fate decided to step in just in time to remove the decision from him.

"Logan?" Came voice coated with a lovely African accent, "Logan my friend, is there something that you needed?"

Friend.

Friend.

Friend.

How that one word echoed in his ear. Is that all she saw him as? A friend? Could she really not see how his heart would swell for her? Could she not tell how his pulse would beat just a little faster when she came around? Could she not see the possibilities? Could it be in fact, that all she saw **was** indeed a friend?

"Logan…are you well?" She asked him, slightly worried about his silence.

He noticed that she no longer was across the room but actually just mere paces in front of him. 'When did that happen?' "Huh? Oh, nah Storm. Sorry. Guess I musta zoned out there for a sec." He answered her with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah," she said, accepting his answer, "So my friend, was there something that you needed or…"

'Nah. Just stopping by. Haven't really seen you in a bit. Just wanted to do some catching up, is all."

"Of course Logan," she hurriedly remarked as she gestured for him to enter, "forgive my rudeness."

"Ain't nothing' to forgive darlin'. Ain't nothing' to forgive." He recited.

As she went back to watering her plants in her own unique way, she settled herself on her bed as she patted the spot next to her, a gesture for him to make himself more comfortable. Logan had imagined her several times doing that same action, only the end result would not just be talking. He settled himself down, his back resting against the head board of her California King sized bed. 'Oh the shit we could do on this baby.' He though wickedly.

"Why so tense Logan? Is there something on your mind?"

"What?" He said, her voice breaking his thinking pattern. "Oh…yeah. Actually there is. Just really don't know how to go about saying it, eh?"

"I find that the direct approach is always best." She advised.

That was Storm for you. Always direct. Not one to beat around the bush. It was amazing to Logan how a person like Storm, who was so direct and up front could possible be best friends with some one like Remy, seeing as how he was the king of dodging the issue. At that though, a slick idea cam to the Wolverine's mind. Maybe he could pull a Gambit so he too could dodge the issue, to see where her feelings really lied.

"I guess you're probably right. You probably already know anyway. Seeing as how it concerns your brother anyway." Everyone in the X-Men knew that when someone referred to Storm's brother, it meant Remy. Vice versa when speaking of Remy's sister. They may not be of any blood relation, but their bond was one of honor. Remy saved Storm from a powerful telepath called the Shadow King when she was accidentally de aged by a machine created by her ex, Forge. With amnesia to boot, she found herself in a museum where the powerful villain had cornered her and was trying to enslave her. Luckily, at the same time, a younger Remy just so happened to be there attempting to 'acquire' a few certain artifacts when he happened upon Storm in battle. Never one known to **not** help a damsel in distress, Gambit rescued her and escaped. Because she had no recollection of who she was she stayed with him. He trained her to become a thief like himself, feed herm clothed her, treated her as if she were his younger sister. Eventually though she did get her memory back and did return to her natural age, but Remy continued to see her as the little girl that he raised for almost eight months. His little sister, despite that fact that she actually four years his senior. When Storm returned to the X-Men she invited him along, but he declined. No one knew why, but three years later there he was at their front door asking to join. The bond was sensed by everyone immediately. So it was no surprise that when Logan mentioned him, Storm would be interested.

"Remy?" She asked curiously, "What about him?"

"Well, y'know. About his date tonight." HE replied, fainting ignorance.

"What date? I assumed that he would be joining the rest of the team tonight." Storm stated, somewhat confused. Not that Remy had a date, no that was nothing new. Just that Remy had been away from herself and not to mention Rogue for some time. She just assumed that he would want to spend time with them.

"Oh, he is. He's just bringing a date with him." He said very casually.

"A date? With him? Tonight?" Storm asked worriedly. She thought that Remy would've know better than to bring a date to an event that all team members would be attending. The risk of exposure would be too great. Not to mention that Rogue would be there. Why would he purposely bring a situation like that around her? Unless Rogue was not attending. But again, that even seem like a very odd thing for Remy to do. Gambit liked to keep his private life just that…private.

"Yeah. You know. Rogue." Logan answered, interrupting her inner thoughts.

"Rogue!"

"Yep. Rogue."

"His date is Rogue?"

"Yep."

Storm's eyes widened at the news. She couldn't believe it. This must be some sort of dream. Remy and Rogue? A date? Officially? After three years of running around in circles? A slow smile began to form on her lips. And as her mind began to process the idea, so did her heart begin to warm to it.

She always knew that Remy was in love with Rogue, probably before Gambit himself was aware of the fact. Rogue had caught his eye from the very first moment he had seen her. Remy had just settled his bags into his new room at the Institute. He had went to set outside on his balcony window to smoke a cigarette. Storm not liking the habit, bit respectably keeping quiet about her distaste for it joined him outside. They stood there admiring the view for awhile, when suddenly a form broke out from the trees in the wooded area leading towards the hiking trails. The form jogged closer to the school and when her features were finally in view, Remy very curiously pointed to it.

"Stormy…who dat be?" He had asked with a look of awe on his face.

She remembered smiling at his expression as she spoke the name that would always tug at the thief's heart from that day forward.

"Rogue."

She closed her eyes and tried not to laugh as she remembered the expression he had given her, his eyebrow cocked up almost to his hair line, not knowing if she were joking or not about the name. Once he was convinced though, he had turned back towards the sight of the ever nearing Rogue. Still staring at her, he had whispered, "She be pretty, eh Stormy?"

Storm's smile had grown so large then as she took in Remy's observation of Rogue. She knew he was instantly smitten with the young girl. "Yes Remy. Yes she is." She had replied to him.

He had been done his cigarette, but chose to stay on the balcony till Rogue had disappeared from view into the mansion. His last words a whisper. "Hmm. Rogue."

Storm knew form that moment on that he was captivated. He drank, ate, slept, and thought Rogue from there on in. But never…ever, had he ever attempted to date her, due to her powers. So the news that Remy was actually bringing Rogue out tonight as his official date was quite the big deal to her. 'Why didn't he tell me?'

She heard a snort from Logan's direction and look up to she him shaking his head, disgust clearly written all over his features.

"I take it you are not happy about this new…affair." She asked in an amused fashion.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed, "Look, I know that Gumbo's your best pal and all, but come on Storm! You know this spells disaster!"

"Why would it? I believe that it is a wonderful occurrence. An event long time coming." She praised.

"Yeah! Exactly my fuckin' point! They've been flirtin' and all that other bull for years…till now!" Logan cried, "News flash darlin', Rogue still can't touch! What's the point? What's changed?"

Logan knew what had changed though. He was merely using all of this as a pretense for his true reason for going up there. 'Sorry Rogue, for using you as bait.' "I'm telling ya Ro, their both gonna end up getting hurt." He finished.

"I doubt that Logan," Storm said as she casually leaned back to rest on her elbows, "Remy is getting older. I always believed in my heart that sooner or later he would've wanted to settle down. Whom better than with the person we all know he loves? Rogue."

Logan simply grunted in response. As he opened his mouth about speak, a crude comment no doubt, Storm went on, "Whatever the reasoning however, I for one am ecstatic for them. I will make sure to congratulate them both for their courageous step forward. We know not the reasoning for Gambit pushing their relationship further, nor is it our right to speculate. I am sure however that the reasons were prepared with the best of intentions and seriously thought out. Gambit would not jeopardize his relationship with Rogue if he were not one hundred percent devoted to the idea. I am quite positive that Remy gave this matter a good amount of thought before carrying it out. When concerning Rogue, Gambit always has the best of intentions."

Giving her a mocking look, Logan stated very harshly, "Sure, like he always get them good 'intentions' when he's out stealing shit every other night from innocent people right?" Once the words passed his lips, he knew he had went too far. Her tiny rain clouds that had been sprinkling rain about her room suddenly began to grow menacingly, as the clouds outside began to darken. 'Oops.' One thing you did not do was insult Gambit to Storm. IT was just a bad thing to do. He knew he had to fix this and fast if he want to accomplish what he came to do and to not get fried to a crisp.

"Okay…okay." He started, "Sorry. But right now their friends Ro. Yeah, their in love…but their also safe. If they take that step it changes everything. **Everything**."

Having calmed down, Orroro began to see his point, "I understand Logan. But it is a change that their are both willing to make…"

Hurriedly he interrupted her. "But what if it don't work? What if the Cajun needs touch? OR something else she can't offer him?" His voice lowered a notch, "That would devastate Rogue."

Storm jumped in. quick to defend her brothers honor. "And you do not believe that Remy would be heart broken as well? He has been open to me about how much he has come to care for Rogue. How much he loves her…"

"Yeah Ro," Logan broke in," But the Cajun can always touch anyone else. Rogue can't."

There was silence then s they both pondered on that thought. Orroro cared deeply for Rogue, after everything that the young girl had been through in her life, Storm desperately wanted to see her happy…she just wasn't sure if she would be capable of finding happiness at Remy's side. It wasn't that she did not want to see them together, she just knew that Remy was a very physical man. What could she bring him that could possibly satiate the mans needs? But if Remy took the step then it must mean that he considered the circumstances. 'What happened to change his mind?' No matter. Whatever the case she would be supportive, just as Remy had been with everything in her life.

"I believe that if they both are really willing to give it a try, then it will work, despite any obstacles."

She firmly stated.

"So you're saying that they should risk their friendship in pursuit for something more?" He asked, eyed her ever move cautiously.

"Yes."

'Here goes.' "Would you?"

"What?" She asked, slightly taken aback by the question being thrown out of the blue like that. 'Where did that come form?'

"Would you risk it if you were in their shoes?" He pressed.

"It is different for me. I **can** touch…"

"AH," Logan teased with an amused expression, "That's just a fancy way of saying no."

"NO it is not!" She cried, more than a little insulted that he would accuse her of being a hypocrite. "I am merely stating that since I **can** touch, I can not imagine nor could I speculate what it is like being In a relationship with someone whom it is an impossibility for, **however**…" she continued when she saw Logan about to put his two cents in, "if I were to be in that situation with someone who **could** touch then that would be a different story."

"So you would?" He asked her. His eyes studying her deeply.

"Yes Logan. I would." She laughed, "Why the interrogation! Would you?" She suddenly countered.

"Depends on the friend, and whether or not they return my feelings. "His gray eyes bore into her deep blue ones. For some reason, the way he was looking at her began to make her feel a little nervous. She couldn't help but get the feeling that there was an underlying meaning to his statement. The way that he was staring at her was beginning to stir feelings within her she thought she had long ago buried. She cleared her throat and gathered her bearings to the best of her ability. Needing to occupy her mind and body with something , she rose from the bed and began to fiddle around with her plants, moving and rearranging them about unnecessarily just to keep from meeting his gaze.

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved about doing her pointless chores. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' She suddenly became very conscious of what she was wearing. It was preposterous really, she had always been open with her body. What made now so different? Just because he was staring at her like so with out saying a word? They had sat in each others company before in complete silence, just enjoying the others company. Perhaps that is what he was doing now. Enjoying her company. But if that were the case then why was he looking at her with such…longing? No. she hurriedly tried to get rid of those thoughts. She was being ridiculous.

Logan for his part could sense Orroro's growing discomfort. Her nervousness. 'That has to be a good thing right?' He wondered. If she was fidgety, then that meant that she felt an attraction towards him somewhat. Starting to feel bad for putting her suck an awkward state, Logan decided to break the silence. "So, you think I shouldn't worry about Rogue then."

'Thank the Goddess he finally spoke. Perhaps his mind was on Rogue the entire time.' Quickly getting over her discomfort, Storm managed to appear nonchalant, a trait that Remy had taught her long ago. She went to crouch down in front of him as she placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Do not worry so much Logan. Even though Remy can portray himself to be a scoundrel, at heart he is a good person. Especially concerning Rogue. She will be in good hands."

Making an unbelievable sound, he then commented dryly, "It's his hands that I'm worried about!"

They both broke out into laughter at that. To see her smiling with and laughing with such joy made Logan notice just how lovely she was. In fact, he didn't ever think that she looked more lovely, kneeling before him with tears of joy in her eyes. Her generous breast heaving from gasping breaths. He couldn't help himself. Before she, or even he for that matter, knew what was happening he had cupped her chin and firmly place his lips on hers.

'What the hell am I doing! Pull back! Pull back! Remove yourself from the gorgeous woman who can throw deadly lightening bolts! God! As if I haven't already done enough stupid things for one day…wow…her lips are soft…"

Storm was seriously shocked, not about the kiss though. She and Logan had shared many kisses in the past. None were like this one however. So deep and passionate. She felt his tongue begin to outline her lips, teasing and coercing them to gain access. She parted her lips and felt him probe her sweet mouth with his tongue. She tasted delicious to him. Like sweet wine, he found her to be intoxicating as she moved her tongue against his own. She was surprised that he did not taste of beer and cigars…considering how much the man smoked and drank, but she figured that his healing factor was the cause of that. Logan placed a hand behind her head to press her closer to him, as his other hand massaged her neck. Orroro found herself running her hands along the taunt muscles of his thighs, the feel of them exciting her some.

They broke apart suddenly , t he need for oxygen demanding them to do so. Neither said a word, just stared at each other while taking deep gasping breaths of air. Their eyes spoke volumes though. There was lust in Logan's, plain and simple. Lust and something more…something that Storm was not too certain about. In hers, lust too was there, along with confusion and awe. She could quite understand what just happened. "Logan?" She asked, her voice a faint whisper.

He zeroed on her lips again as he bent forward to capture them again, when suddenly…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ORRORO?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ARE YE IN THERE LASS! TIS SEAN!'

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The spell was broken. Storm blinked to clear her head then stood and horridly made her way to the banging of her door, fearful that Sean would break right out of it's hinges. "Honestly…the man knocks as loud as he screams." She mumbled as she made her way to answer the door, oblivious to the hurt expression on Logan's face.

"I apologize my friend. Logan and I were speaking." She explained as she showed the Banshee into her room.

"Not a problem lass, tis I who should apologize then…for interrupting the both of ye. I merely wanted tah know if ye were still going to run the program for me in the Control Room?" Sean asked, eyeing the two with mild curiosity.

"Ah! Yes!" She exclaimed, slightly embarrassed that it has slipped her mind. "Of course Sean. I will change immediately…but you go on ahead. I will meet you there."

"Of course my dear. I'll just have a wee word with Logan before I go…if'n ye don't mind of course, being this ye'r room and all…"

"No of course not." Storm said as she made her way across the room. She stopped quickly before Logan before disappearing into her bedroom. "Logan, I apologize for the interruption my friend, but I have previous engagements. I hope that we can finish out…discussion later tonight."

Logan smiled at her as he rose from her bed to leave, "Course 'Ro. Ya can count on it." With that she departed into her bathroom.

"Aye, Wolverine. How are ye boyo? I have nae seen ye in a good while. Tell me…would ye like to go for a round or two in the Danger Room with me?" Banshee asked, happy to see his long time friend after so long.

'Hmm. Storm's gonna be there, might be weird. I gotta work all this frustration off though.' He slapped Sean affectionately on his back and gave him a gruff smile as he answered, "Y'know Sean, that might be exactly what I need right now. Lead the way." With a hearty felt laugh from Sean the two men left the beautiful room.

As Logan walked alongside his friend and team mate, he found that he really couldn't focus on what Sean was taking about, something about a Massachusetts and a school. His mind kept wandering back to the last thing that Storm had called him.

My friend.

It used to make him feel good when she said it.

Now, it hurt.

It was a pain that not even his famous healing factor could cure.

* * *

**2pm**

**Gambit & Storm**

****

In the words of Scott 'Slim' Summers, AKA: Cyclops, the Great Fearless Leader of the X-Men;

"The Control Room is a room of responsibility. It is not a place to goof around in. That is why we have Recreational rooms. When in this room, everyone is to behave in a professional and responsible manner. The safety of our teammates lies in the hands of those who monitor them from in this room! The equipment is very, very high tech. It is not to be damaged so handle them with care. No drinking or eating of any kind is allowed. We are all to act accordingly when in this room. If you feel that you can not manage that, then you know where the Door is. Get out!"

Gambit sat on the Control Room chair, his feet propped up on the console, a lit cigarette dangling form his lips. Sure he wasn't supposed to smoke in there but Remy really didn't give a shit. He didn't even think Cyclops barking in his face could get him down from his high, for tonight he would have his woman on his arm.

His woman.

Oh how he like d the sound of that.

His woman tonight and every night to come, she would be considered as his. All the world would know, he would make sure of that. However, somewhere in the depths of his mind he questioned his intent to date Rogue.

If Vegas had never happened, would he still be so pushy about being with her? He ignored that notion. Even if that was the case, and he wasn't saying that it was, at least this one good thing came from it, besides the mind blowing sex that is, it helped him prioritize the important things in his life. And there was nothing more important to him than Rogue.

He leaned back in his chair and blew out a big puff of smoke as a wistful smile played on his lips. Yes sir, any person could tell that he was on cloud nine.

"PUT THAT OUT!"

And he just fell off that cloud without a parachute.

Swiveling in his chair to face the entrance to the Control Room, Gambit came face to face with Cyclops…in all his disapproving glory.

"You know there is no smoking in the Control Room, Gambit!" Scott spat his name as if it were something distasteful. Once at the console he slapped a manila folder down next to where Gambit's feet were resting, his face filled with an disapproving look. "Remy, you know that the Control Room is a room of responsibility. It is not a room to goof around in. That is why we have the recreational rooms. When in this room…"

Already having zoned him out, Gambit instead turned his attention on Storm who entered after Cyclops. She wore a slight smirk on her face, clearly amused by the lecture that Remy was so obviously ignoring.

"GAMBIT!"

"WHAT?" Remy exclaimed, turning his focus back to the screaming Cyclops.

"PUT IT OUT!" Scott ordered as he pointed to the cigarette that Remy was still smoking.

Giving him an innocently confused look as he removed his feet from the console, he said "But I ain't finished yet." Scott clenched his jaw to the point of painful as his fists balled up on his sides, clear signs that he was about to blow. "Alright, alright, " Remy said while putting out his cigarette, trying to ease the situation before Scott really went off the deep end, "I's just fuckin' wit ya _homme_."

As Scott dove into another speech about the delicacy of the instruments there and his careless action about placing his feet on them, Remy turned not only his attention but his whole body toward the chair that was pulled up beside him, where his beautiful 'Stormy' was perched. Resting his elbow on the consol as his head was being propped up by his hand he told her in a very flirtatious manner, "Dat _homme _dere…he giving another lecture, _mais_ someone should lecture him about letting a _fille _into de room first. Ladies first, _ne cest pas?"_ He gave her a lazy smile as he noticed her punching in a program. "Whatcha doin' here Stormy? You not scheduled fo' de Danger Room."

"What does it look like I am doing Gambit?" She answered, her voice monotone, "I am running the program for Banshee."

Remy took her cold response but said nothing about it. Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, he saw Cyclops speaking over the intercom to Banshee and Wolverine, who had both entered the Danger Room below not but moments ago. Turning back to Storm he stated the obvious, "Looks like Logan be joining him, _non."_

"_Looks like…obviously."_

He noticed how she seemed to be exasperated wit the whole conversation, if it could even be called that. He didn't like how she was being so short with him, especially for what seemed like no reason at all. "What's wrong wit you? Why you spit you venom out on me? What I do to you?" He asked quite annoyed.

Looking him dead in the eye, she spoke in a low and serious voice that sent chills down his spine. "You know exactly what you did Remy."

A slowly panicky felling began to spread through out his whole form.

'_Non. Non. Non.'_

"What ya talkin' bout Stormy?"

"Don not call me that," she said in that same eerie voice, "And do you know that worst part?"

'_Non. Non. Non.'_

"I had to find out form someone else."

'_Non. Non. Non.'_

Blank expressionless eyes bore into his.

"I had to find out from Logan."

'_NON ! MON DIE ! POUR QUOI ! LOGAN, VOWS BAYARD STUPIDER ! Jed AVIS VOWS TIER ! POUR QUOI ? POUR QUOI QUAD Jetties ANISE PRESS INCLEMENT DAVID MON CHEER. MON AMOUR!'_

"What are you doing here Gambit?"

Cyclops words brought him out of his two second shock. Taking in both their expressions, he saw that Storm was looking at him with a confused air while Scott seemed a bit impatient…nothing new there. None were angry though. He felt no out right anger towards him with his empathy. 'Maybe Cyclops don't know yet. But even den, wouldn't Stormy be angry. Jean is her best friend and shit…after me of course.'

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"What?" Gambit asked, a bit thrown off.

Cyclops sighed as he was clearly getting aggravated with Gambit's games. "Come on Gambit! I don't have time for this! You're just taking up room! What are you doing here?" Scott asked, gesturing to the room around them with his hands.

"I scheduled for _trios, mon amie." _Gambit answered in a respectful tone. He wasn't in the mood to play either, he needed to find out what was going on.

Scott couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow at Remy. He had given him his answer rather quickly and didn't give him any smart ass attitude about him raising his voice at him. 'Hmm. Maybe those lectures are finally getting through to him.' "Okay then. Since you're here you go ahead and help Storm out with the program. I got a meeting with the Professor in a bit but I want to get there early. You mind Storm?" he asked as he directed his attention to her. At her head shake, her eyes never leaving the computer screen though, he said, "Excellent. Thank you Storm." He rose from his chair with a, "Cyclops out."

Gambit had to force himself not to roll his eyes at that. Sometimes Cyclops' corniness knew no end. He saw Scott reach for his manila folder, which he now saw that the label was marked 'Rogue: Project Muir.' He didn't get a chance to ask him about it though because Cyclops was already out the door in his soldier march. All the better, he would've probably given Gambit a lecture on the responsibilities to respect other team mates privacy, blah, blah, blah. Besides, he had more important issues to deal with right now.

He focused his attention back on Orroro, just to find her ignoring him again. Well, not really ignoring him, she was currently speaking through the loud speaker discussing with Sean and Logan about the program she was about to run.

He slowly rose from his chair and stepped a few paces back. With his empathy he reached towards her; he had to get a feel of what he was dealing with here. She felt calm, if not a bit annoyed. Other than that, she was normal. If she did indeed know about what happened in Vegas wouldn't she be angry? Disappointed? Disgusted? Ashamed of him? Something besides calm and slightly annoyed? 'Damn Las Vegas!' How he wished it never happened. Sure, he didn't really regret it, he rarely regretted anything he had done throughout his life. He **would** regret however getting caught.

He finally took in his surroundings. He was in the Control Room. The Control Room! The same Control Room he had spoken of when they were in Las Vegas. The Control Room that he told Jean the fantasy he had about her. The fantasy that had led to all the sex talk. The sex talk that had led to all the sex! The Control Room where he was sitting next to Scott just not two minutes ago. The Scott that was Jean's husband. He was sitting next to Jean's husband on the chair where he had fantasized about Jean touching herself. The same chair where he was lounging on, musing about finally being with Rogue, the love of his life! While he claimed that he was on cloud fucking nine!

'Damn Remy. What kind of sick _batard_ are you?'

"Remy?" Came Orroro's voice brining him out of his depressing thoughts. She sat facing him, her long legs crossed with her hands placed very lady like on her lap. Her head was cocked to the side with one perfect eyebrow cocked up. A confused yet amused smirk on her lips.

'Why ain't she angry?' He was confused. He looked past her and though the glass that led to the Danger Room. He saw Banshee and Wolverine fighting the mutates of the Savage Land.

Wolverine.

Las Vegas.

If Logan did indeed tell Storm about Nevada, then why wasn't she angry? Simple conclusion? Logan **didn't** tell Storm about Vegas. Bit if he didn't tell her that, then what did he tell her? He eyed her curiously as he again for the second time reached in with his empathy. She was amused above all else now, but still slightly annoyed.

"Why ya mad at me Stormy?" He asked very guarded, but was rewarded when she gave a small laugh.

"Gambit, if I would have known that you were going to react like this…? Goddess, it is not that important. I am merely jealous my friend that I had to hear the joyful news from someone else first." She claimed as she leaned forward slightly to give him a genuine smile.

Joyful?

He was really confused now. What on earth could Logan have told her that would make her angry first, then claim to be happy for later. For the third time her reached with his empathy to read her emotions. He found that all her annoyance had vanished and all that remained in its place was pure happiness.

He remained quiet. How could he answer her? He had no idea what she was talking about!

Storm rose from her seat and glided over to him, wrapping him in a warm, tight embrace. "I am so happy for you and Rogue both my friend. I congratulate you Remy. Come, tell me, why the sudden change of heart?"

Realization hit Remy like a ton of bricks.

Rogue.

A huge weight was lifted off of him. She was talking about the date.

Storm noticed his reaction. "Are you well Gambit?"

Before she could get suspicious, Remy hurried on to say, "Course _petite,_ got a date wit my number one girl tonight…well, number two next you Stormy." With a mischievous wink, he continued to speak before she could protest the nickname he always used on her. "How Wolverine know?"

Pulling him back to sit on the chairs, which Remy just didn't feel right sitting in anymore but did anyway, she began to speak, "I assume that Rogue must have told him. It appears that she must be going about the mansion spreading the good word. She must be very happy Remy. Of course, I need not share with you that Logan does not quite share in her sentiment." The last part was finished with a good amount of sarcasms.

Wow. Rogue told Logan. She must be happy. It warmed his heart to know that Rogue was proud going around telling people that she was with him. That he was her man. Okay, maybe not her man yet…but soon. Sure plenty of woman flocked around him and proudly showed him off, but the difference was that they **really** didn't know who he was. They had no idea who the man behind the shades was. For one, he was a mutant. He knew many woman would've fled the scene then and there if they knew that tiny bit of info before they stripped off their clothing. Others, he actually discovered, found being with a mutant quite the turn on. The idea of them being with a bad boy…a mutie bad boy no less? Yes, defiantly naughty. But would those same woman acknowledge him by day? Be seen with him in public? Goodness no! He was a mutie!

But him being a mutant wasn't even what really concerned him. He was proud of what he was. It was his past that he wasn't very proud of. He had done many mistakes. Yet he did not regret them because they not only made him into the man he was today but also, they could not be undone…why dwell on them? But that didn't mean to say that he was proud of them. The stealing, killing, deception, heartbreaks, lies were just a few among them. But it was his ultimate sin that still kept him awake at night. His most shameful moment. His involvement in the massacre of a colony of innocents.

The Morlocke Mutant Massacre.

So many innocents. So many children. So much blood. He may not have killed any of them, but he did lead the murders to their prey. He showed them the way into their home. He led them in. And when the frenzy, the slaughter began…all he did was watch.

Sure, he managed to save one little girl, but what was one compared to hundreds of others. Any normal person would've turned their backs on him. But not the X-Men. They forgave him. Gave him a second chance. A fresh start. They offered him their friendship. Rogue offered him love. She knew all of his faults, yet still she loved him. It marveled him. How could an angel as she ever love a devil like him?

He remembered the first time he ever spoke to her. It wasn't that same night he first saw her jogging out from the woods, although he did try his damnest to find her then. He just didn't realize how many people lived at the Institute and how busy he had been the first couple of days there. It wasn't until the third day as a resident of Xavier's that he finally did speak to her. His third night actually, and as an added bonus, she had been alone.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**He was on his way for a quick workout on the third floor's Weight Room, mainly heading up there to get away from the noise of the mansion. **_

_**Upon his first two days there, he had observed that hardly anyone ever frequented up there, maybe because it seemed that everyone else enjoyed either the Danger Room or the main Weight Room located on the underground levels of the mansion. Actually, no one ever really ventured to the third floor in general. This day was no exception. **_

_**He really didn't feel like working out, he had just been looking for some peace and quite for a little while. He couldn't even get that in his room because of the constant slamming of doors and pranks being played. He swore that some of the male members acted as if they were at a frat house. **_

_**He had recalled that the third floor housed a small Rec Room, nothing compared to the one located on the main floor, but it was a good size and very private. He hoped that lady luck would be on his side and the room would be available to him. **_

_**When he had entered he saw that the lights were off, the dark room lit only by the glow of the television, which happened to be playing Casa Blanca, one of his favorite movies.**_

_**He couldn't make out the person that was laying o the floor, but by the way the blanket hugged their figure, he knew that it had been a girl. A girl in a dark room? Maybe lady luck was on his side after all. Especially considering how beautiful the woman who lived here were. **_

_**He casually leaned against the door frame, ready to do a little flirting. "Love dis movie."**_

_**At the sound of his voice, the figure jerked up, clearly surprised by his presence. That didn't surprised him, most people didn't see him or hear him when he wanted to move about unnoticed. It was a talent that he could do in broad daylight if he so wished to. He was stealthy like that. It was his thief's training. No, what did surprise him was the person who he had walked in on. **_

'_**il est elle.'**_

_**The person was Rogue. Her mouth in an endearing 'O' shape, a hand pressed to her breast. "Ah didn't hear ya come in." **_

_**Breathless. Husky. Hoarse. That was what her voice sounded like. He had wondered what it would sound like when he had seen her running. Now he knew. And a southern accent to boot. Remy merely stared at her for a long moment. She was even more lovely up close, She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. **_

_**Giving him a suspicious and very annoyed look, she asked him, "Can I do something for you!" her tone slightly peeved for having been interrupted.**_

'_**Oui chere. You can do plenty to me.' Thinking it would be better if he kept that comment to himself, Remy merely shrugged his shoulder as he waltzed in, lazily draping himself onto one of the couches in the room. With a lazy smile he said, "Just looking for somewhere quiet to hide out. Like you too, ne cest pas?"**_

_**Merely grunting a response, she stretched back out with her blanket firmly wrapped around her. Just as she was about to un pause the movie though, she muttered to him in a very not so nice tone, "Well, ya better like this movie cause I ain't changing it. Don't talk either. Like ya said, I want quiet, so sit there and shut up. If ya can't then get the hell out."**_

_**Remy wasn't very good at taking direction though. **_

"_**Ya from de south?" He asked in a very friendly way which even surprised him. "I's from de south too chere. I from Louisiana…New Orleans. Where you from?"**_

_**Her answer was to un pause the movie and raise the volume to drown him out as she shot him the dirtiest look she could manage. It clearly said, "Shut up." **_

_**Remy had to cock an eyebrow at that. **_

'_**Dat a first.'**_

_**Did she just ignore him? Was she just rude to him? Did she just give him a dirty look? Usually women drowned him with attention. She just did the complete opposite. Not only that, but not once during the whole three hour long movie did she acknowledge his presence. He tried everything to gain it. Everything but in words. He tried making noises like sighing, coughing, even breathing heavy. He tried shifting positions, placing himself within her line of vision…nothing. At one point he tried reaching her with his empathy, but quickly learned that that was a really bad idea. It was like she was feeling hundreds of emotions at one time, with a layer of…static, for lack of a better term, on top of it all. But how was that even possible? She actually seemed to be concentrating solely on the movie! It was like she didn't even care that he was there at all. **_

_**Once the movie had ended he thought that he might have a chance to boost his ego a bit by talking to her then, but he was wrong. She had quickly gathered her things and was making for a quick get away out the exit. Not wanting to let her go so easily, he managed to stop her by holding onto her covered arm, which she jerked way from, as if he carried some type of deadly plague. She gave him a look as if to ask him if he were out of his mind. Most women loved it when he touched them, why didn't she? Was she a lesbian or something?**_

_**Putting on his best smile, he shrugged his shoulders as he ask, "Just wanted to know de name of de fille who I had de pleasure of watching dat great film wit'."**_

"_**Ya weren't even watching it." She countered without skipping beat.**_

'_**Ah ha! So she did notice me!' With new found enthusiasm he went to block her retreat by standing in front of her, shooting his hand out to her, he said, "Remy Etienne LeBeau, AKA: de Gambit, at ya service ma petite mon Cherie."**_

_**Rogue looked him up and down with a skeptical eye as remarked very dryly, "Gambit? That name is almost as stupid as your accent." She walked around him, his offered hand ignored.**_

_**Remy was so shocked by her treatment that all he could do was stand there at the moment, his hand still outstretched to open air. After about two seconds he lowered it as a small smile spread over his lips. "Burn," he whispered in good humor. **_

_**As he turned at the sound of a small giggle, he saw her standing outside the door looking in at him. She was laughing, not in a flirtatious way…hell, she wasn't even laughing with him. She was laughing at him. She shook her head and gave him a pitying look. **_

"_**It's Rogue."**_

_**With that she walked away. He stood there, dumfounded for God knows how long. She had ignored him, then insulted him, and lastly pitied him. And because of that pity, she had given him her name. A name that he already knew, granted, but it sounded so much more delicious coming out of her own mouth. **_

_**Suddenly, he began to laugh…and laugh…and laugh. He laughed all the way up to Storms' loft.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Needless to say that Orroro thought that Remy was crazy to get his hopes up by that meeting after hearing him retell the entire incident to her, But Remy was deliriously happy. You could've almost called it giddy.

Thus, that was the meeting that started the famous courtship…or attempt at courtship Remy had toward Rogue.

Everyone thought he was nuts to pursue her, not only because of her powers but for the obvious distaste Rogue had for him. Storm at one point really began to worry for his well being as well. Especially after the famous Rec Room wall incident, where Remy attempted to steal his first kiss from Rogue. He had been in a come for three days after that. Not because of the kiss, he never did get it, but because of Rogue throwing him through the Rec Room wall for even attempting it. But Storm shouldn't have feared, he had woken up three days later with new vigor and new strategies to ensnare the "illusive Rogue," as he had begun to call her. He even claimed that he needed the nap and that he was thankful that he had someone like Rogue looking out for his well being and putting him down for one. Yes, the man was insane for her. Storm had become increasingly worried when she had heard Rogue tell Gambit that she should have thrown him through a thicker wall, but look at them now…in love and going on their first real date. She had worried for naught.

Some would say that Gambit was bribing Rogue in some way to go out with him. Others will joke that Gambit had finally broke her spirit to fight. All will know however, that their love is genuine.

Seeing how Remy too had spaced out, probably from strolling down memory lane as well, she waved a hand in front if his face and sang in a very sing song voice, "Yoo-hoo!"

He came to and they both laughed. Leaning back in her chair she said, "My, my Remy. I have never witnessed you like this. Usually it is the women that swoon for you. I do believe that you have been bitten by the love bug my friend."

Chuckling, he said, "Yeah, but it different wit' Rogue. She just not any woman, y'know?" She nodded her head as he continued, "Used to be scared of the idea to commit to her. It scared me cause of de no touching, _mais_ now dat I do it…I's never thought I'd be dis happy Stormy."

She smiled gently at him, but something still plagued her. Something that even he said himself just now. Touch. He is very touchy. How can he live without that? 'He can't, 'she thought to herself, 'Perhaps Logan is right…no. I must give him some credit. I must hear him out first.' "Remy?" she began gently.

"Yeah?"

"What **did** make you change your mind. I mean to say, Rogue continues to not be able to touch…"

He nodded his head at her, a sign the she needn't continue. "I's know Stormy…just…"

He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell the truth either, so he went with something along the middle.

"Just got tired of not being wit' her. I love her. Just got tired of making _sot_ mistakes when it is her dat I shoulda been wit' dis whole time."

The melancholy was very evident in his voice. His eyes appeared to be so very far away, sad like.

'Mistakes? What has happened my friend?' Storm did notice Remy's strange behavior from before. Turning her focus to the Danger Room, she found that both Banshee and Wolverine were fairing rather well and had about twenty minutes left in their program.

Logan.

He too was behaving rather oddly earlier. 'What was that kiss about?' She eyed Remy again to find that he too was looking at their teammates, his body language relaxed. She knew better though. She knew **him** better. His eyes looked troubled, just as Logan's were earlier.

Both men were on the mission to Vegas. The mission that silenced all three who participated in it at the breakfast table earlier this morning. The mission that upon arrival, Gambit asked Rogue out on an official date. The mission that upon arrival had Logan at her door discussing risk taking and then kissing her. The mission that had left Remy so melancholy now. Could she be jumping to conclusions? Did something bad happen in Vegas? If so what? What could've happen to make the men react so oddly? The only one behaving normal was Jean, so maybe whatever happened only happened to Logan and Remy. Did they get into an argument? Maybe Jean would know. Perhaps she should speak to her.

She grabbed Remy's chin and tilted it towards her direction. At his inquisitive look and gentle smile she asked, "Remy…what happened in Las Vegas?" If it had been anyone other that Storm then they would not have noticed the half second fault in his features. But she was Storm, his best friend and person who knew him most above all others…and she did notice. But because she was Storm, she respected a persons privacy. " You need not tell me my friend, for it is affairs of your own," she gently told him, "but it worries me to see you so…angsty. Especially now that you have so much to be happy for." She gave a small chuckle then as she continued, "I know something did happen there. What it is I do not know nor will I pretend that I do. I will not ask, for in my opinion, it can not be all bad if it lead for both you and Logan to take steps to better your personal relationships." Combing a comforting hand through his hair, as she asked very softly, "Tell me Remy…tell me it was not all bad?"

He just stared at her, his expression neither shocked, angry, or glad. No one could ever accuse Storm for being stupid. She wasn't co-leader of the X-Men for nothing. Her brain was fantastic for strategies, which included puzzle solving skills. The Vegas mission was almost as big a puzzle as the Muir mission was…at least in Remy's opinion. Her intelligence and attention to detail was a great asset to the X-Men, but a bad one for Remy to have in a best friend.

He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either, so he went with something along the middle.

"_Non, _Stormy. It wasn't all bad." They exchanged genuine smiles then, their hands clamped together. That's when something clicked in Gambit's head. She had said that she wouldn't ask because she assumed that whatever happened helped both Remy **and **Logan's relationships. True, it wasn't bad because, well…the sex was good. But what caught his attention was the 'both Remy and Logan' part.

Logan?

Who the hell did he pursue? Jean was taken. Who could he be seeking out? Only one way to find out really? "Stormy…?"

"Do not call me that!"

"Okay, but what exactly you meant by "both you and Logan," Stormy?"

Orroro merely rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the use of the ridiculous nick name the second time. 'I hope he shows more maturity about this then what Logan displayed about Rogue.' "Logan came on to me today," she stated evenly with an air of non-importance that it even surprise her.

"_Ce qui!"_

Noticing his grip that tighten on the armrests as he cocked his ear at her as if he had misheard her, she had to take in a deep sight of patience. 'Do not let him get to you Windrider. A part of you expected him to behave this way.' With another deep sigh she continued, "He kissed me."

That is when Gambit saw red.

'Dat son of a bitch. Dat _fille del putian! _Logan _vous hybride. Vous êtes mort! _Why you do it? To get back at me for my date wit' _mon chere!_ Il est fou ! _Unique désordres avec mon _Stormy! Jus' for revenge! _Non, je ne le permettrai pas !_'

"Remy?"

'_Batard!'_

"Remy?"

'_je soufflerai ses lèvres au loin!'_

"Remy!"

'_Hybride!'_

"GAMBIT!"

_"CE QUI ?"_

"You are about to blow up your chair!"

He looked down to see that the chair he was sitting on was indeed glowing at bright pink with his kinetic power. Quickly, he pulled back the charge and shot out of the chair as he began to pace the room. "Chair's more trouble den it worth anyway," he mumbled angrily.

All Storm could mange was a confused look, for that is what she was…confused. She really could not understand why he was so angry…well, she had an idea. He was fiercely protective of her, but never like this. Perhaps his distaste for Logan was greater then what she assumed. She knew they went out for beers occasionally, which usually resulted in them getting into bar fights…most of the time against each other. Perhaps he just believed that Logan was not good enough for her. But if that were the case, then Storm would have no private life at all for Gambit did not think anyone was good enough for her.

"Gambit, your constant pacing to and fro is giving me a headache."

Stopping suddenly to give her a suspicious look, he asked her, "You let him kiss you?"

"…"

"Tell me you pushed him away?"

"…"

"Tell me you didn' kiss him back?"

"…"

"_Mon Dieu, _Tell me you didn't like it?"

"…"

He slumped with an exaggerated groan back into his chair, "Stormy!"

"Gambit, I am a grown woman! I may kiss whomever I choose…"

"Orroro."

She quieted down immediately. He called her by her real name. He never called her by her name. Ever. He was being serious. Remy was never serious. Ever. "You like de Wolverine?"

She grasped his hands in hers as she looked intently into his eyes. With a sincere voice, she answered honestly, "I do not know what I feel. It has been quite sometime since I have been in a relationship Remy. I have only had feelings of friendship towards Logan. Yes I find him sexually attractive," ignoring his groan of disgust she continued, "but it never went further than that. This is new to me as well."

"You tink he kissed you cause I ask out Rogue?"

"You know better than to believe that Logan would risk his friendship with me for something as petty as revenge," she chided.

"Why you tink he kissed you?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"I do not know Remy. It probably has to do with whatever happened in Vegas." She said it without any means to pry, but simply as a fact. "Do not worry Gambit. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. I do plan on speaking about this matter with Logan. Who knows? I may even be jumping to conclusions. Perhaps is was only just a kiss, or perhaps it was more. Perhaps he merely wishes to indulge in a sexual relationship, which I would be more than willing to…"

"AGH!" Gambit covered his ears as he shook his head in disgust, trying to clear the images of his beautiful Stormy in bed with the Logan…an image he knew only too well. "Too much info!"

Storm laughed as she turned toward the loud speaker again to address Banshee and Logan, who's session was now over. In her doing so, Gambit tilted his chair back and wondered if Logan was indeed trying to get closer to Storm because of his decision to date Rogue. Sure, Storm had said that Logan wasn't the type to do something like that, but then Storm didn't know what went down in Vegas. 'But she know somethin happened.' He'd have to be very careful. Watch his back. But now he'd have to keep an eye on Logan's motives as well.

He looked through the observation glass to see both Logan and Sean making their way out. He stood and stretched, preparing for his turn in the Danger Room. As he turned to leave, he heard Storm call out to him, "Gambit. I gather that I needn't tell you to keep this conversation between you and I?"

"Course Stormy."

"Do not call me that. Oh, and another thing…no fighting with Logan. I hope that you can behave with more maturity that what Logan displayed concerning your relationship with Rogue." With a small amused laugh, she continued. "Goddess, with the way you both acted, one would assume you both believe that the other are perusing these relationships without the best of intentions."

He paused, thinking about his wording before he'd answer. A slick grin appeared as he gave her a wink, "We both just watching our backs and our girls Stormy. You know how we men can get when our territory might be at stake." With one last bow and wink, to which she merely rolled her eyes at, he strolled down the passage that lead to the Danger Room.

He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either…

…so he went with something along the middle.

* * *

**3pm**

**Professor x, Cyclops, Rogue, & Forge **

****

"So what do you think Scott?"

The words were spoken by the Head Master of the Institute, Professor Charles Francis Xavier himself. Prof X, affectionately to his students. Charles to his good friends, and Charley to those select few that would dare push their luck against the Omega class telepathic mutant. Whatever it was that someone decided to call him, only one person had the privilege to actually call him dad.

Scott Summers.

At the tender age of thirteen, Scott's mutant powers became active, making him Cyclops forever more. Being a mutant and an orphan wasn't easy for him. He was teased, ridiculed, spat on and isolated. At first glance at him, one would believe that the young boy would not live to see beyond his teenage years. Seeing the man that he had become made the Professor's heart swell with pride.

Cyclops was the second student, after Jean Grey, that he took into his school and under his wing. However, unlike Jean, whom did have a caring and nurturing family, Scott had no one. His family all died in a terrible plain crash. Upon finding the boy, the State placed him in a home. Upon discovering his existence Xavier adopted him. He became his father. Scott became his son. They became a family. And what a wonderful son Scott was. He was intelligent, fare, just, respectful, and a wonderful leader. But above all else, he believed in Xavier's dream with his whole being. Looking at this man…his son, Xavier knew that once he past on, his legacy would be in good hands.

That is basically why he called this meeting. To get some advice from the leader of the X-Men.

Scott looked up from the folder and gave the Professor a small smile. "Sir," he began, his tone filled with wonder and awe, "I think this is a wonderful opportunity for her."

The Professor smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He knew that many at the school will soon have mixed emotions about the device that Rogue will be using to control her mutant powers. Some would probably think she was cheating, while others will most probably be happy for her. Some others could probably even say that she was denying who she really was. He was glad that Cyclops did not see it that way though, nor did he suspect that most of the X-Men would see it any different either.

All of the X-Men knew of Rogue's history concerning her powers. How Carol and the psyches destroyed the part of her brain that triggered her control over her absorption. They had tried everything after that tragic accident to correct it. 'No, not accident Charles, it was an act of violence.' He mentally reminded himself.

Surgeries, counseling, telepathy, even shock therapy…nothing worked. That part of her mind was completely and utterly destroyed. Never had he felt like more of a failure than when he would look at Rogue. 'No, that is not correct either Charles. It was when she accepted her fate, that I truly felt that.'

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Logan had returned with her from their little 'trip'. Hank was checking her vitals even at Logan's insistence that she was alright, despite all the blood that covered her form. He recalled himself wheeling himself up to her as the two grown men argued about beside manner or something or other. Seeing her sitting there quietly as if in her own world, he did not have a single clue as to what to say to her. He, her teacher and mentor had now words of wisdom. No speech of comfort. Nothing. So he said the only thing he could think of. He asked if she needed anything. The look she had given him would remain ingrained in his mind forever. It was neither sad, nor angry, nor happy, nor confused. It simply was. And she uttered one word…one word that had broke Xavier's heart into a million pieces, never to be healed quite the same ever again.

Gloves.

She had asked him for gloves. Not water. Not an aspirin. Not someone to talk to or to cry on their shoulders. But gloves. She had accepted her fate. It was the break though they had all waited a year and a half for. She finally accepted what was done to her and ready to live. To go on with her life.

At least with anger and neurotic behavior Xavier felt she was justified. That in a way she was punishing him for not keeping his promise to help her. But this? This small smile she gave him? The hug when she left the room, gloves snuggly placed on? He had felt horrid. He had felt like a complete failure. He felt as if he wasn't even worthy of her friendship.

But now this. Now with the help of Forge and Moira, she could have a chance. Maybe now, with the issues concerning Rogue, he could finally sleep soundly.

As if he knew what Xavier was thinking, Cyclops placed the manila folder on the desk and walked around to crouch next to his father. He placed a comforting hand on his and gently spoke to him, "You did all you could for her Professor. No one could've predicted what was going to happen. It was no more your fault than it was any of ours. It just was."

Xavier's eyes jumped at Scott's choice of words. 'And I am supposed to be the telepath,' he silently mused. He affectionately squeezed Scott's hand in return. " I just find it amazing that even despite our failure to help her, she remains here. A loyal member of our school…of our X-Men."

Cyclops patted him on the shoulder with a friendly chuckle as he rose. "I don't. Rogue's a remarkable girl, and very intelligent. She knows that there wasn't anything anyone could've done. She doesn't blame you Professor, so you shouldn't either."

Charles smiled at that. Having had enough of feeling sorry for himself for one day, he wheeled himself over to the mini bar he had located in the corner of his office. "Come Scott, let us have a toast in honor of our resident Southern belle."

Scott, still feeling at times like the naïve teenager around the Professor blushed at the idea of having a drink with him, "Of course Professor. I…"

At the sound of a knock at the door, Cyclops made a u-turn and went to answer it. Once opened he found said Southern Belle standing there."

"Oh," she said, slightly surprised at seeing Cyclops there, "I'm sorry, I must be early. I had a meeting with…"

"Non sense Rogue," Cyclops said as he moved to the side to allow her entrance to the office, "you're right on time…as usual. That's one thing I never have to worry about you, your punctuality."

Rogue just smiled at Scott's chipper mood. 'Wonder what has him in such high spirits?' She turned her attention on the Professor, who at the moment was pouring some type of liquor into glasses. 'Ah ha! So it's those type of spirits then.' She silently laughed at her own bad joke. Not being able to stop her eyes from darting back and forth between both men, who were both shooting her goofy grins, she asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"As I said before Rogue…of course not. Come on, we are about to have a toast. Join us." Scott grabbed her hand and led her over to Xavier who held her glass out for her to grab. At her sniff and questioning look, the Professor said, "Brandy."

"And this is the good shit too Rogue." Scott joked. Their odd and giddy behavior was infectious, epically Scott's…as it was an odd occurrence to hear him curse, especially curse in good humor. She soon found herself wearing the same big, stupid smile that they wore.

"What are we toasting to anyway?" she bounced.

"Why…to you Rogue my dear," the Professor claimed.

"Me?" she laughed, "Why me? I didn't do anything."

Cyclops began very gently, his tone filled with affection, "Of course you did Rogue. You face danger everyday by being a part of our team. You fight for equality when some people claim you are less than dirt. You have powers that some would think you should consider yourself a God, yet you see yourself as the equal of those that would destroy you in a heart beat. You deal with the deadly powers the nature gave you everyday and smile, when some would have given up long ago, yet here you are continuing to be a good person even after all that you have suffered in your life. Not many people can say they would've done the same if they were in your shoes honey." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed as his voice became coated with genuine affection, "And above all Rogue, you are taking a very brave step by using that device from Muir. No one deserves happiness more than you do Rogue. No one."

Rogue felt her eyes start to glisten. That had to have been the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her. She now remembered why she used to have such a huge crush on Scott when she first arrived. 'Jean's a lucky gal.'

"So this toast Rogue, is for you," The Professor stated as he lifted his glass, signaling for them to do so also. "For your new found happiness the future shall bring you."

"Cheers!"

"Here, here!"

Just as they were about to drink, the Professor's private line began to ring. "Ah, that must be Forge now, please, both of you have a seat."

They placed their drinks down, momentarily forgotten as they made their way to the leather chairs of Xavier's office. At the push of a button, a view screen slid down from the ceiling and Forge was seen on it, via Muir Island.

"Good afternoon Forge, how are things at Muir?" The Professor asked politely.

"Fine Charles, but I think what you meant to ask was 'How are things with Moira'?" At the Professor's blush, all three X-Men laughed. It was known that the Professor had a huge crush on the geneticist so everyone took shots at him about it whenever possible. "All in good humor Charles, "Forge continued, "No, everything is fine here. As fine as this damn Scottish weather can get." That had stirred another round of chuckling. During Rogue's stay at Muir, she had become accustomed to Forge's constant criticisms of the Island. As a Native American Indian, he was used to hot climates, something that was not a usual occurrence there, if at all. "I swear to Charles, if there wasn't such wonderful advances here I would be on the first plane back!"

"I thank you for your time there Forge," the Professor answered, quite amused by his complaints, if not a bit sympathetic. He knew the true reason for Forge's departure yet now was not the time to dwell on the subject.

"And how are you young Rogue?" Forge asked her. "We miss you and your team mates…especially that Bobby. He's always fun to have around."

"I'm fine sugah. I miss you guys too," she replied.

"Hmm, only fine?" He gave her a playful wink then. "You'll be feeling even better after the news I have for you."

His words caused her heart to beat a little faster. She knew it. He had gotten the negator for her.

"So I assume that the device is ready for Rogue then forge?" Cyclops asked, clearly in leader mode.

She really didn't want anyone to know about the device until she was one hundred percent sure she would have it in her possession, and even then she wanted to wait till it was in her hand to spread the news. Hearing that Scott knew about it before she had a chance to tell him herself did irk her a bit, but she knew he only meant well. She did have a pretty good idea that the Professor would tell him though, seeing as he was her field commander. It made sense. And because of his heart felt words toward her earlier, she knew that he only had her best interest at heart. He really did want to see her happy. She would have to put her slight annoyance to the side for the moment and see the bigger picture.

"Yes sir Cyclops," Forge replied, "but I am afraid that I have **some** bad news."

At that, Rogue couldn't help but tense up. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' Noticing her reaction, because frankly Rogue was one to always wear her emotions on her sleeve, Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, surprised that she did not knock it away as she usually tended to do when someone would get too close to her personal space.

"Nothing that serious young Rogue," Forge assured.

"All is well with the device however, correct Forge?" the Professor inquired, hoping to quell some of Rogue's fearful emotions.

"Yes, no doubt about it. It's just that I won't be able to deliver it till the end of the week, "as Rogue quite noticeably relaxed, Forge continued, "Moira personally wants me to deliver it so…you know…I can go over it with Rogue, and Beast too of course. Just to be sure it works fine and she has no unforeseen side effects."

"A wise decision," Cyclops stated as he gave Rogue a reassuring smile.

"It would be sooner but Nightcrawler and his bunch took the jet on one of their missions to God only knows where. Besides, once Kurt found out why I was going to the States, he insisted that he too would accompany me there. Guess he wants to share in the good cheer with his sister.

"Really!" Rogue exclaimed. She hadn't heard from her brother in quite a while. That was the reason for their venture to Muir for the Proteus incident, Excalibur was away so they were called. She was sad that he hadn't returned before she left, but to hear that he would be coming to see her would be even better, especially with the negator. 'That way I can give him a big kiss on the cheek! Only one week!'

"Yes, so be ready for us." Forge ordered jokingly.

"Ah will!" her excitement making it difficult to hide her accent.

Turning his attention back to the Professor, Forge spoke, 'Well Charles, I better get before your **'girlfriend' **comes and tans my hide for talking too much."

Blushing at his comment, the Professor replied, "We look forward to seeing you Forge. Nightcrawler as well."

"So we rendezvous in a weeks time Forge." Cyclops stated.

"Agreed Cyclops. Forge over and out."

With that the view screen went blank. Cyclops twisted in his chair to face Rogue, giving her a cheeky grin. "Excited?"

"Yeah," Rogue admitted. "I gotta admit though, I'm a bit scared too, I know that sound stupid and all but…"

The Professor cut in, understanding evident in his voice, "It is very natural to feel this way Rogue. You have not touched anyone without the effect of your powers since before the age of twelve. Eleven years without physical contact will be a very hard habit to break."

"Professor," Cyclops said, "How about some therapy?" Noticing how Rogue tensed up at the word, Cyclops hurried on, "No offence to you Rogue, but as the Professor said, most of your experience with human touch has been very traumatic. Perhaps this can help."

"I was actually going to suggest it Scott." Xavier turned to focus on Rogue, not surprised in the least to find disappointment written all over her features. Rogue and counseling was not a good combination. Xavier knew however that this was something that she needed very much. Rogue's nature of being overly independent was going to be another hard habit of hers to break. "I know that you do not enjoy the sound of this Rogue, but I truly believe this will benefit you. You have come so far and are so close to your dream, I'd hate to see it wasted because we were not cautious."

Rogue knew they meant well. She knew that they had a point also. She just hated the idea of shrinks. Because of all the trauma in her past, she knew that her mind was a complete wreck, she really didn't need anyone pointing it out for her. Besides, shrinks thought that if someone heard a strange voice in their head, they were automatically nuts. Well, she heard over a hundred different voices in her head everyday, what did that make her? The truth was, that Rogue had enough people running around in her head to torture her for life time, two if she really wanted to prove something She just didn't want anyone to know what she really went through to stay in control.

She didn't want anyone to know of the constant need she had to shoot her head open with a shot gun. She didn't want anyone to know that because of the different persons in her head, flooding with other peoples memories, she slowly had begun to forget her own. Or worse, she actually thought that some of those memories** were **her own, only to find out later that they weren't. How could she live if anyone ever knew that some times she found the women of the mansion to be more sexually attractive than the men, because of all the male psyches running around in her head confusing her own sexual preference. How could she look someone in the eye if she told them of the many times he fantasized about killing each team member in an excruciating way, because she had absorbed so many of their enemies in the past. Would her team mates understand if she told them that she knew all their dirty little secrets, even those they chose to hide from themselves. Would they still call her a friend if she were to tell them that she knew who some of them **really** were. Would they look at her as if she were mad if she admitted to them the need she had sometimes to rape a young boy? Would they judge her if she just told them that sometimes she wished to kill herself. To kill herself because of the hundred voices in her head begging her to do so because they can't stand to be locked up in her mind forever. Would they understand her pain to know what it was like to have the knowledge of what your friends really think of you…and still go on every damn day as if you really don't? Would they understand her struggle to fight a hundred psyches everyday for control of a body that she didn't even want? Would they understand her? Could they ever understand her pain? The pain that it was to live everyday…for **their **benefit.

But now there was something to try to make her own benefit.

Remy.

They had stepped forward in their relationship. If she really wanted it to work then she would have to do a lot of touching because Remy…well he was a touchy guy. His closeness when he flirted with her before never bothered her, but touching was a different matter completely. She knew that she would have to put all her issues aside and deal with this. Like the Professor had said, they were so close. Better to play it safe.

"Ah guess you're right Professor. I just don't want anyone to think…well, in therapy I'll be saying some stuff that…I'd just hate for someone to think I was crazy…"

"No one thinks that Rogue. We are all very empathic to your situation." Cyclops rushed on to her defense.

"I know. It's just that sometimes, I cant help these thoughts I get…" she sighed, not wanting to get into it all at the moment, too ashamed, "But I think you're right. I'm so close. It would be ashamed for something stupid to ruin it now Can we just keep the therapy stuff between us though…Beast too 'course."

Both the Professor and Cyclops nodded their heads. "So," the Professor went on, "I'm assuming that Beast or I will hold the sessions with you then?"

Rogue turned beet red then. She knew that both of them were professionals, but they were also her male friends. Some of the questions she had about touching, well, she couldn't ever imagine asking them about it without dying of embarrassment first. "Uh…okay, I guess."

Not needing his mental powers to understand her predicament, the Professor tried to cover up his notice of it, "Or perhaps you would feel more comfortable with a female?"

"YES!" Both men chuckled at her sigh of relief. "No offense Prof…just, you know. Got some girly questions n' stuff."

"Alright Rogue, we have two qualified right here at the school. Emma or Jean?" he asked.

"Umm…"

But before she could answer however, Scott made the decision for her, "Professor, don't forget that Emma is leaving for four weeks beginning tomorrow. Forge will be by the end of the week, I really think it is better to get started right away with this."

All three nodded their heads in agreement to Scott's advice.

"Jean it is then sugah."

"Wonderful, "the Professor exclaimed. "Anything else Rogue?"

She stalled a moment, wondering if she should say anything. 'Why not. I shouldn't be ashamed.' "Well Prof…Scott. For tonight, Remy asked me to be his date…officially."

Both men were silent for a few seconds before Scott spoke, "You told him about the negator?"

"No. No. I haven't told anyone…well, except Bobby and Betsy."

Both men couldn't help but show their surprise. The Professor was the first to speak this time, "So he ask you out with out any knowledge of the device?"

Before she could answer, Scott blurted out, "Wait a minute! This is Gambit we're talking about! He probably already knew! Are you sure Rogue that Bobby or Betsy didn't tell…"

"NO!" Rogue's anger began to surface. She knew that Gambit wasn't on many peoples top favorite list, but they knew how they felt for each other. Why couldn't they be happy? Why couldn't they see that he was trying to make things right for them? Why couldn't they see he was at least trying a relationship with her despite her powers?

"We do understand all those things Rogue," the Professor claimed gently. As her face deepened into a scowl, he hurried on to say, "You were projecting."

She sighed and slumped into her chair, knowing the Professor was telling the truth because telepaths were unable to read her thoughts…unless she was projecting them of course. Since her mind was so cluttered with other people's emotions and such, it made for reading her mind almost an impossibility. Only very powerful telepaths such as the Professor could read them…and that was only if she were projecting them. The only other time a telepath could read her was if she were sleeping and…well, she really didn't want to think about the other way right now.

Scott placed his hand on her covered one, 'Rogue, we know that you both care for each other and I am not saying that Remy doesn't have the best of intentions for you, but don't you find it coincidental? All I'm saying is that if he knew about the device then he should've said so from the get go."

"But he doesn't know…"

"Whatever the case," the Professor said as he interrupted her, knowing that he needed to end this before Rogue's famous explosive anger surfaced, "It is up to Rogue to decide in the end. I for one am happy for you Rogue. I know how much you care for Gambit. But it would be wise to heed Scott's warning. A relationship based lies if doomed to failure. As we said before, you are so close. We don't want anything stupid to ruin it now."

Rogue thought about what they said. They did have a point. It was a tad coincidental that Remy asked her out at the same point she was going to receive her negator. Did he know? But how? Maybe it was a coincidence and nothing more. A good coincidence.

She would just have to think about all of this later. Maybe tonight she could get some answers out of him. "Well, I think I got a lot to think about."

"Of course Rogue," Xavier said, knowing that Rogue was ready to end the conversation, "My door is always open to you."

"I will talk to Jean so she can get you sessions set up." Scott told her as he made his way to the door by her side.

"Thanks Scott."

With a final wave at the Professor, they both walked out, leaving the Professor alone.

Once the door closed the Professor noticed the three full snifters of Brandy and remembered that they never did get the chance to drink to their toast.

'Would one consider that to be a bad omen?' he silently wondered.

Oh…if he only knew.

* * *

**4pm**

**Iceman & Gambit / Iceman & Angel**

****

When the X-Men were first created, Xavier designed one uniform for each member to don. It was a simple blue and yellow blend of lycra and spandex. Throughout the years however, the code of uniform had become quite lax. Now members could express their individuality by designing their uniforms to be more comfortable to their own unique needs and abilities.

Some members would stick to something similar to the old style like Cyclops and Jean, maybe for nostalgic reasons, but make minor adjustments and modifications. Others, like Psylocke, would be completely over the top and be often confused for a bathing suit rather than a battle uniform. "Allows freedom of movement," she had claimed. Some however decided to keep it somewhere in between…like the Iceman.

As Bobby donned his uniform, a proud grin formed on his mouth. Standing before the mirror and seeing himself in his simple long sleeved light blue uniform always made his ego grow a bit. He knew he wasn't the most muscular of the men on the team, but he was pretty decent. Some male members of the team, such as Logan and Banshee went over board with their uniforms, in Bobby's opinion. What wit their flashy caps and masks. He however, felt that he didn't need to go that far,. 'Besides,' he thought to himself, 'Most of the time I'm in my 'ice form' when I am in battle. I don't need any flashy accessories.'

He gave himself another once over in the mirror, only to hear a voice he loathed more than the devil himself.

"You practicing' making out in de mirror 'gain Bobby?"

Bobby turned around to actually **see **the it was the devil himself, Remy Lebeau, enter the Locker room. As Gambit laughed at Bobby's expense, Bobby marched away form the mirror toward his locker.

"You got a Danger room session now?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it Gambit." Robert answered, distaste towards the man obvious in is tone of voice.

"Well…somebody on dere period." Gambit mumbled sarcastically.

As Bobby finished his last touches on his uniform, he couldn't help but take in Gambit's appearance. Remy too had a very plain uniform. 'Must be his thief's training,' he thought to himself, 'No light colors for that guy.'

Gambit wore a sleeveless dark garnet slightly armored top, that had a head piece attached to it to keep his hair out of the way. His pants were a black lycra and spandex blend that moved with his body as he worked. Being a professional thief, Remy usually found himself in tight positions that called for his amazing flexibility to come into play. Wearing pants that strectched with him was a great asset. His shoes were a black steel toe combat boot that reached right below his knees. Of course his famous duster completed the outfit, it's many compartments giving Gambit the opportunity to hold many different types of weapons, especially his cards, which was his favorite type of object to use with his kinetic powers.

Even though his uniform was plain as well, Bobby couldn't help but feel that Gambit appeared not only more manly than he, but also more intimidating. Maybe it was the black. Black was always an intimidating color. Bobby knew that wasn't it though. Gambit radiated self confidence. He talked a lot of smack, but always could back up what he gloated about, be it fighting, prowess, women, gambling, intelligence…whatever. Suddenly, Bobby started to feel not as confidant in his suit.

"Like what you see _homme?_"

The sound of Gambit's belittling comment brought Bobby out of his thoughts. The thief was bent forward unlacing his boots, but the condescending smirk he wore was in plain view for the Iceman's enjoyment.

"I goin' be in de shower in 'bout five minute _amour _if ya want to see something' **really** amazing," Remy claimed mockingly.

It was the hint of laughter in the thief's voice that really set Bobby off. Slamming his locker shut, he turned to Remy and yelled, "FUCK YOU!"

Merely shrugging at his outburst, Remy sat down on the bench removing his duster as he said nonchalantly, "No thanks, I really not interested, you not my type. Only one person fo' dis _homme _anyway…_mon chere _Rogue."

"Oh yeah! That's why your with a different girl every other night, right? Cause of your undying love for Rogue," he said non believingly.

"What can I say? I just staying in practice for when me and Rogue hit de sheets," he replied with a crude smirk.

Bobby sneered at him, hating his cockiness. "You pervert! Besides, Rogue can't touch dip shit. There's no way you can get your slimy paws on her."

"Don't need skin to skin to do all de tings I got in mind," Remy replied smoothly as he made a perverted gyrating movement with his hips, to which Bobby snorted in disgust.

"You should beg me not to tell Rogue everything your saying about her right now," Bobby stated, wearing a cocky smirk of his own, clearly believing that he had the upper hand at them moment.

Remy shrugged again and said casually, "Go ahead, I's don' give a shit. Ain't said nothing dat I wouldn't tell her myself anyway."

He was right, and that fact killed Bobby. Remy would make passes left and right at Rogue…and we are talking about some of those passes some wouldn't even consider doing to a professional call girl. No matter how much Rogue pushed him away, it wouldn't faze the Cajun thief at all. In fact, it only seemed to egg him on.

"You know Bobby," Remy continued with a mischievous grin and a playful wink, 'I tink my girl Rogue like a little on de dirty side, _non_?"

"Dick head," Iceman hissed.

"Stop talkin' 'bout my dick _homme…_people might start tinkin' you were a little…you know," Remy said as he gave Bobby a look like he should know what he was suggesting.

Removing his top, Remy noticed that Bobby was still shooting him al look of pure hatred, to which he couldn't help but revel in. He gave him a wink and a suggestive look, knowing that it would only prove to fuel Bobby's anger more, he slurred in a sexy tone, "Ya want I should turn around _amour,…_let you get a better look at de back like you eyeballing de front?"

Bobby turned beet red with anger…and a little embarrassment too, but no way would he admit that to anyone. So angry was he that the only thing he could manage to say was, "FUCK YOU GAMBIT!"

"I already told you _homme,_ I's not interested. Saving myself for Rogue." His voice was so smooth, it made Bobby wonder if Remy ever lost his cool.

"How can you be saving yourself when you're a whore?" Iceman cried.

"You just jealous cause you a virgin," Remy countered calmly, as he began removing his toiletries from his locker.

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Yeah right!" Remy laughed mockingly.

"I'M NOT!"

"Sure."

"I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING TO YOU, GAMBIT!"

"Course not."

"I DON'T!"

"I agree."

"I'VE HAD MY FAIR SHARE!"

"Mmhmm."

"I HAVE!"

"Prove it."

"PROVE IT?"

"Yeah."

"HOW?"

"What does a pussy look like?"

"…"

Bobby became tight lipped. He couldn't believe what Remy just asked him. How crude can a person get? He had been completely caught off guard. That was the last thing…no, scratch that, he never thought that Remy was going to ask him something like that. He assumed that Gambit was going to ask him to name a couple of women or where or when. Not…not…not that!

At his silence Remy began to laugh. "Thought so," he commented condescendingly, "Now, wit' de way you was checking me out earlier, I's feelin' a little **exposed** right now, so don get no idea's as I gets naked over here _vous me comprenez?" _Remy then removed his pants with quite a flare with the dramatics and wrapped a towel about himself as her grabbed his toiletries and marched to the showers. Before disappearing though, he turned back to face the still stunned silent Bobby, speaking in the same mocking tone as before, "No peekin' at me in de shower either, 'kay Bobby." With a final laugh and wink he left, but as he entered the shower he mumbled, loud enough for Bobby to hear of course, something about not understand how a man could have two females as best friends and not know what a pussy looked like.

Bobby grabbed the nearest item he could find and launched it in after the Cajun. He heard Remy laugh. "Tank's _mon amie, _I forgot dat out dere," Gambit said as he held out the item for Iceman to see. It was Remy's shampoo bottle.

With an aggravated groan, Bobby slumped onto the bench to tie up his boot laces. He hated Gambit with a passion, ever since the day Remy has set foot into the mansion. He remembered that even in the beginning when he first arrived, Remy would strut around the mansion like he owned the damn place. He hardly knew anyone at the time and those that did already meet him had already put him on their bad side. That their brought up another point, even though Remy constantly disobeyed orders and broke rules and talked back, he was considered one of the Professors top team members. Next to Logan, Gambit was usually the first person the Professor called if he needed a solo mission accomplished.

Even Cyclops adored him!

Okay…he wouldn't go so far as to say adore, basically because the two were always butting heads, but when he and Storm were dividing the X-Men into two separate teams, Gambit was the first on Cyclops's list. True Gambit was great in a fight and pretty much didn't need any back up, but Bobby didn't believe that that gave him the right to be such a cocky prick.

'I mean, the guy talks back to everyone…including the Professor. He never follows orders. He breaks all the rules at least ten times a day. He thinks that it is fun to pick fights with people like Sabertooth! He steals! He's basically an alcoholic! He smokes like a damn train! He sleeps with anything that has two legs, which probably means he's got every STD known to man! ' Bobby thought to himself, 'I don't know what Rogue sees in him?'

Since Gambit arrived, all he did was hit on Rogue, treating her like a piece of meat. He would make derogatory comments to her and grope her whenever the opportunity presented it self, which to Remy was all the time! Sure after awhile he changed and became sweet to her, but the dirty comments still remained. Bobby thought it was cruel how Remy would treat her…as if she were a regular girl. A girl without absorption powers. Remy would flirt and tease then go that night to be with someone else. Who was Rogue able to go with? No one, that's who. That is why Bobby himself never got around to expressing his feelings to Rogue. Why even attempt a relationship with her when Rogue couldn't touch?

'But she soon will,' Bobby thought sadly, 'And Gambit will be the one she'll be touching. Argh!'

He prayed to whatever God that would listen that whatever Betsy was cooking up would work. The farther Rogue and Gambit were, the better it was for him.

The sound of the Locker Room door opening drew Bobby's attention to it.

"There you are. You coming?" asked Warren, Bobby's half older brother. "You're going to be late if you don't get a move on. You know Scott can get…"

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby mumbled, cutting him off. "I'm coming."

As Bobby made his way to the exit, Warren blocked his path asking, "What's wrong with you?"

Bobby flung his arm towards Remy's duster that lay on the bench with an ungentlemanly snort. The sound of whistling attracted both men's attention. Strutting out from the showers in only his towel, Remy noticed Warren's presence.

Very politely he greeted him with a, "_Bonjour _Angel. Like de new outfit."

Warren beamed at the compliment, "Thank you for noticing Gambit. Betsy designed it . She claims that it makes me appear more menacing."

"True…it do. Dat girl got good taste." Remy had to bite his tongue to hold back his laughter at seeing the disgust so obviously written on the Iceman's face for seeing his brother so friendly with his arch enemy. "Black and red always good colors, _Hahn?"_ Remy joked as he pointed to his own eyes.

Robert turned to look at his brother and noticed for the first time Angel's new uniform. It was a blood red sleeveless fitted body suit. A white sash was tied about his waits while both of his wrist were wrapped in black leather bands. His black combat boots reached right below his knees, similar to Gambit's, only strapped to the sides of his were two small swords…a gift given to him from his girlfriend Betsy. The suit Bobby noticed was backless, to allow his wings freedom. It was a nice outfit and did make Angel, whom everyone teased at one time or another for being the prettiest X-Men member because of his angelic features, appear menacing.

"Now Bobby," came the voice tinged with mockery that Bobby hated above all else, "Ya want to turn around? Don't want ya making anymo' passes at me while I's changing."

Bobby merely cursed him as he pushed Warren aside to storm out the Locker Room and down the hall towards the Danger room, the sound of Warren's laughter heard behind him. Having had enough of his older brothers laughter, he whipped around to actually notice that Warren was following closer behind him that he thought.

"What's so fucking funny!"

"You," Warren stated as he breezed by him, "Your hatred towards Gambit is ridiculous."

Not believing his ears, Bobby whispered, "Traitor." To which Warren merely rolled his eyes to. How his baby brother love to over react at times. Before Warren could get any farther down the pathway though, Bobby grabbed his arm and asked him. "When did you become a member of the Gambit fan club?"

Looking down at the arm that his brother was holding a little harder than necessary, Warren shrugged it off with a bit of unnecessary force of his own. "I'm not. I'm just saying you dislike Remy for all the wrong reasons."

"And you don't! Since when have you and Gambit become so chummy? Have you forgotten the Morlock Tunnels?"

As soon as the words were said, Bobby immediately regretted them. The Morlock Tunnels is where Angel lost his original wings. Sure, they grew back in time but the suffering and torture he endured there was something Angel still to this day woke up screaming about, having been the most critical wounded member of the X-Men during that battle. In fact, now that Bobby thought about it, no member had ever been injured that bad before without dying, save Wolverine of course. It was a miracle that he had his brother standing there before him now.

Archangel's face hardened, his voice straining to keep his anger in check, "No, I haven't Robert…but thank you for reminding me of that wonderful occasion."

Angel started down the hall again and Bobby had to hurry to keep in step with him. "Warren…War, wait. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"Please. I just, I mean…"

Warren sighed and stopped to face his brother, his face no longer angry. "Look Bobby, all I'm going to say is this; If you're going to hate Gambit then at least hate him for the jerk of a bastard that he is…**not** because of your personal feelings towards Rogue."

Bobby lifted his eyebrow as his mouth opened in shock. He never told anyone besides Betsy about his feelings toward Rogue, unless…

"Before you work your brain into a tizzy over there, I know because it is pretty obvious. Hell…the whole team knows Robert! You get all dewy eyed when she's around! Not to mention you're always defending her honor whenever someone, and this goes especially for Gambit, makes a comment about her." He then placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder as he looked him straight in the eye. "Don't hate Gambit for loving Rogue and treating her the way you wish you could've treated her…but were too afraid to."

Bobby threw his hands up in defeat at that as he exclaimed, "But she isn't a normal girl! She can't touch, at least not without help…" Realizing what he was about to say, he shut up quick. He couldn't believe that he has almost let slip about the negator. "Rogue can't touch, point blank," he continued, avoiding Warren's suspicious look. "It's wrong to treat her like she's a normal girl."

Angel merely shook his heat at him in a pitying way. When he spoke his voice was soft, yet his words were powerful. "Tell that to Rogue."

No words escaped the Iceman's mouth. That was something he could never tell her. It would hurt her beyond repair. After everything that she had been through in her life, after she struggled so hard to get to be as in control…as normal as she could ever hope to be, how could he tell her she wasn't. It was then that Warren's meaning became clear to him.

Warren, who was already walking through the steel doors that lead into the Danger Room, called back to him, "I may not have the strength to attempt a relationship with a woman I can't touch, but I'm willing to give Remy the credit he deserves for trying. Don't hate Gambit for being more man than you for attempting something you, or any of us for that matter, were too scared to try."

And that is what it came down to. Being a man. It wasn't about the uniform or the fighting abilities or even about the attitude. It wasn't about the amount of women you had or how much money you had in you bank account.

It was about backing up everything you believed in.

Just like Gambit did.

As Bobby walked through the Danger Room doors, a memory came to him of when the guys were playing a game of high stakes poker one night. Gambit was yakking it up, as usual, but this one time he was talking about his thieving and the thrill of finally obtaining his pinch. He claimed that sure, a thief had to suffer through the work of planning out the heist, the patience you had to have during the heist itself, and the difficulties it took to actually obtain it…but that although it was suffering, it was a pleasurable sort of torment. Pleasurable because of the knowledge that it would make you appreciate it when it was finally in your possession. Pleasurable because of the risks. The risk you take, he had claimed is what made finally getting the pinch worth while.

This thought only caused Bobby to frown.

Gambit had suffered through all the lows of his relationship with Rogue. He suffered through the planning, which including the flirting and teasing. He suffered through the patience he showed till she began to respond to him. He even suffered physical blows to his person to gain her love. He did indeed suffer throughout his courtship to her, but come the end of the week, Gambit will have the pleasure of his ultimate pinch…

Rogue.

* * *

**5pm**

**Beast & Professor X**

****

"Professor?"

Xavier looked up from his mound of paper work to find his friend and college, Henry P. McCoy, AKA: the Beast, peeping his furry head around his office door, a toothy grin spread across it.

"May I?"

"Ah Hank, of course. Come in. Come in."

"Thank you Charles."

As the Beast bounded his way towards his desk, Xavier took the opportunity to reflect on his friend. Like Rogue and Cyclops, Hank's X-factor gene had caused quite a change in his lifestyle. Upon the manifestation if his powers, his body became ape like, with huge hands and feet. His teeth were sharp like that of a an animal. His intelligence was unequaled as the man had a degree in almost anything pertaining to science. Those however weren't his most obvious traits of his mutantcy. It was the blue fur that covered his entire body from head to toe. It really was no wonder as to why he was called the Beast.

At the mere sight of him, normal flat scan humans would run in fear or throw items such as garbage at him…all the while shouting cries of ridicule and hate towards him.

It saddened Xavier. If only those same people would take the time to get to know him. Hank was actually a gentle, well mannered, highly intelligent jokester besides his beastly appearance. He had a great love for all things of science and had quite the soft spot for Twinkies.

'One day Charles. One day they will accept us.'

"A thousand apologies Charles," the Beast began as he situated himself in one of Xavier's larger chairs. Xavier always looked out to make sure all of his X-Men were comfortable in his home. "I am sorry that I could not partake in our beautiful Rogue's briefing."

"No need Hank. We all understand you are busy. How go your projects?"

The Beast took a sad sigh before answering, "Not so good I'm afraid Charles. All of my hypotheses' have lead to dead ends. I can not get a fix on the disease's workings to create an antidote."

The Professor nodded his head in a sad manner. The disease that Hank mentioned was well known throughout the mutant population and the world in general.

The Legacy Virus.

The Legacy virus was created by a pack of wild animals that had the audacity to call themselves scientists. They created this virus by experimenting on mutants the 'government' claimed were criminals, but were really mostly runaways and homeless young teenage mutants. These 'criminals' were then shipped ff to the prison Island of Genosha to serve their time.

If one was 'lucky' enough to be a 'guest' of the Island then you would be able to experience the comforts of the Genoshian salve collars. Not only that, but they would also enjoy the vast amount of experiments and surgeries being performed on them…with out any type of anesthesia of course. The living condition's were to die for as well…literally. They were dank dark musty cells with no windows and a hole in the floor as a toilet. An old moldy mattress in the far corner was the bed. And if a person was lucky, they got themselves a blanket to keep themselves warm in because the cells had no heating. The fine cuisines were made of brown water and bread, if a person behaved well enough that is. But if they ever got hungrier then they could always scrounge up a few roaches or spiders that would keep the prisoners company in their cells.

Yes, Genosha was no paradise.

Luckily, the X-Men had brought the tyranny of that Island down, but the virus was already out affecting the population. The problem was finding out how it was transmitted from person to person.

Some would come in contact with an infected mutant, therefore finding themselves infected later. Others would not come in contact with an infected at all an still they would become infected. This lead to the conclusion that the virus was being spread airborne, but there was not enough evidence to make sure of that.

The Professor knew that Beast was trying very hard to contain it, but the sense of failure that was radiating off of Hank was hard for Charles to ignore. "Beast, " Xavier said as he placed a comforting hand on Hank's from across the desk, "We all know you're trying your best. Do not be so hard on yourself my friend."

"I know Charles. I just feel so…" Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave a slight chuckle as he said, "I just feel like I do not wish to continue with this particular line of discussion any further. Come Charles, lighten my spirits. Share with me the fortitude that has fallen on our comrade in arms, Rogue."

Xavier smiled, happy to grant his friend a moments distraction from his worries. "Well, Forge as well as Kurt, will be joining us at the end of the week. They bring with them the device. I suppose that they will stay for about a week to ten days…in assurance that Rogue does not suffer any unforeseen side affects and such."

"Very good! Very good!" Beast stated excitedly, "I am sure that Rogue is enthused with the idea of touching flesh to flesh."

The Professor nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair, fingers laced together. "Yes, very. She is being very wise and mature by admitting what a change in lifestyle this will be for her. Not an easy one to make for sure."

With a questioning look, hank asked, "How do you mean?"

"Well," Charles stated very plainly, "She has agreed to counseling." As Hanks eyebrows shot up at this, the Professor couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Yes I know. Both Scott and I had similar reactions to her agreeing so easily.

"But why did she? Did it have to do with a little…" the Beast teased as he tapped his temple, indicating that the Professor had used his mental powers to persuade her.

"I am appalled that you should think so low of my Henry," Xavier joked with mock insult. "No, seriously, Rogue seems to be growing up. She agreed that she was close to attaining her dream. That to allow the slightest misshapen to ruin it for her was not something she was willing to let happen. Better safe than sorry to put it plainly."

"A very wise perspective." Hank praised before continuing, " So I assume that Forge and I will work the technical and medical, but whom shall have the pleasure of the counseling? Logan perhaps?"

The Professor could not help but laugh at Hanks remark. After all of Rogue's trauma in her young life, all attempts of normal counseling or therapy had no effect on her. Only Logan's 'unique' style of handling things, which involved his claws and a lot of flesh wounds, seemed to have any progress. 'Ah Logan, what would we do with out you?' "No, Hank. I hope to assume that such dramatics can be avoided this time around. It was decided at the briefing that Jean would be in charge of Rogue's therapy."

The sound of Jean's name made the Beast freeze.

Jean.

Jean Grey Summers.

Jean in charge of Rogues' therapy.

Rogue.

Jean.

Rogue.

Jean.

Rogue.

Jean…Jean's scent upon returning home from her mission.

Her scent intermixed with Wolverine and Remy.

Remy.

Remy.

Rogue's Remy.

"I do not agree Professor."

Hanks comment was spoken so fast that it not only surprised the Professor, but Hank as well. In fact he didn't even realized he said it till he saw the look of confusion the Professor was giving him. Obviously he hadn't expected the Beast to disagree with the decision they made.

"Why?" Charles asked, willing to hear him out, "You have always praised Jean's work."

"I am not stating that Jean or her work is unsatisfactory Charles. I just feel that in **this** particular case, someone else should take the reins. Rogue is a hard nut to crack, someone with more…me."

"Pardon?"

"Me."

"I remain confused my friend."

"I believe that I would make a much wiser choice for this project."

"You?" The Professor asked, not even trying to hide his unbelieving look.

"Yes…you see, as we have already stated, Rogue's touch before has always been a traumatic one at best. A viewpoint from the scientific medical side of things can end with better results for her, by therefore detaching the huge ties she holds for what her power does to the victim on the emotional side. That detachment may be what she needs to help her remove that inability to touch with out great fear."

The Professor considered it, because some of the points Hank made did have merit. Rogue wasn't the most emotional bonding type at the mansion. Anything to do with heart to hearts, or talks concerning her feelings usually ended with her running out of the room. However, the whole point of this was to get Rogue closer to people. The closer she got emotionally then the easier it would be to touch. Detachment, although it had advantages, was just not the way to go with this in the Professor opinion.

"Be that as it may Charles, all of this also brings up another point. Rogue may also have sexual questions," the Beast went on, "Word has it that Remy and Rogue will be attending tonight's festivities as a couple…which I for one am happy about. I am the most qualified person to answer any type of questions that not only Rogue, but Remy also might have about the subject. Although I doubt that Remy will have any. All the same, Rogue may wish for counseling with Remy if she decides to progress sexually with him."

The Professor had to raise a skeptical eyebrow at that. "You believe that Rogue would be more comfortable discussing sex with you more than another woman, such as Jean?"

"Of course! Why not?" the Beast exclaimed, slightly offended that the Professor would not think so, perhaps too much so, "I **am** a doctor. Who better than I to explain the anatomy of a person and the effects it has to certain ministrations. I am perfect for it."

"Yes Hank. I understand that you can explain the …mechanics of it all, but what about the emotional side? The loving side? The side a woman feels? Her needs and wants?"

Hank merely responded very deadpan as he said, "I have been told I am very in touch with my feminine side." At the Professor blank stare, Hank hurriedly continued, "Okay, okay. My feminine side is lousy. How about Emma? She is more than qualified and I know that she is very close to Rogue having treated her in Muir that long ago. No one here knows the inner workings of Rogue's mind better than she. She knows even more than you maybe. And as for the sex, well whom better than Emma? She **is** a licensed Sex Therapist."

"Yes, she was our first choice but, tomorrow she and Sean leave to Massachusetts for four weeks. It is imperative to get started with Rogue as soon as possible." Xavier said.

"What about Psylocke? She is also Rogue's best friend. She will be an easy person for Rogue to open up to."

"She is not qualified though. Unfortunate really. Also, her distaste for Remy is quite obvious. We need someone who is unbiased from all standpoints in Rogue's life…especially concerning Remy. Jean is perfect."

"I doubt Jean will be unbiased…" Hank murmured to himself, although it was loud enough for the Professor to hear.

The Professor gave Hank a worried, yet stern look. He knew that Hank was worried about Jean counseling Rogue, but why? Why was he so against it? "Hank," he asked gently, "Why do you not wish for Jean to counsel Rogue?"

A straight question. Doesn't it deserve a straight answer? But how could he say anything? It wasn't even really any of his business. Heck, he wasn't even sure about what happened there. Whatever the reasons though, he knew that it would be best if Jean just was **not** allowed to conduct Rogue's therapy. But the only way to stop that would be to tell the Professor of his…observations.

'But what are you going to tell him? You yourself do not even know what happened, only that theirs scents came back wrong. Mixed somehow. Almost as if they…no. It could mean a thousand things.'

He took a deep breath but exhaled it with a groan.

"Henry?"

He looked up to see the Professor look at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"I can only help you if you share with me your dilemma, Hank."

Hank loved Jean. She was one of the original five along with himself. But he cared for Rogue as well. She could always make him laugh and they did bond a lot from being on the same team.

'Do you tell and maybe jeopardize one teammate? Or do you stay silent and jeopardize the other?'

He knew he had to do what **he** thought was right. With his decision made, he looked the Professor deeply in the eyes

"Professor, I have something to tell you. It is not anything solid, merely suspicions…or rather, observations. I do not need to ask that this stay between you and I."

Beyond than curious now, the Professor hurried to answer, "Yes, of course. Hank please, you have me worried. Tell me."

With another deep sigh, the Beast began **his **tale.

"Well…it all began when Scott and left to retrieve the away team of the Vegas mission from the airport…"

* * *

**6pm**

**Wolverine & Gambit**

****

The view from the back porch of the mansion was spectacular. To see it from this view point, the lake and Boathouse seemed like something straight out of a painting, with its glistening waters and dense trees as its backdrop. On nights like these it was no wonder why so many team members would come sit out here to enjoy the beauty and reflect on the events of the day. On this night, it was no different. Sitting on the back porch steps, smoking one of his cigars sat the Wolverine, who was doing quite a bit of reflecting of his own.

This day was just filled with surprises for him. First, the fact that he had invited Scott, of all people, out for a beer. Second, Jean and Remy watching his back at breakfast, sure it was for their own goods too…but, whatever. Third, Rogue and Remy's "date" tonight, which he really didn't even want to start thinking about. And last but not least, his kiss with Storm. What a kiss it was too.

'And now, in less than two hours ya gonna have to go see her again. How ya gonna explain yourself to her jackass?' he thought angrily to himself. 'If I didn't ask Scott out then Rogue wouldn't be dating Lover Bayou and I wouldn't feel awkward 'bout Storm…but then I wouldn't of kissed her. Maybe it was worth it. Maybe she liked it too. Maybe she'll let me do it again. Maybe…"

"**We need to talk."**

'Maybe she told Gambit.'

Logan turned his head to look over his shoulder to find the red eyes of Gambit burning like embers in a fire. In the past, Logan would notice that Remy's eyes would brighten or dull out depending on his mood. If he was feeling happy go lucky, they would shine flecks of bright red here and there. If he was troubled or moody they would appear dull. If he was using that damn empathy power of his, they would swirl about with a mixture of bright and dark red. Gambit though, was really good at hiding his emotions. So Logan came to the conclusion long ago that Gambit must've perfected his eyes to go with whatever emotions he wanted someone to think he was feeling, instead of what was truly there. It really isn't a hard thing to do for someone with empathy powers. However, seeing the bright red his eyes burnt now…it was the same bright red Gambit's eyes shone in the heat of battle. What did bright red mean? He was pissed… though this time, Remy wasn't even trying to hide it. 'Oh, this is gonna be fun.'

"Yeah Cajun?" Logan asked as he turned his head back to the lovely scenery, "'Bout what?"

He heard Gambit make an annoyed noise which in turn pleased Logan in a very evil way. Gambit would always prance around the mansion pushing everybody's buttons, while he would remain cool, calm and collected, therefore infuriating his victim of the hour even more. It was a nice change to see Gambit on the opposite side…on the receiving end. Noticing that Remy had now entered his peripheral vision, lighting a cigarette with the use of his mutant powers, he waited for the man to speak. He didn't need to wait long.

"I tink you know _homme. _Not like you to play stupid, _Hahn?"_

Logan grunted as a swiveled his head to face Remy, "I think you misunderstood me Gambit," Logan stated, saying his name as if it were some big joke, "I know plenty between us to talk about, my question is which one **you **wanna talk about?" Before Remy could answer though, Logan hurried on as he relaxed leaning back on his elbows, "Ya wanna talk about breakfast today? Ya wanna talk about your date with Rogue and the **convenient **timing of it? Or maybe ya wanna talk about what went down with me and Storm? Yeah…I bet that's it, ain't it? I bet you want…"

"Cut de carp _M'sieu!" _Gambit snapped, "So dats why you kissed Stormy, cause ya done find out I ask out Rogue. Stormy not gon' like dat when she find out _homme, _and believe you me…"

"What? Ya gonna tell her?" The Wolverine challenged, staring him straight in the eye. Gambit clenched his jaw, fists balled at his side, "Huh…that's what I thought…"

"Don' be so cocky Logan," Gambit interrupted, not enjoying the mocking tone in Logan's voice. "Stormy be dis Cajun's best friend and if you's gonna hurt her in any way, you better believe I's gonna say something. I be damned just cause you _pisse _I ask out de Rogue you gonna get your revenge on Stormy…"

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up facing the Cajun thief, "Shut up with all that shit Cajun. I didn't kiss Storm because of your fucking date with Rogue. Please, I'm not that stupid."

Gambit gave him a doubtful look, obviously not believing him. "_Non, _den why?"

"That's between me and Storm," Seeing how Remy was about to open his mouth, to yell expletives not doubt, Logan hurried on, "Shit Cajun! Storm's a grown woman! Fuck, she's older than you by three years! Get over it! You want to talk about this so damn much, let's go bring your Stormy down here and see how much she appreciates you concern."

Gambit was fuming on the inside. He knew that Logan had the balls to go and get Storm. That would be bad, especially considering how she didn't deny that she didn't like the kiss. Orroro would tan his hide for interfering.

"Relax Gambit. I ain't gonna mention this to Storm. You and me got bigger shit to deal with. Number one, why'd ya ask Rogue out?"

Remy's famous cocky grin appeared, as well as his nonchalant stance. "Why'd Ol' Remy ask out Rogue?" he repeated as he puffed on his cigarette, giving Logan a thoughtful look. "Why don' you and me go bring Rogue down here and see how she appreciates your concern for her, _Hahn?"_

Wolverine wanted to tear his face off. "This is different and ya know it!" Logan hissed at him, "You've been tip toeing around your obligations to that girl of three years!"

"Obligations?" Remy laughed mockingly, "I had no obligations to nobody…"

"Fuck you Gambit!" Logan interrupted, "You know what I'm talking about. The whole damn mansion is on to you! I can smell the suspicion on alla them!"

"They can kiss my ass…"

"AND YOU CAN KISS MINE!" Wolverine got right in his face, not put off in the least that Remy over towered him by a good solid five inches. "Three years Gambit! Count them…one, two, three! Why now, huh! Why now at this specific time? Why now after…after…" Logan hated himself for not even having enough backbone to say it.

But Remy knew, and he no problem at all speaking the dreaded word that was flowing through Logan's mind. Just to push Wolverine's buttons a bit more, he even drawled out the word slowly, "Vegas."

Logan's eyes snapped to his then, "Yeah punk, Vegas."

Remy's first reaction was to say a sarcastic remark but in the end decided against it. He knew that if he wanted to ever get really serious with Rogue, then he'd have to have this little "man to man" with Logan sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner.

Remy backed up a few paces from Logan. 'Who knows how de guard dog gonna react to dis.' Taking the final puff from his cigarette, he tossed it away as his eyes met Logan's once again. In a soft even voice, Remy admitted, "_Oui. _De only reason I ask out de Rogue is because o' what went down in Vegas."

That's when Wolverine saw red.

"You son of a bitch!"

Wolverine started to march his way towards Gambit then…most probably to punch his face in, but the chance never came. Gambit quickly took out his Bo staff and poked one of the long ends into Logan's chest, stopping his movements. With one eyebrow cocked amusedly, he asked him, "You sure you want to be doin' dis here _mon amie? _We goin' draw a crowd and what we tell dem den?"

Logan finally took in Remy's form, he only had on a pair of dress pants and dress shoes, but his whole upper body was bare. Lord only knew where the Cajun had his Bo stashed away. He was obviously in the middle of getting ready for the night out they all had planned. 'He probably couldn't wait to talk about this shit.' Logan thought to himself.

Wolverine grabbed the end of the staff that was detaining him and shoved it away. "Like I give a shit Cajun. 'Sides, plenty of fist fights and explosions breakout in this joint. Don't none of us even bat an eyelash at it anymore."

Remy gave him a thoughtful expression as he shouldered his Bo, "True," he agreed, "But you and me ain't never goin' have peace _mon amie, _if'n we don' settle dis _merde _now. Reckon we both can make de others lives a _life enfier, non?"_

Logan new that he was right. Logan hated that he was right. As much as he actually hated to admit it **and** actually do it, they needed to discuss Vegas. Those events that took place there are what caused the events to happen at the Institute. For every action, there is a reaction. For every act, there is a cost. Obviously this was theirs. 'Time to suck it up.'

"Let's just do this shit so it can be over and done with already. "Logan mumbled angrily as he went to sit back on the porch steps…a tad bit more forcefully than necessary, lighting another one of his cigars all the while.

Gambit followed his actions and lit another of his cigarettes, Lord knew he was gonna need them. As he sat on the available space next to Logan on the porch, he opened his mouth to speak but Logan cut him off with a good shove on his shoulder, unbalancing the Thief momentarily.

"Don't sit so close Cajun! Sheesh! Anybody would think you'd want to screw me as close as you are."

Remy moved to sit two steps down. "No thanks _mon amie._ Been dere…don dat," he joked with a cheeky smile.

SLAM!

A cheeky smile that was obliterated as Logan's fist slammed into his face, busting his lip and bruising the side of his cheek in the process. Obviously Remy's attempt to lighten the mood left much to be desired.

"Another smart ass comment like that Cajun, and I swear next time I'll use the claws!" Logan promised as Remy staggered up from the undignified heap he landed in from Wolverine's blow.

"_Je suis desole, M'sieu Logan. Won't happen again," Gambit claimed as he rubbed his bruised face from the blow that had him seeing stars for the moment._

"See that it don't. Now let's get this shit over and done with."

Remy knew better than to stall now. Logan was pissed, and not that Remy was scared of him…he knew he could hold his own against Wolverine, he just really wanted to make it to his date tonight in one piece. He also really wanted to have this talk, if not for the peace of mind for both himself and Logan, then for Rogue and Storm as well. He settled himself on the final step again as he began.

"_Oui, _I admit dat I ask Rogue out because of Vegas, **but**," he added quickly before Logan could repeat his earlier actions, "dat don' mean dat I don't mean well by her. You say so yo'self when we were out dere, if Rogue and I could touch, den dere be no other _femme_ fo' me."

"Ye said it yourself Cajun, **if** you two could touch. What are you playing at now?" Logan questioned.

Remy's eyes lowered as his voice did the same. "_Mon Tanti Matti_ always used to say dat a body got to be careful wit dere actions, cause all de bad tings you do be coming back to you three times as bad."

A silence fell between them then. Remy meant to go but his words were caught in his throat. Or maybe, he just didn't know how else to continue. Logan, however, had the words perfectly arranged, mainly because he too was feeling what Remy was trying to express.

"Ya think this shit is gonna blow up in our faces…don't ya Gambit?"

Remy nodded his head slowly, a far away look on his features. "I just wanted to see how it felt. Always wanted to be her man…"

"And you wanted to taste a piece of the cake, before everything went to shit. I getcha." Logan nodded in understanding. "Cajun…I get where ya coming from, but you really think that's fair to Rogue? So what if we never get found out? What then, huh? You gonna dump her when the no touching gets to be too much for ya?"

"_NON!" _Remy exclaimedas he stood up. His posture clearly offended by what Logan had said. "I'd never do dat to her! I love dat girl, _avec tout mon coeur!_ I'd never hurt her like dat." His voice lowered as he bent down on one knee in front of Logan's form. "If dere was one ting dat I really don' regret 'bout Vegas is dat it show me how much of a _batard_ I am. She can' touch nobody, but she still love me. I love her, but I go fuckin' de world. It's no fair." He slowly stood as his eyes bore into Logan's. "Not no more. If I got to be abstinent fo' de rest of my life, den so be it. I goin' be with Rogue… I deserve it after Vegas anyway."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at that comment. "This your own form of punishment, cause of what went down there, Gambit?"

Remy opened his mouth as if to respond but then slowly closed it again. He didn't know how to answer that. He had fallen in love with Rogue awhile ago. He always would dream that to be with her would be like tasting a little bit of Heaven. But then the reality of her powers would destroy that dream, therefore destroying Remy from ever truly being with her. Was Logan right? Was this some form of sick self punishment for his part in Vegas? He had done some pretty shitty things in the past, even more so than Vegas, by why inflict this type of torture upon himself? Not saying that being with Rogue was torture, quite the contrary really. It was the not being able to touch her that was the torture. That was the reason before why he never attempted to further their relationship. He knew that he would go crazy with want for her. So why now? Was if because he knew that if Rogue ever found out about what they had done, then it would surely destroy her.

Jean was one of her closest friends. Logan was like a father to her. Gambit himself was her true love. Each that night betrayed her. Jean, who is married to Rogue's field commander, Cyclops…whom Rogue is desperately loyal to. Logan, who she looks up to…her hero, as she has told others from time to time. Remy, her love…who even though they could not touch each other physically, she would never believe him to betray her emotionally that way, by sleeping with one of her friends.

'_Dieu!_ I'm fucked!'

Logan, seeing the inner turmoil that Gambit was going through didn't wait for his response. If he would've waited then he knew that he would most likely spend the entire night out on the back porch waiting for one, considering the rate in which the Cajun was taking to figure out his own motives.

'Looks like Gambit really don't know why he did it. Guess he's just trying to make things right in his own way. Can't be mad at that.' Logan thought to himself. 'But what about you Logan? Can you say you're doing the same thing concerning Storm?'

The sound of Gambit's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "No," Remy stated slowly, as if he were testing out his words, "I love _mon chere. _I do, you know dat." He shook his head slowly in a pitiful manner as he rose again to run a hand through his hair, "I can't loose a chance wit' her. I can't…can't loose her all together over dis."

And that's what it came down to. The knowledge that if Rogue ever did find out then Remy would loose on the fact that if they ever could touch and be together…she would deny him. He at least had that before. He knew that her heart, her love, was for him and he only. But after what he did in Vegas, he would loose that in less than a second.

He glanced at Logan, only to find him staring off out into the horizon. He thought by now Logan would've had a few choice words for him. Not comfortable with the touchy feely way the conversation was going, Gambit decided to slip back into his 'devil may care' facade and crack an inappropriate joke, "'Sides, " he began wickedly as he lit up another cigarette, "I got's me plenty of ideas to getting' freaky wit' _mon petite chere. _Got dis here one idea dat involves saran wrap and Vaseline…"

SNICKT!

That was all the thief needed to shut up.

"Don't get cute Shrimpy. Just cause you got all Lifetime on me right now don't mean shit. Rogue and me are like this," he crossed his fingers and held them out to him, "I know in your own weird twisted way you're only trying to do right by her after all that shit that happened, but don't think that makes me crazy about the idea. You better treat her right, or else…" He retracted his claws as he left he Cajun to have the pleasure of thinking up wonderful ideas for the Wolverine to inflict bodily harm upon him. "Concerning my best girl, I'll be keeping my eyes on you Gambit."

Remy sent him a cocky grin as he crossed his arms and put his weight on his left leg, his cigarette dangling from his lips. "_Merveilleuw_. Den you ought be knowing dat I goin' be doin' de same, _comprenez?"_

Not enjoying the sudden attitude change that was radiating off of the thief, Logan stood up from his spot and crossed his arms as well. "What you flapping your gums about Cajun?"

Now fully back into Gambit cockiness, Remy 'tsked' at Logan as if he were a child that needed scolding. _"Sil vous plait _Logan_," _he chided, "What de fuck you tink I'm talkin' 'bout?"

Wolverine growled as he started towards Remy with his claws unsheathed and pointed in his direction. Gambit, having quick reflexes merely slapped his hand away and gave him a good shove. By the time that Logan had regained his footing, he saw Gambit staring down at him, Bo staff in hand and his eyes shinning brightly against the darkness of the night.

To anyone else, he would've seemed intimidating…but this was Wolverine…

"Your little light shows don't scare me, Gambit!" Logan growled, his claws shinning brightly against the darkness of the night.

To anyone else, he would've seemed intimidating…but this was Gambit…

"Neither do your pretty nails do me, _M'suie!"_ Remy took two steps closer to Wolverine, pointing one end of his Bo at him. "I gave you de courtesy of explaining myself and my intentions towards '**your** best girl' as you so pleasantly put it…you best be giving me de same damn courtesy concerning mine!"

A name did not need to be spoken. Logan knew perfectly well whom Remy was referring to…Storm. Everyone knew that those two were like two peas in a fucking pod. 'Hell Logan, ya were even thinking it when Remy first came out here.' He knew Gambit was right. Remy had explained himself to Logan. He was being a man by facing up and confessing it all…the good as well as the bad. Logan knew that it was only right for him to do the same in return. He sat back down on the steps and casually leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"Alright Cajun. What do you want to know?"

Gambit stared at him for two seconds before retracting his Bo and taking his seat from before…two steps down from the gruff man, with his back to him. Logan knew that it was a sign that Remy trusted him.

"Why you kissed my Stormy?"

The words were spoken so softly and suddenly that Logan was almost sure he must of imagined them, but he didn't. He took a deep sigh and answered as honestly as he could. "Well…believe it or not Cajun, I actually got it bad for Storm. Have for awhile now." Remy made a noise that could've been interpreted as him not believing a damn word that Logan was saying. "It's true Gambit."

"Yeah right," Remy chuckled as he turned to face him. "You got a _tres bien _way to show it, _non? _Logan…you **never** show mah Stormy no interest in de ways of _amore_ before dis here kiss today, yet you expect _moi _to believe dat you be having it bad fo' her?"

As Logan took in Remy's body language…the disbelieving smirk, the doubtful cocked eyebrow, the lazy posture…he couldn't help but laugh. 'Boy is the Cajun in for a treat.' "Don't matter none to me if ya don't believe me Gambit, it's the truth." Logan stated as he attempted to suppress his grin.

"_Je suis desole_ _M'sieu _Logan, if I have a hard time believing you,_ Hahn?"_

Logan merely snorted as he puffed on his cigar, then very plainly he said, 'Not surprising…you not believing me that is, but…you would Rogue."

"Rogue?" Gambit asked, somewhat surprised that Logan had brought her up so soon again.

"Yep. I told her about my feelings for Orroro."

Remy was silent for a moment, obviously a tad caught off guard, but then a thought over took him and his insufferable grin returned. "Let me guess _mon amie, _you told her dis morning. Probably 'bout right after you find out I asked her out. Am I right?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, we talked 'bout you and Storm this morning, but…nah, that ain't when I told her."

"What?" Remy laughed, "Earlier?"

Logan nodded.

"Breakfast?" Another laugh.

A shake of the head.

"Earlier?" Another laugh…a nervous laugh.

A nod of the head.

"When?" No laugh…just nerves.

Silence.

"**Well?"**

"Try a year and a half earlier."

Silence…

More silence…

Yeah…there still silence…

"A year and a half?"

Logan told Rogue a year and a half ago that he had feelings for Storm. His Stormy. His Rogue. Why would Rogue not tell him? How could she keep it quiet? She knew that Storm was his best friend. **Anything** concerning Storm was his business! He made it blatant to anyone and everyone that **anything** concerning her was his damn business! As self appointed older brother…her being three years older or not…it was his job to watch over her. He found that it actually hurt his feeling s to know that his _chere…_his _amor…_his Rogue would keep this from him. Why?

But he knew why.

Because as much as he was loyal to Storm, Rogue was as much…or even more so, to Logan. He really had no reason or right to be upset with her. It still didn't make it hurt any less though.

"Rogue…knew?"

A satisfied smirk appeared on Logan's face. "Yep. You can ask her if ya want. Makes no difference to me anymore."

After a two second pause, realization dawned on the handsome Louisianan born. "Let's say you is telling de truth Logan. Den I can also accuse you o' having convenient timing wit my Stormy as well, _non?"_

"Yeah, "Logan admitted, not at all fazed, "Yeah ya can."

Gambit grew somewhat angry by his admission. How dare he look down upon him for doing what he himself was admitting of doing as well. Gambit let out a disbelieving sigh as he said, "You got lot of nerve _homme."_

"Look Gambit, this shit…whatever it is that's going on between me and Storm, it's something that I always wanted. Why I never decided to go for it before? Rejection. Stupidity. Didn't want to ruin the friendship…whatever! Pick one!" He paused to look at the view before continuing, "I wasn't even going to do it…but after I spoke to Rogue, I changed my mind, or rather she did. She told me about her date with you and shit. Well, I knida knew what you were up to, although it did piss me off royally." His eyes went to focus back on Remy then. "But I guess what really pissed me off more was that you were trying to make things right. You were being a man by taking a risk." His eyes lowered to his shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world before continuing, "I figured…why can't I take that risk too."

Remy stared at him not knowing what to say or how to react. For at least a year, Logan had feelings for Storm yet said nothing to anyone…save Rogue. The great Wolverine, whom everyone assumed feared nothing was afraid of rejection…rejection from a woman, no less. And if Remy had deciphered his wording correctly then Logan pretty much just admitted that he looked up to Remy for stepping up. Will wonders ever cease? Gambit knew that if he wanted to, he could tease Logan endlessly about this. This was blackmail material here, but a part of him…the decent part which he always thought was gone but appeared from time to time, just knew that this wasn't something to joke about. Logan never shared easy…maybe perhaps with Rogue. He felt honored and humbled to share this moment with the Wolverine.

"Logan?" Remy asked softly.

"Yeah?" Logan replied, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

After Logan's confession, it left Remy wondering about something. "What about Jean?"

"What about her Cajun?" Logan asked gruffly as he puffed on his cigar. Jean was a subject he wasn't all together comfortable talking about to Remy yet. But better to get it all over with now.

"Well, you say you got feelings for my Stormy, _d'accord._ Now, I'm not going to get in de way of your intentions toward Storm, but…well, I's don' know if I too comfortable wit' her being your number two, _comprenedez?"_

Logan sighed as he stood up to stretch, walking down the steps to stand in front of Gambit, his back to him, "Remy, if all goes well between Ororo and I, and this shit **doesn't** end with us packing our bags and getting kicked out, then I promise you…she won't be_."_

This promise intrigued the gambling man. "How you goin' promise dat Logan? Everybody know you got it bad for Jean. Nobody can get over dere true _amor_ just like dat. Over night an' shit."

"True," Logan agreed as he turned to face the thief, "But…I don't know. It's different now. Y'know…with Jean."

"Aah!" Remy stated as he too rose from his sitting position, giving Logan a knowing look. "You see her different now, _non?"_

"Now wait a minute Cajun! That ain't fair…"

Remy put his hands up in defense as he claimed, "Now, now _mon amie, _ain't meant nothing' bad by it, me. Just…come on! Let's be honest, _Hahn!_ Not a nice ting to say, I know, but on some level it be de truth, _non? _I know I see her different."

Logan eyed Remy down a bit, hard. God, how he hated when Remy was right.

He sucked his teeth and kicked the dirt as he admitted it, "Yeah Gambit, I do. And I feel like a complete asshole about it too, cause it was as mush as our fault as it was hers."

"True," Remy said as he climbed down the stairs to stand a few paces from Logan, "But…she did use her telepathy on us. She did start it all. She was kinda…asking for it."

"Yeah, but I didn't see you pushing her off."

He couldn't help himself, Remy had to grin at that. "Yeah, I's know. _Mais, _it help me to sleep better at night convincing myself it was all her fault." Logan gave him a disbelieving look then. "What!" Remy cried defensively, "Look _homme, _I be damned if dis ting gonna **not **let me _sommeil bein a nuit. _And I's really be damned if it gonna stop me from being _avec mon chere. _De way I see it, Jean got what was coming to her. She was asking fo' it. _Merde! _She was practically begging for it! You was dere Logan, you heard her. All moaning and groaning for it." He took two steps closer to Logan and rested a hand on his shoulder before continuing, "Logan…I don' regret it. If I had to go back and do it all again I probably would. Maybe it because I know dat **dat** is how much of a _sot diabolique hybird _I am. But it in de past, I gon' leave it dere. I learn from it. I's goin' be wit' _mon chere _now. What you goin' do?"

Logan Remained silent. He knew that Remy had a point. God, how he hated when Remy was right. He too didn't regret it all. He didn't know if that made him stupid…or a stupid jerk. Having sex with Jean was something that he always dreamed of doing, at least now, the dream was finally fulfilled. He hated the fact that he now saw Jean as something less however, but like Remy said…what's done is done. Jean, as well as the both of them, brought these consequences upon themselves. No going back now, and no changing it. He too had to admit that even if he could go back to change it, he really wouldn't. Did that make him as much of an asshole as Remy? Was it wrong to think this way when in truth, if they were ever found out, it would hurt not only their best friends but their loves as well. Logan really didn't want to be thinking these things right now. He just knew that he wanted Storm, and he would be damned if he would be stopped now. Not after he finally made a move to get her. Remy also…in his own odd way, was basically giving Logan his blessing. Wait, Remy giving his blessing? Did that mean…

"Gambit," Logan asked softly, "Storm mention anything to you about me? Y'know…if she felt anything?"

Remy smirked his usual smirk again as he said, "Now who's getting all Lifetime?"

Noticing that Remy still had his hand on his shoulder, Logan shrugged it off with an annoyed groan. "Yeah? Well I ain't the one getting all touch feely shithead!" Remy merely laughed at him as he made his way to the backdoor of the mansion. "You gonna tell me or what jackass!" Logan called out to him.

Remy turned to face him and noticed that Logan was making his way up towards him. "_M'sieu, _my lips are sealed…'sides, you never helped me none when I was trying to get me Rogue. Why should I help you?"

Logan rolled his eyes at him as the two made their way inside. He should've known the Cajun would never give him a straight answer, hell most of the time Logan believed that Remy was incapable of giving **anyone** a straight answer. One of his favorite past times was to witness a good old round of Q & A between Remy and the Professor…it didn't get much more entertaining than that. "Fine. Y'know, if this shit all works out, you and me gonna be seeing a lot of each other, considering who our best gals are."

Remy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, knowing dem, dey will want to go on double dates and all dat other girly shit," he joked. 'Dat okay by you…**_mon amie?"_**

He had stressed the last part of his sentence, to test the word and see if Logan was indeed his friend.

"Yeah Cajun. I guess for all our benefits, I'll be okay with that."

"Really?" Remy asked somewhat wearily, "You sure?"

"I said yes Cajun. Shit, what more do ya need?"

Not wanting to really talk about what was on his mind because of the relatively peaceful understanding he had with Logan at the moment, Remy knew however that what was on his mind needed to be discussed. It was the last subject that needed to be touched, but by far the most important, especially considering the 'closeness' that Remy and Logan would have to be in the near future. Very grudgingly, Remy began, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you was comfortable around me…cause…y'know."

"I said I was."

"Yeah…but, umm…y'know…"

"Spit out already!"

Taking a deep breath and running a frustrated hand through his hair roughly, Remy exasperatedly cried, "You really goin' make me say it, _Hahn!"_

"Ain't a mind reader Gambit! Say what's on your mind! What's got ya so tongue tied? Can't be that bad considering everything else we just told each other?"

Grasping Logan's arm suddenly, Remy pulled him down the hall at a fast pace so to go unnoticed. He lead him into the restroom that was located under the main stair case in the foyer. Opening the door and pulling Logan in after him, he turned to find Logan giving him a cautious yet nervous look. "What's this about Gambit? There a reason why we're locked in a bathroom together?"

"We gotta talk 'bout it _mon amie…_you know what I mean."

Suddenly realizing where Remy was going, Logan wanted to run out of that bathroom and head for the hills. "Ya know what Gambit, I change my mind. Don't say whatever's on your mind!"

"You really meant it when you say you don' regret **any **o' it, _homme?"_

"Gambit." Logan warned softly.

"Cause I don'. I don' regret it. **Any **o' it."

"Aw shit…don't go there."

"And by the way you was…reactin'…I's say you don' either."

"God! I didn't need to hear that."

"I's never been wit' a man befo'…I's got nothing' 'gainst it, it just never was my style. Surprised me really how easy it was…" Not being able to finish his sentence because Logan was attempting to make his grand escape out of the bathroom, Gambit hurried to slam the door closed with his hand, trapping Logan in between the door and himself.

Logan kept his back to him not only not wanting to face him, but not wanting to face up to the issue at hand as well. "Damn Remy, I can't believe you're actually goin' there."

After about a two second pause, Logan noticed the hand that Remy had placed on the door clench. It was another two seconds after that, that he heard Remy speak.

"Please Logan." Remy whispered, " I need to get dis off my chest…I"s never did…did dat…befo'…"

Logan turned to come face to face with him. Seeing the strain that this really did put on the younger man made him feel bad. He had a pretty good idea what he was going through. "Alright Cajun. Let's have a seat."

Remy sat on the toilet as Logan situated himself to lean against the sink. "Start talking Gumbo, cause I sure as hell ain't."

"_D'accord," _Remy began as he wet his lips in an uneasy manner, "I don't regret it. Don' know why, I's just never thought about bein' wit a man befo'. Never thought bad 'bout it or to dose dat like dat kinda ting either…but…I like women. I **love **women. Everybody know dat. Yet…I don' know…I don' understand why I enjoyed it so much…y'know? Can't change it. What's done is done, but…I's just never got dose feelin's befo' from a man. Do dat mean somthin'? Do dat mean I'm gay and never know it before? Was it just dat one time? Got swept away in de moment or something?" He then turned to look at Logan, a desperate need to be understood in his expression. "I know where you coming from Logan. I get why you enjoyed it…I really do. I don' tink bad of you fo' it or anything. You explain y'self mighty fine in Vegas 'bout your powers…but me? What's my excuse? I's never had a fantasy like dat befo'. What dat mean…fo' me?"

Logan couldn't believe his ears. Remy. The Remy LeBeau, who everyone believed that his self confidence knew no bounds, was questioning himself sexually. He always thought that it would be funny to see Gambit feel not so sure of himself, but seeing it now, Logan didn't find it quite as amusing as he thought. In fact, seeing Remy going through this made him feel like a big piece of shit.

He had done this to him. He had confused him and fucked up his head. Him…and Jean.

Jean's fantasy was to have all of her urges', wants, and desires completely fulfilled. Well, she got that. Logan himself wanted to satisfy his more animalistic side caused by his mutation. Well ,he go that. Sure, Remy's fantasy was to fuck Jean, but…never once did he mention anything about wanting to fuck a man and a man fucking him in return in the process. No…that minor detail seemed to have been over looked. When it came down to the basics, yeah they all had a great time, but Remy got the rotten side of the apple.

At that thought, Logan recalled back to that morning in Vegas. He remembered how Remy seemed completely out of it. It seemed like his empathy powers had been completely over whelmed him. Between Logan's animalistic urges and Jean telepathy, Remy never stood a chance. Logan recalled the look Remy had given him before Logan moved in for that first kiss with Jean. The kiss that sealed all of their fates. Remy had looked to him for help, for he knew that alone he wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. He also recalled the soft sorrowful sigh that Remy breathed when he knew that Logan was not going to deny Jean. It was sad, and…and what? Remy had looked to him for help, as a team mate would when in their time of need, and what had he done…he denied him. Now look at him. Questioning himself, and his sexuality.

"Remy," Logan began very slowly, "Ya ain't gay if that's what you're scared about. I'm not gay too either…let's just get that minor little detail clarified." Feeling better because of the relieved laugh Remy gave him, Logan continued, "Me? I just get these urges from time to time from my animal side. You? …Remy the only thing I can think of is that maybe your empathy confused you then. It probably went into overdrive. Suddenly feeling what Jean was feeling had to have caught you off guard…lord knows I didn't see it coming. Add my feelings into the mix and right there ya got another set of emotions confusing your powers…making ya think that our feelings were yours."

Logan once believed that Gambit's empathy powers were a blessing. The boy could make anyone believe what he was saying. He could make someone feel the emotion he wanted them to feel, or he could sense whatever a person was feeling at any given moment. Sometimes so well, that Remy would actually seem like he was the one feeling them. Looking at Remy now, Logan now thought that maybe those powers weren't as much as a blessing as he originally thought.

"Hell Cajun, maybe we were all just fucked up!" Logan continued, not really believing his words but just saying them for the sake to make Remy feel better, "Granted it is hard for us to get drunk, but we did drink a lot. And I **know** I didn't know what I was doing most of the time. All I do know Gambit, is that it happened and we can't change it. We both behaved in ways that we wouldn't normally would. Don't worry about how or why you felt a certain way then, cause more than likely it will just drive ya nuts. None of us can explain fully why we did what we did. If Jean were here right now I know she'd say the same…**despite** what ever is going on between her and Cyke. Just focus on what you fell now, today…tonight with Rogue."

Rogue.

Logan had a point. He was the one who usually claimed that one shouldn't dwell on your past because it was over and done with. Yet here he was now, dwelling. Perhaps he should just follow Logan's advice. **He** didn't seem to be stressing it.

"Gambit." Logan said, interrupting his thought, "I am sorry. I was my fantasy…you didn't ask to…y'know. So, for what it's worth…for that I am sorry."

They merely stared at one another then. Silently studying the other. Never in a million years did they ever think that they would find themselves in this situation, but it was done. They put their problems aside and were going to start a new. Each trusting the other with their loved ones. Starting new as friends.

As if they both simultaneously realized that they were staring at each other in complete silence for no apparent reason in al locked bathroom that really wasn't all that spacious to begin with, they both coughed, stood, and looked away awkwardly.

"Yeah, so…I'll see ya tonight Cajun." Logan said hurriedly, as he exited the bathroom, not without checking to make sure no one was out there first though. Having an audience as he and Remy were exiting a secluded restroom was not something he really wanted anyone to see. With all the jokesters in this place, they would never be able to live it down.

"Yeah…I's got at be getting ready."

Heading up to the male wind side by side after a few moments of silence, Logan decided to break it by speaking, 'At least we won't have Jean around too much. Eve though she and Storm are close, Summers usually keeps her close."

"_D'accord. Dat would be too weird. De farther Jean is away from anything and everything dat has **anything** to do wit' me, de better."_

Oh…was Remy in for a surprise.

* * *

**7pm**

**Cyclops & Phoenix**

****

"Jean, honey? You almost ready?" Scott called out to his wife, as he adjusted his tie in the mirror for about the hundredth time. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a night out with his friends. He's done it a million times before. Only this time it **was** different and he knew it.

Usually the team in general would decide as a whole to go spend some time out of the mansion. No formal invitations were made, just a mass decision. This time however, it was **he** who was personally invited…by Logan no les.

A small part of Scott always envied when the other men. He would see Logan sometimes invite either Sean or Remy out for a night of pool and whatever, making them all both comrades in arms and friends. Sometimes he wished that they would extend the invitation to him as well. Cyclops always felt distant from the outside the battlefield. Maybe it was because of his role as leader, but if that were the case, then how come Storm managed to befriend them? She too shared in the responsibilities as leader, and she had somehow managed to fit in as friends with the as well.

'Don't matter now anyway Slim, after tonight, things are going to change.'

A figure appeared in the reflection of the mirror behind him, therefore interrupting his thoughts. The site before him took his breath away. Standing there was his wife, preempt, polished, and ready to go. He turned from the reflection to face the real thing and became awed all over again. "Honey," he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Jean smiled at the compliment. She even had to admit, she looked damn good in the dress they bought her that afternoon. It was a clingy red off the shoulder little number that hugged her in all the right spots, if there were any wrong ones to begin with. The sleeves were long, but billowed out towards the bottom of her arms. The skirt is what really made the dress though. The skirts left side fell low to about her knees, but climb up high on the thigh as it moved to the right, giving the skirt and uneven kind of look. Her hair was pulled up in a tight high bun with a few strands falling about her face. Her shoes were red and strappy, with a rose adorning each ankle.

"Thank you Scott." She eyed the unmade tie and asked him, "Need some help there?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, that'd be great."

She made her way to him and saw about to finish his tie for him, when an idea over took her. She slid the tie from about his neck and tossed it across the room.

"Honey?" Scott questioned, not sure what she was doing.

"Shh." She silenced him by placing two fingers on his lips. She then un tucked his white button up shirt and undid the top two buttons. She then removed his blazer and cuffed up his sleeves to just under his elbow. Lastly, she mussed up his hair a bit, letting the long bangs fall over his forehead and sunglasses a bit. Looking at him now, he looked like some Hollywood movie star with sunglasses and all.

Jean turned him to face the mirror and waited for his reaction.

"I look like an idiot."

She giggled a bit then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind before saying, "No you don't. I think you look sexy."

Raising one eyebrow at that, he said, "Really?"

"Really." She turned him back to face her then, "Besides honey, we're going to a dance club. You were kind of looking a bit…umm…"

"Stiff?" he smiled.

"A little." She returned sheepishly as she scrunched up her nose adorably at him.

He turned to face the mirror again and look dubiously into it. "Yeah, but this? It's just not me. You know the guys are going to tease me to death about this look."

"Only cause they'll be jealous."

He laughed at that as he spread his arms wide in disbelief. "Sheesh honey…I look like Gambit!"

A sudden panic took over her. "NO! You look better. You are better. You're my husband. They don't have anything on you. They don't even come close." She ranted as she hugged him from behind, hiding her face in his back.

"Aw honey, you're great for my ego." HE laughed as he grasped her hands that were clasped about his waist, kissing them both. He then stepped away from her t retrieve his wallet and other persona; items that he would need that night to store in his pockets. "Come on honey, we don't' want to be late."

Jean looked at the clock then back at her husband. "Scott, we still have a good twenty minutes left. It only take about two minutes to walk from here to the mansion."

He gave her a weary grin as he said, "I know. I just want things to go smoothly. You know?"

She shot him a curious eyebrow at that. "No, I don't know. Why don't you fill me in?"

He walked up to her to grasp her hands as he lead her to sit on the edge of their bed before beginning. "Honey, I love being leader of the X-Men. The responsibility, duty, and honor is something that I have always dreamed of. But with that role comes a price." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've always felt distant from the rest of the team, especially the men. They all always seem to mesh well during missions and on our down time. I always felt like the odd man out. During missions I'm always leading them, so I have to stay detached to keep from having favorites, but also I have to put these peoples lives at risk, you know? On our down time I just can't seem to fit in. Bobby and I have never been close…I am assuming it is because of the age difference. Hank and Remy? Well, we just honestly don't have anything in common. Logan? Do I really need to say anything about that? Sean and I get along okay, but he's leaving soon and well Warren had the most in common, but…umm, ever since he started dating Psylocke…well, we just haven't been as close anymore." Jean visibly bristled at that statement. "I've always wanted to be one of the guys. Now low and behold, Logan asks me to go for a beer. " He gave her an excited look then. " This is my chance Jean, to not feel like I'm not in the loop anymore. To be just one of the guys."

Jean understood where he was coming from. He had confided her before that during his time in the orphanage when he was a child, he had a really hard time being sociable and making friends. That was even before he was found out to be mutant. He was always somewhat shy and reserved. 'I wish I could be happy for him but I just know something is up with this invitation. I wonder if he is suspicious.' "Scott, I am glad for you. I just wonder what brought this on, that's all."

He shrugged his shoulders as he responded, "Guess they finally thought of me, or maybe Logan thought that it would be rude to invite Remy and not me, since I was sitting right there. I don't really know. But that is besides the point Jean, I all I know is that tonight, I am going to show them I can be part of the group also." As he rose from the bed he added, "Honestly Jean, I think that they're all just intimidated of me a bit."

That comment just made Jean snort to herself. 'Yeah. I'm sure that's what it's about.' Once at the front door he handed Jean her purse and said, "I swear, tonight their going to see a side of me no one's ever seen before."

"Even Emma."

It was out of her mouth before she even realized she had said it. The only hint that the comment was mention was the frozen state in which Scott was in. He was in mid motion of turning the door knob to exit the Boathouse. He slowly turned to face her, his expression unreadable. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her softly.

Even though his face was unreadable, Jean had no trouble confirming his feelings. He was confused, guilty, a tad shocked, and a bit panicky. 'Hmm. Wonder why he would be feeling those emotions for?' She thought sarcastically to herself. She looked him square in the eye as she said, "Well, you always seem relaxed and **friendly** when she's around. No problems with you being **sociable** with her." Cocking her head to the side to give him an innocent thoughtful expression, she finished, "I wonder why that is?"

Scott let out a breath of relief. "Emma is good on anyone's egos Jean. She's nice and funny. Come on, let's not talk about her. We did that enough for today." He opened the door to let her step out.

'I bet I know why you want to get off that subject.' Jean thought.

As Scott grasped her hand to walk down the path that led to the Mansion, Jean just couldn't take it anymore. 'They must have done more. Maybe if I just…" And in that moment between thought and action, all of Jean's moral and dignity…or what there was left of it, was thrown away. All the promises she had made about not abusing her powers to herself, the Professor, her friends, the world in general, and most importantly her husband was broken. The trust that they both so adamantly felt for each other was torn, never to be repaired again. In that moment, Jean reached into her husband's mind with her telepathy. She reached beyond their link, past his shields and into his most private thoughts. What was she looking for? A lie? An act of infidelity? A reflection of what she had done? Maybe all, or maybe none. But what she did find was herself. His love for her. His loyalty to her. His trust towards her. His breath being swept away by her. His hopes for their future together. His guilt for what he had done with Emma, and the shame he felt for it. But a physical act was never done. No actual physical kisses. No touches or caresses with their actual hands. No exchange of bodily fluids. He never actually cheated.

'No Jean, he did! It felt real in his mind. They also did it more than once!'

Whether or not she thought it just to make herself feel better for what she had done or if she truly believed it did not matter anymore. Thinking that way made her feel justified. 'His thoughts drove me to do what I did.'

"Jean?" Scott asked softly, a bit worriedly.

She turned to face him and wasn't surprised to find the slightly confused expression on his face. They shared a psychic link, a very powerful connection. A bond. He was bound to feel a slight tingling sensation as she pushed beyond his shields, no matter how powerful Jean was. She knew that he would never believe her capable of breaking their trust, therefore would never accuse her.

"Did you feel that? Did you…"

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Are you okay, Slim? What's wrong?" Her face was so genuinely laced with concern, who wouldn't believe it? "Are you feeling okay?"

Who wouldn't believe her?

He shook his head as he let out a shaky breath. "Nothing. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." With that he clasped her hand again within his own and continued towards the Institute.

A sincere smile came across her face and she squeezed Scott's hand affectionately as they continued down the path.

"What's the smile for, Red?" Scott asked, genuinely pleased to see that her mood finally caught on to his own.

"Well, I don't know. Guess now that I take a good look at things, everything is just coming up roses for me!" She smiled cheekily in response.

If only Scott truly knew what she meant.

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YEAH! I'm finally done typing this crap out! Whew! I never thought I'd finish! Man that was long. It seemed even longer because of my injured arm.

YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW OUT THERE! NOT ONLY DO I HAVE A FRACTURED ARM…BUT I UPDATED A CHAPTER OVER 200 PAGES LONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS!

Okay…please, tell me what you think. I really need reviews if I am going to continue because seriously, it hurts to type. So please review. Even if it is just to say…YOU SUCK! Just let me know.

So yeah. This was a chapter so you guys could know how each of the members feel about the other. Plus a little background on each of them. I would translate the French…but I don't feel like it. LOL!

Next time- You guessed it! The X-Men hit the clubs! They do a little dance! Maybe make a little love! Who oh who is going to get down that night! You wouldn't believe it even if I told you!


	12. Sorry Everyone

Hello all.

I am sorry to say that I have no intention of updating Green Eyed Monster till a very long time. Hurricane Katrina destroyed my home and all of my family members homes. I am very sad and am staying with family in Alabama.

Your prayers will be much appreciated.

Thank you.


	13. We be clubbin'

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters.**

**Authors note; HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but Katrina really messed things up over here. The phone lines and computers were down for weeks. My husbands family lost all of their houses. It is really sad. Luckily, my house wasn't too bad…I just got a hole over my office but that's cool. I figure that it could've been a lot worse. **

Anyway, thank you all for the well wishes and reviews. They really made me feel good.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I was trying to get this up as fast as I could. Next chapter will be better.

I heard that we can not answer reviews anymore, can someone tell me if that is true?

I will just mention names then till I get an answer.

Thanks to; **laura81, Randirogue, gabrielle myka, ColossusR, Gambitlover21, Rogue gal, cdog21, maggie, rogue 87, Jean1, chica de los ojos café, amazing redd phoenix, Leishy, ishandahalf, Forbidden scars, WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc, addtothenoise, dizi, evolution stripes, optic, D, Simiolus, Selene, Solitare 3, Joanna, Wild Card Rose.**

And a special thanks to **SM. **I received your review the other day. I was sitting there thinking whether or not to update this story. You see, I figured that almost two months had past and no one would remember my story. I then received your review. That motivated me to keep on going with it…thanks. But, enough talking. Lets get on with the story.

Thank You all again.

"hi"- speaking

'hi'- thinking

"**hi"- telepathy**

**Green Eyed Monster**

**NOW**

If one were to look up the definition of the word, invulnerable, it would read as the following:

**In·vul·ner·a·ble (n-vlnr--bl)  
_adj._ **

1) Immune to attack; impregnable.

2) Impossible to damage, injure, or wound.

That however, did not mean that one who per chance had the super power of Invulnerability had the ability to be invulnerable from within. In another words, harm could occur to them from the inside. A perfect example of this would be if outside influences entered the body to damage it from the inside out, such as toxic fumes, drugs, poison and alcohol. Yes. Alcohol would be the perfect example as Rogue, whom just so happened to have Invulnerability on her list of mutant powers, was demonstrating at this very moment.

How many drinks had she had?

Who knew?

Why did she drink so much?

Who cares?

At the moment, all Remy LeBeau, AKA: the Gambit was thinking about…no, praying for, was for his beloved to keep on dancing.

The sway of her hips, the swing of her arms, the way her ample breast bounced up and down in rhythm with the music from the club made him believe that there was indeed a heaven on earth. She was a vision. He really did not believe that he had ever seen her look more lovely than she did that evening. He had thought so as soon as he had picked her up from her room for their date.

A part of him, his egotistical side of course, partly believed that she had prettied herself up for him. She was elegant yet with still slightly funky, a trait he had always admired in her wardrobe. Even though she had to keep all her body covered due to her mutation, she definitely knew how to dress. Her sense of style would be classified as a mixture of Goth and eighties punk, a very unusual combination, but one that she always managed to pull off very well. Tonight was no different, although elegance did manage to make it's way into the style tonight as well.

As she continued to dance along side Bobby and Betsy, Remy happily took in her appearance for the second time that night from the sidelines, completely oblivious to what Storm was talking to him about. His love had on a pair of hip hugger gray Capri's, that fell to right below her knees and flared out a bit there. The material wrapped themselves nice and tight around her thighs and ass, much to Remy's delight. Her top was just another piece in her ensemble that actually had Remy giddy with delight. It was a white strapless corset that had pink roses embroidered all about it. Laced up tightly in the back ran a thick black ribbon which accentuated her tiny waist and full bosom. Her pushed up cleavage was leaving his mouth watering, and the need to run his tongue over her two mounds of pale flesh was becoming too much to bare. 'De tongue ain't skin, it should work, _non?' _He shook his head a bit and adjusted himself to hide his excitement. He also thought it better to slow down on the drinks or he might indeed try and attempt that need.

He continued his observation of her as she ran her arms up her body slowly, completely lost in the music. Her arms were covered in long black opera gloves that reached just under her shoulder. A small black cotton sweater, that came up high on her back so that the black ribbon was still visible, covered her upper back and shoulders, leaving her wonderful cleavage out; the sleeves ending right where the gloves stopped. About her neck, she wore a thick pink ribbon as he lower legs were covered in the lightest pink stockings, that one would hardly even notice that they were there. Her shoes were black stiletto heels with black ribbons that tied around her ankles in a cute bow. Her hair was loose and styled with big thick curls, a style that he knew for a fact she had done for him.

He would always chase her about the mansion, complaining that she always wore her hair in a ponytail. She hated her hair, claiming that it was too wild and unmanageable to maintain, but that's what is liked so much about it…the wildness. It was as if he knew deep inside that Rogue had the capability to be just as wild as her hair if she would just let go of her inhibitions just a bit. She had threatened on occasion to cut her hair off but never actually went threw with it. She knew he liked it too much. He would have to show her his gratitude for leaving it down later. In fact, he might just do it right now because quite frankly, he didn't like one bit how Bobby was bumping and grinding with his woman.

Chugging down the rest of his drink as he burnt out his cigarette in the ashtray, Remy excused himself from Storm; who at the moment was wearing an amused expression, for the thief's jealousy did not go unnoticed. He quickly made his way to his woman.

His woman.

He did like the sound of that.

Rogue for her part had felt Remy's eyes on her the entire time and adored it. There were plenty of beautiful and sexy woman at the club that night, however, his eyes seemed to be only for her. He made her feel womanly, soft, feminine and sexy…something she felt would be impossibility for her to feel as the Untouchable. Now, with the stalk of a panther after it's prey, he was making his way towards her. God but he was too good looking for his own good. Pretending to not notice his advance, she secretly took in his appearance. One thing that that she loved about Remy was that the man had style and tonight he was showing it.

He had on a pair of Armani dark gray slacks with tiny pin stripes on them. The pants fit snuggly around his ass and thighs, but flared out just the tiniest bit around his lowers legs, giving them a type of boot cut look. Only a very brave and secure man could pull off those pants…both of which Remy happened to be. His shirt was a charcoal color that wouldn't necessarily be considered tight, but it snuggled his body nicely. The sleeves were short, allowing his beautiful biceps to be shown for everyone's viewing pleasure. His shirt was untucked with the top three buttons undone, giving him a whole I-don't-give-a-damn-look. Around each wrist he wore a thick black leather band as a silver chain was clasped around his neck, his guild insignia on an emblem hanging from it. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail, but a few strands found their way out, falling over his eyes.

The eyes that she loved so much.

The eyes that seemed to devour her.

The eyes that haunted her dreams.

The eyes…

The eyes…

The eyes that had no sunglasses covering them!

'He's crazy.' she thought.

He was blatantly exposing himself as a mutant and did so because he knew how much she adored his eyes.

'Crazy swamp rat.'

Just as he was about to reach her…an arms length away, she quickly backed away into the crowd, giving him a sultry smile all the while? He moved towards her again, his eyebrow quirked at her action, and again just as he was about to reach for her she moved, a small crowd blocking her from him. He noticed the mischievous smile that played on her wonderful lips and the playful wink she gave him. 'Little _chienne_ wants to play, _Hahn?' _A slow sexy grin spread across his face as he began to chase after her through the sea of bodies. Every time he would get close to her, she would side step him and dive into the crowd. Close, yet so far. He knew she was enjoying his attention…his eyes only for her. He knew that she felt a little powerful having him chase after her, not that he was complaining, far from it actually. He was getting quite turned by their little game. The way she slowly swayed to the deep base of the music. The way she looked at him from underneath droopy eyelids, beckoning him; the black of her thick eyeliner accentuating the deep emerald color of the eyes he loved so much. The way she was biting on her lower lip, making him wish that it were he whom was doing the biting.

'Enough o dis, she wan' to play…we play.'

With that thought, he disappeared into the crowd.

One second he was there, the next he wasn't. 'Wha?' Rogue lost sight of him. Maybe she teased him too much? But Remy enjoyed the chase. The look in his eyes clearly indicated that he was enjoying himself. She knew **she** was. She didn't know that just having him slowly chase her through the crowd could affect her so. But where was he now? Maybe she was going too fast. Maybe he lost sight of her. Maybe…

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind.

Maybe he was right behind her.

"_Bonjour mon femme magnifique," _Remy whispered into her ear, causing her to close her eyes slightly and shudder against him. At her reaction, she heard him chuckle softly behind her, but not one to let someone else have the upper hand…especially in her intoxicated state, Rogue slid her arms up and around Gambit's neck, allowing him a great view of her cleavage as she rested her head against his chest. Going with the beat of the music, she began to slowly roll her ass against his groin firmly, giggling at the hardness that had formed there.

"Is that for me Cajun?" Clearly speaking about the bulge in his pants.

Planting two firm hands on her hips to stop her movement, he tried to stifle his groan. "_Chienne mauvaise!" _Seeing how his reaction caused another giggle to escape her… at his expense of course, he decided then and there to give the little Southern Belle a taste of her own medicine. After all, she had to be taught a lesson. She needed to see exactly whom she was dealing with. If she wished to play with the big boys then so be it. Play they shall. Grasping her hips and pulling her roughly against him, he began to grind himself against her ass, causing her to feel a whole lot more of him than she had before. At her gasp…which he so enjoyed to hear, he whispered softly in her ear, "It yours _Mon chere, _if ya wan' it." His hands moved to her thighs as she began to move against him. "You wan' it ma _belle?"_ Her blush did not escape his notice. It seemed to spread all over her in the matter of seconds. Beginning on her cute cheeks, down her slender neck and soft shoulders, to finally come to an end over her delicious white mounds. "_Dieu,"_ he began, completely in awe of her beauty, "You look so fine tonight _bébé." _

At his compliment, Rogue turned to face the man of her dreams as she slid her arms back around his neck, the need to be close to him so foreign to her. It was as if she knew behaving this way was not what she was supposed to be doing, but having no control over her own body. Was the room spinning also? And when did it get so hot? "Ya don't look too bad yourself Swampy." Staring deep in his eyes, she rubbed herself against him, "Good enough to eat." She finished, in a sultry voice.

Remy was somewhat surprised and taken aback by her words, not to mention her actions. It was usually he who would make the sexual comments and innuendos. He was quite aroused by her behavior, but his logical side knew that something was off with his chere. He took in how her eyes seemed to be glazed over…glassy almost. He noticed how her sway was just a bit unbalanced. Yep. She was drunk as a skunk. "_Chere,_" He began cautiously, knowing the wrong wording would easily upset her, 'Ya don' tink dat maybe you should slow down on dem drinks a bit?"

Seeming to ignore his comment completely, Rogue pressed herself against him again. "Nah…whah? Am ah botherin' ya Cajun?" She asked coyly, her accent more pronounced thanks to her intoxication.

Remy ran his hands down her back and over her ass, squeezing it gently as he jokingly said, "_Non! _I been dreamin' for dis day too happen. You know…when you finally throw yourself at me. It just dat, usually if I try any o dis shit, you'd be kicking my ass by now."

With a very girly giggle that set the thief's heart and other areas of his body aflame, she said "Well, ya know what they say sugah…when ya drunk, ya do the things that ya always really wanted at do."

Loving her cheeky grin, because quite frankly he drunken state of mind was too cute for words, he replied with a hearty laugh and another firm squeeze of her ass. "Ya tryin to tell dis Cajun dat ya always wanted him to feel ya up? Maybe even more?"

She lowered her eyes, as if she was too embarrassed to look at him. Then, with a quick suspicious look to the left, then another curious one to the right, taking in all of the people that were dancing around them, she looked back up at her Cajun and tsk'd in a very Kindergarten teacher type of way that made him curious as to what she was thinking. "Wha?"

"Damn Yankees," She scolded," They don't know a damn thang 'bout dancing, huh Remy?" A slow mischievous smile spread across his face as he shook his head no in regards to her question as his eyes twinkled in delight. He had a pretty good idea he knew where she was going with this. She slowly slid away from him, running her hands down his chest as she turned around to press her back against him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a flirty wink. "Want to show them why the dancing from the south is so famous?"

He bit his lip then. God how he was going to enjoy this! He placed one hand onto the back of her head as the other rest against her stomach. As he bent her forward he noticed the rolling movement she did with her back and ass. Huskily, he replied, "We show dem why it be called de Dirty South."

As if her giggle was a signal to begin, a new song began and they began to dance.

Boy, did they draw a crowd.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**During The Same Moment**

Logan nearly choked on his beer, something that would have been really amazing to behold if it weren't for his amazing healing ability.

"God damn that fucking Cajun! He's practically fucking her doggy style out there!"

"Well, Rogue does not seem to mind. She actually seems to be enjoying herself quite immensely."

The words were spoken by Orroro Munroe. The humor and amusement in her voice did not go unnoticed by Logan. He shot her a dirty look, one that merely made her laugh good naturally to him.

"Yeah? Well, look at her Ro. She's obviously a little more than drunk. Damn Cajun's taking advantage o' that."

Storm merely rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Please Logan. Rogue is a grown woman, contrary to what you believe. She may be a slight bit intoxicated, but as you said, 'Look at her.' She is having fun."

At her comment, they both turned to look at the southern couple. Rogue was now facing Remy but had one leg wrapped around his waist, his hand securing it in place. Rogue was running her covered hands through Remy's now loose hair as he was slowly rolling his hips in between hers in a very sexual manner. Looking back to face the Weather Goddess, Logan presented her with a very non-amused frown. "Yeah…that's only slightly intoxicated." He commented sarcastically as he through a hand at the couple in question.

"Oh, quiet! Mind your own business and let them be." Storm said exasperatedly, but secretly enjoying Logan's discomfort, "Besides, I think they look cute."

"I don't know about cute," Logan stated as he looked at the couple, disgust laced all about his face, "More like…Pornographic."

As Storm laughed, a true from the heartfelt laugh, Logan could not help but notice how truly lovely she was. Tonight, she had on a light blue and white silk midriff that allowed her tone stomach to be shown. Her skirt was of the same coloration and material, only it hung about her hips low and snuggly, billowing out around her ankles. A light pink sash was tied about her hips, accentuating their roundness. Both her wrists were covered in dozens of golden bangles; the same color of her huge earrings. Her hair was left down and flowing, accentuating the dazzling sapphires that were her eyes. She really did take his breath away, and it had absolutely nothing to do with her powers. How he wished that he could kiss her again. Quickly, he gulped down the rest of his drink, damning his powers for not allowing him the pleasure of even a momentary buzz. Thoughts like those could only lead him to trouble. They had not even discussed their first kiss and here he was, thinking about treating himself to another…with half of the team less than six feet away no less!

"Come now Logan," Orroro began, completely oblivious to the Wolverine's inner thoughts, "Is the thought of Remy and Rogue's…**coupling,** so distasteful to you, that you would drive yourself to alcoholism?"

Noticing the twinkle in her eye as she spoke, Logan just knew that she was having the time of her life with this. "Please darlin'. Let's not say the words; 'Remy', 'Rogue,' and 'coupling' in the same sentence!" He begged. As she laughed, he couldn't help it, he had to say what was on his mind. In a more serious tone, he continued, "Ro…you really believe Remy means well for Rogue? You know what a whore the Cajun can be. You really think this…" he waved his hand in the direction of the happy southern couple, "…that could work?"

Taking a deep breath, Storm gathered her thoughts before she began. Remy was her best friend, so it was always her first initial reaction to quickly defend him, however, she knew of Logan's feelings towards Rogue. Those feelings were quite similar, if not more paternal than hers toward Remy. Storm knew, despite her own feelings toward Gambit, that she owed Logan the truth on the matter. With one last final glance toward the couple, Storm began, "I love Remy…as if he were my actual born brother. Despite that fact however, I know him only too well. Remy loves the pleasure physical touch can bring…"

"Exactly! That's what I'm…"

"However," Storm interrupted, "I know of his love towards Rogue. It has been blossoming for quite a number of years now. Finally, it seems to have fully bloomed. He loves her Logan. Gambit loves Rogue much too much to hurt her." She turned to look at Logan straight in the yes, to show her sincerity as she placed a comforting hand on his. "Remy knows what he is getting himself into. He has put his need to be by Rogue's side for years now, so as not to hurt her. Logan…the heart can only go so long without what it most desires. Worry not my friend, Rogue is in good hands."

Logan was with her every step of the way…until she placed her hand on his, that is. It was then, that all rational thoughts went flying out of the window. The feel of her smooth skin placed on his stirred up images in his mind of her smooth lips placed upon his. The warmth of her hand wrapped around his had him imagining how warm her body would feel wrapped around his. God, how he wanted her!

"Besides Logan," Orroro went on, totally unsuspecting as to what really was going on in the Wolverine's mind, "Do you not agree that there are far more important issues to discuss at the moment than the escalating relationship of Remy and Rogue? What happened earlier today for instance?"

There it was.

An opening.

An easy opening for him to express his feelings toward her. The opportunity he had been waiting for. The opportunity to let her know the undying love he felt for her.

Express feelings?

Undying love?

'Jesus! I need another drink.' Logan thought to himself as he became quite disgusted with the mushiness of his inner monologue.

A gentle mocha colored hand was placed on his chest. His sparkling gray eyes met the electrifying blue of Storm's/ "Wouldn't you say, Logan?" she repeated.

A sly grin spread across his features as he closed in on her. Seeing as how she was seated on a stool and he himself had remained standing, they were now pretty much even in height. Sliding one of his hands around her delicate neck, he pulled her towards his slightly, their noses barely grazing each other. As he massaged her neck gently, he whispered, "Why? Ya want at do it again, darlin'?" He took in all of her reactions to his bold little maneuver. He noticed how her cheeks pinked ever so slightly, how her eyes seemed to have gotten a tad more misty as he throat constricted it self. The heaving of her bosom as she panted lightly, too had not escaped his notice. He could sense her attraction for him. He could smell her arousal. It maddened him. 'She may not love me, but at least I know she wants me.'

He wasn't surprised really. Storm was usually very open when it came to things such as sex and sexuality. Her upbringing in Africa was the reason behind her comfort with nudity, openness with sex, and the closeness she felt towards all things natural. That was after all just how Logan preferred his woman…completely natural. He really had no care for those type of woman who wore too much make-up or had plastic surgery done. With his heightened senses, it was more of a burden than a pleasure for him to deal with.

His words and closeness had taken the Weather Witch by surprise. Sure, she and Logan had flirted before, just as all the other teammates had done at some point of time. It was something that was done on a normal occurrence at Xavier's. It was virtually impossible to avoid considering how many men and women Xavier's housed. Putting that many good-looking men and women together, it was bound to happen. Usually when she and Logan flirted, it was just playing around…teasing… but this? This was different. She could see the seriousness in his eyes. She could feel his attraction towards her.

Did she want to do it again?

What kind of question was that? Of course she wanted to do it again! Just as how they had flirted before, she and Logan too had kissed before, but the kiss from earlier had been completely different from all the other times. While before, they were usually done as either in a friendship type manner or when it seemed like they were nearing the end of their lives because of some ridiculous fight they were in, the kiss from earlier had been passionate. It was exciting, sensual, and dangerous. Yet at the same time it was needy, tender, and even perhaps…loving?

''Loving'? Slow down Wind Rider, do not jump to conclusions.'

Sensing her confusion, Logan decided to let her off the hook…just this one time. Mostly because he too didn't really know how to deal with all that was happening. He wanted it to work out between them, but he knew that in order to do that, they would have to move slowly and carefully. Starting a new relationship with someone that has been your friend for so long was like dealing with fine china…it needing to be handled with extreme delicacy.

"Listen darlin', I need another drink. Looks to me like you need one too," he told her softly as he slid his hand ever so slowly down and away from her neck, making it a point to feel all the contours of her collarbone and shoulders as he did so, "And as for the kiss? I did it cause I wanted to darlin'. Point blank. Been wanting at kiss ya like that for a long, long time now."

"What? When? Why haven't you said…?"

"Ssh, " he placed a gruff finger against her soft plush lips, silencing her, "Later…when we're alone." With that he slowly backed away from her, much to not only his disappointment, but to hers as well. "How about that drink, Ro?"

"Logan, you know that I do not drink," she claimed in a condescending tone that he found completely adorable, "some soda water will be fine."

Logan merely shrugged his shoulders as he said, "More for me then. Be back in a few." Giving her an evil smirk then, he finished off by saying, "Don't go running away now. I'll hunt ya down…now that I got your **scent**."

And with one last smoldering look, he turned and went to the bar…leaving behind a very flushed Storm.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Not Too Far After**

He took in how her long purple hair wrapped around her body as she swayed her luscious hips to he rhythm of the music. He drank in the way her black tube mini clung to her perky ample breast, tight ass and thighs. The way the muscles from her legs and arms flexed as she danced drew his eyes in like magnets. In fact, he thought every man present had their eyes on her, for they would surly have to be wrong in the head if they didn't.

'Yes sir,' he thought to himself proudly, 'I sure am one lucky guy to have her in my life.' He looked into her eyes and saw the playful wink she presented him with.

"Like what you see?" she playfully asked.

"Nah…I just thought you had a booger hanging out of your nose."

At his rather crude comment, she instantly stopped her movements and placed her hands on her hips while shooting him a playful scowl. "You toad!"

He heard himself give a hearty laugh in respond to her comment. Yes, he certainly was a lucky guy to have her in his life…as a best friend.

Betsy Braddock was his older brother, Warren's woman. In his opinion they were perfect for each other. They both were brought up in a wealthy aristocratic family as well as both being great businessmen and scholars and even though Bobby himself was brought up in that life style, he never felt like it really suited him. He always felt that he was far too laid back for that type of living as well as being much less…stiff. Perhaps it had to with Warren being the first born, or because Bobby himself was born from his fathers second marriage. Bobby always thought that it mostly had to do with his father leaving his brother the one in charge of Worthington Enterprises, a fact that had been well known since their childhood. Bobby was fairly certain that he harbored no ill will towards Warren for it…hell, he thought that he actually preferred it that way. Board meetings and a nine to five working schedule was just not for him!

When Warren and Betsy first started dating, he was a bit apprehensive at first; he didn't want to ruin his relationship with either his brother or his best friend. At one point, Warren had even questioned him if he had any feelings towards Betsy, but Bobby hurriedly reassured his older sibling that other than the occasional fantasy here and there, he felt nothing but true friendship towards the telepathic ninja. No, his romantic feelings were felt only towards his other best friend and woman of his dreams, the third if the three that made the Three Stooges…Rogue. Oh, how heavenly her name made him feel.

He remembered when they had been around the age of sixteen, they would frequently sneak out of the mansion during after hours to go club hopping…dancing the night away. IT was during those nights where the three of them learned to dance so well. Bobby loved the way Rogue danced. Like Betsy, Rogue was dynamite on the dance floor. 'Speaking of which, where is Rogue now?' bobby wondered as he looked around the club in an attempt to locate the object of his affections.

Finally spotting a few feet away…he wished he hadn't. There she was, dancing her heart out very provocatively with none other than the Cajun snake himself. 'Ugh! And the night was going to so well too!' Not enjoying the way a certain idiot's wandering hands were roaming all over Rogue's body, Bobby felt that is was his duty as her friend to put an end to it. 'But I can't, their on a date tonight. Damn!' He needed to figure out a way to separate the two quick, before it was too late.

Betsy was his only hope.

Making sure his voice was loud enough to be heard over the pounding music, he turned to Elizabeth and asked her, "You found out anything yet?"

Playfully wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to dance, she answered him. "Not yet luv. Patience."

"Look!" he cried as he pointed in the direction of the two Southerners who were at the moment grinding against one another quite intimately.

"Oh my!" Betsy laughed.

"How do you expect me to have patience when THAT is going on? Come on Betts! You gotta help me!" Bobby begged, desperate for any type of help that would put to an end the display that Rogue and Gambit were performing.

"And I will Robert." Psylocke evilly replied as she now spotted Logan…an ALONE Logan…making his way to the bar. 'Now's my chance,' she thought to herself, 'He's a sitting duck.' With no Gambit or Jean around, Betsy hoped that she would be able to get the drop on Logan. She hoped that his defenses would be down just enough to allow her passage to the truth.

Noticing the direction that Psylocke was looking toward, Bobby gave her an exasperated look. "How's that gonna help? Rogue and Remy are that way!"

"Trust me." She told him confidently, the look on her face instantaneously easing his worries. He trusted Psylocke completely. If she believed that the answer to separating Rogue and Gambit lied with Wolverine, then the answers lied with Wolverine. He just didn't know how wise it was to go messing around with Logan, especially Logan's head. Good thing he knew that Betsy wasn't easy to scare.

Just as Elizabeth was about to chase after her prey a pair of firm arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, holding her in place. "Miss me baby?" A husky voice whispered in her ear. A genuinely happy smile formed on her lovely features as she slowly and sensually turned in the arms of her captor. The sexy blues of her boyfriend, Warren, greeted her. "I always miss you when you're not around." She replied as she went up on her tippy toes to give him a passionate, lustful, and VERY public show of affection.

The kiss did not go unnoticed by the many dancers that were around them. Some cheered as other whistled. Some even screamed for more. One spectator however seemed to be grossed out by the whole thing. "Oh man!" Bobby exclaimed, disgust etched on his good looking features, "Get a fucking room! Gross!"

Both Warren and Betsy laughed our right at that. "What's wrong little brother? You act like you've never been kissed before, let alone ever seen one. Oh, but wait, I forgot. My little baby brother here is still a virgin!" Warren joked, to which Bobby merely responded with a quick jab to his brother's chest.

"Hardy fucking har har, asshole! I just don't like seeing my brother getting all freaky with my best friend all right! There are some things in this world I would like NOT to see before I die, y'know."

Merely chuckling at his brother's remark, Warren turned to look at his girlfriend. "Wanna dance, baby?" He softly asked her.

Betsy couldn't help but perk up at this. Warren was usually a wall flower, always preferring to view from the sidelines instead of dancing, it was a surprise and a treat for him to be willing to dance with her that night. 'He must've been throwing some drinks back while I wasn't looking.' she silently mused to herself. But just as she was about to accept his offer, the sight of Logan caught her eye again, immediately changing her mind. Love to darling, but…duty calls."

Warren glanced in the direction his woman was indicating and couldn't stop the amused laugh that escaped him. "Ah, I see. Operation: Corner Logan is still in effect, huh?" He then stepped aside very gentlemanly like and place a gently kiss on her knuckles. "By all means my lady, don't let me stop you."

Giving him one last sexy kiss, she seductively whispered, "I'll be right back, luv."

Kiss. Kiss.

"I'll be waiting."

Kiss. Kiss.

"It's still gross!"

They parted with a laugh, knowing that poor Bobby wouldn't be able to stand anymore of their loving moments together. However, once Betsy departed, it was as if both men noticed at the same moment exactly how close they were standing to each other. Bobby, reacting more quickly than his older sibling, harshly shoved Warren away with a good, unnecessarily hard push to the chest. "Eww! Man…she's coming right back! No need to get all close and shit!"

Warren simply laughed at his brothers antics, already used to them. "You wish." With a quick look around the club, Warrens eyes fell on the Southern couple, looking at how they seemed to be slow dancing to a hip hop song. 'Hmm. Interesting.' "They seem to be very **in **to each other. Their date seems to going well, wouldn't you agree, Bobby?" His mocking tone obviously not even attempted to be hid.

In response, Bobby merely snorted as he shot his older brother the bird, which did nothing but earn him another cocky laugh from Warren.

"Hey man, it's nobody's fault but you own. You're just pissed because you know it. You've had plenty of chances with her." Warren berated.

"Whatever," Robert replied, as he too now turned to look at the couple. "Sides, it won't last."

"No?" Warren asked, not being able to ignore the supreme confidence Bobby said that statement with.

"Nope. Not after Betsy and I are done." He replied with an air of nonchalance.

Warren couldn't help but stay silent at that as an uncomfortable feeling swept over him. It wasn't really Iceman's tone that bothered Warren, but the words themselves. He knew that Betsy was after…s**omething **she thought happened in Vegas. He really didn't mind what she was doing; he just never assumed that it was in any way connected to Rogue. But hearing Bobby's words now, and seeing Betsy go after Logan…did they indeed after all have a connection? If so, he hoped that it wouldn't hurt Rogue in the long run. He had always had a soft spot for the girl, especially after she technically saved his life back when Apocalypse had him under his influence. She had absorbed all the evil Apocalypse had imbedded into him with absolutely no concern for her own well being or the fact that it may have had a lasting effect on her. She could've permanently grown wings or the evil that was placed in her mind could've changed her way of thinking permanently. He sometimes wondered if she absorbed all that evil out of him and into herself, then where did it go? Was it still inside her? Was she fighting it everyday? He severely hoped not.

Rogue had been so good to him after that whole ordeal. He remembered that even after she technically healed him, he was still somewhat obsessed with finding and destroying Apocalypse. Everyone had tried to detain him, tried telling him that he was wrong in his actions, all but Rogue. She was the only one who really understood how he was feeling. She comprehended what he was going through, the pain he was in. How could she not? She had absorbed all his feelings after all. She had even joined him for a bit on his obsessive quest to destroy the undestroyable. She had understood that that is what he needed, to vent out his frustrations and act out on his anger! She knew that he needed to find strength and revenge to make up for feeling so weak…so weak for being brainwashed so easily in the first place. All during that depressingly pathetic stage in his life, Rogue had been there, right by his side, giving him everything that he needed and sharing in all of his pain as if it were her own. Sure they were both on the X-Men, but at the time before all that happened to Warren, both Rogue and himself were honestly not that close. In fact, they hardly spoke at all. It amazed him really how someone whom he merely considered an acquaintance before had stuck by him as if they were life long partners. Oh how the rest of the X-Men grilled his ass for allowing her to become his confidante then.

He had to admit to himself that during that time and a bit after that he had developed some type of feelings towards her. Anyone would be crazy not to after having someone do everything that she had done for him. Now that some time had past though, he knew that it couldn't be categorized as more than a schoolboy crush. It saddened him sometimes to think that they grew apart, but really, he felt that they really had nothing in common. Sometimes however, when they would find themselves alone on that rare occurrence they would talk of old times and par take in some friendly flirting, nothing more. It made him feel better to know that they still could be comfortable around each other.

Sometimes he thought that if the ability to control her powers was not destroyed, then maybe he would've thought of pursuing her more seriously, but he knew he needed touch. It was a shame that someone so full of life like Rogue was handicapped when it came to experiencing such a simple act.

'At least she has Bobby and Betsy.' His thoughts became wary then. When Psylocke was determined to find something out, nothing ever stood in her way. He really hoped that that determination wouldn't blind Betsy into unwittingly destroying her friend's happiness just to prove a point.

His thoughts then shifted towards Bobby. He knew that his brother genuinely cared deeply for Rogue, but realistically, Bobby had lost out on his chance on being with her. To Warren, Rogue really seemed to be happy by Gambit's side, especially tonight. He had to wonder as to why Bobby **really** didn't make his move before? He wondered if Bobby's wanting to be with Rogue was more about him actually wanting to be with her or because of his dislike for Gambit? Whatever the case, at close observation he couldn't help but think that both Betsy and Bobby were really looking out for themselves and only using Rogue's best interests as an excuse to just get what they wanted and destroy those that they disliked.

'Hmph. With friends like those…who needs enemies?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Simultaneously**

There are many things in this world that would be considered an odd thing to witness. One example would be a two faced cow…or a two faced anything for that matter. Another example would be a woman being sawed in half. Yes, being sawed in half by a magician is only a mere illusion, but it is still an odd thing to see.

Neither of those two examples, however, even came close in comparison to the odd, strange and very usual sight that was on the dance floor at that very moment…and this was no illusion. What was this strange phenomenon you ask? Why, Scott and Jean dancing of course…to hip hop. Yes. It was a very odd thing to behold indeed, maybe even down right scary.

As if they both realized at the exact moment how…**ridiculous** they must've appeared, they threw each other an embarrassed laugh as they burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Scott asked his beautiful wife, who he noticed was moving to the deep bass of the music (if it could even be called that) with as much stiffness and awkwardness as h was.

"No, do you?" she replied, shooting an eyebrow up to take in his robotic movements.

Feeling the need to save at least some of his dignity from her scrutinizing gaze, he joked in mock anger, "Hey! You're in no position to judge. You're not doing that much better!" They both had to laugh at the truth within his statement. "Oh, fuck it! Come here," Scott exclaimed as he clearly gave up on a lost cause. He grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her towards him as he then led her in a slow waltz, "let's just stick with what we know. To hell with all the rest."

They wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance to the lovely and graceful tones of deep hip-hop. Jean nuzzled her face into her husband's neck while she let out a truly content sigh. She now felt sill about worrying about their night out with the rest of the team. So far everything was going rather smoothly…well, besides Sean making a pass at everything with two legs. Remy was occupying himself with Rogue, which was really no surprise there. Jean had found out earlier that evening that they were on an official date this evening. With a quick scan of her eyes she searched the club for either of the two young Southerners. The last she saw them, Rogue had been dancing with Bobby and Betsy while Remy was off somewhere doing God only knew what. 'What kind of date is that if they're not even together during it?' she thought sarcastically to herself. Just as the thought finished in her head though, here eyes landed on one of her targets, Remy LeBeau.

Remy was in the mist of the gyrating bodies in the far end of the dance floor, grinding with someone Jean couldn't make out due to Remy's body blocking them from her sight. From the way his hips were grinding and his hands wondering, she would've put her life on it that he was dancing with any of the many bimbo's that were at the club that night.

'That can't be good for their first date. That relationship…if it even can be called that, won't last till…"

Her thought was left unfinished however because just as Remy twirled his mystery partner around, all was revealed to Jean. Rogue. He had been dancing with Rogue. 'I can't believe it.' Never before had Jean ever witnessed Rogue behave so…carefree. As the two pressed their bodies into each other to continue their rather racy movements, Jean felt a small ripple flow throughout her body. The sensation felt like it must have been a close relative to tension. 'What was that? It can't be…jealousy. No! Of course not! Rogue's my good friend. What do I have to be jealous about.' As she tried to reason with herself and figure out what that ripple of emotion was, her eyes moved back towards the dancing couple again, as if they had a mind of their own. Yes, so they were flirting and grinding, but no skin contact was taking place. A slow smile appeared on Jean's face at that. 'Besides, what do I have to be jealous about? That is, if I were jealous…which I'm not. They can't even touch, nor will they ever be able to. Poor Rogue. I can't be jealous, that would be silly. Not to someone like her.'

"Want something to drink, honey?"

The sound of her husbands voice brought Jean out of her inner thoughts. "Yes, please."

After he deposited her to a small table, not too far from where Emma and Sean were seated, Scott excused himself. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Her eyes followed her husband all the way to the bar but then suddenly shifted a bit farther down it to find the second reason why she was weary about coming out this night, Logan. It had actually been his idea; amazingly enough, that everyone should all hang out together. 'No, wait, originally he suggested only Remy, Scott and himself go out for beers. What was that all about?'

Looking back up at Logan, she noticed that he appeared to be in a very heated discussion with the resident Ninja of the Xavier Institute, Psylocke. 'Well look at that, I wonder what in the world they could be talking about?' Jean thought sarcastically to herself. She knew the answer to her own question for it was quite obvious. Betsy was not an idiot. Even though it pained Jean to admit it, Elizabeth was one of the more intelligent members of the X-Men, given her prestigious upbringing. She had attended all of the best schools worldwide and received all the best tutors and instructors, add telepathy to that mix and you got yourself one smart cookie.

Jean knew that Psylocke was suspicious about the mission to Vegas. Jean also knew that Psylocke had attempted to read Logan's thoughts at breakfast. Most importantly however, was that Jean knew that if Psylocke were to ever find out about anything that happened during the mission to Nevada, she wouldn't hesitate even for a second to tell…especially tell Scott.

Betsy and Jean never really got along, no doubt about that. It wasn't like it was some great secret; everyone knew they couldn't stand one another. The reason for their dislike towards one another was because if Scott. It was well known that Betsy was in love with him and probably still was…but Jean was his wife.

Then we have Gambit. Those two were like oil and water. Usually, one would never find those two alone in the same room together, but if it did happen then there would probably be plenty of spilt blood there as well. Jean had a pretty good idea that the thought of Betsy's best friend out on a date with the Cajun was not a pleasing one to the ninja.

Logan and Betsy really had nothing against one another, but two out of three were enough odds for Betsy to wreck damage upon. When Psylocke was suspicious, she'd usually stop at nothing to get the information that she desired. There was no doubt in Jean's mind that Betsy was probably hounding Logan right now for answers. 'Over my dead body.'

Jean was an Omega level telepath, as where Psylocke was o an Alpha, powerful within its' right but no where near as powerful to break down the shields of illusions that Jean had placed in Logan's mind.

Remy was safe.

Logan was safe.

But most importantly, Jean herself was safe. An impish smile came over her features as she noticed Logan try to escape the ninja telepath, only to fail. 'Poor Logan, he just can't seem to get rid of that girl.' Now that she thought about it, Jean realized that she hadn't seen Logan with a girl for quite some time, a girl that he was really interested in. 'Maybe it is because he is still in love with me. He basically said so in Vegas didn't he? He said he wanted me…that's the same thing right?'

A content sigh escaped her as she relaxed back on her stool. Secretly, she had to admit to herself that it was kind of nice to know that you would always have the heart of a man…especially a wild man like Wolverine. 'There is defiantly no need to feel jealous there either.' Logan may be with other women from time to time to satiate his male needs, but deep down Jean believed that his heart would belong to her and her only.

Yes, everything was coming up roses for her, in her opinion. The sight of her husband returning back with their drinks brought a beaming smile to her face. Just as he reaches her she raps her arms about his neck to treat both him and her to a passionate kiss, careful not to spill the contents within the glasses.

A bit breathless now, not to mention a tad shocked by her sudden change of mood, Scott laughs, "Jeez! Miss me much? What was that for?"

"Oh honey, I was just thinking while you were gone," she replied with a sweet smile, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ten Minutes Later**

Even though it couldn't be heard over the loud thumping music of the nightclub, two wine glasses clinked together for a most joyful toast. To what was the honor of such a toast? Why, the opening of the Massachusetts Academy in Boston. Of course! Just a second step to reaching the goal Charles Xavier and his X-Men fought so diligently to attain.

As the beautiful blonde drank her Pinot Grigio, her deep blue yes couldn't help but fall upon the couple embracing in a slow dance not but five feet away from her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and sneer at the cuteness that they displayed on the dance floor. In her opinion, the red head was really pushing the whole 'lady' act, No wonder her husband went searching elsewhere for…

"Ah ha! I think I see a wee bit o one o those seven deadly sins boilin' up in ye lass. Envy, I do believe tis called."

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh!"

The playful Irish tinged voice belonged to none other than Sean Cassidy himself, AKA; the Banshee, who's sonic scream held the power to topple buildings. The latter's voice was owned by the beautiful Ms Emma Frost, who's two most deadliest weapons were her mind and body. With her telepathy she could make someone believe his or her wildest dreams had come true or leave you a vegetable for the rest of your life. In her diamond form, she could break a man's bones twice her size yet hypnotize you with her unearthly glow.

Just looking at the two, no one would believe that they both were not only X-Men, but the two X-Men responsible for continuing the legacy by teaching and leading the second generation at the new Massachusetts Academy. At this moment however, they weren't X-Men nor were they teammates. No, instead, tonight they were two friends out on the town for one night for some drinks, dancing, fun, teasing, and maybe…some harmless flirting.

"Hmm?" Sean wondered jokingly aloud, "So, ye say that ye are nae jealous, but come now. I can nae help at noticing how your luvly eyes keep drinkin' in the image o Ol' Scott n Jean over there."

"Darling, I'm just repulsed by the amount of sweetness radiating from them. Honestly Sean, I might get a cavity." Emma replied with a genuine smile as she saw her answer receive a hearty laugh from the Banshee.

"Ah, Emma me lass, ye may fool the rest o em, but nae me. I know that all o that flirting and teasing ye do with Scott is just nae for sport. Ye got a thing for the lad, admit it."

With a cool and calm voice, Emma answered without hesitation or doubt, "Of course I do Sean, just as any female member of the team does or did at one time. But rest assured when I tell you that it is nothing more than a mere crush my dear. I can guarantee you that." Noticing his quirked eyebrow and doubtful expression, the former White Queen went on, "It's like this Sean, Scott is a wonderful man! He is an outstanding team leader and his loyalty to not only Xavier but to the dream itself was unquestionable. I have never met a man who treats everyone…and I mean **everyone** equally! He is fair, just, highly intelligent, and has a good head on his shoulders. He treats his wife like a princess and is always a gentleman to other woman. He never swears or raises his voice unless it is called for. He gives everyone a second chance and doesn't bring up past mistakes. What woman wouldn't want that?" Taking a sip of her drink, she continued, "However, Scott has certain…issues he needs to get over." As Sean was about to question her meaning about her comment, she simply waved his question off with her hand as she continued, "The point is Sean. That I know whom Scott **really **wants, his wife. I'm not going to kid myself on that fact."

Sean nodded his head to her statement. He knew that most of the woman were quite smitten with Cyclops, he was just happy that Emma had a good head on her shoulders and didn't fool herself into thinking that she had any hope of breaking them up. Not that Emma wasn't a catch... hell, she could be the catch of a lifetime; especially with the way she was looking tonight!

Her hair had been pulled up into a tight ponytail, leaving all the beautiful features of her face open. Her shirt appeared to be of a Lycra and spandex blend that was cut in a type of Tarzan slant. It was white of course, but seemed to shimmer a bit in the light. Her skirt, which was white as well, was about knee length but had two slits on either side of her thighs that went up her hips almost to the point of indecent.

Noticing the way her legs had suddenly crossed themselves In a very sexy, very alluring, very…**inviting** manner, which granted him a better view of her toned thighs, made his wandering eyes look up to meet hers once again.

"Enjoying the view?" A wicked smile crossed her features; one that always appeared when she knew she had a man's undivided attention.

"Aye lass, very much so." Sean replied, obviously enjoying the sudden mood shift of the conversation.

Emma too seemed to enjoy the harmless flirtation she often found herself in with Sean. He was a very good-looking man. His dark reddish blond hair was chin length and always seemed unruly, untamable, giving him a rugged wild man look, which was somewhat hard to believe because those who knew Dean best knew he was very much a gentleman. His eyes were a beautiful hazel, which had become more noticeable that evening because of the black cashmere quarter length sleeved top he had on. A man who was secure enough to wear cashmere was all right in Emma's book. A nice pair of dark gray slacks, which was held up by a thick black, silver buckled belt, finished off his outfit. Yes, Sean was what quite many women considered a hottie! Add the accent into that mix and you got yourself the perfect gentleman with a bit of a naughty side to him. Just how Emma liked her men.

She pulled out a cigarette from her case and let it dangle from her lips as she leaned in close to him in a very seductive manner. The fact that one of his hands was traveling up her thigh did not escape her notice; in fact she was rather enjoying it. 'Hmm, perhaps his powers also include making his women scream his name at sonic levels as well.' she wickedly thought to herself. "Well darling," she whispered into his ear ass she removed the cigarette to hold in her hand, "there is so much more of me to see."

They both stared into isotheres eyes as a mutual ache of desire came over them. Their just mere centimeters from the goal they both desired to reach, when suddenly…

FLICK

…A lighter being lit…

Her cigarette butt burning.

"Light Emma?"

A humorous voice sang, interrupting their moment. It was the voice of an Angel…an Archangel, Warren Worthington the Third. "Am I interrupting?" The statement was a mocking joke, for he knew that he was quite obviously interrupting…he just didn't care.

"Why thank you Angel, darling, "Emma said, although her tone clearly **not **hiding her aggravation of being interrupted from her seduction towards the Banshee, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably have Old Sean here screaming at octaves all night that would surely leave us **all** deaf by morning."

All three had to laugh in admiration to Warren's honesty and bluntness to the situation, but that was Warren. He wasn't head of Worthington Enterprise by beating around the bush and biting his tongue. That feature in a man was very sexy and appealing to Emma. In fact, she considered Warren himself to be very sexy, especially with the way he looked tonight.

Warren had on an off white silk button up, which had the top two buttons undone, with a pair of tan fitted Gucci slacks. His jacket, a long calve length one that was used for both style and to hide his wings, was the same color of his pants, giving him a whole run way model look. Yes, Betsy was a very lucky girl in Emma's eyes. If the famous Psylocke didn't know how lucky she was to have someone as smart and successful as the angel, then Betsy was not as bright as Emma thought she was. Doing anything to ruin a relationship with someone like him was a mistake only an idiot would make.

"GOD! I need a drink!"

The loud groan of Bobby Drake Worthington, Warren's younger half brother, interrupted Emma from her daydreams of the older of the two brothers.

"Sean, are you drinking this?" Without waiting for the Irish born response, Bobby down his drink in one full gulp.

"Whoa there laddy, ease up there a bit. What's the rush?" Sean asked, not really worried about Bobby drinking all that much but rather Bobby drinking **his** drink. Didn't the man know you just didn't come in between an Irish man and his drink?

A laugh from the direction of the winged angel took Sean's attention from the Iceman's moping. "Ignore him Sean. Robert here is just trying to drink himself stupid so his eyes will blur everything he doesn't want to see." As Warren nodded his head in a certain direction, both Sean and Emma turned to see what Warren was indicating to.

"Ah! Tis 'bout time those two got serious, no?"

Another round of laughter ensued as Bobby answered Sean's question with a disgusted snort. However, as both Warren and Sean continued to pick on Bobby…at his expense of course, Emma couldn't help but continue to stare at the Southern couple who were slow dancing to hip hop music, gazing deep into each other's eyes. A slow genuine heart felt smile spread across the former White Queens features as her heart swelled at the sight. Memories of Rogue being left in her care for treatment in Muir Island came swimming back into her mind. Emma dreamed of the day when Rogue would find her ultimate happiness. She had suffered so much all those years ago, what with that bitch Danvers attacking her mind and destroying any hope for Rogue to gain control of her absorbing abilities. During Rogue's time at Muir, Emma had become very close to the girl, after all she herself could relate to what she had been going through.

When Emma's powers first manifested themselves, her family had her locked away in an Institute for the insane, what with her hearing voices and all. In a sense, she too felt as if she were being attacked by a hundred different voices simultaneously. She knew what it felt like to be so confused that not even your name felt as if it truly belonged to you. She too knew the physical pain the voices could bring, pain so intense, it felt as if your head was going to explode. Yes, she felt a kind of kinship towards Rogue.

She, along with Moira Mactaggert, took over Rogue's treatment when Xavier could no longer handle her. Yes, it was a fact that Emma had been very strict with her. Yes, she had too been very demanding. Yes, she had made her undergo something's that made the young Rogue cry and beg for no more, but she did it all Rogue's own good, Her treatment was working, albeit slowly, but the progress was there. Emma would've healed her wounded spirit totally if that idiot Logan hadn't crashed in, quite literally…with X-jet and all straight into the Muir Island Hanger Bay, making a ridiculous scene of it all by kidnapping Rogue and taking her to some snowy deserted land. 'Honestly, the man has the thinking capacity of a caveman!'

But all bad thoughts of Logan aside, it did give Emma a sense of great pride to see how Rogue had grown into such a fine young woman.

Really, Emma had no opinion about the thief, whom Rogue seemed to be enamored with. Remy and herself weren't very close at all. Sure, she had heard of his womanizing ways, who hadn't? And in this day and age, what man out there wasn't a womanizer to some extent? IF a woman was willing to give it up so easily to the Cajun, then in her opinion they got what was coming to them.

Gambit's involvement with the Mutant Massacre didn't faze her as well. How could she feel the need to judge someone else considering the shady past she had as well? His Thieves Guild connection too really was no big deal to her. Remy had been an orphan, an orphan who had been taken in by a loving family who happened to be a bunch of thieves. Better thieves then murders, right? If Rogue liked him, then he was all right in her book. However, if he did hurt Rogue in any way, then she will personally kick the living shit out of him.

Just as she finished her thoughts, said couple made their way up to the foursome…cuddling, flirting, and teasing with each other.

"Aye lass…thought you'd never get off the dance floor!"

"Well, y'know Sean, gal needs a breather every now and then," Rogue laughed, "Ah could go for a drink though."

"Here darling," Emma called out to her, "have the rest of mine. You look absolutely parched! Did this scoundrel of a thief leave you out of breath?"

A perverted smirk spread across Gambit's handsome face, "Well Emma, I have been known to leave de _femmes_ gasping for air."

As the men all laughed at Remy's obvious hidden meaning, the ladies just rolled their eyes and shot him a dirty look. The men's laughter was interrupted though as Bobby spoke to Rogue loud enough for all to hear. "Hey Rogue, don't you think you've drank a bit too much already? Maybe you should slow down before…"

The sentence couldn't be finished however because of the Cajun accented voice that interrupted him.

"Fuck off Drake! Rogue a big girl. She can do what she wants. Sides," Remy continued as he put a possessive arm around Rogue's waist, his hand grasping her dangerously low on her hip, "she got Ol' Remy here to watch out for her **every **needs, _me compendia?"_

Seeing the battle of manly pride about to begin…and also not wanting any part of it, Warren decided it was best to make his get away, but not without taking the prize of the battle with him. "Honey, you want to dance with me?" Warren asked in a very sweet and flirty tone, to which Rogue replied with a genuine smile and a nod of her head. Together, hand in hand, off the two went to break it down on the dance floor.

Once they were out of earshot though, Bobby wasted no time on turning his anger towards his archenemy. "I'm getting really tired of your little innuendos Gambit!"

Remy's only reply was a slight shrug of his shoulders as he shot Robert the universal sign of 'Fuck You'.

"I'm being serious jackass," Bobby went on, "You treat Rogue as if you see her only as some kind of sex object!"

"Cause I do," Remy answered very casually, "A very sexy object."

"She's a woman!"

"A fine one too."

"You should treat her with respect!"

"I treat her de way I wan' to treat her…de way she needs to be treated."

"'Needs to be treated?' God, you sound like some professional porn star!"

"Why tank you Bobby. Dat's de nicest ting anyone ever say to me."

"Fuck you!"

"No tanks, I's goin' be busy fuckin' Rogue."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Oh no?"

"No, you just wan' to be me."

"Why the hell would I ever want to be you?"

"Cause dat de only way you'd ever get de chance to get between Rogue's legs."

"…"

Seeing how Bobby was about to launch himself at Remy, Sean, who along with Emma had remained quite as they enjoyed the little debate, decided that now was the time to intervene. The last thing they all need was a full out fistfight between two mutants; who obviously really hated each other, in a crowded nightclub. He could just imagine the long, long lecture they would all more than likely receive if that were to happen.

Grasping Robert about his bicep in a firm grip, Sean advised, "All right now, that will be enough. Bobby, why don't ye accompany me to the bar to get us all another round?"

It was quite clear that the Banshee's statement was more of a command than a request. Bobby did not dare refuse him. He knew that there would be hell to pay if he disobeyed Storm's Gold Teams second in command. With one last hateful glare direct towards the Cajun, Bobby walked off alongside Sean, leaving an arrogantly nonchalant Remy and a highly amused Emma behind.

Turing to face the only remaining member from their table, Remy faced Emma, only to find her untying her neckerchief from around her neck.

"Here," she said, "I think you'll be needing this a lot more than I will tonight."

Taking her offering, Remy quirked his eyebrow at her in a questioning manner, he was more than just a little confused.

"You made quite a few **bold** statements during you little…conversation with young Mr. Drake Worthington. Tell me Mr. LeBeau, how exactly are you planning on fucking Rogue later tonight when her power will render you unconscious in the matter of mere seconds after coming in contact with her skin?"

Remy had to inwardly wince at that. He knew that Emma cared deeply for Rogue, he could sense it quite plainly whenever the two women were around each other. He hadn't been with the X-Men yet when everything went down with Rogue way back when she lost absolute control over her powers, but he heard the stories; read the files. HE knew that Frost was in direct charge of healing Rogue then. Her failure to accomplish her task still to this day left a residual of regret and guilt.

Emma treated Rogue as if her skin didn't matter, just like he did…something that Remy really admired about her. He would often hear Emma explain sex related issues to Rogue, telling her of all the different ways Rogue could accomplish the deed. Rogue would usually brush it off with an embarrassed laugh, but Remy himself thought that Emma really wasn't kidding when she was talking to Rogue about these things. He respected Frost for making his Rogue feel like a normal woman, even if it was just for those mere moments when the two were alone together joking about men and sex.

"Listen…'bout dat _petite_…I didn' mean no disrespect towards Rogue. I didn' mean to say anything wrong or…"

"Nonsense Remy," Emma interrupted, "You didn't say anything wrong at all, and actually I believe you said all the right things. I'm absolutely tired of everyone behaving as if Rogue carries some type of plague! I respect you…**pursuit** of her."

"Well, tank you Emma, _mais_ what all dat got to do wit' dis?" Remy asked as he indicated towards the neckerchief.

"You disappoint me Gambit. Someone who is as **experienced** as you are in the areas of love should have a pretty good idea as how to use that on someone who can not touch." Emma replied with a wicked smirk.

A slow grin spread across the Cajun's lips as realization sunk in. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I got me plenty o ideas on how to get into Rogue's pants. I just tink it kinda…odd to be using **your** neckerchief, is all." Remy drawled out, just to quickly add, "Also find it strange dat you actually okay wit' me doin' it too. Not dat I's complainin', me."

An amused giggle escaped Emma's person as she played with her ponytail. The way her eyes glittered and her skin flushed, Remy truly noticed how lovely she was. 'No wonder Cyclops went for her. I would've too.'

"Remy my dear, "Emma said, interrupting Gambit's thoughts, "Contrary to popular belief, it is a known fact that the human body needs release of all of its sexual frustrations. Rogue, who's mutant power of absorption prevents her from skin to skin contact, much less, of any type of sexual intimacy than that of the most average person, statistically has way too much pent up frustration. Masturbation can only do so much for a person, especially when that person, in my suspicion, doesn't even probably know how to masturbate correctly. The human body craves the attention of another human; Rogue's body can't get that attention. All that pent up frustration is quite possibly the reason for Rogue's behavior... her personality so to speak, for example that famous stubborn streak of hers and not to mention the almost obsessive need for independence. Since Rogue cannot control her powers nor her sexual fulfillment, she let's out her frustrations elsewhere. Sadly, sometimes it is on her own teammates but especially towards the object her body most desires but can not have…men, but mainly you Gambit. To put it plainly Remy, Rogue gets horny, just like the rest of us, only she has been horny and hasn't been fulfilled since puberty first started for her. That scarf there may not give you the capability for full blown sexual intercourse with Rogue…but it is a good start, wouldn't you agree?"

Remy couldn't help it; in fact he wasn't even attempting to hide his reaction from Emma's diagnosis. He stood there in front of the beautiful Frost gawking like a teenaged idiot. "Damn _petite,_ is it weird dat I am turned on right now?"

It seemed that Emma couldn't help but laugh at Gambit's response, and Gambit couldn't help but notice how nice of a laugh it was. He assumed that after what Jean told him and Logan about her that he would dislike Emma unquestionably…but looking and her now, talking to her, he just couldn't bring himself to think negatively towards her. He never really got around to talk to her or get to know her before, not that he wasn't interested, a time never presented itself to him since they were both on separate teams. Speaking with her now, he understood why Rogue had such a fondness towards her, something the other females of the team did not, a fact that had always left him baffled. Emma simply saw things as simple and plain. To satisfy and do whatever makes you happy because you only lived once. Emma saw Rogue's happiness in Remy, and vice versa.

Her way of thinking was so much like his own, could that be a reason for Rogue's fondness towards them both? Because the way they thought was what she wanted, but could never have?

How could Remy not like a person like that?

Would it be a betrayal towards Jean?

Did he even really care?

"You _non_ worried I goin' hurt Rogue, like everybody else tink I am?" Remy asked.

"That would be Rogue's problem Gambit, not mine. She's a big girl and knows what she is getting into. It's just a personal opinion of mine that some happiness is better than none at all. Besides, I really doubt that you would hurt Rogue, at least not intentionally."

After a moment in thought, he slowly approached Emma with a flirty expression. With one arm wrapped around her shoulders, he whispered, 'Tank you _fille. _I dedicate Rogue's orgasm tonight, to you."

With a wickedly amused smile, Emma kissed the side of Remy's mouth before replying. "Make me proud."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ten minutes earlier**

"So, you're interested in Storm? Interesting."

Logan had to grip the side of the bar where he had been waiting for his drinks to prevent himself from turning around and decking the fucking bitch behind him. Just the sound of her British accent grated his nerves. He chose instead to try and ignore her in hopes that she'd just disappear. His expectations shouldn't have been set so high.

"She's too good for you. You have to know that, right? I mean she's a Goddess, while you are no more than a mere…animal. There is hardly anything human left in you anymore, is there Logan? Just a killer trying to pass for a man, am I right?"

Her laugh made it hard for him to keep his cool. The conniving bitch was not only reading his thoughts, but she was playing on his weaknesses, his insecurities. He couldn't understand how his beloved Rogue could have a best friend like her.

"Ah ha! So you're giving me the old silent treatment, are you? Well, that's okay. I don't usually lower myself to speak to those who are beneath me…but I'll make an exception this one time."

Why wouldn't she shut up? Why was she speaking to him? Where was that fucking bartender with his drinks?

"I just thought I would come by and ask you what your opinion was on the whole Remy and Rogue relationship…if it could even be called that? Any thoughts?"

His back was still to her, in an attempt to drown out her voice, or even better cause her to leave.

"If anyone would be looking out for Rogue's well being the most, I know it would be you. You would never let some piece of shit, especially some Cajun piece of shit, hurt your little girl, would you?"

More silence.

Was he leaving an opening for Remy to hurt Rogue? For Logan himself to hurt her, by not protecting her?

"**Yes."**

He stiffened. The bitch was reading his thoughts.

"I mean, look at Remy now. He's over there flirting with some blonde bimbo. Oops, my mistake, that's just Emma."

Logan had to snort at that one. Picking up the now prepared drinks, Logan made his move to try to get away from the annoying ninja. Betsy however, had other intentions.

During her little one sided conversation with the Wolverine, she had wasted no time in diving into Logan's mind to get any information that would jeopardize not only him, but Remy and Jean as well. She had nothing against Logan really. He was a valuable member to Cyclops's Blue Team, which she too happened to be a member of. He was wonderful to Rogue, another big plus for her. He kept to himself and minded his own business and she had always respected his warrior spirit a great deal. But, like in any other war, there were always innocent bystanders that usually got in the way. They were just victims that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were merely casualties of war, like Old Logan here. For war this was, at least as far as Psylocke was concerned, a very private and very personal one. IT was a war against the white trash swamp manure that had the audacity to even think he was good enough for Rogue, and also against the personally appointed Mrs. Perfect Omega class, I'm-better-than-everyone-bitch, who Betsy just knew wasn't as innocent as she claimed she was.

Poor Logan would just have to go down with them.

As she distracted him with comments that she knew were sure to get him upset, she sorted through his memories until she found the ones she was interested in, the ones pertaining to their time in Nevada.

Still, the images were far too clear. There were no fuzzies anywhere that she could detect. Any trained telepath could tell that this was merely an illusion. But it was an illusion that Betsy was determined to breakdown.

Before Logan could make good his escape, Betsy placed a firm hand around his forearm stopping his movements therefore preventing him from leaving her. No way was she going to let him go without a fight. "Not so fast luv, I'm not through with you."

Logan glanced down at the arm that was detaining him, then back up to the face of its owner. Many men easily fell for the ninja because of her beautiful features, for beautiful she was. Logan however found her to be disgusting. Her personality and lack of ethics concerning her telepathy was enough to make her appear to be one of the most ugly persons he ever laid his eyes upon. Again he wondered how or why Rogue could be such good friend's with her.

Staring deep into her violet eyes with his own icy gray ones and with as much calm as he could muster, Logan said, "Let go of my arm Betsy."

A cheeky smile appeared on her face, one that made her almost appear innocent and sweet.

"No." she laughed. That fact that she laughed, that she found this whole situation so amusing only lowered Logan's already small opinion of her.

"I mean it Psylocke. Don't make me throw you off."

"Just try it."

"I mean it Psy. Don't make me…"

"I'm not scared of you Wolverine." she replied in a nonchalant manner. It was as if she seemed to be bored with the whole thing. Logan knew she spoke the truth however. Betsy would step up to just about anyone, despite who they were with absolutely no fear in her heart.

In the matter of the mere seconds when those words were spoken, Betsy again dove into the Wolverine's mind. She knew that she couldn't break down the illusions, so instead she focused on his feelings pertaining to the mission to Vegas. What she found sure didn't go with the illusion.

While in his "memories" it showed events about their mission and a nice innocent time between friends at the casinos. His feelings however, were far from either innocent or nice. There was confusion and…yes, anger as well. There was guilt, remorse, satisfaction and…lust?

'Hmmm…very interesting.'

Logan studied Betsy's body language carefully, her sudden stiffness, her hesitance in speaking. It was her eyes however, that gave her away. Elizabeth was looking in his direction, but they weren't technically looking at him. IT almost seemed as if she were looking through him, as if he were transparent. To anyone else her appearance would've seemed to be normal, but Logan lived in a house that was swarming with telepaths, he already was accustomed to that small subtle changes in a telepaths body when they were reading someone's thoughts…when they were invading someone's privacy.

'Bitch.'

With a jerk of his arm he pulled himself free from her grasp and began to try to make his way back to Storm. Wait…Betsy was in his mind; maybe it would be best if he went to find Jean. Yeah, that was it, but where was Jean?

"**She's with Scott, four tables down from Storm's right."**

It was as if Iceman had decided to freeze him on the spot, so suddenly did his movements come to a halt. He slowly turned around, not at all surprised to see that the bitch, AKA: Psylocke was right behind him. Her smile was gentle, innocent. Only her eyes gave her away again. They were cold, cruel, suspicious and mocking.

"Logan," she asked, a truly curious tone escaping her, "Why are you looking for Jean?"

"Fuck you Betsy." He was surprised actually that his voice came out as calm as it did, for his insides were boiling.

"No thanks."

With a grunt of disgust, Logan made to turn and leave, but not before Betsy stated, "I know about Vegas."

He stalled. It was only a half-a-second stall, but a stall none the less, before he turned all the way around to go find Storm. Going to Jean now would be too obvious. God…where was Remy or Jean when he needed them.

"**What do you need them for?"**

He turned around to face her again so suddenly that she nearly bumped into him.

"FUCK YOU!"

His outburst caused a few stares, but he was beyond caring at this point, besides, they all probably thought they were having some type of lovers spat anyway.

"**Yeah, probably."**

Bitch.

"Stop reading my thoughts Betsy before…"

"Before what?" she challenged, "Attack me with your little claws in such a public place? I don't think so luv."

"Fuck you."

"I know something happened in Vegas."

"You don't know shit."

"Whatever," she admonished with an eye roll, "I can sense your feelings about the whole thing. Those emotions do not coincide with the pretty pictures a certain telepath we both know most probably painted there."

Stepping very close to her, Logan's voice was low and threatening. "Watch yourself Elizabeth. You're starting to get on my nerves." To a normal person, Logan's threat would've left them pissed in their pants; Betsy however was far from normal.

"I know you guys are keeping something from us about that mission. I can feel it's something bad."

"Like what you guys are keeping about your trip to Muir?" Logan shot back, "Don't be a fucking hypocrite you…"

"Please," she spat out, "don't even compare Muir to Vegas! You can get your little telepath to read all of our thoughts **or** feelings about Muir and see that is was innocent. Can you say the same about your feelings? Anger? Confusion? Guilt? **Lust?**"

"Betsy."

A warning.

"What the fuck is that? Satisfaction? Guilt? **Lust? **Far from innocent I would say, both literally and ethically!"

"Betsy!"

"You are guilty! All three of you and you know it! I can feel it!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Muir will come out soon, and everyone will find out about **everything** that happened there! They all will see how it was completely innocent, but you three? Vegas?"

"Psylocke, for the love of God…!"

"When will the truth be revealed, Logan?"

"Shut up…!"

"When will the truth about what happened there be revealed?"

"NEVER!"

"**Gotcha."**

No. Logan could do nothing but stare as a slow grin appeared on Betsy's beautiful features. She truly was lovely to look at. Odd how that that was the only thought that he could process in his head at the moment.

"Thank you Logan. That was all I needed to know." With that, she turned away from him, as if he were nothing…nothing but used goods. But as she walked away form him, she left him with one final thought, one final message.

Logan, who stood frozen to his spot, received her message like a soft lovers kiss in the back of his mind.

"**I know you care for Rogue, Wolverine, much as I do. My love for her knows no end. I always thought you'd protect her against dangers of ALL kind, including the dangers of the heart. I know something happened in Vegas. The truth always comes out. If something happened out there that you know about, if it's something that could hurt her, something involving Remy, then please…just tell me. Don't allow Gambit to hurt her. I know you don't want to hurt her. What did he do?"**

"…"

How could he say? What could he say? Nothing, he could say nothing. He could think…nothing.

"**You disappoint me by being party to keeping this secret. You disappoint me by leaving Rogue in a position where she could get hurt. I thought your love for her knew no end as well but I guess I thought wrong. And if you're worried about Storm, don't be; your secret is safe with me. It's like the saying goes…what are 'friends' for?"**

Never before had a lover's kiss ever left him feeling so empty.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A Few Moments Later**

"Storm, shut up!"

"I am being serious! I nearly threw you both a condom! Really…I never knew you to behave like such a little whore."

Even though the words were harsh, the two beautiful women knew that the other was only kidding. Often time, Rogue and Storm…or any other female member of the X-Men would find themselves teasing the one another in such a fashion. The topic of this round of teasing was Rogue's 'dirty dancing' with the Gambit.

"Quite exaggerating Storm…"

"Rogue!" Orroro interrupted, "You were bent over with your butt grinding against his…" Her sentence was finished by Storm pointing her finger towards her private area, which caused Rogue to blush and burst out in a fit of laughter. "By the Goddess, some of the positions you were in must have been X rated."

Again Rogue burst into another fit of laughter, and nearly fell off of her stool in the process. Thankfully, Storm reacted quickly and grabbed her unbalanced friend, straitening her back up. "Rogue? Are you all right?"

Rogue absentmindedly nodded her head as she fanned herself with her napkin, all the while continuing top sip on her newly refilled drink. Casting her a suspicious look, Storm asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Yes." Rogue replied, without any hesitation what so ever.

"How much have you had to drink?" Storm asked, only slightly worried for her friend.

"Too much!" Rogue groaned in a truly pathetic response as she slid her drink towards Storm, her head lowering to rest onto the tabletop. 'Take it from me, shugah…I can't drink anymore!"

"Why ever did you drink so much in the first place?" Storm laughed, guiltily enjoying the view of her friends anguish. "This isn't like you."

"Nerves." Rogue whimpered as she raised her head only to clutch it, her eyes squinting as she looked about the club. "Is tha room spinnin'?"

"No." Orroro laughed, "This will teach you to pace yourself. Why were your nerves bad anyhow?"

Rogue shot her an unbelievable look, as if the answer should've been quite obvious. "Do ah really need to answer that question Ro?"

"Remy." Storm answered knowingly."

"Ro," Rogue began, her drunkenness causing her accent to become much more pronounced, "Ah've wanted Remy fo' so long now. So fuckin' long. Ah've these feelin's…here," she pointed to her lower abdomen, "In mah gut, like butterflies n' shit. God…I wan' him so bad!" Rogue's obvious state of inebriation and desperation made it difficult for Storm not to laugh. "Ah just was so nervous, what with this bein' our first date n' all. I just wanted tah relax a bit…y'know, loosen up so I wouldn' seem so uptight all night. Now…God, I want' him so bad. Ah can't control mahself!"

The last few words of her rant were spoken in such a truly pathetic drunken manner, that Storm could not hold in her laughter any longer. "So, it would seem that your little ploy to appear more comfortable and relaxed during your night together…or 'loosen up' as you put it, has backfired. You seem to be a bit…too loose now."

"I can't keep my fuckin' hands offa him!" Rogue cried in complete horror, which only caused Storm to laugh harder. "Ah'm bein' serious Ro! God…ya must think ah'm horrible, huh? Ya probably think ah'm not good enough fo' yar brothah."

Storm shook her head at her young friend. True, at times she often wondered about Remy' interest in Rogue. She knew that Gambit was a very physical man, what possibility of happiness would he find with a woman he could not physically ever touch? She worried at times if his interest in her was only because she couldn't touch, something that would only result in truly hurting Rogue in the end. Still, she had to guiltily admit that Remy couldn't possibly be happy in a real relationship with the young woman, not that she carried a grudge against Rogue. She knew that Rogue had been through much throughout her young life. She respected her a great deal for overcoming all of those obstacles that life had thrown in her way and still remain sane and on the side of the good. Yes, she worried for the ever-growing closeness, but for her to believe that Rogue was not good enough for Remy? Never.

"My friend, it is he that is not good enough for you, "she gently told her, only to quickly add with a mischievous smirk, "however, if you ever tell him that I will deny it to no end."

As they both shared a heartfelt laugh at Storm's comment, Logan marched up with his drinks and placed them…non-too gently, on the table. Looking at him and his treatment towards the poor glasses, one would think that the glasses offended him some way. The scowl on his face would make anyone one watching assume that someone just ran over his dog, for his body screamed of agitation. Rogue actually felt sorry for the poor cigar that Logan was digging his fangs into. Both woman exchanged a confused look before both turned back to face the Wolverine, whom was behaving every bit like his namesake at the moment.

"Logan," Storm asked, "Is there something troubling you?"

Logan's only response was a deep grunt as he began to chug down his beer. Rogue had to wonder if Logan even truly believed in oxygen, because looking at him now, it didn't seem like he was going to be coming up for air anytime soon.

Storm was also not pleased with either his reply or his attitude. He had been in good spirits and behaving very…friendly, before he left to the bar to retrieve theirs drinks. 'What could've happened to change his mood so?' Glancing at the bar, Storm noticed the bartender, who seemed very aggravated by the ever-increasing number of people flocking the bar for a nice refreshing beverage. "Logan, did the bartender upset you in anyway? Does he know we are mutants? Did he tell you…?"

Seeing how Storm was about two seconds from going into 'Leader mode', to defend the world from racism of any kind, he decided to cut her off at the pass, "Nah Storm, ain't no shit like that. Just some stupid bitch at the bar that wouldn't leave me the fuck alone."

"Yah want I should go kick her ass for ya, Wolvie?" Rogue drawled in a highly Ienthused manner, her head propped up on her hand.

Logan had to laugh at his friends' state of being as he thought about what she had said. 'She wouldn't be so willing if she knew that 'bitch' was her best friend.' "Nah darlin', but I'll keep ya in mind is she fucks with me again."

"Sure thang sugah. "Rogue stated as she stood, albeit somewhat unsteadily, and slung an affectionate arm around Logan's waist. Her gaze became mischievous as she playfully checked him out from head to toe, ""Sides, can't blame the gal, can we Ro? We know all woman find the man too irresistible!"

"Talkin' bout me 'gain _chere."_

Logan didn't even attempt to hide his eye roll at the damn Cajun's cocky ass attitude.

"Remy!" Rogue exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body impossibly close to his. Remy, in turn, grasped her hips, much to Logan's dislike. He bent his head down towards hers as his lips hung quite literality dangerously close to hers. "Miss me _chere?"_

"Mmmhmm," was the only response that Rogue could possibly manage to say because the sound of distinct growling was suddenly heard from behind them. However, before any protests from Logan could be made, Storm interceded, "Remy, are you behaving like the perfect gentleman, my friend?" Storm knew that it would be Remy's first reaction to answer with an inappropriate joke, it was just the way he was, but Storm clearly knew that this wasn't the right timing for such games. Logan was in a foul enough mood as it was. There really was no need to add more fuel to the fire, as far as she was concerned.

Remy noticed the way his best friends eyes glazed over with a film of pure white, he knew what that meant…'no kidding around.' Rogue's unbalanced movements in his arms dew his attention away from Storm though. 'Rogue drink too much.' Perhaps now was not a good time to be a smart ass after all. "'Course _padnat._ You know dat Remy treat all de ladies wit de utmost o courtesy."

Logan had to snort at that one. "Courtesy? So that was courtesy you were doing out there on the dance floor with Rogue?"

Remy knew that there were moments in his life when he should've kept his smart-ass mouth shut…but didn't. One example of this would be when he was sixteen and his father, Jean-Luc was defending him to man that claimed Remy had deflowered his young daughter. He could still see the passion in his father's eyes as he 'claimed' that he raised his sons better than that, to respect a young lady. Well, when the father of the 'young lady just wouldn't shut up about how 'pure' his sweet child was for after about two hours of griping, Remy could hold his tongue no longer. In exasperation with the whole ordeal, Remy had exclaimed, "Trust me _Monsieur, _dat _ange_ was deflowered a long time befo' I planted my seed in dat garden." Yes, to that things went from bad to worse **really **fast, would be putting it mildly.

A second example of Remy choosing to express his views instead of keeping his opinions to himself was when one afternoon at the Mansion, Remy was feeling quite bored with himself. After a while, his restlessness got the better of him and he came up with the perfect idea to liven up his day. He had broken into the Professor's private office, removed all of personal files, his furniture…including the carpet, and basically everything else that wasn't already nailed down to the ground. As he was being lectured by both Cyclops and Xavier…after about six hours of doing the task, Remy decided to comment in a very calm-I'm-better-at-everything-than-you-are fashion, "Well, why don' you yell at everyone else? If dese X-Men so well trained, don' you tink dey would've noticed me stealin' all yo shit in broad daylight?" Even though his words rang too true, because embarrassingly enough every member of both teams was present that day, the fact that he was trying to justify himself did not go over too well with them…especially Cyclops.

Now however, seeing the highly feral look gleaming in Wolverine's eyes, Remy knew better than to put him self in a situation like those again. Right now was the time to keep all his smart-ass remarks…for he had a ton, to himself.

Rogue on the other hand? Well, she must not have gotten the memo.

With her arms still wrapped around her Cajun stud, Rogue never took her eyes away from Remy's face as she spoke to Logan, answering his question, "Nah sugah, that wasn't courtesy. That was just good old getting' nasty!"

Remy had to tuck his head into the crook of Rogue's neck to hide the laughter that was escaping him. 'Oh _chere,_ you gonna kick yourself in de ass tomorrow morning fo dis.' Seeing as how Logan was becoming increasingly agitated by the second, Remy quickly decided to sift the conversation to a different path. "Stormy, how your night going? Logan behaving himself, _non?"_

"Yeah Ro…go on and tell us what a true softy Wolvie really is!" Rogue added with a romantic sigh as she finally decided to detach herself from her Cajun counterpart.

With a slight pink blush to her cheeks, Orroro's gaze became somewhat…soft, as she turned to look at the Wolverine. "He has been…perfect."

"I tink I's gonna be sick." Gambit gagged as his love behaved the complete opposite.

"Aww." Rogue cooed, truly swept away with the moment. Remy knew that underneath that entire tough exterior, Rogue was really a big romantic at heart…but this was ridiculous! To him, Rogue looked as if she were literally swaying with heartfelt emotion. _'Merde!_ She is swaying!' Gambit wrapped his arms about her waist as she nearly swayed right on over onto the floor.

"_Chere,_ you tink you want some fresh air, _Hahn?'_

"Yeah," Rogue grunted in a pitiful way.

SNICKT!

Three pair of adamantium claws was suddenly found in Remy's face. '_Fils de putian._'

"Ya better not try any funny business Cajun, or else…" His threat couldn't be finish however as Storm grasped his arm and pulled it downward.

"Logan! Are you completely mad? We are in a public place! Put them away!"

"Ya talk about me doin' stupid shit, _mon brave."_

"Pah!" Logan stated as he waved at all the inhabitants of the nightclub away.

"Sides Logan," Rogue giggled as Remy began to pull her away, "there is a reason why they put the 'fun' in 'funny business'.

Remy pulled Rogue away with a laugh as Storm held Logan back with one of her own. "She is merely joking my friend. Besides, she is too drunk to realize what she is doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Logan exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the disappearing couple.

Giving Logan a scolding look, Storm said, "You know that Remy is beyond attempting to take advantage of any woman."

"Yeah…cause they all fall at his feet anyway, right?" Seeing how he was beginning to upset the Weather Goddess, Logan moved on close to her, so close he could smell the surprise coming off of her from his sudden move. Looking at her dead in the eyes, he stated, "I'm bored of this place. Ya wanna go somewhere else darlin'? Somewhere a little more private?"

With a gulp and a slight blush, Storm nodded her head yes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Five Minutes Earlier, A Few Feet Away**

"Where in the fuck are they going?"

"Bobby, calm down." Psylocke scolded as both she and Bobby noticed the departure of the Southern couple.

"No way! Fuck this! Rogues not in her right state of mind, Betsy! No way is that fucker going to try anything!" the Iceman exclaimed as he tried to make his way around Betsy to pound Remy's face in.

The fact that a small cloud of frost came out of his mouth as he spoke did not go beyond Betsy's notice. "Robert, please! Chill out…and I don't mean that literally!"

At his questioning look, Betsy rolled her eyes as she huffed out of her mouth, a small cloud of frost forming because of the action. Bobby sheepishly looked down as he tried to calm his nerves and get his power back in check. "Sorry, but…Betsy…she's with him." Robert whined.

Placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder, she replied, "I know Bobby. I know." She felt bad for Bobby for a numerous amount of reasons, one being his obvious jealousy towards Gambit having Rogue by his side. Elizabeth thought that it mustn't be easy to be in love with one of your best friends, and assume that they are oblivious to the fact. That was far from the case, actually. Rogue had a pretty good idea of Bobby's feelings towards her, true she may only recently had noticed it, but she did know. Even if Remy wasn't in the picture, Betsy was afraid that Rogue would still feel the same way towards the young Iceman. She believed that it was his lack of motivation to pursue Rogue that had ruined it for him, therefore leaving him permanently stuck in friend mode. Rogue was a true blue Southern Belle at heart. She was the type that needed to be swept off of her feet. That is where Remy came in.

Remy, it seemed, could've cared less about her powers. Actually, now that Elizabeth thought about it, when Remy found out about Rogue's mutation, he seemed more fascinated with the idea of being with her, obsessed sometimes. That is what bugged Betsy so much about him, the fact that he wanted to be with a woman he could touch, that he craved to be with her. Why would any man want that? She knew that Rogue was nothing but a challenge to him. 'If only I could read his thoughts.'

Despite it all though, a small part of Betsy had to admit that she was actually happy for Rogue. She couldn't remember ever seeing Rogue as happy as she did tonight. She seemed to be glowing! In Elizabeth's opinion, it had been far too long since Rogue behaved this carefree…too bad one of her friends happiness caused so much pain for the other.

"Tell me you found something!" Bobby's plea brought Betsy out of her inner thoughts. The look of desperation that etched his features gave focus back to the ninja. Yes, Rogue was happy…but she was happy because she was ignorant to the happenings that were going around her. It was Betsy's duty as her friend to protect her in affairs of the mind, body, and heart.

"Don't worry Robert. Have I ever let you down?"

"No," he replied.

"And I won't now."

At her words, Bobby couldn't help but feel his spirits swell with new found hope, hope that would lead Rogue into his arms. "You found something then? YES! What? What did you find out?" he asked excitedly.

"Logan's feelings about Vegas are odd. He's nervous about something. Nervous and guilty…almost sad.

An aggravated sound flittered out from the Iceman. "Sorry Betsy but, what the hell does Wolverine have to do with any of this?"

"Everything! Think about it! Remember when we got back from Muir…at the breakfast table? Remember hoe nervous they all were when I mentioned Vegas?"

"Yeah…but…I don't know." Bobby replied, unsure as to where Betsy was going with all of this.

"Well, I think something happened out there."

"What?"

"I'm not sure yet. Logan is the only one I can read, but due to some…issues I am having, I can't get that information as easily as I would like to."

"Okay…fine, whatever. But what does the Mission to Vegas have anything to do with separating Rogue and Gambit?" he asked, obviously confused as to what the connection might be.

"Look…I can't get into it now. I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need to focus all of my attention on finding what I need. Rogue had to realize what a bastard Remy really…and soon! Especially with her getting the negator."

All right," Bobby replied hesitantly, wishing he knew more of what she was planning. He completely trusted in Betsy's ability to help him. IF the answer to separating Rogue from Gambit permanently lied in some secret that Logan had, then so be it. "Will you keep me posted at least?"

"Of course," Betsy began, but then poked him in his chest repeatedly as she scolded him. "In the meantime, you need to start putting the moves on Rogue. You have to at least give her some kind of sign that you are interested in her Robert. You have to get her attention marginally off of Gambit!"

"I don't know…"

"I can't do it all on my own Bobby."

"Yeah, but…what if…"

"You want her right?"

"Yeah."

"You cant' be shy with her forever. Rogue likes them cocky and flirty. Come on Bobby, I've seen you in action before. Help me out?"

"O-Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

**Five Minutes Later**

"Now, I don't mean to be rude to ye boyo, but…I have to ask," Sean slurred as he eyed Scott up and down with a very exaggeratedly amused, suspicious fashion. Anyone could tell that the man was well on his way to going from down right drunk to exceedingly inebriated…what with him nearly falling out of his stool every two minutes and the way he tried to feel up on anything with breast. "Now, I don't know if me eyes are playin' tricks on me…"

"It's the age!" Bobby chimed in, which received a very ungentlemanly gesture aimed at him from the drunken Banshee in response.

"As I was saying me boy," Sean continued, never once taking his glazed over eyes off of Cyclops' form, "I don't know if me eyes are playin' tricks on me, but…in the name of all that is blessed lad…WHAT IN CHRIST'S NAME ARE YA WEARING?"

"DUDE!" Bobby exclaimed, never one to stay quiet for long, "I was about to ask the same fucking thing!"

"Mid-life crises, eh Scott?" Warren laughed.

He knew it would happen. It would have only been a matter of time. He knew that sooner or later, their restraint would pop and the jokes would start. He turned to face his wife and gave her a look that clearly said, 'I told you so.'

"Oh, hush, all of you! I think you look splendid, Scott." Emma cooed.

Before Jean could snap at her or let alone get angry at Emma's blatant come-on's, Betsy, another of Jean 'favorites' spoke. "I agree with Emma…"

"Thank you darling." Emma smiled, knowing that Jean would hit the roof by having both herself and Elizabeth teaming up against her, a fact that she would bet Betsy knew as well.

"…personally, I think the new look suits you, Scott." Betsy continued, "However, although you do look splendid, I prefer the old you. Wouldn't you agree Frost?"

Picking up on Psylocke's cues, Emma went with it. "Hmm…I see what you're saying darling. You do look absolutely yummy, Cyclops, but it seems like you're trying to be something that you're not."

"Or **someone **that you're not." Betsy finished.

"Yeah…like **GAMBIT!**" Bobby blurted out, causing the entire mutant group gathered to fall into true fits of laughter. Agreements and sarcastic remarks aimed towards Cyclops were heard about their table.

Jean, for her part, was completely horrified. Was she unconsciously attempting to transform her husband? Was she trying to change him? She loved Scott. Why would she try to change the way he was when she had fallen in love with him because of the very reason for the way he was? Jean's eyes took in all of her friends' features. Sean, Warren, and Bobby were still teasing Scott about his choice of clothing, while Emma attempted to stick up for him. As she turned to look at Psylocke, she noticed that the ninja's eyes were already staring back at her, as if studying her. She noticed the dangerous twinkle that shone in them.

Psylocke was well known throughout the X-Men as being the most ruthless next to Wolverine, however, where Logan tried to keep his anger and violent urges directed towards his enemies, Betsy directed it towards her teammates as well. 'No discrimination of any kind as far as Psylocke is concerned.' Jean knew that one of Betsy's favorite quotes were, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer.' Psylocke trusted no one save a handful of people. If Jean thought about it, she could probably name those people. They would consist of Robert, his brother Warren, Rogue, and Scott of course…to hell with the rest. She recalled Elizabeth proclaim a numerous amount of times that if one of her so called 'friends' were to ever even attempt to betray her, then she would not hesitate to gut them with her katana. Of course it was moments such as those where either Cyclops or the Professor went into one of their lectures of trust among teammates.

Looking at her now, taking in her cold calculating state, her evil smirk, her whole body language that screamed, 'I'm on to you bitch!' made Jean think that maybe little Miss Psylocke needed a reminder of who the more powerful psi was to put her back into her…

"It was Jean's idea, guys!"

The sound of Scott's voice.

"Come one! Lay off." He laughed, unwittingly breaking the little stare down that had been going on between the Phoenix and Psylocke.

"What?" joked Warren, "I seriously doubt that! I mean, why the hell would Jean want you looking like Gambit! She has better taste than that!"

"Better taste than what?" came a gruff reply. All present turned to see Logan and Orroro join them at their table.

"Aye! They're ya are me lassie. I did nae have a dance wit ye yet, ye naughty girl." Sean slurred.

"I apologize Sean, although, I do not believe that you are in a condition nor the right state of mind for any more dancing…let alone drinking." Orroro laughed.

"Pah!"

"Don't worry about him darling, I'll look after him and make sure he makes it to bed safely." Emma remarked which caused plenty of catcalls and whistles to be thrown in the Banshee's direction.

Sean, loving the attention due to his drunken state, looped his muscular arms about Emma's shoulders as he seductively asked, "Is that a wee fact girl?" Emma merely laughed heartily in response, as did the rest of the group…except Jean.

She had remained quiet as she stared at her husband for any clue or indication that he might be jealous of Emma's flirtation with Sean or any other man.

Being able to smell Jean's discomfort, Logan decided to change the conversation to something he assumed wasn't about Jean. "So, what were you talkin' bout earlier?"

"Jean wants GAMBIT!" Bobby blurted, almost as if he was incapable of shutting up.

Logan's eyes immediately flew to Jean, wide with shock. Jean, whom had also been slightly caught off guard by Bobby's outburst snapped out of it first and began to laugh along with everyone else, albeit somewhat more stiffly. "No…that's not true," she stated, feeling somewhat odd for having to address Logan personally for the first time since their incident, "They're just teasing Scott because they think he looks like Gambit tonight."

Relief swept though Logan, only to be destroyed again as Storm spoke. "Aah, yes! I do see a slight resemblance."

Not enjoying where the conversation was going, mostly because he too thought that Scott looked a little too much like the Cajun and didn't even want to contemplate as to why on earth Jean would dress him that way, decided that now would be the perfect time to make his exit…with Storm of course. "Yeah…well anyway, Storm and I are getting' outta here. All this fuckin' music is killin' my ears! Not to mention I'm hungry as shit. We're going to Harry's for some grub."

"Anyone care to join us?" Orroro added out of politeness, even though inwardly Logan prayed that no one would take her up on the offer.

As the 'no's' were called out, Logan was about to get the hell out of there, but not before his 'Fearless Leader' stopped him. "Logan, before you go…have you seen Rogue or Remy?"

Before Logan could answer, Bobby spat out the answer in an obvious angry voice. "They walked outside like fifteen fucking minutes ago…together!"

"What?" Scott asked, a little surprised by both Bobby's tone of voice and the fact that Rogue had left without telling him first. Yes, Remy would do something like that, but not Rogue. She was very responsible, probably one of the most responsible of the team. Whether it be during a mission or during her own private time, she would always let it be known where she would be so in case of an emergency, she could be located easily. 'I knew Remy would be a bad influence on her.' Scott thought to himself.

"Rogue had a bit too much to drink, Scott. Remy and I both thought it best for her to get some fresh air. Remy more than likely will take her home as well, seeing as how they arrived in Remy's vehicle anyway."

During her entire explanation, Scott took in everything she had said with a firm head nod. He was grateful that Rogue had told someone and that Remy's presence did not influence her responsibility negatively. "So she informed you she was leaving?" At her nod, Cyclops seemed satisfied. "Alright then, you two drive safely." With that, two were out of there like a bat out of hell.

As the group returned to their conversations, the sound of Warren's arrogant laughter was heard over all of their ruckus. Everyone present looked at him oddly, wondering why he was laughing when no one made a joke of any kind…all except Bobby that is. Bobby knew well his brothers warped sense of humor, he also knew what was probably what was going on in his mind and where he was going to go with it. All he could do was roll his eyes at his brother's arrogant sense of humor. In some ways he was so much like Remy. It was an observation that Bobby had often times mentally made before. To say that he hated it would be an understatement.

"What's so funny luv?"

"Aye lad. Let us all in on the joke."

"Just thinking, that's all. Remy…Rogue…**alone!** She's drunk and Remy being, well, Remy…who knows what might happen." Warren said with a mischievous grin. "What do **you **think might happen bobby?" Warren loved that fact that he could get on his brothers nerves so easily.

"Fuck you, Warren. Watch your mouth, Rogue's not that kind of girl and you know it asshole."

"Ah, but Remy is me boyo." Sean added. He usually was one to never participate in this type of teasing, but he was too drunk to really care at this point.

"Go to hell, both of you! Rogue wouldn't let that Gumbo piece of shit touch her even if her life depended on it!"

"I don't know Robert," Emma calmly stated, "You did see how they were dancing out there. Looks to me like Remy was doing a world of touching then."

After a momentary five-second pause, Bobby's anger about the whole situation, as well as not having a good comeback got the better of him. He pointedly shot the bird to first Warren, then Sean, then lastly Emma as he screamed, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOU!"

Through all the ruckus of laughter, Scott managed to be heard. "Okay, okay, calm down. Everybody calm down," he began, "Now, I hate to say it, but I agree with Warren. Rogue is not in the right state of mind and Remy might get mixed messages from her, especially from the way she was dancing with him not too long ago. Perhaps we should…"

"Oh Scott," Emma interrupted, "Leave them alone! They are grown adults! Rogue understands the consequences of her actions. Besides, she may be a little drunk but she's not stupid and neither is Gambit."

"Yeah, Logan would skin him alive." Warren stated as both Bobby and Sean nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not to mention I would rip off his balls with my dullest blade and make him eat it for breakfast." Psylocke stated, a tad too passionately for everyone's liking.

"Humph…I expect them to do something but if he tries anything she isn't comfortable with or ready for then I'll turn his brains to mush." Emma said plainly, as if she had done said deed countless times before.

"But you can't penetrate his shields, "Jean said, "No telepath can."

"Lucky for you…oops, I mean Remy." Betsy slyly said. As the rest of the team continued with the discussion of the many different ways they would inflict bodily harm on the thief if he were to harm Rogue, another discussion was being taken place at that same very moment.

"**You got a problem Elizabeth?" Jean asked, the annoyance in her voice very obvious.**

"**No, do you?" **

"**You've been throwing little innuendos my way all evening. IF you have something on your chest, then say it already, if not then shut the fuck up!"**

"**Ouch Jean, that's not very lady like thing to say. Careful, don't want to loose that perfect rep of yours now do you?"**

"**What's your problem with me this time?"**

" **I want the truth!"**

"**ABOUT WHAT?"**

"**What happened in Vegas?"**

"…"

"**Cat got your tongue?"**

"**I don't have time for this!" Before Jean could sever the connection though, Psylocke hurriedly continued.**

"**I know you put false images in Logan's mind."**

"**Why would I do a thing like that, Betsy?"**

"**Why don't you tell me?"**

"**I didn't…"**

"**Then who?"**

"**Betsy, you know that Logan's mind is filled with false images. This isn't new News to anyone!"**

"**Ah, but fresh one's from Vegas?"**

"**Betsy, you're crazy."**

"**Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I should just go to the Professor and see what he says…Jean? Jean?"**

At her silence, Betsy knew that Jean had pulled out and closed off her mind to her. A small chuckle escaped the ninja. She was close, she could feel it. Jean on the other hand was furious. 'Leave it to Psylocke to butt into affairs that are not her own!' Trying to focus again on the conversation that was going on with the rest of the group, Jean only became even more annoyed when she found out that they were still discussing Rogue and Remy. Out of pure frustration, Jean blurted, "Oh guys come on! Just let them be! Remy will flirt, she will too, then throw him away. Remy will drive her home and Rogue will probably just puke her brains out. She'll be fine. Besides, it's not like they can do anything even of they wanted to. Rogue can't touch without killing, remember?"

"No Jean, we didn't, but thank you so much for reminding us wit such beautiful words." Emma spat coldly to her, as everyone else shifted with discomfort from Jean's lack of couth towards Rogue's predicament. Such harsh and blatant words were not often used, at least not openly, when discussing Rogue and/ or her powers, not so much for pity but rather for respect for all she had been through. Everyone knew that Rogue would never touch again without seriously hurting someone. They all were not ignorant to that fact. It was still nice, however, to have the fantasy that her problem was not there for Rogue benefit, so she wouldn't feel like a complete outsider, much like Cyclops and his situation with his powers.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't…you know…"

"It's okay honey," Cyclops soothed, quick to defend if not protect his wife, "We know."

Jean attempted to look everywhere but at the disapproving faces of her friends. She tried to ignore Betsy, Emma's and Bobby's outright anger. She tried to avoid Warren's disbelief and Sean's disapproval. She tried to pretend also that she didn't see her husband discomfort.

"Besides," Emma suddenly began, causing a few to jump, Jean was never more glad to actually hear Emma speak, "It's not like they can't do **anything. **Remy is a clever and imaginative young man with **tons **if sexual experience," the last part was directed towards Jean, or at least she thought they were, "Partnered up with Rogue, I am certain that or resident thief has plenty of ways to sexually gratify not only himself, but Rogue as well. I actually believe that Remy has the potential to have our dear sweet innocent Rogue screaming at pitches old Banshee here would be jealous of."

"UGH! FROST! I really didn't want to hear that!" Bobby groan as his forehead hit the tabletop, causing everyone to either sympathize or laugh at his behavior.

"You're just upset because it's not you Bobby. Hell, I don't think you ever made anyone or anything scream before. Do you even know how?" Warren laughed.

As they all teased back and forth, Jean felt her mind wandering away again. Back in Vegas, she recalled Remy claiming that he had a few ideas around Rogue's powers…just as Emma had mentioned. At the time, neither herself nor Logan wished to hear the extent Remy was willing to go to act in a sexual manner with Rogue, mostly because it sort of freaked them out on exactly how perverted the man could get. Now however, Jean wished she had let him speak. She wondered what he would do to Rogue. She wondered if in fact he would actually go through with it if the situation ever presented itself, or if he was all talk. She wondered where he was now. Could it be that he was still with Rogue? Would he actually try an attempt to make a move on her, as Emma believed he would? She wondered if Rogue would enjoy it, or more importantly, would he.

It was said that sex was wonderful, but sex with the one you love was magnificent! If they were behaving sexually towards each other now, then was Remy enjoying her above all others? Would Remy enjoy Rogue above herself? And if that statement was true, then why did she and Scott not have that? Why was she left unsatisfied? It just wasn't fair. How could Remy find ultimate pleasure with his love, but she herself couldn't with Scott? It just wasn't fair! How was it possible?

'…It isn't. Rogue can not touch, therefore despite what small pleasure Remy will feel with Rogue, it will never be fully experienced because of that inability to touch skin to skin. He will always be left with wanting more, even if he doesn't admit it to himself. Just. Like. Me.' Jean thought to herself, suddenly feeling better about things. How could she be jealous of a girl that she felt so sorry for. Remy supposed undying love towards Rogue was the only thing that Rogue had to hold on to.

"I PROPOSE A TOAST!" Sean exclaimed a bit unsteadily, which caused his friends to snicker, for the tales of Irish drinking were being proven true tonight, "TO EQUALITY! TO FRIENDSHIP! TO TRUST!"

Many agreements and cheers were given in response to the toast, but were easily halted from the Banshee's interruption. "I'm not finished ye morons! Let a man finish his fucking toast with out ye damn interruptions." Ignoring his laughing friends Sean continued with a much louder tone of voice than before there fore drawing many other occupants of the club to hear him, something easily accomplished for him because of his power, "TO MEN! TO WOMEN! TO BEAUTIFUL BOUNCING BREAST! TO ALCOHOL AND IRISH MEN AND PLENTY OF WILD FUCKING SEX!"

Along with lots of laughter, the gathered X-Men rose their glasses to the toast…as well as many other occupants who had heard the drunken Irish man's toast.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo

**Outside**

He tried not to laugh, really he did. Seeing his love topple over from tripping on her own two feet, however, was his breaking point. HE had tired to help her, really he did, but she kept insisting that she did not need his help, guess she was wrong. Honestly, who wouldn't laugh a the sight of the Famous Southern Belle in an undignified heap halfway in and halfway out of the backseat of his Ferrari? Ofcourse the murderous look she was shooting him with did give him an excellent reason to sober up real quick.

"Somehtin' funny Cajun?"

"_Non_ _chere…"_

"Then ya want tah a help a gal out here?"

"But you say you don' wan' my…"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"Of course _mon amour, _right away." Loving the opportunity to find any excuse to wrap his arms around his ladylove, Remy took his sweet time helping Rogue up from her tangled form. He could help himself, his hands admired her small waist and flare of her hips as his eyes took in the swell of her breast and the smoothness of her neck. '_Mon Dieu, _she beautiful.'

Rogue noticed Remy admiring her form and the way his hands seemed to linger a bit too long on her, she couldn't help but to blush, but any embarrassment she might have felt at that moment was overshadowed by her boldness. 'Ah, alcohol is a wonderful thing.' As soon as she was up and standing on her own, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body impossibly close to his. With her mouth now hanging dangerously close to his, she whispered softly to him, "Thank you Remy."

He lost all sane thinking at that moment. She drove him mad with want and lust; with love and devotion. Not even thinking about the consequences, he backed her up harshly against the side of the car as he pressed himself against her. He was thankful that they were outside in the parking lot because he was sure that some people would consider the way they were wrapped around each other borderline indecent. "Rogue," he rasped as he felt himself…his mouth, descend towards hers. Just a mere half an inch and their kiss would've been sealed, with all consequences included. Lucky for both Remy and Rogue…more for Remy however for a numerous amount of reasons, their little 'moment' was disrupted by a melodious laughter. A laugh that Remy recognized quite well; Storm's laughter.

They both reluctantly turned their head in the direction of the familiar sound. Exiting the entrance of the dance club was none other than a giggling Storm accompanied by a smirking Wolverine. Remy's eye's followed them as they made their way to the many cabs lined down t he street. His eyes also took in how Logan's hand was possessively wrapped around **his **belovedStormy's waist. The fact that it seemed that Storm actually leaned into Logan also did not escape the Cajun's notice. The sound of soft laughing coming from beside him broke his hypnotic stare towards his two teammates. Looking back at his love, he saw the mocking look she was gracing him with.

"Looks like those two are having fun. Wonder where they're going?" With lowered eyelids, she ran her hands from around his neck, down his chest to rest on his hips, "Wonder what their gonna do once they get their, hmm?"

Not wanting to even pretend to think about what Rogue was suggesting, mostly because he didn't want the image ingrained into his mind for all eternity, Remy decided to focus on something else, his chere, but mainly on a question that he'd been meaning to ask her. Looking at her eye to…well, glassy eye, Remy softly asked her, "_Chere, _you knew 'bout Logan's crush on my Stormy." It was more of a statement rather than an actual question, for he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"_Oui." _She replied playfully, the slight swaying back and forth of her body not escaping his notice.

'Maybe now dat she a bit tipsy, I get me some answers.' Staring deep into her eyes, as he called forth his rarely used, but sometimes-deadliest weapon in his arsenal of mutant powers; his charm power. His eyes began to swivel in a hypnotizing swirl as his voice became monotone yet soft, carousing, seductive and inviting. "Why you never tell me 'bout Logan's feelin's befo'? Why you keep it a secret from your Remy? Why don' you tell me _mon chere? _Go on and tell your Remy everytin'."

Usually, when Gambit would question folks, they would go into a trance like state, so lost would they become under the intense gaze of his swirling ruby eyes. He'd done it a million times before, why then…oh why…was he seeing a completely different reaction coming from Rogue now? Instead of her being lucid, submitting and out of it , she appeared to stiffen, tense, and look completely NOT out of it. '_Merde.'_

With a soft shove; soft in Rogue's case causing him to tumble back a goof few steps, she made her way around the car and into the passengers seat with only a few staggering steps due to her consumption of alcohol. Following her cue, Remy entered the drivers side and started the car, but before he pulled out he turned to face her and asked her in a soft cautious voice, "Where we goin'?"

Still staring straight ahead, she answered him in a very monotone voice, "Home."

"Why? It still early…"

"Isn't is obvious Remy. This night and especially this here date is officially over."

Looking back to stare straight ahead, Remy decided to voice what he pretty much knew they both were thinking. "You mad."

Not a good idea.

Rogue was famous around the Xavier Institute for many reasons, the first and main reason was also the most obvious…her powers. She was the Untouchable. The second was her distinguishing features, such as her hair and accent. The hair was the cause to many a skunk jokes and the accent gave her the title of the resident Southern Belle of Xavier's. The third was the scary one, however. Even though Rogue was usually found in a good mood and acted a sweet as the y came, if someone had the unfortunate pleasure of angering her…of **really** angering her, they would know why else she was famous for. Rogue's wraith was enough to give the Devil himself nightmares. Most all who lived at Xavier's had experienced either at on time or another the 'Wraith of the Rogue' as it had come to be known. Remy had especially come across it many times before, he even had the physical scars to prove it. Judging from her body language, the Cajun would have to guess that by the end of his date with Rogue, he would be gaining a couple of more scars to add to his collection.

"Mad? MAD? Mad ain't the word ya no good White Trash Swamp Snake!" Rogue shouted, he southern accent doubled by both the alcohol and her anger. "Ya tried your stupid freaky eye thang on me! Ya tried tah charm me Gambit! ME! How could ya? Ya should a known it wouldn' work! Don't' even sit there and try to deny it either cause I know ya did! Just cause Ah'm a little drunk right now don't mean ah'm stupid! What the hell is wrong with ya? How could ya try to take advantage of the situation Remy? How could ya try to take advantage of me?"

That is what he did try to do, he had to admit that even to himself. Because of the vast amount of psyches in her mind, Rogue was very hard to read by both telepaths and empathy. It wasn't necessarily impossible but in order for a serious mental attack to in sue, it would take a lot of concentrating on the 'paths' part. That is the reason why whenever Xavier wanted to enter her mind, she would first have to be rendered unconscious. While asleep, all of her psyches would 'rest' as well, only then would her mind become truly open to telepaths and empathy alike. Even with her unconscious, Xavier still felt actual physical pain reading her. With her being a tad drunk at the moment, Remy hoped that it would make his attempt to influence her mind a bit easier…he guessed wrong. 'Oh well, can't win dem all. Only ting left is to make tings right again or tonight's progress will just end up being for nothing.' "I's sorry _chere," _Remy sighed. He decided to just go with the truth and hope that she would forgive him. "I know what I did was wrong. I's just got worried 'bout my Stormy, dat's all. You gots to understand, _non?_ Just a little maybe?"

Seeing the honesty on his face, Rogue too sighed as she nodded her head, yes. Feeling a slight wave of relief run through him, he decided to continue to press his luck, after all, he wasn't called Gambit for nothing. "I's also gots to admit Roguey…I kinda hurt dat you never tell me 'bout Logan's feelings toward _mon souer."_

"REMY!" Rogue exclaimed, "Ya can't hold that against me! Ya know mah friendship with Logan is just as close as yours is with Storm. Would ya ever tell one of Storm's secrets?" At his silence, Rogue continued, "That's what ah thought." She placed a gloved hand over one of his own that was lying on his lap. "Just cause ya were curious doesn't give ya the right tah try and take advantage…especially when ah'm drunk, shugah."

With his eyes lowered, he nodded his head in agreement and shame, but when she began to pull her hand away, Remy's hand shot out to grab onto hers and brought it to his chest. Looking intently into her eyes, Remy asked her, "Speaking o' which _chere, _answer me dis, why did you drink so much tonight?"

Feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, Rogue knew she was busted. Sure she could try to lie, but this was Remy. Gambit would be able to see straight through her as if she were made of glass. Also, there was that little fact that she was well known for being a horrible liar. 'Just tell the truth ya moron. There's no shame in it.' That was easier said than done, though. This was the cocky ass Cajun she was dealing with. She was sure that he would tease her endlessly if he were to find out the true reason why she drank so much. The last thing she wanted was for her to end their date with her knocking his ass out for picking on her. 'Oh well, my mama taught me not tah lie…well, actually Mystique taught me tah always lie, but that's besides the point. The point is that I'm gonna tell him the truth. If the slimy Cajun decides to poke fun then he will just have tah deal with the consequences of his actions.' Tearing her eyes away form him and staring out of the widow instead, Rogue mumbled something that was barely audible, but Gambit easily made out what she had said. He decided to go against his better judgment and go ahead and give her a hard time about it anyway.

"_Excusez-moi?" _Remy exaggeratedly asked, a mock smirk appearing, "I didn' quite catch dat _chere._ Care to repeat it fo' me?"

Resisting the urge to knock his face in, she hurriedly spat out again in the same low mumbling voice.

Making a condescending tsking sound, Remy shook his head back and forth as if he were scolding a small child. "_Non, non. Je sius desole mon chere. _Dat's still no good. A little louder an' more slowly, _si vous plait."_

Grinding her teeth to the point of painful, Rogue turned to face the cocky thief and very slowly, very audibly stated, "**I-was-nervous**."

With a sigh of satisfaction, Remy leaned back in his seat to present her with a gentle, but still insufferably cocky grin. "Dere…now was dat so hard?"

"Fuck you Gambit."

"Whenever you wan' bébé, you know I's always ready."

This time, Rogue didn't fight the urge, she did roll her eyes, but the blush that washed over her made her rude gesture loose all it's worth. "Let's just go home."

"_Non," _Remy replied, "Why was you nervous _fille?"_

"Give it up swamp rat, I ain't spilling. It ain't that important anyway."

"Not true, if it cause you to drink dis much den it be pretty damn important…especially to me." Leaning towards her, Remy cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. Seeing the gentle look he was giving her, Rogue couldn't help blush. Running his hand down her cheek, protected by her hair, he whispered to he, "You so _belle _when you blush." IT was a comment that only made her blush even deeper. Continuing in the same low tone, Remy said, "I know I was teasin' befo', but not no more. Talk to me Rogue. I promise not to tease no more. Why was you so nervous?"

Looking into his eyes…his beautiful red and black eyes, Rogue knew that he wasn't lying to her. "Just…I've nevah been on a date before."

Se spoke so low, he had to move his head closer to hers just to hear what she was saying. "So dat's why ya was nervous, cause dis be your first date?"

"Yeah," she whispered as her eyes continued to gaze deep into his, "But, it ain't just that, it was **our** first date together."

"_Oui." _Remy couldn't help but gaze at her lips…her full pouty, luscious lips. Those red lick able, kissable, suck able, bite able lips. "Dis a special moment for us."

"Yeah, sorry I ruined it and went and got myself drunk, sugah."

Sugar.

Hoe he wished he could give her some 'sugar' right now. To hell with the consequences. Being in a coma wasn't all that bad, hell, he'd been in them plenty of times before…but then Rogue would have his memories. Even more importantly, the ones pertaining to Vegas. He couldn't kiss her, even though he was willing to in spite of the coma…or could he? Giving her a mischievous grin as his eyes met hers again. "Don't worry 'bout dat _chere. _As matter a fact, if dat how you act all de time you get some alcohol in you…den we might go drinkin' mo' often, _Hahn?"_

They continued to stare into each others eyes, completely lost in the others gaze as the silence stretched on and on. Who knew how much time had passed. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Unimportant. There was only he and she. Just them and the silence.

"Remy," Rogue sighed, breaking the peaceful silence, "Are you charmin' me?"

All he could manage was a slight shake of his head. No. He too was completely mesmerized. He loved how her face was so flushed, how her breathing was coming and going in short pants. He'd seen his precious Rogue in many moods before. Angry. Sad. Happy. Annoyed. Shy. Confused. Bored. Everything. Never this. No, this was a look he'd only seen her wear in his dreams, his most erotic dreams…his fantasies. This was the look of lust. Raw, unadulterated lust. Lust she had for him…towards him. "_Non. _I thought maybe you was charmin' Me." he whispered to her as his head, his lips were inches form hers.

"We can't…" She wanted to silence herself. She wanted to just abandon all inhibitions and let him have is way with her, but the rational side didn't want him to get hurt. Seeing him so close to her, how unafraid he was of her power, made her go against her claim as she found the need within her to move closer to him.

"Ssh," he silenced her, "Close your eyes." At her questioning and confused look, he whispered, "Trust me." As soon as he spoke those words, he could've sworn that he heard the heavenly angels from above curse him…damning him for even thinking he had the right to utter those words of trust to her. He didn't care though…he had become a damned man a long time ago and the fact that his sweet Rogue did in fact close her eyes as act of her complete trust in him made him much too distracted to be bothered with trifles such as angels.

Removing the small white sheer scarf that Emma had given him; God bless her soul, Remy unfolded it and gently placed it over his loves face. She looked like a virgin bride on her wedding day.

Feeling the strange lightweight cloth on her, Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy staring passionately at her through the sheer white material. "Remy?"

He firmly wrapped both of his arms around her, one about her waist and the other about her upper back, his hand cupping the back of her head and neck. "Rogue, I gonna kiss you right now. I gonna kiss you long and I gonna kiss you hard. I gonna kiss you de way I's been dyin' to kiss you fo' three years now. It's gonna be a kiss like dying man needs water. You understand me _femme?"_

His voice held such pent u passion that Rogue literally shook with fear, nervousness, excitement and anticipation. She never believed that any man would want her this much. She had to admit to herself that as much as she wanted it, it did kind of frighten her. All she could manage to do was nod her head.

"You don' want dat den you best speak up now, cause once I start, I don' tink I's be ready to stop fo' a good bit." Remy subconsciously knew that if Rogue really wanted to, she could throw him straight through the windshield, through the club walls and out the other end, however, all rational thought for him was gone at the moment. "You wan' me to stop?"

A shake of the head. No.

Remy could feel how she was shaking. "_Bein. _I know you nervous, I feel you trembling'…don't be. I's not goin' hurt you, relax. I teach you everything. **Trust me.**"

His lips descended onto her hers for their true first kiss. And as their passion rose for each other, as he heard the sweet whimpers and soft moans and sighs from his beloved Rogue, he also thought he heard the distant sound of crying.

No…splashing?

It had started to rain.

The angels were weeping.

Weeping for the pure soul that lied within the arms of a damned man.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YEAH! I'm back! Woohoo!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and had the patience to wait things out till I got back on my feet after the whole Katrina disaster! I really appreciate it!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

I will try to start updating a bit more quickly…but I still ask for your patience with me.

Thank you again.

**Next time: Things get a tad 'intimate' with a certain few of our characters. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.**


	14. Intimate moments

-1**Author's Notes:** Hello all! I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been forever but the truth of the matter is…I was afraid to update this chapter! THAT'S RIGHT…I SAID IT…I WAS SCARED! You see, there is a scene that is a tad…umm…well, you know…right? And I never before wrote a scene like that so I was all like…"OMG! What if they all think I'm this big old perv!"

HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah…I'm a nerd. Anyway….I decided to leave it in so if you do think I'm a perv, then I apologize. Please don't flame me too bad.

I can't write reply's to reviews anymore, which SUCKS! But I will thank everyone who did review.

Thanks to; Xanthe, Joanna (Keep your shorts on, it's coming! LOL!), lauram81, cute lil red head, Chylea3784, Umba Corvis, Kistu LeBeau, D, Jean1, Madhatter668, BananaPanda, gabrielle myka, xDiana Moonx, Le Diable Blanc, Chica de los Ojos Café, dizi, cdog21, ishandahalf (Symbiotic ROCKS!), rogue gal, SM, addtothenoise

Again…THANKS EVERYONE!

Now, on to the story….cause it's not like I've had you all waiting that long…

**Green Eyed Monster**

**Coming Home**

The mansion was quiet, something very rare to behold thought both southerners as they walked hand in gloved hand down the corridor of the female wing towards Rogue's room. They too were quiet; another odd occurrence for both would usually be found yammering about something or another. Both however were lost in deep thoughts about the events of the day. They thought of how drastic their relationship had suddenly changed and of the possibilities and even of regrets. They thought of hopes and dreams and also of shattered desires.

Both completely comfortable with the others silence.

Once at Rogue's door however, the silence had to be broken.

"Here ya are _chere." _His voice was a whisper, husky and wanting. His eyes were drinking in her form, which was leaning against the wall on the side of her door.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft…a whisper, almost shy and genuinely coy. Her eyes were cast downward, desperately trying to avoid his gaze…a fact that he found adorable. He cupped her chin to bring her face up, his eyes capturing hers in a steady gaze. She looked breathtaking.

Her hair, which earlier had been combed and styled to perfection with beautiful full curls, was now a tad ruffled and limp. Her make-up, which had been immaculately painted, was now fading with time, revealing her girlish blush that ran across her slightly freckled cheeks. Her lips, which had been a shinning peach when the night had started, were now free of any lipstick. Her lips were bruised and swollen from the wonderfully harsh kisses she had received. Kisses **he** had given her. '_Dieu, je la veux!_ ' " What you sorry for _bébé?" _He asked, his tone soft and gentle but also somewhat confused. He couldn't possibly think of any good reason for her to be apologizing, especially not after the way she had moved beneath him when he was kissing her. Why would she feel the need to apologize after the way she had sighed his name so sweetly when his hands had explored her curves, worshipping her silently. Was there really a need that she felt she had to apologize when her sweet mouth no longer could form words because of the breath taking kisses they shared, kisses that made her to purr in content? No…he had absolutely no idea why she even thought she needed to apologize.

"Well, y'know, for getting drunk. Now that ah'm sobered up a bit, ah just wanted tah apologize again…"

"Shh," he whispered as he pressed a gentle finger, wrapped in the sheer fabric Emma had given him, against her lovely swollen lips. "Like I said befo' _chere,_ no need fo' apologies. Sides, if you didn' get so wasted tonight den I don' tink we would've made all dis here progress, _hahn?"_

Her reply was a blush and an embarrassed smile, one that was followed with a, "Ya got a point there swampy."

"Swampy." He repeated in a low tone, as a sexy smirk appeared to grace his beautiful face. He truly loved how her accent thickened when she was drunk. His unique eyes followed the motion of his wrapped finger as it slowly slid from one corner of her mouth to slide to the other, memories of their heated kisses flooding his mind. Before both of them realized it, he had inched himself forward and had pressed his body firmly against hers. The sheer fabric, whom he would most probably have framed in honor of this momentous occasion, somehow had found its way against her face again. With his lips dangling mere centimeters from hers, he searched her features for permission to continue.

"Remy," she lightly whimpered. That was all the coaxing he needed. Again his lips claimed hers in a demanding yet loving kiss, as his hands grasped her backside, pulling her forward in an attempt to full fill his need to get as close to her a desperately possible.

The startled jump Rogue made, however, broke the spell as the front door slammed shut and laughter and talking filtered their ears. The rest of the team was arriving.

Resting his forehead against hers, protected by his bangs, he presented her with a coy and mischievous smile as he stated, "Damn. You was saved by de bell."

His comment caused a genuine carefree laugh to escape her, one that swelled the young Cajun's heart to hear. Her gloved hand reached up to caress the side of his face, which caused him to turn his mouth towards to press a gentle kiss into the palm of her hand. "Ah don't want this night tah end," she whispered, as if she had told some great long lost secret.

"Me either." He replied, his voice matching hers in tone and volume.

They stared longingly into each other's eyes, knowing sadly that it did indeed have to come to an end.

"Goodnight Remy."

"Goodnight _chere."_

With that, he stepped back, taking with him the sheer fabric as he turned to open the door for her. With one last shy glance towards him from over her shoulder, she disappeared into her room and out of his sight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Classic Memories**

Harry's was a well-known pub amongst the X-Men. In fact it was considered to actually be one of their most favorite hang out spots. It wasn't ritzy or very popular. The chairs were old and made of old worn wood. The jukebox was very outdated and the floor was made of dirty concrete. Lord knew that going to the bathroom was defiantly out of the question, at least as far as the girls were concerned. Yes, it was a dingy old hole in the wall, but it was the X-Men's old dingy hole in the wall.

Old Harry himself probably had a good idea on exactly who and what they all were, but bless his heart, the good old guy never breathed a word about it. He treated them all as if they were any other patron, nothing more and nothing less. It was the 'nothing less' part that really drew them in. It was hard for the residents of the Xavier Institute to **all** venture out together as a group andnot either be made fun of or discriminated against Harry's however, was a completely different story. His place welcomed all types or people, even those with out right different appearances, such as Hank's and Kurt's blue fur to Rahne's wolf like appearance and even Warren's angelic form. That acceptance said a lot to them.

The old place held classic memories for the X-Men as well, instances such as Jean's sixteenth birthday party and Northstar's 'coming out' party. It also held Scott's bachelor party and Bobby's celebration of the loss of his virginity. It also held memories such as Remy's drunken stupor, when he had flirted with a woman who was **clearly **a man. We also can't forget the episode where Syrin and Cannonball were found in the back storage room 'making up' and the Jamie incident when he was duplicating himself to hit on almost every female in the bar. Another favorite was Rogue and Betsy's mock lesbian porno skit and last but definitely not least, when they actually managed to drag the Professor in, get him a 'tad' tipsy and had him wear a horrible toupee the entire night.

Those memories meant much to the X-Men, and that is why so many of them returned to the dingy bar night after night, to continue to add to those memories, such as two members were doing that early morning.

Logan and Orroro were seated on one of the farthest most back booths of Harry's, where the lighting was very dim and one could feel some sort of semblance to privacy. Logan lived up to his namesake as he gorged down on his bloody burger, behaving every bit of the wolverine he resembled to. His behavior was a vast difference from the calm and well mannerisms of the Storm. She consumed her veggie burger with patience and good table manners. They made an odd couple indeed. He with his short, hairy, rough way about him... was eating as if he had never had a decent meal in his life. She, tall, flawless and regal…was savoring each bite. Yes…an odd couple indeed.

But despite their differences in appearance, it would've been obvious to anyone who noticed them that the chemistry…the attraction they had for one another was a truly powerful one.

Storm's beautiful crystal blue eyes gazed at her companions form. The look was a mixture of general curiosity, approval and confusion. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for quite a bit now and she hated to disrupt the peace they held with each other, especially after the pulsing loud music from the nightclub, but the nagging questions in the back of her mind finally got the best of her. She had questions, questions that needed answers.

Unusual for someone whose movements were constantly graceful and smooth, Storm unceremoniously dropped her veggie burger and blurted, "How long have you liked me?"

Seemingly somewhat amused by Storm

S blunt question, Logan looked up at her though droopy eyelids while a sexy smirk played upon his lips. "Excuse me?" he asked, as he purposely licked away some ketchup from his upper lip in a very inappropriately slow manner. The fact that Storm's eyes seemed to glaze over a bit as they followed his action did not escape his notice.

Seeming to finally of have come out of her trance, she blushed as she rephrased her earlier question. "I meant to say, how long have you been interested in me beyond a friend status?"

"No." Logan said as he sat up straight and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No?"

"No."

"I am not following."

"That ain't whatcha meant."

"It is not?"

"No."

"I am confused."

Leaning slightly forward and locking her eyes with his, Logan firmly stated, "Whatcha meant to say darlin' was, 'Logan, how long have ya liked me?'"

"Yes…that is what I said…"

"'Logan, how long have ya wanted me?'"

"Oh. Umm…"

"'Logan, how long have you dreamed of me?'"

"…"

"'How long have you wanted to kiss me breathless?'"

"…"

"'To feel yourself inside of…"

"Can I you guys anything else?"

THUNK!

The sound of Logan's head hitting the tabletop. "Grrr."

"Umm…is he alright lady?" asked the young waiter as he eyed Logan strangely.

"Yes," laughed Orroro, amused by the whole scenario. "The check please, and a glass of **cold** water for my friend."

As the young man made his exit but not without one last confused look towards Logan, Logan him self looked up towards Storm with a mock angry expression. "Something funny?"

"Yes," she laughed, "You're little display of emotion not but two seconds ago."

"Pah," Logan grunted as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "You're happy we got interrupted anyway."

"Am I?"

"Yup," Logan affirmed as he shot her with a suspicious look. "I was getting to ya Witchy."

A smiled formed on her lips due to his endearment. "No you were not."

"Yeah I was. I saw ya sitting there, getting all…heated."

"Oh please."

"Mmhmm. Bet your panties were soaked straight through…"

"LOGAN!" Storm cried as she threw her crumpled napkin at him. "Must you be so crass?"

"Sorry darlin'," he chuckled, although the satisfied grin on his face made him appear anything but sorry.

Orroro leaned back in her chair as the waiter reappeared with the check and Logan's **cold** drink, which he did indeed chug down in practically one gulp. Once the waiter was gone again, Storm asked, "Well, are you going to tell me how long?"

Fixing her with an even glance, Logan stated, "It doesn't matter."

"No?"

"No," he repeated as he gave a firm shake of his head. "Only thing that's important is that ya know now."

Leaning forward, her expression a clearly confused one, she asked him, "Why haven't you told me before? Why wait till now?"

With a frustrated sigh and a rough hand running threw his thick hair, Logan growled out, "I don't know!" It was clear that he was more frustrated with himself than at storm's questions. "If I'd known ya would've been this way…I don't know…wouldn't have waited so long, that's for sure."

They sat in comfortable silence again for a bit longer before Storm decided to be the one to break it yet again. "What about Jean?"

At her question, he couldn't help but look taken aback. Damn! Why did it always have to go back to Jean? To her! The night was going so well also.

"Well?" Storm pressed on.

"What about her?" Logan replied in a much more rough tone than he meant to.

Giving him a slightly annoyed look, Orroro stated, "Come now Logan. Do not play the fool, for it does not suite you well. You know why I ask you about Jean."

"No I don't know." Logan snapped, not being able to calm his emotions by Storm's questions. "Jean and I are nothing. **Nothing!** Never where and never will be. That's it. What more do you want me to say? What more do ya and everyone else need me to say!" With a very undignified growl to end his rant, Logan slumped back into his chair in an obvious put off manner.

After about five minutes of no words being spoken however, the silence was starting to get to him. He looked up t o find Storm merely staring at him, her expression unreadable. There was no anger directed towards him for raising his voice towards her, nor sadness for maybe hurting her feelings. There was neither regret for having asked the question nor shock for his outburst that seemed to have come out of nowhere. There was nothing…she remained expressionless. It was so very Storm like, to never judge without knowing all of the facts first, never to accuse with out substantial evidence, never to speak unless spoke to and never ever to be refused an answer to question.

Unable to stand her blank expression…the expression that said nothing yet everything all at once, Logan decided to give in. In a gruff whisper, he said, "Jean means nothing to me."

"But at one point, she did. "Orroro replied, her voice smooth and powerful, completely unaffected by Logan's outburst, it was really no wonder why she lead the X-Men's Gold team. "At one time Jean meant more to you than anything or anyone in the entire world."

"That was a long time ago." Logan grumbled, not enjoying the flow of the conversation. 'Conversation? More like interrogation,' he thought to himself.

"But what has changed Logan?" storm continued to question, the fact of Logan's obvious discomfort not assuaging her need for knowledge.

"What does it matter Ro? I don't care…"

"It matters to me Logan," she firmly interrupted, "Especially now. I do not plan on playing second runner up just because you could not…"

"WHAT?" Logan asked, slapping himself mentally in the face for cutting her off. Had she said what he thought she said? Play second runner up? Did she want to in fact 'play' with him at all? 'Better curb thoughts of 'playing' with the Witch till later.' Logan slyly thought to himself.

Seeing the knowing smile forming upon her graceful features, he knew his answer. She was going to give him a chance. She was going to give **them** a chance. First however, he would have to answer her questions to her satisfaction. That wouldn't be a problem. Satisfying the Witch would be a burden that he would gladly bear in his life.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Yes, I love Jean. Maybe a small part of me still does and always will love her, but…it's a small part that's shrunk and moved to the back of my head…and my heart. It's moved to a place where I can ignore it now. No…I'm not replacing her with someone else…with you. "He hurried on to say as he took in the wave of wariness that was over her features for a split second. "I love her Orroro. I admit that. I always will." He reached across the table and grasped her hand then, loving the texture of it. "But I'm just not in love with her. Not anymore."

"You see her with different eyes then?" Storm asked, trying to clarify everything he had just said.

"Guess you can say that." He said as he continued to gaze at her lovely hand, which seemed so tiny and elicited wrapped in his gruff one.

"How do you see her now then?"

Cheater. Easy. Whore. Adulterer. Sad. Broken. Confused. Worn. Used. Beautiful. Slut. Open. Squirming. Rough. Wide. Traitor. Abuser. Powerful. Tainted. Sinful. Lost. Delicious. Panting. Sexy. Pink. Wet. Disgusting.

His Jeanie.

"As you see Remy."

Looking up into her eyes, he knew she finally was appeased. Yeah, playing the Remy card…no pun intended was a pretty dirty rotten thing to do, but he couldn't take the conversation about jean anymore. The thoughts that had entered his mind when she asked him that somewhat shook him…and Logan was not a man to be so easily shook.

He knew he had no right to think about Jean in that way. He really had no right to judge her when his actions were just as bad, but he couldn't help it. It saddened him on some level that his view of Jean had changed. She was right up their with Psylocke and Frost now in his book. 'Damn…are all telepaths easy?' Maybe the best approach to not thinking about Jean in a bad way was to not think about her at all. That way he would not be able to judge her or see her as something dirty, something that did hurt him to do.

"I am happy to hear that. I am also happy for Jean. I know she loves you too in her own way. I am sure she will be elated to know that your heart is ready to move on. She will now also have peace of mind as well with Emma's departure tomorrow. Would you not agree?"

Sigh. Easier said than done.

"The poor dear has been so distraught over Scott's ease with Emma's advances. I have tried to console her that…"

Not about to continue a never-ending conversation revolving around the Phoenix, Logan abruptly rose from his seat and stalked over to Storms side of the booth. There, he slid into the vacant spot next to her, his upper body twisted to face her. One of his fit arms was rested on the back of the seat as the other rested on the table, effectively trapping the Weather goddess in.

"Witchy…let's not talk about Jean anymore, or any of those other idiots. Let's focus on us for now. What do ya say?"

The heat his body was giving off made her senses come alive. She could not help the blush that she felt running over her. "Y-yes…of course." Orroro stuttered, an unusual occurrence for the usually graceful African born.

Very pleased with her discomfort, Wolverine slowly moved his body towards hers, needing to feel her contours pressed against his in a…

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Grrrr!"

"Pardon?"

"Yeah! Ya can get the hell away from us!"

"Logan!"

"What?"

Sending the young annoyed, yet now frightened waiter an apologizing smile, Storm said, "Ice cream please, a lot of ice cream.

"Yes ma'am." And he was off.

Looking back at Logan, she whispered coyly, "Will you eat some ice cream with me Logan?"

Ice cream.

To cool them down no doubt.

"Sure thing darlin'." Moving away from her but still by her side, Logan sent her a gentle smile as he intertwined his hand with hers.

'Ice cream.' He mentally laughed. She wanted to play it safe, to cool things down a bit first. He could manage that. He had waited so long for her already, what was a little more/ At least now he knew that she was interested in him as well. That was a definite plus, a good step forward.

So there they sat, hand intertwined while the y waited for their ice cream like two young teenagers on their first date.

It was just another fond memory to add to the X-Men's memory book of Classic Moments at Harry's Hideaway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Movie?**

"Remy?"

To say tat she was shocked to find him standing outside her door not but thirty minutes after he had dropped her off was an understatement. But then why should she be surprised? This was the Swamprat she was talking about here. She had to admit that his persistent chase of her even astounded her at times.

Her eyes took in his appearance. His hair was slightly damp, most probably from a quick shower he must have took. He wore a light gray, loose fitting pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt that had the Institutes logo embroidered on the upper left side of the chest. His feet were bare and in his hands were a stack of various DVD's.

"What's all this, sugar?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Ain't dat tired yet. Figured I'd watch a movie to pass de time. Seein' as how de Danger Room session be cancelled and all, thought it be good chance to stay up and watch a few. Ya wan' join me, _chere?"_

"Here?"

'I wish.' He thought. "No _chere,"_ he laughed, "In de Rec Room. Dough, you wan' me in your room I's got no problem wit dat." He finished with a mischievous wink. After a two second pause, he became afraid that her answer would be no. In a serious tone, he whispered, "Ya said ya didn' want de night to end."

His words caused a truly heartfelt smile to spread across her face. He had thought of her. He had missed her. He wanted more of her. He came back for her. She grasped his hand and began down the hall, but was stopped by the jerk of his hand. "What?" She asked, as she looked back at him from over her shoulder. "Didn't ya want at watch a movie?"

"_Oui," _he said, but then nodded his head towards her appearance, "but…umm, ya goin' go like dat?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted them. He'd never seen her this way before. When she had first opened the door it took all of his willpower to **not** jump her and have his wicked way with her. Obviously she did not think that her unexpected visitor would be him. Slowly drinking in her form from top to bottom again, he had to fight the urge to lick his lips.

Her hair was pinned to the top of her head in a messy bun with only a few strands escaping to frame her lovely face which was now clean from all make-up, allowing her natural beauty to shine through. Draped about her form was a black silk robe that fell to her mid thigh. The sleeves of her robe were big a billowy, which gave the robe an Asian feel to it. One of her shoulders were bare due to the fact that the robe had fallen down over it, only to land on her mid arm, revealing the top of her long black opera glove. Oh how he wanted to run his tongue over the soft flesh of her shoulder…to nibble her sweet neck and collarbone. Her feet were bare of any shoes but they, as well as the rest of her legs were still covered in her light pale pink stockings.

Sure, he'd seen a lot more women in a lot less clothes, but seeing Rogue…his Rogue like this did something to him. It turned him on like he'd never been turned on before. He felt as if he'd bust if he didn't have her soon. Speaking of busting, he might do just that if he didn't seriously change his thought pattern.

Looking down at her form, Rogue gave a startled gasp; as if she had just realized what she was wearing. Trying to quickly make her way back to her room, she embarrassingly said, "I…uh, guess I better…umm, change. Right."

"NO!" Remy shouted non-too-subtlety as he grasped her gloved hand again. "I mean…_non,_ you look fine…**really** fine." He stated with an evil wink, which caused her laugh that laugh he would gladly give up his life to hear.

He reached behind her to close her bedroom door, then delicately grasped her hand as he led her down the hall and towards the main staircase that would lead them to continue their date that neither wanted to ever end.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**In Bed With An Angel**

She smelt like lilies and sunshine. He always did enjoy her scent, especially during their more intimate moments.

He buried his face within the crook of her neck to inhale her scent again as he continued to plunge deep within her moist passage. His movements began to become erratic as he felt her inner walls clenching, a sure sign of her nearness to climax, which was triggering his own orgasm as well.

"Oh God." She panted into his ear as a wave of euphoria washed over her. Not but a second later, he followed suit with a deep groan of his own, his hands digging into the lovely flesh of her thighs which were wrapped firmly around his waist.

They laid there, a mess of tangled sweaty limbs, as they tried to recover their breaths.

She had been an animal, pouncing and attacking him not even two steps into their bedroom. Half of their clothes were still on because she had been so eager.

He pulled his head from her neck and smiled a brilliant smile at her, one filled with joy, love and satisfaction. 'Wow," was all he could manage to say. It seemed that 'wow' was good enough for her because she fell into a fit of laughter as she placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you luv. I try."

"Baby," Warren teased as he pulled himself away from her to stand and undress completely, "I don't know what caused that little 'episode' just now, but please tell me what I have to do to get you to do it again!"

His comment made her giggle again as she too began to undress from the remainder of the club clothes she had on. Warren took in her features as she did so. He took in how her violet eyes sparkled and her mouth was upturned in a huge happy smile. It seemed like she was literally glowing.

Once completely stripped, he put on his robe and handed hers to her. "Why so happy baby?"

"Because I'm with you." Betsy replied without missing a beat.

"Well, as much as it blows up my head to hear that…and honestly, who can blame you…I know there's more to it." He joked. The answer he received however was just another huge smile as she literally bounced off to her vanity to brush her hair. Not being able to help but look at her as she brushed through her long locks, he couldn't help but think that she looked exceptionally pleased with herself. She resembled the cat that just ate the canary. Hmm? Who then, was the canary?

Logan.

Walking up to stand behind her, he gave her a look filled with obvious suspicion, one that lost all looks of seriousness by the slight smirk that was playing on his lips. "What did you do you little minx?"

"Oh…nothing much," she sighed playfully.

"Mmhmm. I'm not buying baby. Fess up!" She merely shook her head but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she noticed the pouty face he was giving her. "You're no fun," he moped.

Dropping the brush, she turned to face him to wrap her arms about his neck. "Now, now my angel, fret not. I'll tell you everything…**after **I tell your brother, of course."

"Of course." Warren replied with a grumble and an eye roll. "Can't put your own boyfriend before your precious Bobby now can we," he finished as he went to stand by the corner of their bed.

Shooting him with a disapproving look, she went to stand before him, her hands on her hips. "Now you know it isn't like that at all! I promised your brother, that's all." She ran her hands down his chest to the knot that held his robe closed. Undoing the knot, she then pulled his robe off his broad shoulders to rest on the crook of his elbows. "I keep my promises, just like I keep the one I made to you," she whispered seductively.

"And what promise would that be again?" Warren replied in a husky voice. His excitement from her actions was completely evident to them both.

Slowly she removed her robe as well, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. She placed her delicate hands on his chest and gave him a firm push, causing him to fall back onto the bed, his wings fanned out behind him so as not to get crushed.

Her movements were like liquid, fluid and graceful. She straddled him and stared deep into his eyes.

"To make you the happiest man in the world."

How she lived up to that promise that night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Spooning**

CLICK.

It was the sound of the Rec Room's doors being closed and locked that caused her to spin around to find him leaning up against said doors, an impish smile playing upon his lips.

"Mo' privacy," he claimed, 'Dat okay by _chere?"_

Locked in the Rec Rom alone with the Institute's resident Cajun charmer? Alone with the great ladies man? Alone with the X-Men's most famous flirt, seducer and womanizer extraordinaire? Was she okay with it? It was like asking a lamb if it was okay being locked up alone with a wolf.

"Sure Remy. That's fine."

Where did that come from?

Making his way to the entertainment unit, Remy tried to contain his need to cartwheel his way there. He was practically bursting with joy from the fact that he was about to spend some serious **alone** time with his chere, or more accurately put, alone with a half naked version of her. 'Ah Remy…tings commin' up aces fo' you, pup,' He thought to himself. His joy aside however, he knew that he would have to be careful with Rogue. She was like a delicate butterfly, one you had to work your way up to slowly. One wrong gesture, one impatient move and she would flutter away…or in Rogue's case, beat you senseless **then** flutter away. Yes, caution was the name of the game. He really didn't want to fuck up all the progress he made by screwing things up now. Progress that somewhat surprised him as well.

Sure, Rogue had always flirted with him in the past, but whenever he would get too close, he always would notice the twinge of fear she would get. It was the fear that sin to skin contact would be made.

Tonight, however, it seemed as if she actually craved his closeness. There seemed to be no fear in her what so ever. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe it was that she finally trusted him one hundred percent to be careful…he hoped that it was the latter.

Rogue's thoughts were pretty much going along the same pattern as Gambit's were. She thought of how close they had become in the span of a few hours. She also thought on how closer they could yet become thanks to the negator that she would be receiving. How different that small little device would change things for them…between them. The question was however, would it change things between them for the better or worse? Once he had her, would he leave her now that she had become damaged goods? Once the prize was won and she no longer remained a challenge, would he loose interest? Or perhaps he would remain by her side, devoted to her, faithful to her.

Gambit loved women though. How could he possibly be satisfied with just her for the rest of his life?

"_Chere?"_

"What?" The sound of his deep masculine voice brought her out of her inner thoughts.

""You okay, _petite?"_

"Yeah, sorry. Ah was just daydreaming. What did ya say?"

Satisfied with her remark, mostly because he had a good feeling that she was daydreaming about him, he continued, "I said dat I's goin' read out de movies. You tell me what you wan' watch first. Maybe you pay more 'tention dis time…now dat you ain't starin' at mah ass." Seeing as how she was about to open her mouth, in protest no doubt, Remy rushed in before she could even peep out a word. "We got Rush Hour, Seven Years In Tibet, Shawshank Redemption, Far and Away, …"

"That one."

"_Non." _Remy plainly said, not even looking up at her as he continued to flip through the movie selections.

"What do ya mean no?" Rogue exclaimed, "Ya said for me tah pick one!"

"Yeah, _mais_ not dat one."

"What's wrong with that one?"

"It's a girly movie." Remy whined, doing an excellent impression of a third grader.

"Then why'd ya read it off?"

"Cause, like I said, it's a girly movie. What **you **wan' watch it fo'?" If looks could kill, then Remy would've been a dead man.

"Watch it Cajun."

"Okay, okay. I's just teasin'." Not wanting Rogue to walk out on him, or get thrown through the Rec Room wall again, Remy continued reading off his list of movies. "Let's see, umm, we got Star Wars, Space balls, Sliver, Seven, Saw…lotta S's _chere…"_

Rogue merely rolled her eyes at his lame joke. She knew what word that began with the letter 'S' he had in mind alright.

With a slight chuckle, Gambit went on. "House of Flying' Daggers, Monster's Ball, Cape Fear, …"

"Monsters Ball."

"…"

"Ya heard me Cajun?"

"…"

"Remy?"

"Yeah," Gambit responded, jumping out of the daze he seemed to have fallen into. Giving her a curios look, he asked her, "Why dis one?"

Her reply was a mere shrug of her shoulders, as she said, "Never saw it before Bobby said it was good. He told me it was 'bout a guy who was raised by a bigot, but he's not. It was something' like that. I like the way Bobby explained it."

"…"

"Remy?"

"Yeah?" He replied as he continued to stare at the requested DVD as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"If ya don't want tah watch it then we can pick something' else, shugah."

"_Non!" _he stated hurriedly as he quickly put the other movies away and inserted the requested DVD into the player. Right before he pressed play however, he looked at her from over his shoulder taking in how she had stretched out on one of the longer sofas that lined the Rec Room, a throw draped over her. "Ya sure dat's all he told you 'bout dis movie?" Remy asked, masking his voice from any signs of his true meaning.

"No. Why?" Her voice sounded distracted, as if she weren't even really paying attention to the conversation at hand. "Is it bad or something?"

'Drake's a pussy.' "_Non," _Remy claimed as he pressed the play button and made his way over to her. His voice sounded lighter…more chipper. "It's good. One could even say it's educational. You'll learn a lot from it."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Remy smirked as he suddenly jumped on the same couch she was resting on and snaked in behind her, spooning her from behind. Feeling her stiffen, Remy soothed her as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Hush. It's okay." His whispered voice was almost hypnotic to her ears. "You covered. Me too. We be okay. Shh, it's okay."

"You sure? I don't want tah hurt…"

"Shh. You could never hurt me. Sides, ain't dis mo' comfy?" He teased as he snuggled in closer to her.

Not being able to resist his playful smirk, Rogue nodded her head in agreement and relaxed against him, her back snuggly resting on his front.

Another urge to do a cartwheel spread through Gambit as he felt her relax. Obviously, he didn't go full fill that urge. As the opening credits appeared, he couldn't help but think to Bobby, sending the foolish prick a silent 'Thank You' for mentioning this movie to Rogue. 'Dumb ass Drake…leaving out de best apart o' de movie to Rogue. Dat's why he don' ever get no where wit her.' But to Remy, that was merely Bobby's loss and his gain. He would be the one to be with Rogue to watch this interesting movie. Really, there would be no other place that the Cajun could even think about him being rather than here, tucked behind his chere, snug as a bug. The idea of letting this opportunity by not even a thought in his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Definition of Regret**

"Twinkie?"

If one were to make a vote for whom the award should go to for being the friendliest at the Xavier Institute, then hands down the winner would be won by a unanimous vote, it would go to none other than Henry P. McCoy, AKA; The Beast. The resident certified doctor, biology specialist, chemist, historian, Scrabble champion and all around nice guy.

The Beast would always usually be found with a big smile and a sunny disposition. He was always putting the needs of others before his own and was always dependable when it came to his X-Man duties. Yes sir, there were plenty of things that made Hank famous around the Institute as well as the X-men, surprisingly however, his most famous trait had little to do with his mutation, which caused his gorilla like form and the blue fur that covered his entire body. It wasn't even his impressive amount of degrees and accomplishments having anything to do with science. No, what made Hank so famous was addiction…his weakness. It was the weakness that revealed exactly why he was called the Beast, should someone even attempted to separate him from his drug of choice. What is it you ask? What is it that separates the man from the beast?

Twinkies.

That's right…Twinkies.

Those soft, plush creamy filled Twinkies.

Everyone knew that the Beast became a greedy son of a bitch when it came to his beloved cream filled pastries. The man consumed about two boxes a day! So it really was no surprise to find him greedily not sharing when Bobby had asked him for one of his precious treasures.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I please have a Twinkie?" Bobby asked, hoping that a full sentence this time might help his situation…he should've know better though, seeing as how the Beast continued to devour Twinkie after Twinkie. It was quite obvious that sharing them was the last thing on his best friends mind.

Bobby's eyes fell onto the box that held the little yellow treats, his mind formulating a plan to steal one. As if sensing his possession on the verge of being stolen, Beast shot him a deadly look from his peripheral as he asked him, "Do you really want to try it my friend?"

"Nah." Bobby replied with a wave of his hand, dismissing Hank's threat with an obvious annoyed attitude.

Noticing the Iceman's cold shoulder…no pun intended, Beast shifted in his seat to give his friend and comrade in arms a curious once over. "Something troubling you my friend?" Beast asked, honestly concerned for his friends well being. He truly hoped that he wasn't upset over the Twinkie. Although Robert could be childish at times, getting upset over a Twinkie was a tad ridiculous.

In reply, Bobby merely rolled his eyes in a highly exaggerated fashion as he let out a tired groan. He shot Beast with a hard stare with his eyebrows arched up as if to say, 'Isn't it obvious?'

Although the Beast loved his best friends flare for the dramatics, not to mention all the funny faces he was making was amusing to look at, Hank remained confused, something he didn't enjoying feeling. Taking a huge bite of his Twinkie, Hank said the only thing that came to his mind, "What?"

Inhaling deeply, as if to get his nerves in check, Bobby replied, "Who's in the Rec Room right now…the **locked** Rec Room, might I add?" His voice still had that 'isn't it obvious' tone to it.

Gulping down his tasty treat, Beast shrugged his shoulders. "Who?"

"Come on Hank!" Bobby exclaimed, truly not understanding how the Institute's smartest resident could be so dumb at times, but as Hank continued to give him that blank stare, Bobby knew he had to actually say the two names he hated putting in one sentence. "Gambit and Rogue."

"Ah!' Beast sighed as he unwrapped yet another Twinkie from it's plastic wrapping. "So?"

"So!" Bobby exclaimed. "What do you mean, so? They're alone in there! Together!"

"They have been alone in a room before Robert." Hank stated in a very as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Yeah, but this time it's different."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because tonight they were on an official date, correct?"

"God…please Hank, don't remind me." Bobby groaned in a truly horrified manner, "I still can't get used to hearing that. Remy and Rogue on a date! UGH!"

Knowing full well his younger friends affections towards the resident Mississippi mud pie, Hank continued with a chuckle. "I would've thought that you had all night to get used to it. What I mean to say is, you were present throughout the festivities."

"Yeah, and believe me, I was this close to puking seeing them both together." Bobby stated as he held his thumb and pointer fingers a half-inch apart. He then shot his friend a confused look as he asked, "Hey, why weren't you there anyway?"

"You mean for the officially **unofficial** X-Men outing?"

"Yeah," Bobby chuckled.

"Well…I do not enjoy those types of atmospheres." Or perhaps it was the company he really didn't care for. Noticing how Bobby was still turning his comment over in his head, the Beast decided it would be best to just steer clear of this particular subject and instead continue with another. Teasing Bobby endlessly about his crush on Rogue was a good place to start. With a sly grin, Hank asked Bobby with a very conspirator tone, "What do you think they're doing in there…locked up…**alone**?"

"Dude…that is so not cool." Bobby replied with a very deadpan expression, "Besides, Rogue would never do that."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Beast merely shrugged his shoulders as he stated, "Well, even if they are doing something, it's completely okay. I mean, I'd say it was high time something happened physically between those two. Gambit does deserve it."

Bobby could do nothing but stare back at his supposed beast friend with an open slack jaw. He couldn't believe what he just said. 'High time?' 'Physically?' 'Gambit deserved it?' What world was he living in where even Beast believed that someone like the slimy Cajun was good enough for Rogue? Rogue who was pure! Rogue who was untainted! Rogue who had been through enough drama and trauma to last her ten life times! How could Gambit, who has done nothing but lie, cheat, steal, murder ad God knows what else during his no good life, deserve someone like Rogue? "I can't believe you think that." Bobby whispered in awe, shock evident in his voice. "You think…**really** think that Gambit should be with Rogue?"

"Robert, you believe no one is good enough for our Rogue." Beast tired, but seeing the continued shocked expression that seemed to be permanently stuck on Bobby's face, Beast continued, "No Robert, I do not think that Gambit is a good match for Rogue."

"Honestly?" Iceman asked, still somewhat unsure if Beast was telling him the truth or just saying that for his sake.

"Yes Bobby. Sadly, I now believe that."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Bobby repeated. "Why now, and why sadly? What's changed?"

Not knowing what to say, because honestly, Hank didn't even know what he himself believed, he went with the closest thing to the truth. "I just have m suspicions as of late…that he is not too trustworthy…concerning matters of the heart that is."

"AS OF LATE?" Bobby exclaimed with a hearty yet very sarcastic laugh, "Umm, hello? Earth to Beast! Where have you been? How much more suspicious can the guy get? He's a thief. He's a liar. He's a womanizer. Oh, and let's not forget my personal favorite…he's a stone cold killer! He killed the fucking Morlocks for fucks sake. He…"

"**ROBERT**." Hank interrupted, his expression cold, making the Iceman immediately shut up. "That will be enough. That issue is resolved and put behind us. You know Gambit was not directly involved with the murders of the Morlocks."

"Directly…indirectly…whatever. The point is he was involved, period."

"Be that as it may, the issue is closed."

"Not for me it's not. My brother lost his wings there…because of Gambit. This will never be over for me." Iceman claimed, his voice soft but deadly serious.

"Then why doesn't your brother handle it? Warren is a grown man and very capable of fighting his own battles."

"Warren's too forgiving. He…"

"This has nothing to do with Warren," Beast interrupted, getting fed up with Bobby dodging the real issue, "This has to do with you regretting never telling Rogue your true feelings towards her."

At the Beast's comment, Bobby stayed silent. He didn't think in a million years that his best friend would actually say that to him. But Hank, not being perturbed in the least by Bobby's silence or awe struck demeanor continued, "You regret never being the one to ask her out and being refused. You regret never being the one to shamelessly flirt with her and getting slapped in return. You regret never being the one to make lewd passes towards her and have a fractured wrist to prove it. You regret never being the one to attempt to steal a kiss form her, only to be thrown through a wall for that attempt. You regret never being the one to constantly try to hold her hand, only to have her push you away. You regret never being the one to tell her how drop dead gorgeous she was in front of a dozen people in line at the Post Office, only to have her call you an idiot, but secretly blush from the compliment. You regret never being the one to treat her like a normal attractive woman, despite her powers and despite the fact that you knew her longer than Gambit. You regret not being the one to ask her out and not being the one locked up in the Rec Room with her now. You regret all this, and you regret it even more now because of the negator that will soon be in Rogue's possession. So no Robert…maybe I do not believe that Gambit is good enough for Rogue, but I do believe that he **deserves** her."

A very uncomfortable silence…well, uncomfortable for Bobby at least, hung through the air. Bobby thought that a part of him, a small part at least, should be angry towards Hank for his little outburst, his little burst of opinion, but he wasn't. Not one part pf him was even the slightest bit annoyed with what he had said. Shocked? Yes, definitely, but not angry. This reason for this being was because Bobby knew that every word of what Hank had said was true, every damn word of it. He hated Gambit. He hated Gambit with a passion. It was Gambit who led the Marauders, a group of Mutant murderers who worked for a madman, a scientist who called himself Sinister, into the underground subway tunnels of New York City. It was there where mutants congregated to live, mutants too deformed to live a normal life in the outside world. Sinister found out about these mutants and deemed them too unfit to survive; it was Sinister's belief that only the strong were aloud to live. In his eyes these mutants…these Morlocks were simply a waist in the gene pool and only appeared to be a taint in the global evolution of Homo-superiors. In fear that these mutants might mix theirs gene's with a truly promising mutant he ordered their extermination. He hired Gambit to create a team of powerful yet deadly mutants to go into the tunnels and carry out his will. It seemed that Gambit didn't fail him in his wish. He did create a team, The Marauders. Remy himself lead his creation into the tunnels, towards the innocent victims. There, the Marauders would be responsible for the most ruthless, sadistic massacre of innocent women, children and all other Morlocks, just because one crazed man found them unfit, useless.

Yes, Hank was correct to say that Gambit did not participate in the killing and Remy himself didn't even know what they were going to do once they reach the colony of innocents, but the fact remains that he did create them. H didn't even question Sinister about what he was doing? What did that say about Gambit? Did he not even care? Did he not even care what his actions would do to others as long as he got what he needed?

If Remy never created those damn Marauders then Warren would've never entered those tunnels with the rest of the X-Men when the distress signal was made, therefore he would've never lost his wings.

However, all that being said, it was still not the true reason as to why Bobby truly despised Gambit. For his involvement in the Morlock Massacre, Iceman felt that he could truly forgive Remy, especially if Warren, who lost his original wings during the battle, and Storm, who was the Morlocks leader at the time, both could. No, the reason Bobby truly despised Gambit was for his involvement with Rogue. Yes, Bobby wanted to be Gambit. He wanted to be Gambit when Gambit would invade Rogue's personal space, time and time again. Hell, he even wanted to be Gambit when Gambit was on the receiving end of a slap or punch in the face from Rogue for being too fresh. That is why he hated Remy so, because Gambit was the kind of person that Bobby aspired never to grow to be like, yet at the same time, Gambit was everything that Bobby wanted to be…at least concerning Rogue.

He wanted to be the one to whisper sweet nothing's into Rogue's ear. He was the one who wanted Rogue to giggle that sweet giggle of hers when he told her how much he wanted her. He wanted to be the one who caused Rogue to blush and catch her breath when he would brush past her. He wanted to be the one who caused her to shudder when he caressed her, heedless to her rebuttals. But sadly, he wasn't the one to do all those things. **He** was. Remy was. Gambit. Le Diable Blanc. The Prince of fucking Thieves. The King of fucking Hearts. The king of Rogue's heart. How he despised him.

"You regret all this because you love her…are in love with her, and she will never know the true extent of your feelings because you were too scared to tell her."

He was right. Bobby was scared. He was scared of rejection, scared of loosing their friendship. He was scared that things would never again be the same between them, but most of all, he was afraid that she would choose Gambit over him. But wait…no, that wasn't right. Bobby knew her first; in fact he knew of his love for her even before Gambit was in the picture. Why then hadn't he made a move before? Why had he not said a word? But he knew the answer to his question.

"I just…I didn't know…I thought she wouldn't…wouldn't…I never thought she'd…"

"Be able to touch." Hank finished for him. His tone was a sad one, a pitying one.

Shame. That is what Bobby felt, shame…shame for not only admitting it to Hank, but to himself as well the true reason why he never tried to pursue a relationship with Rogue before. He never thought that she would ever be able to touch. But now…soon, she would be, and Remy would be the one whom she would be touching. Remy, who always treated her like any other woman. Remy, who held her on a pedestal. Remy, who always referred to Rogue's powers as a temporary boundary for them…as if he always knew this day would come. How Bobby hated him.

Now Bobby understood why Beast said that Remy deserved Rogue, because he did. He did deserve her for treating Rogue so good. He deserved her for seeing beyond her mutation and loving her regardless of it and for wanting her for it as well. Hank may not want Remy and Rogue together for whatever reason, but he truly believed that Remy deserved her, and much to his disgust, Bobby found himself thinking the same thing, which only caused him to hate the Cajun even more.

"It's not too late, you know."

"What?" Bobby said with a slight jump, so deep in thought was he that Hank's voice surprised him.

Ignoring Bobby's reaction, Hank went on, 'It's not too late to tell her your feelings."

With a snort, Bobby replied, "After everything you just said, I don't think even you believe that Hank."

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know. I know." Iceman interrupted, truly understanding Hank's point of view. "I just don't think it will do much difference now though."

"But you can try," Beast stated, holding Bobby's gaze with his own. "Of all these regrets, I promise you Iceman that this will be by far you greatest one if you do not heed my advice. Rogue **will **receive her negator. Rogue **will **touch. Whom she will be touching is highly dependent on you. Talk to her, explain everything to her."

"I don't know Hank…"

"Just try. Even if it does not work out, you will regret it because you wouldn't of have even tried."

Bobby held his gaze a few moments longer, and then dropped them to the box of Twinkies. He felt a new sense of determination growing within him. It was a feeling of renewed confidence. It was a feeling that he knew he was going to enjoy feeling from now on.

He reached out suddenly and grabbed one of Hank's prized possessions, but before he could tear it open to devour it, Hank snatched it back with his uncanny reflexes and ate it himself, all the while shooting Drake with an amusing grin.

"Damn." Bobby laughed.

"But…it did feel good to at least try, didn't it?" Beast asked, a knowing smile playing upon his lips. He knew for certain now that his message to his young friend was being received loud and clear. Hopefully, Bobby would put this new 'information' to good use, before it was too late.

"Yeah," replied Bobby as his eyes gleamed with a whole new out look on his situation. Slouching comfortably back onto his stool, he turned his head upwards to face the ceiling as he closed his eyes to picture his true loves lovely face, it brought a peaceful smile to his lips. "Yeah, it did."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Make Me Feel Good**

Only three words were burning bright in Rogue's mind, as she lay cuddled up with her sweet Cajun, watching the 'supposedly' awesome movie Bobby had recommended her to watch.

'Oh. My. God.'

Yes, the movie so far had been wonderful. Halley Berry was a fantastic dramatic actress. The way she portrayed he sadness for the loss of her son was very moving and nearly had Rogue herself in tears. Rogue had never been a big Billy Bob Thornton fan, but in this feature, she had to admit that he really played the part of a confused racist very well. She actually felt pity towards his predicament. This film also made her wonder if this is in fact what some humans went through with their feelings towards mutants. Did some humans only hate mutants because that was all they knew growing up? Would they feel it was a betrayal to their own kin if they went against their teachings? If that were the case, then could she blame them? Should this make her more understanding to their feelings? All he had to do to answer that question was to look into the mirror. She, herself grew up in Caldcott, Mississippi, where her parents…her true parents taught her that any person who was not a white Christian were of lesser value than them. Now look at her, she was living with all different types of people from all over the world, their cultures and beliefs as different as their skin color.

Yes, Bobby was right.

This movie was a great film to watch. No wonder he had raved on and on about it for so long…and she was almost one hundred percent sure that it had nothing to do with the very wild sex scene that was going on this very moment.

Embarrassment was not an emotion that Rogue had the pleasure of experiencing often. Sure, on occasion she would feel it every now and then, a hard feat not to considering all the tasteless practical jokes the X-Men were always playing on one another. Usually the embarrassment would fade away with a good natured chuckle, or when she would seek her revenge by retaliating ten fold on the idiot stupid enough to prank her. Such was not the case at this moment however. No, at this moment, Rogue was experiencing embarrassment of a whole new kind.

Sure, she had seen sex scenes before, granted never one as explicit as the one old Billy Bob and Halley where sharing at the moment, but yes, she had seen them. Some she had seen actually in the company with others, even the Cajun himself…okay, so there were six other people in the room at the time as well and also there wasn't Halley screeching at the top of her lungs to be fucked either, but that was besides the point. The point was that she was now sitting…no, correction, lying down next to her long time crush, the love of her life alone in a locked room watching the steamiest sex scene she'd ever witnessed. All that aside however, she felt that she could handle that, it was just the fact that seeing all that touching and groping taking place…all that grinding and pounding…and let's not forget our dear friend Halley screaming to Billy to 'make her feel good'…well, it made Rogue notice exactly how tangled she and her love were at the moment. All this, Rogue couldn't help but feel embarrassed, embarrassed because she found herself actually get quite aroused which was another emotion the Southern Belle rarely found herself feeling.

An aroused half drunk Southerner + A sexy empathic Cajun Embarrassment.

She tried to control herself, really she did. Damn all that alcohol! Maybe all that alcohol wasn't as out of her system as she thought it was earlier. Maybe the alcohol loosened her up a tad bit too much. What she needed was a glass of water, perhaps even some coffee…anything to sober her up some! When did it suddenly get so hot as well?

Paranoid seemed to be the name of the game now as well, as she suddenly became aware of everything that was happening around her. She noticed as if for the first time exactly how snuggly her back was pressed against his chest. She noticed how one of his hands was lazily playing with her hair as his other arm was thrown about her waist, his thumb drawing light small circles on her hip bone. His soft breath caressing her neck didn't escape her notice as well, not to mention how her behind was perfectly nestled against his…

'Oh god! Please tell me that's his box of cigarettes!'

The man's empathy was as strong as Jean's telepathy and he absolutely no qualms about using them whenever he pleased, in fact he once mentioned to her that he never really liked to turn them off. Did that mean he was reading her emotions right now? It wouldn't be impossible, considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Did he feel how aroused she was becoming? God, if she could find adamantium bullets, she'd shoot herself from embarrassment this very second!

'Why did I have to drink so damn much?'

Remy for his part was having a hard time trying **not** to laugh at his chere in his arms. Usually, he couldn't read Rogue's emotions, much like telepaths couldn't read her thoughts because of the mass amount of psyches she held. For telepaths, attempting to read her mind would e like attempting to read one hundred minds at the same time. The shock would be too much for their system. The same rule applied for his empathy. To attempt to read Rogue's emotions would be like sensing the emotions of a hundred different people at once. He would never be able to handle it…in fact; he really didn't even know how Rogue herself could handle it all, everyday for that matter. He could remember the Professor on occasion mentioning that it was a wonder how Rogue remained sane, what with everything that was going on in her head. But despite all that, there were circumstances where Rogue could not be immune to telepathy or empathy; Opium, for some reason or another, completely blocked out Rogue's absorption power. As long as the drug was in her system, she could touch whomever she pleased, of course the down side to that was the fact that you would have a completely zoned out Rogue to deal with. Having a woman in your arms that couldn't differentiate the difference between up and down kind of took the romance out of things. Uppers, such as speed and acid would make her psyches go nuts, it would seem that the drug would power them. Remy recalled a time when they were all captured in Genosha, where experiments were being done on each one of them. Rogue, being one of their favorites to experiment on, was injected with some type of hallucinogenic; the side effects she experienced had left him completely horrified. It was as if her body was in the possession of one psyche, then another the next second, then another and another and another. The transfer would happen within minutes. Her body had flailed about, her movements sporadic and uncoordinated. It was as if all the psyches wanted their turn controlling her. How he wanted to kill the guards that laughed and made fun of her torment…and kill them he did. Downers however, such as alcohol, did something very interesting to Rogue's anatomy. It seemed as if the psyches went into a 'dream-like-sleep', for the lack of a better term, such being the case at the moment, seeing as how the alcohol was not yet completely out of her system. Because of this, he was able to pick up on her emotions here or there. The only other time he was able to do this, like telepaths, was when she was sleeping he assumed that it was because the psyches were sleeping as well and because Rogue was the dominate owner of her body, her thoughts and emotions were more powerful than that of the psyches.

Right now however, beyond the hazy static that he assumed were the psyches, were faint traces of jittery nervousness, happiness, shock, arousal, and his personal favorite, a big old scoop of embarrassment. All those other emotions aside though, it was the arousal that really peeked his interest. He knew that she was embarrassed because of it, not that he could ever imagine why she would be, but even without his empathy, he could tell how horrified she was for feeling for aroused. Her body's somewhat stiff posture was a dead give away, seeing as how relaxed she had been before, not to mention her breathing seemed to be more focused upon, as if she were actually trying to control it instead of letting it come and go naturally. The fact hat she had stopped commenting on the film, something she had been doing throughout the whole time till this very scene made it pretty obvious as well. From his angle he could also tell how aroused she was actually getting. Her neck and cheeks were flushed, as her mouth was slightly open, allowing for her breaths to come and go in small pants. Her self consciousness was ringing loud and clear in his mind so he came to the conclusion that she must have feared that he would notice her predicament.

'Poor _chere_.' Remy thought to himself in a truly delightfully evil tone. 'She tink I's goin' make fun o' her.'

He didn't mean to, it was almost as if an unconscious part of himself took over at that very moment. He really actually didn't mean to do it…okay, so maybe he meant to do it a little, but somehow his lower region…his hips grinded into her backside. It wasn't a big deal, right? Honestly, his movement could've been played off as he merely wishing to sift his position a bit due to the lack of circulation in his legs. He had been lying down on that couch for a bit, was it such a crime to stretch out his kinks a bit? Come on! This was Remy LeBeau here! If Remy himself didn't even buy his own excuse!

Whether or not Rogue bought it was non important however, because as soon as Remy's little friend decided to rub against Rogue's rear, a whole new barrage of Rogue's emotions barraged into Gambit's mind. Her self-conscious level shot way up, as did her arousal. If Gambit had to guess what was going through her mind, he was pretty sure that it would've sounded something like this…'Please of please God, I hope he didn't notice! I hope he didn't notice! I hope he didn't notice!'

Remy's inner musings however came to seriously abrupt halt when he suddenly felt her grind her back into him, only to stiffen up again. This action caused another wave of Rogue's emotions to invade his mind, one filled with more embarrassment and arousal…although he couldn't actually say that perhaps some of his own emotions were in there as well.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then clamped it shut just as fast. What could he possibly say… a witty comment…a lewd joke? He hardly thought it was the appropriate time for that, not to mention he had a pretty good idea that Rogue wouldn't of have appreciated it either, but mainly because he didn't want to do anything stupid enough to ruin the mood. The sexual tension in the air was so thick; Remy himself could hardly believe it. But was there an actual mood to begin with? Sure, whom such a sexy sex scene wouldn't turn on a little? Beyond her mutant powers, Rogue was a normal human girl, and human girls get human girl desires. Was he making a big deal out of nothing? But she had responded to his pass, she had pressed back into him; did she want him to make a move, a more obvious one? Was that some type of sign for him to take the initiative or was she in fact simply shifting her position? Rogue was an inexperienced girl; maybe she didn't know how to get her point across more clearly that she didn't want him to stop.

'_Dieu!'_ Remy exasperatedly thought. 'I's never second guess myself with a _femme _befo'…_mais_ den again, Rogue not just no other _femme.'_

His father had always told him to go with you gut feeling, to always go with your first instinct, because once you start second guessing yourself, your true feeling and emotions become confused, even to yourself.

Before Gambit even realized what he was doing, the words came tumbling out of his moth. "You okay _chere?" _'You okay _chere? Dieu, _dat was stupid!' Remy chided him self mentally.

'You okay chere?' Rogue repeated in her head, in awe of the question itself. 'Does it look like I'm okay?' She couldn't believe what she had done. He had sifted his position slightly and she lost all types of self-control. What could've possessed her to rub up against him like that and think even for a minute that he wouldn't notice? 'Good God gal, this is Remy LeBeau here! 'Course he would notice!' She could've just died, but the prideful part of her, the part that refused to lose face took over. "Yeah Remy," she replied as her eyes never left the screen. She really didn't want to keep them on the sex scene because she really didn't think it would help her case any, but the idea of looking anywhere but there, and especially at the Cajun himself was just simply not an option. Wishing that her voice could've sounded more confident than what it actually did, she continued, "Ah'm fine. Why?" 'Yeah, play the ignorant card gal, that has gotten ya outta God knows how many awkward situations before.'

"Well," Remy began, while knowing full well he should stop, but his curious side…his perversely sexually attracted to Rogue curious side just wouldn't allow him to shut up and stop, "You been kinda quite fo' awhile now. You **were **chattering away till now…something' on ya mind?" 'Shut up LeBeau! Shut up! You pushin' her too fast too soon! Just shut up and watch de fuckin' movie!' But even as his mind reprimanded him, his body was giving in to sensations he so desperately wanted to feel, sensations that had been denied from him for so long. The hand that was resting about her waist flattened out, which caused the fingers of said hand to stretch out to their full length. The action causing his fingers to end mere inches away form her private area. It was a place where no man had gone before. It was a place where no man would survive if ventured to. It was a place that Gambit desperately wanted to be.

His voice held no teasing o mocking tone, which caused Rogue to relax a bit more. Perhaps he didn't really notice her state of being. Why would he think anything out of the ordinary anyway? She hadn't **really** made a pass at him, consciously at least. Relaxing her body into his somewhat, she said, "Just watchin' the movie shugah. Bobby was right it's really good. It's really interesting." 'Relax girl. Relax. Whew! There we go…relax. Umm…his fingers are kinda low there.'

Noticing how her body had relaxed against his own, Remy couldn't help it that his joy shot straight up, along with…ahem, other areas of his body. Could it be that she felt as comfortable with him as he was with her? Could it be that she really didn't mind how his hand was so close to her…well, close to her. Did she not mind how his hand was slowly rubbing the material of her robe to and fro?

"Interestin'? You tink it interesting _Mon chere?"_ 'Shut up LeBeau! _Mon Dieu, _what am I, some kind of idiot?'

Rogue couldn't believe what she was doing! It was obvious that some type of foreign cosmic entity was now in possession of her body, because one minute she was lying on her side, her back to him, and the second she was on her back looking up at him…staring into those pools of red and black. How could she not get lost in eyes such as those? Relishing in his soft caresses, shuddering from their gentleness, Rogue felt as if she were in heaven.

"Remy?" 'Mah God! What am ah doin'? Ah'm gonna make a fuckin' fool of myself! What the hell is wrong with mah voice? I sound like a harlot!'

He could've come in his pants at that very moment. The way she had whispered his name, with such want, with such desire, surly he couldn't be imagining all of this. These were sure signs of a normal average healthy woman wanting to be with a normal average…well, slightly **above **average healthy man. However, could it be that his empathy was confusing her arousal with his own? No, this was her…all her. He slid his hand up to rest between her breasts.

"Yes _chere?"_ 'Remy LeBeau…you best remove your hand from dere dis very second, young man!'

She couldn't believe the way her body was responding to his. Why couldn't she stop? Why couldn't she control herself? Why didn't she care? It seemed as if her embarrassment had taken a lunch break and good old horniness took it's sift duty. All she knew for sure though was that she needed him, desperately. How was that going to be possible though? A physical relationship with her for any man was simply out of the question. It was better and more responsible to stop this now, before it escalated any further, however, that task seemed easier said than done. Remy always gloated about getting around her powers anyway, why not let him out his money where his mouth is? Tomorrow she'd worry about regrets. Tomorrow she'd worry b her powers. Tomorrow she'd worry about her pride. Tomorrow she'd worry about what all this means for their relationship. Did it mean anything however that 'tomorrow' in all actuality was 'today'?

"Is it really like that?" 'What! Who drugged mah drink? I can't believe I just asked him that!'

**He wanted her.**

"Sex?" 'Abort! Abort! LeBeau…leave now before you end up in another wall!'

**She wanted him.**

"Yeah." 'I sound like some sort of sex deprived floozy!'

His hand slid down to the knot of her robe, slowly untying it.

**They wanted each other.**

"It can be, wit passion and lust, _mais_ it can also have love too…love like ours. I would make you feel so good." '_Dieu,_ I goin' end up in de wall again.'

**And all thoughts and doubts aside…**

"Tell me…tell me about it. Tell me how you would. Tell me what you would do." 'I have tah stop this. This is getting too dangerous!'

He opened her robe to reveal her secrets…her beauty.

"How 'bout…I show you instead?"

'I love you Rogue'

…**they loved each other.**

"Y-yes."

'I love you Remy.'

**That was really what it all came down to.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Unsatisfied Comparisons**

His hands, smooth against her soft flesh. Roaming, gripping, caressing. His lips soft, tender and moist, as he ran them along her jaw towards her cheek. His tongue wet…taking sweet licks across her neck and collarbone, tasting her delicious flesh. His eyes, soaking in all of her unearthly beauty…making him proud to call this woman his own. His stomach, hard and cut, sliding along her flat delicate one.

Their arms wrapped around each other, I that desperate way to get impossibly closer to each other.

Her legs, tangled about his…tense and tight, urging him on. Her nails, steady and strong, biting into his shoulders, seeking more of him. Her mouth, loving and wet, sucking his shoulder, needing to leave her mark. Her hands, wrapped in his firm one, seeking his strength, his support.

Their bodies moving together as one, dancing in that fluid motion that God created for man and woman to dance…to revel in…to take ultimate delight from.

He whispers.

She sighs.

He whispers his eternal devotion to her. He cries of his love for her. He praises of her beauty and charm, of the happiness she brings him. He whispers of their future together.

She sighs he thanks for receiving his devotion. She cries of her eternal pledge to him. She praises his strength and prowess. She sighs of her promise to always remain by his side, to always behave and do what he dreams of her.

The words are heartfelt and true.

He groans.

She moans.

He groans for the wonderful feelings of being wrapped so completely with the woman who means the world to him. He groans with the feeling of being so deep inside of her and knowing that this is where he belonged. He groans from the feelings of satisfaction for having someone such as her and feeling so completely satisfied about it. He groans of pleasure.

She moans from the feeling of having him within her, this man that means so much to her. She moans for the sensations that he brings as he moves so tenderly within her. She moans from the feeling of having someone such as him with her by her side forever and being so completely…unsatisfied.

She moans for a feeling felt only once, but will never be forgotten…a time with them.

Each kiss, each caress, each thrust of his hips served as nothing but a reminder of the pleasure they had brought her. A reminder of the heights she had reached and of the burst of freedom they had given her.

His kiss, so sweet and gentle, loving her, worshipping her…forever.

Their kiss, so hot and passionate…demanding and needy. She never knew or even fathomed that a mere kiss could be so wonderful, so sexy…yet so wrong.

His caress was soft, as if she were a priceless heirloom that might be cracked if handled incorrectly. They were knowing and respectful, filled with kindness and the need to forever lover her, to forever touch her.

Their caresses were exciting, hot, hard and desperate. They touched her with urgency and demanded her to respond. They were thorough and full…so wonderfully full.

Each thrust of his hips was rhythmic and sensual, slowly filling her to the hilt. They were patient with her needs. They would be the thrusts to always fill her, to forever remain inside of her.

Each thrust of their hips had been strong and hard…so painfully hard. They claimed from her all that they needed and what she needed in return. They were crazed, frenzied and needy. A thrust of passion. A thrust of lust. A thrust of pure pleasure. A thrust for want.

She moans.

His words are sweet, laced with never ending love and unmeasured devotion. He speaks of her poise, her beauty and their bond. He whispers of his happiness. He whispers of his promise to make her happy for all eternity. Forever.

Their words had left her in awe. They were words of want and lust and need. They were words filled with sensual desires. They spoke of her reaction to their touches and the pleasure they promised to give her. They spoke sinfully delicious phrases in languages she did not know. They spoke of sex and lust and the need to full fill it to the most.

She moans.

She moans for them.

She moans for their words and hot breaths.

She moans for their grasping hard touched and their breathless gasps.

She moans for their kisses, their licks, theirs bites and teasing nibbles.

She moans for the pounding sensation they had given her.

She moans for that feeling of being filled so deep, so hard and so harshly by them.

She moans.

She moans for the pleasure she'll never feel again.

She moans for unsatisfied comparisons.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**In Your Hands**

Remy LeBeau was no the type that most would consider as a shy man, hell, those same people might even argue that the word 'shy' was not even found in the handsome Cajun's vocabulary. No sir, Gambit was in a class all his own.

If one were to sit and ponder for the perfect word that would best describe the young thief, then 'charismatic' would definitely be it. Yes, the man definitely soaked up the attention in a room when he would strut his way into it…by both woman and men alike. He was the kind of guy women wanted to be with and men hated, but secretly wanted to be like. Remy oozed charm, and placing your name next to the word 'ooze' in the same sentence was something not a lot of people wanted to do, but well, that just showed you a glimpse of the type of guy old Remy was.

Remy was the kind of guy you'd meet and swear not but five minutes later, he was your lifetime best friend. He was the kind of guy you wanted to knock the shit out of yet at the same time, laugh and have a beer with. Gambit was the kind of guy that always seemed to dress in old worn out clothes, yet still manages to always appear appealingly sexy. He was the kind of guy you would love to hate…the kind of guy you'd hate to love.

All these attributes aside, Remy LeBeau was above all else…a chatterbox.

When around the thief long enough, it would come to your notice how the Cajun never seemed to shut up, yet at the same time no one would know what the hell he was talking about. He would go on and on about nothing at all yet the listener would find it to be the most fascinating tale ever told. He would talk about this and speak about that, yet never would he reveal a single thing about himself.

When one thought of Gambit, automatically you would think…'mysterious', yet how the hell did someone manage to obtain the attitude of mysterious when he was usually found yakking it up all the time. Not to mention, the man quite obviously adored attention…especially when it came from the female persuasion. One would believe that the Cajun was some type of performer in one of his former lives with the way he could entertain a crowd. Everyone who was anyone knew or at least heard of Remy LeBeau, yet he still managed to remain a mystery? How? How did he do it?

Well, that was just the kind of guy Remy LeBeau was.

Disgustingly arrogant. Unbelievably cocky. Horribly snobby. Insanely smug. Amazingly talented. Unearthly beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. Mysteriously mysterious. Chatterbox extraordinaire. Smooth talking. Wrenchingly haughty. Remarkably intelligent. Booming rich. Social starlight. Charismatic asshole. Womanizer to no end. All around everyone's favorite guy…for some unknown reason. Prince of Thieves. King of Hearts. Le Diable Blanc. Remy Etienne LeBeau, AKA; the Gambit.

So imagine Remy's surprise when he found himself to be so completely tongue-tied. Not one word would or could escape him. Not one coherent thought could be processed. Oh, how the LeBeau Clan would laugh at their Prince now if they were to witness this momentous occasion, the moment were Remy…Gambit, was rendered speechless in the presence of a woman. The moment where Remy became the swooning victim and not vice versa. The moment where Remy was sure he would declare his dying devotion, his eternal love, his heart and soul to the creature of unmeasured beauty before him. The moment he would be willing to promise to forever love and worship this divinity, this piece of perfection that lay before him.

For perfection she was.

Never before had his eyes seen beauty that came even a margin close to this. Over the countless nameless faces he had bed in the past…for there had been many, they were all mere shadows compared to her. In fact, they could not even be compared to her because her beauty was something beyond comparison.

To him, there was nothing that could compare to her…to her beauty, her spirit, her soul, her presence, her intellect, her purity…**her.**

His eyes had never had the honor to see something so wonderful. He doubted, no…he knew that to look elsewhere for beauty such as this was impossibility.

'Dis is it. Dere ain't nothing' better dan dis. I's can die a happy man now. Dis is perfect. I found her, de perfect jewel…de perfect pinch.'

Rogue.

His Rogue.

Finally.

With her robe now open, he saw the wonders that had been hidden from the world and all men who resided on it. A smooth toned flat stomach and a tiny hourglass shaped waist that flared out at the hips in soft, plush, grip able roundness. Her breasts, firm and perky, were covered in the lightest pink sheer material he'd ever seen. On it's rim, there was white embroidery that made the bra look sweet and innocent, yet at the same time tempting and sexy. The front of the strapless bra did not have the usual clasp like most bra's had, instead a black satin ribbon tied in a sweet bow held the two cups together. Through the sheer material he could see the light pink of her nipples. It was a glorious sight to him; one he once believed he would never have the honor of viewing. Her legs, still covered by the thigh high sheer light pink stockings, were wonderfully toned yet still with enough curvature to giver her that voluptuous figure. At the top of her stockings were garters that clasped onto her matching pink panties, panties that were made of the same sheer material as the bra. On either side of the panty, at her hip was a black ribbon that was tied into bows, effectively tying the panty in place.

Somehow, managing to tear his vision away from the sight he'd dreamt of seeing for what seemed like an eternity now, he looked up into his beloveds face. Most of her lovely emerald eyes were obscured due to her bangs falling in her eyes, but her cheeks were so red that he thought they matched her underwear nicely. He also hoped that their pinkness was from excitement and desire more than that of embarrassment, but at usual, it was her lips that really drew him in. They were slightly parted as her breaths came and went in small pants. Her tiny pink tongue escaped her mouth to wet her lips. It was an action that he'd swear his life upon that was done purposely, for the move was done so sensually. In reality however, he knew that she was really nervous, a nervous piece of perfection.

"Well," she stated, her voice soft and shy an desperate to end the silence, "Ya **did **say for me tah wear something nice ovah **and** under."

His eyes snapped back towards hers then and took in her shy, almost-not-so-sure-of-herself smile she wore. He couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as she could ever feel insecure about themselves. No matter, he would always be there from now on to squash those feelings of insecurity by drowning her in loving compliments. "_Chere," _he whispered, "You're so beautiful. I's don even know what to say." He gave her form one more good sweep with his eyes before looking back into her eyes with a mischievous smirk and a devious wink. "I can say dat I do love you choice in underwear. Fredrick's Spring Collection, is it not?"

His words and playful attitude made her feel much more relaxed, with a sigh of relief a small laugh escaped her, only to be followed by a look of confusion as Remy rose from the couch to walk across the room. "Remy?"

"Shh," was all he said as he made his way to the emergency first aid kit, which every room in the mansion had. With a house filled with super powered beings, Xavier thought it would be prudent to have them at easy access. Taking the kit in his hands, Remy made his way back over to the couch but not before muting the television. He stood there for a few moments, soaking in her form with his eyes. Slowly, he removed a pair of latex gloves from the kit to don them. As soon as the were fit snug on his hands he settled himself back onto the couch, only this time, instead of laying beside her as he had done earlier, he lay down flush on top of her. Rogue in turn gasped with both pleasure and surprise at his bold move. Sure, Bobby would constantly play with her like this, but this was Remy, and this was meant in an entirely different way.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, probably for him to be careful, Remy placed a latex covered finger over her lips to silence her. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about her powers, if she had t hat on her mind then there would be no way he would be able to get her to relax to really enjoy this. He wanted her to feel pleasure…ultimate pleasure…pleasure he would give her. This moment had to be perfect. He would have to use every trick in the book to get her to forget about her powers, something she thought about 24/7. He also hoped that a little of that alcohol she was chugging on earlier would help him with his task as well.

"I want you Rogue," he whispered to her as his eyes followed the path one of his fingers was taking down her neck, over her collarbone to tease the swell of her breast. "I's want to make you feel good, you sure you want dat?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head, trying desperately to push aside all of her negative thoughts. Nom she was not absorbing him. No, this was not sick or perverse. No, this was not dangerous. She tried desperately to focus on only the positive. Just be careful. Take it slow. Love him. **Trust him.**

Taking the sheer scarf again, he placed it over her face before bending down to claim her lips as his own. She gave in willingly, which in turn made his heart soar. His roaming hand fully cupped her breast, firmly massaging the soft mound. He never felt anything so soft yet so firm in all his life. The fact that she was actually letting him do all this made it hard on his self-control, but control he did. He no longer was a mere boy without any type of self-control, loosing his cool at the mere touch of a woman…he was a man now dammit, a man he had gloated to Rogue about a thousand times before! Tonight, he would prove it. Tonight, she would finally experience all the things he had promised her she would feel come true.

Slowly parting from her lips, he maneuvered his body lower so that his mouth could capture one of her breasts. Softly, he began to suckle upon it through its mesh covering, the whimpering noises she made only increasing his desire for her. The sound was like music to his ears.

Unable to control her bodily movements any longer, Rogue unconsciously found herself wiggling under his administrations, however when she felt him swirl his tongue around her nipple, she couldn't stop herself; the need to wrap her legs about his waist to grind against him was too great. A part of her thought that she should've been horrified with the way she was behaving. Here she was, Rogue, the woman who literally threw this man away countless times during his "pursuit" of her, allowing him to ravish her body this was…but on top of all that, to find herself so wantonly responding! She was tired of fighting him though, tired of always putting caution first. She was a woman, a woman with womanly desires. Here was a man that wanted her and wanted to give her the pleasure any normal woman receives, a pleasure that was banned from her. Why not take it?

Not believing she could feel better than what she did at the moment, a sweet sigh escaped her, as she was proved wrong, for Remy began to whisper sweet nothings to her as he traveled along her body. He grasped the scarf with his teeth as he dragged it down to cover her neck. As he kissed, nibbled and suckled along her throat he began to praise her openly. "Rogue, you so beautiful. _Dieu, _you taste so good. You perfect. You be mine." With the protection of the scarf he kissed and licked his way over her breast and down unto her abdomen, his gloved hands all the while running up and down her stocking covered legs that were loosely wrapped about his hips. Once his hands reached her behind, he firmly grasped the plump flesh as he thoroughly grinded his pelvis against hers, earning a surprised gasp from his beloved. "See what you do to me _chere._ You excite dis Cajun like no one else. _Dieu, _I's want you. I adore you. I's dreamt bout you fo' so long…so long. Can't believe you here wit me now…like dis. You be a gift from God. I's don' deserve you…but damn if I give you up. I love you…Jesus, I love you."

As his tongue slowly circled her navel with the protection of the scarf, his hands slowly ran up the sides of her body to cup her breast again, only this time he pulled at the black ribbon, which held the cups of the bra together. Once untied, her beautiful breasts sprouted free from their confines. Looking up at the now free twin mounds, Remy couldn't believe how perfect they were. He really didn't believe that they could look any better than they did within their sexy bra covering, but he was wrong. With them now free, he wished he could kiss them without the protection of the scarf, but he knew he couldn't so instead he continued to massage them in his now crouched position; his pelvis grinding harshly into hers. His eyes drank in her heaving breasts and gyrating hips. Her hands balled into fists as they lie at the side of her head. He couldn't help but stare as she bit into her plump lower lip; an attempt to hold back the small whimpers that were threatening to become full blown moans.

'_Dieu, _she so beautiful. I's not even fuckin' her and I feel so much. I's never felt dis way wit a woman befo'. I's satisfied wit pleasing' her. I can't believe I's completely satisfied.'

"_Je'tiame _Rogue. I love you. I wanted dis fo so long. I want to be wit you forever. You _mon ange… _my sweet girl. I love you Rogue. My God, I've loved you for so long." Running his hands slowly down her body, he grasped each of her inner thighs to spread her legs wider as he scooted his body down so his face was now even with her groin area. "I's want to taste you _mon amor. _I know you must taste wonderful. Let me love you, please. Please let me taste you. I want to pleasure you. I want o make you feel so good."

Rogue couldn't believe everything he was making her feel. She knew that a part of her should be worried, or at least concerned that he might get hurt, but she was completely unable to focus on that. The pleasure he was giving her made rational thought an impossibility for Rogue at the moment. When she felt the slow lick of his tongue through the sheer material of her panty on her private area, she was sure she would fly through the roof. How could she possibly even put together to coherent words when he was doing that?

Her whimpers and moans were like music to Gambit's ears. He had to really press down on her thighs so his cheeks wouldn't brush against them. He silently thanked her flexibility. He loved her with his tongue and lips, licking, kissing sucking and blowing onto her, brining pleasurable squeals of delight. But it was until he felt her gloved hands running through his hair, pressing his head closer to her groin however, that he truly felt his efforts being fully appreciated and that she was indeed letting go of her inhibitions…her worries.

Ready to take it to the next level, Remy untied the ribbon on the sides of her panties and pulled them away, disregarding them onto the floor. He couldn't help the grin that form upon his lips a he noticed the lighter patch of hair that ran down the center of her dark pubic hair. '_Chere _got a white strip dere too.'

Feeling her panties being removed, Rogue couldn't help but freeze up a bit for beside her stockings and gloves, she as basically nude to him. She had a tiny fear that Remy would try something stupid, which often seemed to be the case with him when it concerned her. She could just imagine trying to explain to the rest of the team why or how he had been absorbed if an accident did occur. In fact, she thought that she wouldn't even have time to explain because she would more than likely die of embarrassment first! Rogue's worries however, came to an abrupt halt as she felt a new kind of sensation bursting through her. Remy's fingers were slowly entering her.

He felt her tense up and he knew she had a good reason to as well, Rogue had never been this exposed before…this deliciously exposed. He needed to get her back into her carefree state so he gently nudged his middle gloved finger into her opening. He became ecstatic to see the moisture that had formed there. Hearing her gasp of pleasure was all the motivation he needed to insert another finger into her. As soon as he felt she was used to the sensation and ready for more, he slowly began the rhythm of removing and inserting his fingers. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Rogue's mind was reeling. He body was tingling everywhere! Her vision was becoming blurry. 'Wait, maybe that's the alcohol. Oh, who cares?' Whatever the case, all she knew was that if Remy decided to stop for some reason, she might just die. No longer able to control herself, she had t o voice her concerns. "Remy…please, Remy…please…"

"Please, what? What you want _amor? _Tell Remy whatcha need. I do anything fo' you. Anything." He replied, his voice husky and thick with lust and love. His excitement grew ten fold at hearing her own lustful voice calling to him as he pleasured her. She wanted him, that fact alone made him feel manlier than he ever felt before, because he had put that want there.

"Please Remy…don't…don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

He could've shouted out his glee then and there, but he didn't think the sleeping inhabitants of the school would really appreciate that, nor did he believe that Rogue would've appreciated having the entire team rush in on them in their current position from hearing his yell. No, instead he merely doubled his efforts and began to rub his thumb around her tiny nub as his fingers continued to bring her whimpers of delight.

"Remy! Yes…faster, faster…please…"

His eyes were transfixed on what his hand was doing. He drank in how she had spread her legs wider to grant him better access. He loved how her hips moved up to meet every thrust of his hand. He was in heaven…absolute heaven.

"Remy…I feel, feel…here…Remy?"

Seeing how her gloved hand was pressing against her lower abdomen and the short gasping breaths she was taking, Gambit knew that she was close. BY the urgency and confusion in her voice, it seemed it was she however, that didn't know what she was close to. But how? How could she not know that she was about to orgasm? Did she not masturbate? A question for another time perhaps because at this moment, the only thing he needed to focus on, was his woman. "Easy _chere…_ easy. Let it come."

It did.

With a burst, a huge wave of ecstasy washed over the Southern Belle like none she'd ever experienced before. It was almost frightening, for she was sure that her body would not be able to take the sensation overload she was feeling. All through her peek however, her ears picked up the beautiful voice of her beloved, who was whispering words of comfort to her…words of love.

"Easy _chere. _Dere you go. Feels good, I know. Feels so good. _Je'tiame mon chere. _You look so beautiful. _Vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. _I'm so in love wit you. No woman has ever made me feel dis way. I love you so fuckin' much. I love you so much it hurts."

With her eyes still closed, Remy noticed how it seemed that she was now getting her breathing more under control and the final ripples of her orgasm washed over her. The tiny droplets of tears escaping the corners of her closed eyes did not escape his notice either. He kissed them away through the sheer scarf, loving the bitter wetness he tasted.

Opening her eyes, she stared deeply into his crimson ones. She was overwhelmed by the love that was radiating through them, not to mention the lust as well.

Pulling his eyes from hers, he looked down to where his hand was still inserted within her. He slowly removed it as he turned to face her yet again. Looking her deep in the eyes, he brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue darting out to sensually lick the taste of her. Rogue was pretty sure that that would be the sexiest…most erotic thing she would ever see in her entire life.

"_Vous goûtez comme le vin le plus fin jamais mon cher."_

His words caused her to blush and look away with embarrassment. After a couple of minutes though, she was finally composed enough to look back up at him, expecting to have a triumphant smirk o his face. She was sure he would have had some witty comment to tease her with, but instead when she did look at him, she saw only an innocent loving grin on his features.

He gently ran his hand through her now sweaty hair as he whispered with all the love and devotion he had within himself, "I love you Rogue."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The Teenagers We Should Have Been**

They felt like teenagers, teenagers out on their first date. Of course, considering the fact that neither of them really ever lived a normal teenager life in most people standards, they assumed that this would be pretty close.

In Orroro's case, she assumed that if she grew up in a normal middle class suburban family and was out on her first date, the goose-bumps she felt from having his breath fall upon her neck, the rapid beating of her heart from his closeness, the blush spreading across her cheeks from his intense stare, would have been a normal reaction. She didn't' not grow up that way however. Instead, during her teenage years where most girls her age would've been going to the mall and gossiping about boys, she was being worshipped as a Goddess in her native Kenya. Due to her power to control the elements of the weather, she was hailed as a gift from the heavens. She was raised to behave regally and to always hold her head up high with pride and glory. He was taught to believe herself above all others and to never feel shame or embarrassment for any reason for she was perfection made flesh. Why then, did she feel like such a giddy school girl now? Sure, she had had sexual relations with men in the past, not to mention many past boyfriends and suitors…why then did she feel like a nervous little virgin now?

Logan, for his part, wasn't doing much better. Sure, he didn't remember much of his teenage years due to the many experiments done to him over his lifetime, but it was safe to assume that it was probably pretty much filled with Weapon X running tests on him and training him to become the perfect weapon…the perfect killer. Nope, no Saturday night movie dates for him. No kissing in the back row of a dark theatre. No heavy petting at the hot make out point overlooking some cheesy view. But just because that was most probably what had happened to him didn't mean that Logan was an inexperienced man. That was far from the truth. True, he hardly remembered if at all his teenage years, but he sure as hell remembered his adult life since after he left Weapon X. From that point on he had definitely had his fare share. In fact, some would say he had **way **more than his fare share. Logan was a **very** experienced man, a very '**not **shy' experienced man. That being the case, he really couldn't understand his sweaty palms and the odd butterfly like feelings he was experiencing in his gut, nor could he explain his dry throat or racing pulse. He was the Wolverine, dammit, not some bumbling teenager who just hit puberty!

Their eyes locked, unable to look away as their heads began to move closer and closer together. They both craved for the feel of the others lips upon their own.

Too bad their nerves got the better of them.

At the last minute, both had doubts on the others feelings, causing Storm to look down and Logan to face to the side…why they didn't stop their heads from moving towards each other was a mystery though. Their heads bumped into each other, making them appear every bit the nervous teenagers they felt they were behaving like on the inside.

Meeting each others gaze once again, they couldn't help but laugh out loud at their stupid behavior. Here was a woman who led a group of hero's out into battle, who was once worshipped as a Goddess, who walked around stark naked as if it was the most normal thing in the world…and she was nervous? Also, here was a man who was trained to be a killer, who jump in front a shower of streaming bullets without a second thought, who had lived tortures one couldn't even imagine, and he was self conscious?

What was the world coming to?

"Darlin'?" He whispered, getting her attention. He knew that he had to put these ridiculous feelings aside for right now. What he was feeling was stupid…he was a grown man! If he wanted to get anywhere with Storm then he would have to ignore these sensations and behave like that man he claimed to be. How did he hope to woo a woman like Storm if he was behaving like an idiot?

"Yes?" She whispered. She knew that she was behaving like some silly ninny. She was the leader of the X-Men! She was respected amongst her peers and for a damn good reason! She knew that Logan wouldn't make fun of her, so why was she so nervous around him? She has kissed him before, what is the difference now? These thoughts just would not do! How was she supposed to attempt a relationship with Logan if she couldn't behave like a grown woman? She had a pretty good feeling that Logan did not want a child, but an intelligent, passionate woman! She would just have to ignore these silly feelings and put on a brave face, as she had always done.

"I like the way you make me feel."

"I enjoy the way you make me feel as well Logan."

Sure, she may have been worshipped as a Goddess. Sure, he may have been trained to be a weapon. They may not have had a normal teenage life, but who was to say that they couldn't…shouldn't embrace those feelings now?

Maybe feeling like a teenager wasn't so bad after all? Maybe it was those feelings…feelings that you never shared with anyone before is what proved that that person was special.

Maybe for tonight, they could be the teenagers they felt like they wanted to be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**My Girl**

"You were amazing."

His words caused her to blush. His words always made her blush. He liked being able to make her blush and she liked that he was able to make her blush.

"I didn't even do anything, " she giggled in a low, almost shy voice as she snuggled her now blanket covered form closer to his. "You were the one doing all the work."

He kissed the top of her head before he buried his face into the crook of her which was protected by her hair, where he inhaled deeply, loving her scent. "_Chere, _trust me when I say dat you made dis here Cajun feel tings he ain't **never** felt befo'!"

She sighed contently and lazily as her eyes danced about, still somewhat hazy from the consumption of alcohol she drank. Even though his words made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, she still found them hard to believe considering the huge hard on that was poking into her side at the moment. "I seriously doubt that shugah. Your best friend down there is tooting a different story, " she then hurriedly continued to say, "I feel a little selfish Remy. You couldn't of felt anything good from what we were…"

"Shh," he silenced her with a gentle covered finger pressed against her lips. He then grasped her hand in his and lovingly began to stroke her fingers. "True, de physical pleasure…I didn' get…**BUT**…" he hurried on to say before the hurtful look in her eyes could grow any larger. With the hand he was holding he brought it to his chest, over his heart. "…you made me feel where it counts _mon amor, _here in my heart." He lowered his voice a notch as his eyes stared deeply into hers. His voice became shaky and filled with heartfelt emotion…emotion he never felt let alone expressed to anyone before. "No one has ever made me feel here _chere_…here in my heart. No one has ever made me feel de way I feel when I am wit you. You make me feel like a new man…like I can become a new man…a man good enough fo' you…"

"You are baby…you are…"

"Shh," he interrupted, needing to express how he felt, "I love you. I may not have gotten de physical Rogue, _mais_ you gave me something a million times better. You made me feel in my heart, my soul…my very core. You be embedded in dere _petite. _**You** made **me** feel…and I can't even begin to explain to you how much dat mean to me…how good it is…how wonderful it is."

They stared at each other in silence for an unknown amount of time, loving each other with their eyes, but not being able to take the distance anymore, Rogue pulled him into a fierce hug. She needed to be close to him. She needed to be forever close to him. "I love you too Remy," she whispered as she stroked his hair tenderly, loving the sweet nothings he was whispering to her in French as he kissed her neck through her hair. Just as sleep was about to over take her however, Rogue noticed that the door to the Rec Room was open a slight bit. She realized that Remy must have left it open accidentally when he returned with pillows and sheets after their 'moment' together.

She had insisted that he go get them to sleep safely covered wit him after he insisted that she remain in her bare form with only her gloves and stockings one. Of course this was after she consented on doing so but only on the insistence that they sleep in either his or her own room. The idea of course went out the window when Remy insisted that they remain in the Rec Room to commemorate their 'first night' together. Rogue, being the disgustingly pathetic romantic that she was, of course consented to his insistence. However, not wanting to be the center of everyone living at the Institute's attention considering her sleeping attire, she very much wanted to close and lock the door…although locked doors rarely ever could keep out the members of this household. She severely hoped that this would be one of those rare occurrences that the lock did keep out the nosy inhabitants.

Giving her a questioning look, with his eyes he asked for an explanation as to why she was trying to get up from their comfy position on the couch.

"The door's open," she explained as she pointed towards said door.

"Pah!" Remy dismissed with a wave of his hand as he eased her back into her relaxed state. "Don't worry none 'bout dat _chere."_

"Yeah, but…what if somebody comes in?"

He could tell she was nervous about someone seeing them together, not because she was ashamed to be seen with him, but more due to the fact that the members of the X-Men could tease a person endlessly if they were caught in an embarrassing situation. This, no doubt, would be a prime example. "_Pas de problem chere. _Everybody be sleepin' right now anyway. Ain't no big deal." Still noticing her unconvinced expression, he then said, "Okay, I get up to do it, promise. Just…let's snuggle fo' a bit more, _hahn? _I's feelin' too lazy to do it now."

Now smiling, she consented. "Okay, but don't forget to close it, okay?"

"Mmhmm," he sighed as he spooned her from behind, nuzzling his face against the back of her head.

Rogue couldn't help but think about how truly lucky she was. With Remy's heartfelt words, she knew…**really** knew that he genuinely cared about her. Loved her. True, she was nervous about what they had done and about sleeping together on the Rec Room couch, but if Remy was willing to take risks and sacrifices to further their relationship, then damn it so would she. She have to put her fear of absorbing him aside for one night to give him the pleasure of sleeping next to her just as he had put his fear of being absorbed by her aside to giver her physical pleasure. It was also a good thing that the alcohol was helping her with all of this as well. Who ever said drinking was a bad thing obviously didn't know what they were talking about because it was all right in her book!

Before she even realized it, she found herself speaking aloud, "Remy?"

"I won't forget de door." He mumbled in a lazy reply.

"No silly," she giggled, "Not that. I got a present for yah."

"Yeah?" He asked excitedly as he popped his head up to rest on his hand.

"Yeah, but ya ain't getting it till tomorrow evening."

"Why den?" He pouted playfully as he lied back down to resume nuzzling the back of her hair.

"Cause…it's the way I got it planned out. Is that okay?" she asked with a yawn, fatigue finally catching up to her.

Noticing how tired she was getting, Remy dropped the subject for now. "Dat's fine Rogue. Dat's fine."

Once again they fell into a content silence, sleep threatening to overtake them both as they both became lost within their own thoughts. Rogue was thinking about how Remy would react to the announcement of her using the negator and how their relationship would change because of it. She sincerely hoped that it would change for the better. Remy was thinking about the words he had spoken to Rogue and how he'd never spoken truer words to anyone else before in his life. He loved this woman, adored her. She was his damn it, and he was hers! Or was she? A slight sense of panic shot through him at the thought that maybe she didn't share in his sentiment. Before he knew what he was doing he spoke, "Rogue?"

"Mmhmm?" She whispered.

"Will you be my girl?"

A two second pause.

Slowly she turned to face him, confusion written all over her pretty features. "What…what do you mean?"

He couldn't believe what he was asking her, but it was genuinely what he wanted. He wanted it all, the label and everything that came with it. He wanted the commitment with her…the commitment to the Untouchable. He wanted to he hers and for her to be his. Before he could answer however, she continued to speak.

"Ya mean, like…your girlfriend?"

He answered slowly and clearly, wishing and hoping that she would accept and hating the small part of him that doubted she would. "Yeah. I want to be yours and yours only." Lowering his voice and scooting closer to hr as his hands rubbed up and down her sides, he whispered softly and seductively, "You want to be mine…and **mine** only?"

She felt like crying tears of joy, and did just that. And as she saw his worried expression from seeing her tears, she began to nod her head vigorously so not to confuse him. "Yes," she sighed emotionally, "Yes Remy. I want to be your girl. Just yours."

He hugged her desperately, loving how she seemed to fit so perfectly together with him, as if they were made for each other…two puzzle pieces finally joined together. "You make me happy Rogue."

"You too."

"I love you Rogue."

"I love you too."

And in that loving embrace where they both always longed to be, but never actually believed of reaching before, they succumbed to sweet slumber. Their dreams and thoughts only on each other and their upcoming happiness. Happiness they would bring to each other and the happiness their future held for them.

And unfortunately, thoughts of the partially open door long forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WHEW! Glad that's over! Hope you guys liked it. Why don't you all drop me a line and tell me what you guys thought? Now if that isn't a call for Reviews then I don't know what is!

Anyway, I know that a lot of you are wondering when the secret is going to blow in their faces or when they are all going to start going at each others throats, but…COME ON PEOPLE! Where would the fun be when the secret is finally revealed if there isn't a lot of suspicion and betrayal first! It will come, but not for a while to tell the truth. But I promise you that in the mean time, our three merry mutants are going to go to hell and back to try to keep it from being revealed,. Not to mention that many will suffer because of things that will happen till that point…

OOPS! I am saying too much! Anyway, hoped you liked it.

As for my other story, I am not going to be updating that for a while. I can't seem to be able to work on two fics at once…I give props to those out there that can. I got the general idea of where I want to go with that one, but Green Eyed Monster is taking up all of my time. Sorry.

Again. Thanks everyone. Please review. I love getting them!

**Next time; ** The birth of the Green Eyed Monster. Jealousy is such an ugly thing.


	15. Birth of the Green Eyed Monster!

-1**Authors Notes: **Hello all! Oops. Umm…how long has it been since my last update? Sorry. I blame my tardiness only on one thing…LAZINESS! LOL! I saw that not only did **Ishy** update, but also **Shira's Song**…well, I was all like, "Oh no I didn't!" So, here it is.

Now, this chapter isn't going to be as long as the others. It's basically just a look into the mind of the Green Eyed Monster. Not to mention that I have been receiving complaints that my chapters are so long! Well, fine! Here is a small one for you people! Just kidding. The length of the next chapter will be pretty decent but after that I'm going back to my long, long, "when will this chapter be over?" lengths. Why? Because I like them that way!

Enough crazy talk though. I heard that we are still aloud to give review responses on our Chapters so here goes…if I get in trouble for this though, heads will roll!

**Randirogue:** LOL! You can manage to say so much in just mere sentences! Good on ya mate!

**Like it matters:** Thank you so much. I love getting reviews from new readers.

**Madhatter668:** HEEHEE! I thought you in particular would like the white stripe thing. I just get this weird vibe from you. A very kinky one as well. Hmm? LOL!

**Lauram81:** Yes, thank you. Your praise means the world to me. I will try to add more kink into the next love scene. I get the feeling that you like that sort of stuff. I as an author must meet the demands of all my readers! ; )

**Celsiusa:** HAHAHAH! I think I like the sound of your friend. Anyway, thanks for all the compliments. I hope this chapter will leave your mouth watering or more!

**Joanna:** If that is so then go ahead and eat this chappy up. I think, or at least hope that it will leave you dying for more even though there isn't was much Romy.

**Gabrielle myka:** LOL! Well, don't feel too bad for Bobby just yet. As you read before, he is determined to get the girl of his dreams. Maybe it should be Remy you should be feeling sorry for…oops, wait…you already do.

**Le Diable Blanc:** Hey. How's it going? Thanks for the review. Everything has been slow going for me since the Hurricane but I'm trying. Hope you like this chapter!

**Cdog21:** HAHA! That image of the Professor was hilarious! Don't worry…you'll see what the Professor thinks…or more accurately does regarding this. And as for the Iceman and Rogue? Well, guess you'll just have to read to find out…

**Leishy:** WHEW HOO! A salute to my perviness! Anyway, I thought the scene between Bobby and Hank was my favorite as well. But can we really expect anything less from a man as brilliant as Hank. But what he did…can we really consider a good thing? I mean, now he has Bobby determined to get with Rogue! Hmmmmmmmm?

**Ishandahalf:** Yes. Remy will be one happy camper when he finds out about the negator…, which will be in the next two chapters. Now they will be able to touch MORE physically than before….heehee! Nice of you to mention Jean also. Her comparisons will only increase as time goes by. Which quite obviously isn't a good thing. Now, as for who is going to walk into the Rec Room? Well, read and find out.

**Chylea3784:** Well, I thought I read somewhere that it wasn't aloud anymore to respond to reviews in your story. I thought we could on use the review response icon to do it. But…guess not. Hope I don't get kicked off for this.

**Rogue gal: **One word…Thank You! Wait…umm…that was two words. Uh…well…you get what I mean.

**Chica de los Ojos Café:** Wow. Are you okay? That review had me worried for a while. I mean…I am flattered that you liked the chapter but I really didn't want you to go into shock or anything. But…here is an update for you. Sorry it took so long.

**SM:** Hope you did get the time to read it and I do hope that you like it. Here is some more for you.

**Banana Panda:** Yes…the scene between Jean and Scott was an important one. Scott's future will be an interesting one to watch, I can guarantee you that. But would I consider it heartache that he will fell? Umm…how about 'getting even' better?

Well. Enough of that. I have kept you all waiting long enough. Please do not forget to read and review. Now, without further ado…

**Green Eyed Monster**

Beautiful.

Yes, if she could sum up the description of the morning that surrounded her as she made her way to the mansion this early hour in one word, then 'beautiful' would definitely be it

Inhaling deeply the crisp morning air, Jean let it flow out of her with a true sigh of content. She loved mornings such as these. The sun was shining. A cool breeze flew gently and lovingly throughout the air. The birds were chirping and to top it all off, Emma Frost was leaving that day. The thought of that alone almost made Jean laugh out right with delight. Yes sir, she didn't think anything could ruin her day. Okay…so the thought of her having to share breakfast duty that morning with Psylocke did put a small gray cloud in her sunny clear sky, but she could deal with it.

Making her way through the double doors, she noticed how unusually quiet it was on the main floor. Usually Storm; Beast and the Professor would be up by now either having their breakfast for just interacting in some morning small talk over coffee. Jean merely assumed however that the morning silence was due to the 'free night' they had the night before. The Danger Room session being cancelled that morning was also another factor Jean was almost one hundred percent sure of for the cause of the morning tranquility. Obviously everyone was taking full advantage to relax that morning…much as how everyone took advantage of last night…Gambit in particular.

Not really meaning to, Jean's mind unconsciously though back to that blissful night in Vegas, where insanity ruled and inhibitions were thrown out he window. Jean stopped herself from that train of thought, because quite frankly it worried her somewhat for her to continue to be thinking about it so much. She stifled her thinking a bit…well, not much really as her thoughts found themselves drifting back towards Gambit, only this time about his behavior last night.

He too took full advantage of their outing last night, what with the way he was pawing all over Rogue. She really couldn't say whether or not if Logan had a good time the night before because quite frankly she really didn't see much of him. It was safe to say however that Logan probably didn't knowing how he disliked those types of environments. As she made her way through the main hall she briefly wondered what had happened to him but her thoughts however came to a pause as she noticed the Rec Room door a bit ajar. Normally this wouldn't have mattered to her but the sound of soft static drew her towards the opening. Peeking inside Jean noticed that someone must've left a movie playing as now only the static she heard moments before decorated the screen. Turning if off telekinetically, Jean turned to exit but stopped short when she noticed the two occupants slumbering, completely unaware of her presence in the couch. The term 'shocked silent' came into play. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure, two people asleep o the couch together wasn't all that fantastic to begin with, but considering whom the two people were…not to mention the lack of clothing on the females part, well…this was cause to put any of the residents of the mansion into a state of shock.

There...tangled in a heap of arms and legs was Remy and Rogue. His face snuggly buried into her breast, a thin blanket protecting him from her deadly powers. On his handsome face a content grin was playing upon his lips making any observer curious as to what the scoundrel was possibly dreaming about. One of Rogue's arms rested beside her head as the other cradled Gambit's head in a tender fashion. Her legs were wrapped about his hips and thighs, which caused Jean to see that she was bare from the waist down besides the thigh high stockings that adorned her tone legs. Remy's hands…latex covered hands she noticed, were gently grasping Rogue's buttocks. IT was then that Jean saw the content smile that Rogue too wore.

One needed be a rocket scientist to gander why she wore that smile.

Jean took in that smile…that beautiful, satisfied, content, loving smile. It was so familiar to her, for she too wore it at one time. Vegas. Her vision then shifted to Gambit. There had been no morning after lazing about for them in Vegas. No, they had a plane to catch. Would he of have smiled that way then? Would his body of been lucid and comfortable lying besides hers, reveling in their lovemaking as he was now next to Rogue?

Not being able to stand the sight anymore, Jean turned away and gently closed the door, oblivious to the red on black eyes that took in her departure with high suspicious curiosity and a tinge of worry.

Jean continued on her original destination…the kitchen. She tried to make her herself concentrate on keeping her mind on that task but was finding it to be extremely difficult. Her brain kept running back to the image of the two slumbering southerners in the Rec Room. No, she couldn't keep thinking about that. She had to think about something else…anything. Breakfast. She needed to make breakfast. She needed to make breakfast for the entire team. Rogue and Gambit were a part of that team. Would they even show up for breakfast? Would they be too exhausted from their romp in the Rec Room to grace the rest of the team with their wonderful presence? If they did show, would they keep their little rendezvous a secret? Would they share secret mischievous glances and smiles towards each other? Would they fantasize about their lovemaking while they ate the breakfast that SHE would slave over to make for them?

Jean came to a sudden halt.

She was being ridiculous. Lovemaking? Impossible! The very idea of it was laughable! Rogue couldn't touch! So maybe they did fool around a bit. Big deal. Obviously it was done through a layer of clothing and latex. Sure, they probably has some fun, but compared to the real thing?

Before Jean even realized what she was doing...or maybe that was something she just told herself to make herself feel better, Jean felt herself reaching with her telepathy towards and into Rogue's mind. Gambit was impenetrable by telepaths so she didn't even bother to try to penetrate his mind. Rogue, although difficult to penetrate, was not impossible. Those drinks she had the night before would only serve to make her job all the more easily as well. Pushing herself past Rogue's natural mental defenses and past her barriers, non-too gently might I add, Jean made it only into the edge of Rogue's inner sanctum, where her most recent thoughts dwelled. No doubt Rogue would have a killer headache from this when she did finally wake up, but that didn't bother nor worry Jena in the least. Rogue would simply assume that the headache was caused by the amount of alcohol she consumed the night before.

Finding the memory Jean wanted wasn't all that difficult as well. Not only was it fresh in Rogue's memory but also it was at the forefront of her mind. Obviously, even during her sleeping state, Rogue was thinking about what had happened between herself and Remy.

Thankfully the psyches were still somewhat under the influence of the alcohol, for surely they would've attacked her if it weren't so. Now looking at what she was looking at though, Jean wasn't sure them attacking her would've been such a bad thing after all. There, she saw everything Remy had done and said to Rogue through Rogue's point of view. His touches, his kisses, his caresses…all of it.

It was his words however that really got to Jean the most.

His words of devotion.

His words of intimacy.

His words of gentleness.

His words of love.

Love.

During their moment in Vegas, Gambit had spoken to her, but his words were of lust. They were words of their movements and actions and reactions. They were sexy words…sexy and dirty.

She had loved it.

IT had made her fell wonderful and free. Now listening to the words he had spoke to Rogue and the fact that he was completely satisfied more so than he had ever been before with any other woman…including herself, well now she simply felt dirty.

Remy had pounded her, had thrown her around like a rag doll while with Rogue, he had been both excitedly sexy as well as incredibly gentle. Why had he behaved so differently with her? Why hadn't he spoken that way to her?

She couldn't touch.

That had to be it.

Rogue couldn't touch.

Why else had he been with so many other women these past years, while claiming that he only REALLY loved Rogue? Speaking of Rogue, why the sudden need to become intimate? Everyone knew that Rogue was extra sensitive when it came to touching. What made her give in to Gambit after all these of being pursued by the thief now? Sure, she had consumed a lot the night before, but she had drunk like that before and the result was NOT she in tangled mess with a certain Cajun in the Rec Room!

She prepared her self physically and mentally for the shock and the physical exertion it would take to further delve into the Southern belles mind to take the answers of the questions she so greatly coveted, but was interrupted when she heard the front door to the mansion being opened.

Not really knowing why, Jean hid herself around the corner of the entrance to the kitchen so as not to be seen. Why did she hide? She wasn't doing anything wrong! And if she were…who would know? She was an Omega class telepath! No one could enter her mind unless she wanted him or her to. No one save the Professor perhaps. But he would never…

Peeking around the corner she saw both Logan and Orroro walk in.

They were just **now** getting back? She had thought they had returned hours ago! Where had they been? But what Jean really wanted to know was why they felt it was necessary to stand so close to one another? And what was that look in Logan's eyes?

Gentle.

They were gentle, sweet, caring, loving…familiar?

Yes, familiar. It was a look that Jean herself had become quite familiar with. A look rarely anyone ever saw the famous Wolverine give. A look she had seen plenty of. A look he gave to her often…or at least used to give her. A look he had not given her in quite some time. A very long time. The look of love.

Love?

If it were that then why in the world would he direct it towards Storm out of all people? Why were his words so gentle and soft as he spoke to her? And why was Storm so accepting of his gestures, of his sweet whispers, of his hand caressing her cheek? Why was she just standing there smiling and blushing? Why was she so accepting? Storm knew of how she felt about the resident Canadian, of the love she felt toward him! Storm should know better! She should know that Logan was off limits! How could she? He was obviously just playing her. Maybe he was a tad bit upset because she hadn't spoken to him after what happened in Vegas. Maybe she should in fact approach him to assure him that they were fine and that things could go back to the way they were before. Maybe she could talk to him and get this idea of Storm out of his head! He was just probably worried that she wasn't interested in him anymore!

"So…Friday?"

A gruff voice bringing Jean out of her thoughts.

Wolverines voice.

"Friday."

An agreement.

Orroro's voice.

She stares at them as they stare at each other, completely oblivious to her. She was even a thought in their damn minds. She stares as they move closer to each other, stares as their lips dangle mere centimeters away from each other. And as their lips finally meet for a tender kiss, she finds that she can stare no longer.

How dare they! How dare both of them! Both Logan and Remy! Both were behaving as if their time in Vegas together never happened! They couldn't have possibly forgotten already…if at all! They had shared something then! She gave herself to them! It wasn't meaningless! How dare they go on and behave as if nothing at all happened! Had they not even given her feelings any consideration at all! Had they not thought the need to consult with her first to see if she okay with what they were doing?

And Storm!

Her supposed best friend!

Well, she would just have to have a little conversation with little Miss "I'm a Goddess!"

Peeking back around the corner, she noticed that the cute little couple was still smooching and had not noticed her presence at all. With a disgusted snort, Jean made the corner and entered the kitchen with a non-too-gentle shove at the door. All intents of distracting her mind by getting started on breakfast before evil Elizabeth showed came to an abrupt halt however, for there, leaning casually against the island, a cup of tea nestled in her hands was someone equally if not even more evil than the Psylocke.

Emma Frost.

As if things weren't bad enough.

Jean couldn't help but notice the difference between herself and Emma. Jean herself was in a pair of flannel pants and a bright yellow baby tee. Her hair was in a loose messy braid and her face was free of any makeup. Emma however was dressed in a white crisp three-piece business suit. Jean could not detect one wrinkle in sight. Did the woman not know the meaning of dressing down? It was eight in the morning! Why was she dressed in…? Wait a minute. Jean remembered now. She was leaving. Satan's spawn was leaving the mansion today…no, this very morning! YES! At least something right was happening on this fucked up day!

"Jean, you're projecting."

At the sound of the evil one's voice, Jean slammed up her mental shields with only a hint of her Omega strength. The impact caused the former White Queen's head to shoot back slightly from the force of it. Shaking her head slightly to get her bearings back, Emma narrowed her eyes at the Phoenix as a stream ob blood ran down from her nose, no doubt caused by Jean's action. Emma however didn't seem the bit perturbed by what Jean had done though. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. She simply smiled a breathtaking smile at Jean, ignoring the small stream of crimson that was not flowing to rest atop her voluptuous lips.

Damn! The woman even bled beautifully!

Jean marched her way to the fridge, intent on getting started on breakfast. She just hoped that Betsy wouldn't get here while Emma was in the room. That was the last thing she needed…both of the pit bulls in one room with her at the same time!

"My, my, my. Aren't you in a foul mood this morning? What possibly could put our resident 'ray-of-sun-shine' in such a bad spirits?" Gracefully rising from her spot as she dabbed at her nose with a napkin, Emma made her way mockingly curious towards the kitchen door. There she opened it to peer out to take in the sight of Logan and Storm getting very comfortable with each other.

"Aah." Emma sighed, as if all secrets of Jean's most private secrets were revealed to her in that moment.

"What?" Jean growled out.

"Nothing darling. I just understand now."

"Understand what Emma?" Jean sighed, not trying to hide the annoyance Emma's presence caused her.

"Well," Emma began as she let the door close behind her, so as not to disturb the handsome couple, "You aren't the center of attention anymore."

Bitch.

Jean turned her back to her again as she began to crack eggs into a bowl. She really had no time to put up with Emma's foolishness! It wasn't about being the center of attention! It was about principals dammit!

Not at all perturbed with Jean's cold attitude, Emma leaned casually against the counter, invading Jeans personal space and not caring a damn bit about it. "You're not the center of anything anymore." Her voice was soft…almost understanding. "Or **in **the center of **anything**…at least, not at this moment."

…?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Emma?"

She giggled. God, how Jean hated that giggle.

Emma merely gave her a pitying look as she turned to walk away.

"What did you mean by that Emma!"

Pausing at the door, Emma gave Jean one last look before exiting. A look filled with…with…what was that? What was that? It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Could it?

A look filled with…the truth?

"H-How did you…?"

"Hush." Emma whispered, placing a perfectly manicured finger against her plush lips as an evil smirk played there. Slowly…. Oh so slowly she backed out of the room, facing Jean as she silently whispered, "Behave yourself while I'm gone Jean."

By her tone, jean know that it wasn't a request…

…but a warning.

As if working on autopilot, the stunned silent Jean turned back toward the counter, intent on finishing her task.

And it had started out as such a beautiful day too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stayed staring at the door for almost a good solid minute, happily replaying the whole scene in her mind and committing it to memory.

Suddenly she turned her head to the right and focused her beautiful blue eyes on the shadowy area next to the back entrance of the kitchen.

After about a five second of staring at the shadowy area, she gave it a knowing smile as she let her shields down just a bit.

**Have a safe flight luv.**

Without responding, Emma merely broadened her smile as she turned on her heel and left.

An amused laugh escaping her as she went.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

HEY EVERYONE!

I am sooooo sorry about the late update. Life got in the way. First…it was laziness, pure and simple. Second, I got this job and it kinda takes up a lot of my time. So, inbetween of that and my son…I am very busy. But TA DA! Here is an update.

I know where I want this story to go and I pretty much have the outlines finished. I just have to find the time to actually sit down to write it out.

Hope I still have readers out there!

Enjoy.

Don't forget to review. They give me motivation to continue this story!

**NEXT TIME!** The Green Eyed Monster makes her first attack! Cyclops barks orders….like that is something new! Remy and Betsy get sweaty! OOH LA LA! Bobby flits with Rogue and Gambit demands a little alone time with his girl.


	16. First strike

**Authors Notes! **Hello all! I'm sorry for the tardiness in my update! I have been very busy. I am still determined to see this bad boy to the end though! Just thinking about the ending I have planned in my mind even blows me away! I can' only imagine what all of you will think about it!

Anyway, I've wasted enough time with this late update. Let's just head on over to the review responses, shall we?

**Leishy**- Glad you liked the Betsy and Emma teaming up thing! But do they REALLY know what's going on, or is it all just speculation as of right now? Hmmmm? Something to think about.

**Addtothenoise**- Heaven's no! I could never forget about you all! See, here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure!

**Le Diable Blanc**- Good to see your still out there reading and writing1 Hope you like this one as well!

**Chica de los ojos Café**- Calm down! Every time I read your reviews I think you are going to have a nervous breakdown! LOL! We will learn in the future of exactly what both of our telepaths know about what happened in Vegas, if they actually know anything at all…. Or if they are just setting someone up? Hmmmm?

**Rogue Gal**- A Jean and Remy love story? EWWWWWWWWW! God no!

**Randirogue**- You are right. That was a sorry excuse for a chapter. I just felt it was needed. Million apologies. Hope this one is better for you!

**Ishandahalf**- HAHAHA! I love how you put that…"She just seems to get more and more creepy." Also, everyone is saying that Betsy and Emma are in on it! Hmmm? Did I say that? Did I write that somewhere? Do they even actually know? All I'm saying is this, really pay attention to Emma's character, even though she doesn't have that many scene's in this story. Not saying that she is at fault for anything that is going on, but it will explain why she has so much insight on what is happening.

**Jean1**- Hey, hey, hey! Easy on Bobby there. He was only doing what he believed was right for Rogue. He does truly care for her. It isn't easy to be in love with someone you can't touch. Not everyone is a smooth as our Cajun!

**SM**- Slow burn, huh? Hmm. Never thought of it that way before. Yup, we got a lot to go before the secret is reveled. And don't worry about this story, it may take awhile, but eventually I will update.

**Cdog21**- HAHAHAHA! As big a tease as Emma! HAHAHAHA!

**Joanna**- But I did get eaten by a bear! Anyway, Emma is one smart cookie. Yet, does she REALLY know anything at all? Guess you guys will just have to keep reading to find out.

**Gabrielle myka**- Now everyone wants long chapters! Sheesh! No pleasing you people! LOL! Anyway, Rogue has the potential to become an Omega, but she would have to permanently absorb just about every mutant our there. I liked the white stripe thing too! HEEHEE!

**Leo hime san**- Yeah, poor Rogue. But we can't say she will be the most affected! I mean, everyone is forgetting about poor Scott! He's married to the damn slut! Err…I mean woman. As for the Carol thing and the Bobby and Warren being brothers…no, that isn't true. I made that part up to fit my story. I am just so tired of waiting for Marvel to give us a reason as to why Rogue can't control her powers and Carol could, or why Xavier still hasn't helped her that I came up with my own reason! Hope you liked it!

**Tammy**- WHY ARE WE WRITING IN CAPITALS! I DON'T KNOW BUT I LOVE DOING IT! ANYWAY, GLAD YOU LIKED IT AND I REALLY LIKE YOUR ENTHUSIASIM! LOL! I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE WRITING. AND YES THIS IS GOING TO LAST WELL OVER THIRTY CHAPTERS!

**Jen**- Next chapter baby! Rogue announces to the team that she will be able to touch with help form the negator. Hope to see you there.

**Dizi**- Thank you! Now get this, they want long chapters again! I swear, can't win for loosing!

**like it matters- **Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope this one is long enough for you! Keep on updating!

**Celsiusacb**- Glad you liked it! I have decided that I am going to continue to write as much as I feel necessary for the chapter! Thanks for the vote of confidence!

**Laura**- Don't I know you from somewhere? ; )

**Silver Ink**- No it's not bad to want that! That's just our evil morbid side that each of us has.

**Miss Maia- **Wanting more, huh? Well here you go. Enjoy!

**Scoop-k**- Glad you liked the latex! Umm…yeah…that sounded weird. Anyway, it will blow up in their faces, I mean, where would the fun be in it if it didn't? But why would Rogue think of it as cheating. They weren't technically a couple yet! So is it right if she accuses him as being unfaithful to her?

**Tenshi**- Thank you. Here you go! You are such a person of few words. Yet…powerful ones. : )

**Madhatter668**- Jealous? No…she's just insane! LOL!

Now, enough stalling. Let's go to the story!

ENJOY! And don't forget to update, or I'll take even longer to write the next chapter! YES…THAT WAS A THREAT!

**Green Eyed Monster**

"Okay. Can somebody explain to me again why we're here when we don't actually **have **to be?" Exclaimed Bobby as he leaned back in his chair, all the while smacking his gum in a highly exaggerated fashion. His comment however caused no reaction from his two best friends, save only an eye roll.

"Sugar, I don't know how the hell ya keep up with the rest of us, considering most of the time your griping about working out than actually doing it!" Rogue commented as she bent over to tighten up her bootstraps. It was an action that Bobby couldn't help but stare at,

"Baby," Bobby began in his so-called 'sexy voice', as he flexed his biceps, "Some people don't need to work out. We're just born perfect!"

"Oh please." Psylocke whispered.

"Hey!"

"Now, now, now. Ya gonna hurt Bobby's feelings Psy." Rogue cooed as she playfully wrapped her arms about Bobby's neck from behind, all the while whispering words of comfort into his ear. Even though Bobby knew she was only merely playing with him, he let himself fall into a world of fantasy and imagined that this was how it could be…**would** be between them. If only they were a real couple now. He continued to indulge himself within his little fantasy, but it was a fantasy however that ended all too soon for Gambit, in his self-appointed glorious uniformed clad form, entered the Control Room and needless to say that the object of Bobby's affections immediately went to him.

"Hey dere _chere. _Fancy meeting you here."

Giving her beau a coy and slightly embarrassed smile, Rogue responded. "Hey, whatcha doing here?"

Ignoring her question entirely, Remy instead pulled her toward him to embrace her in a deep hug, one that Rogue found she was relieved to receive. She had been worried all morning long that after what had happened between the both of them in the Rec Room, would have left them both feeling awkward around each other. Admit tingly she found herself somewhat regretful of her actions when she had first woken up within the arms of the handsome Cajun. There she had been, half naked, looking up from sleepy eyes to find her new boyfriend staring down at her with mischief in his dark ones. At that moment she didn't know if she wanted to have a repeat of their passionate moment or just straight slap him for the cocky attitude he was radiating. In the end though it was neither option that she had went with. Instead she made up some ridiculous excuse that she couldn't even now remember and rushed out of the room like a bat out of hell. She knew from the look in his face that she had hurt his feelings somewhat by running out on him the way that she did, but hoped that he would be able to grasp at some of what she had been feeling.

She also had to admit that she was ashamed of her behavior at breakfast as well. She had sat next to him sure…by his coaxing, but she didn't speak one word to him. Every time she would try she felt herself dying of embarrassment by how she had acted with him in the Rec Room. She knew Remy to be one of the most cocky, self absorbed men on the planet, and she was sure that if she would've of spoken to him then. He would've no doubt made some smart-ass innuendo or laid remark about the time they shared. She knew her heart and her pride could not take that, especially feeling as embarrassed as she had been at that moment. Still, it had seemed that her heart just wouldn't let her eyes stray from her true love for too long, for before she knew it she found herself gazing at her man. He had been speaking animatedly to Storm about Prom dresses of all things! She had studied his beautiful features and the graceful way he moved about so intently that she hadn't even realized when he turned to gaze back at her. Thankfully, he had only given her a gentle and wistful smile before placing a chaste kiss upon her head. He had then turned back to Storm to finish his conversation, but not before he had placed a protective arm about her shoulders therefore including her in their conversation.

After breakfast, she again found herself somewhat unnerved to be alone with him, so she had taken Betsy up on her offer to taking a trip to the Danger Room. Sure she wasn't in the mood but she was somewhat aggravated with herself for behaving so foolishly that she was sure pounding her frustration away would alleviate some of her worries. Thankfully though, Gambit was one who did not like to be ignored for long. Rogue chided herself mentally for actually trying to convince herself that Remy would stay away for too long. The man had to be the most persistent man she would ever meet. Thank God for it, for Rogue knew that if Gambit did not have that overly persistent attitude then their relationship would be non-existent right now seeing as how she was the most stubborn woman ever!

"Let's talk in private for a bit, K?" Remy whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder.

"O-okay."

Her reaction caused a deep and husky chuckle to escape him. He knew she had been nervous to be around him all morning long and sure, at first he had to admit that it hurt him somewhat, but then he knew it was only here nerves that had her feeling that way. Her nervous glances towards him all during breakfast were enough proof of that. He now had to admit that her behavior was the best thing that could've happened in the long run though because he knew that his first reaction about the situation would've been an inappropriate one. Rogue needed coddling now. She needed to feel loved and safe and secure in their relationship, not to be teased. With a loving smile he pulled her towards the far corner of the room, ignoring the dirty look directed at him from the Iceman.

Not enjoying how the damn Cajun's wondering hands were traveling along Rogue's form, Bobby opened his mouth to spit out a few choice words but instead he stood frozen…mouth wide open. In fact, neither his arms nor his legs were working as well.

**Don't even try it.**

He glanced with his peripheral vision towards where his best friend sat, not even bothering look up from the control panel as she logged in the program they would be using in the Danger Room. She was using her telepathy to control his body movements.

**Remember what I SAID Robert. We do not make a move until we have some solid evidence that Gambit is the loser we know he is. Cool off NOW!"**

Taking a few deep breaths he did as Psylocke instructed him to do. The sound of the Control Room doors opening however caught both of their attentions. In entered Cyclops and Phoenix.

"Well," Cyclops began, a true delighted smile on his face for seeing so many team members present, "I could've sworn I thought I said that the Danger Room session was cancelled today. Great to see you all here though…especially you Robert, you could use the practice." Stopping to take in the younger man's peculiar stat of being; what with his mouth hanging wide open and only his eyes dancing about, Scott waited for some sort of response from the Iceman when suddenly realization hit him. "Betsy." Scott warned in a very disapproving tone.

"What?" Elizabeth replied innocently, but seeing as how Scott wasn't joining in on the fun she released her hold on her friend. "Oh poo…you're no fun."

"UGH! MAN! My jaw! Damn Betsy! You didn't need to…"

"Okay, what say I run the program for you Elizabeth." Scott stated, not really caring that he had cut Bobby off in mid complaint.

"Thank you Scott." Betsy replied. Rising from her spot, katana firmly in her grasp, Betsy turned to make her way into the Danger Room, but not before she was met face to face with Jean. "Jean." She greeted, more out of respect for Scott than anything.

"Betsy."

Everyone present ignored their little stare down, either used to it by now or just not stupid enough to get caught in the middle of it.

Meanwhile, in their small little corner of love, Rogue was doing her best to not swoon like an idiot under Remy's intense stare. Needless to say, she was doing a very poor job at it. He had said nothing at all to her since he had pulled her to the side. He had merely pressed her back into the wall and engulfed her into his arms, smirking that deviously handsome smirk of his. All the while though his hands were constantly moving about her form, either playing with the collar of her uniform of brushing through her mane of hair. However, despite his mouths silence, his eyes spoke in volumes. They caressed her…soaked her in. They burned for her. They ached for claim her.

He knew she was uncomfortable…he just didn't care. She needed to get used to this, to being in his arms for that was where she would remain form now on.

"What?" She softly whispered, only to blush even harder as her embarrassed tone only caused him to broaden his smile, revealing his pearly whites to which his tongue gently glided along.

His raked her body.

Loving her with his eyes.

Worshipping her with his thoughts.

His gaze stopped for a moment to rest upon her breast. Breast he had the privilege to view the night before. Perfect breast. Breast he was allowed to fondle. Breast he was allowed to kiss…to suckle on. Breast he was allowed to love. His breast.

His eyes moved up to meet hers once again, only this time they burned somewhat darker now.

Burning.

Burning.

Burning for her.

"What?" she whimpered as she saw him bite down harshly into his lower lip. A low hissing noise escaped him as he did the action…almost as if he were in pain…as if he was struggling to control something that was impossible to control.

Moving in closer to her, he quietly whispered to her one word.

"Hi."

She had to bite her inner cheek to keep from melting on the spot then and there. Was it normal for a man to be capable of saying 'Hi' so incredibly sexy? Was it even physically possible for someone as sexy as Gambit was to really exist? How the hell did the man ever become so remarkably delicious? What gave him this power to make woman fall at his feet…to make her fall at his feet?

Loving the reaction he was receiving from her, Remy lowered his head to bite down quite harshly on her collarbone, therefore earning a surprised gasp from her in return.

"Remy! God…their right over there!" Rogue harshly whispered. The man was too cocky for his own good.

With a hearty laugh, he replied with a very crude, very Remy like response. "I's don' give a shit." Staring into her eyes again, he thanked whatever Gods were working in his favor concerning his relationship with Rogue. God, how he loved her.

The intensity of his stare was almost too much for her. How was it possible that one man was able to make her feel so much just by looking at her? "Remy?" she softly sighed. It was a sigh of defeat. A sigh of surrender.

Smiling gently to her, he bent his head to bury his face into her neck, her hair protecting him. Inhaling her beautiful scent, he whispered huskily to her, "_Je veux être seul avec vous encore. Je veux être seul avec vous si mauvais." _

Understanding him perfectly, Rogue bit her lip to stop the terribly girly squeal that was threatening to explode from her being. That was the last thing she needed, to resort to an idiotic schoolgirl in front of half the team. Instead, she dropped her head in attempts to not only control herself, but to also try and attempt to hide the obvious blush she knew she had spreading across her cheeks.

Remy for his part merely gave a deep, sexy laugh for her behavior. God, how he loved this woman. It still amazed him how she could be so incredibly sexy, sassy, and crude one moment, but then so shy, naïve and coy the next. She always surprised him.

"GAMBIT!"

Leave it to Cyclops to spoil the moment.

With his eyes still on his girl, he answered him. "Yes, _mon capitain?"_

"You want to get off of Rogue for a bit so we can run this program?"

With a gentle squeeze on her hips, he backed away slowly from her, allowing his girl to pass…blush and all.

His girl.

"So…we sparring or what _mes amies?"_ Gambit boasted as he finally turned to the rest of the group that was gathered there.

"Oh... you mean you are here to actually hone your gifts and talents instead of feeling up on Rogue?" Scott said dryly.

With an evil smirk, Gambit said, "Oh, trust me _moon amie, _I's got me plenty of talented gifted ways to feel upon mah _chere_ Rogue."

Seeing the non amused look on both Scott's and Rogue's faces, he decided to let it go. "Oh! My bad…you meant my mutant gift and talents?"

"Yeah smart ass… your mutant gift." Scott replied, secretly amused by the Cajun's antics. "You want to go up against Psylocke or should Rogue go first?"

"I's go first." Turing towards Rogue, he continued, "You stay here and watch me okay _chere. _I's gonna do some moves dat leave you breathless" Moving in closer he then whispered seductively to her, "Some even better dan de ones we did last night." Quickly avoiding the shove that Rogue was about to deliver him, he disappeared behind Psylocke down the ramp towards the Danger Room.

As Rogue sat in the seat next to Jean, she gave both Jean and her husband a warm smile.

"You want to spar against me next Rogue?" Cyclops asked her cheerfully. He was still in a giddy mood about Rogue receiving her negator.

'Only if ya can keep up Cyke." Rogue boastfully replied, her ego over her fighting abilities well known throughout the team.

"Hey!" exclaimed Bobby, "I was here first! How do you know I didn't want to go against Rogue?" His statement clearly focusing towards Cyclops, whom at the moment really didn't look like he was paying Bobby any mind.

"Oh Robert," Jean chided, "Hush. You'll just go up against me. Besides, you never win against Rogue anyway."

"That's because he doesn't even try." Scott muttered.

Hearing his leaders remark, Bobby knew better than to continue with his complaining. He really wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed in front of his long time crush that he was attempting to now win over.

"Your hair looks really pretty today shugah."

The sound of Rogue's sweet southern twang brought Jean's attention back to Rogue. At that moment, Rogue was lightly petting Jena's red hair…admiring it innocently.

"Ya ain't hardly got any split ends at all." Giving Jean a truly awe filled expression, Rogue then asked her, "What's your secret?"

"To no split ends?" Jean laughed, "Really expensive shampoo!"

After a childlike giggle, Rogue replied, "No, not the shampoo silly…to you? What's **your **secret?"

Paling slightly, Jean couldn't possible believe her ears. Did she just hear her correctly? Did Rogue know? Did she suspect something? She was Psylocke's best friend though. Jean new that of everyone in the Mansion, Elizabeth would be the one she would have to be the most guarded around concerning her secret. More than likely the Ninja bitch already suspected something because quite frankly, Betsy trusted no one. Could she of have told Rogue about her suspicions? Perhaps it would be best if she read Rogue's thoughts just to make sure. True, it would be extremely difficult to do, but not necessarily impossible. Only the Professor had ever ventured into Rogue's mind. The trip there was done when Rogue was asleep and still had left him in a fragile state. On the other hand, Jean was an Omega and even though the Professor was more trained than she concerning their telepathy, she was almost one hundred percent sure that she could do it. How hard could it be really considering the amount of power she had? It would no doubt take an extreme amount of exertion on her mental powers which no doubt would leave her some physical pain…but maybe it was worth it? She was pretty sure that she would be willing to make that sacrifice.

"What's your secret to being so…perfect?"

"W-What?"

"You Jean!" Rogue laughed, "You make being perfect look so easy! Usually I can't get through the fucking day without staining mah shirt or messing up my hair." Giving Jean's form an admiring once over, Rogue sighed, "Ah envy ya."

Hearing the true devotion in her voice, Jean couldn't possibly help but admonish herself. Here was a young girl with practically zero self esteem caused by her dreadful mutation and Jean had been actually jealous of her? Thinking about it now, Jean had to actually fight the urge to laugh outright about it. How could she of possibly thought herself at one point jealous of Rogue? Instead, she thought that she should actually feel happy for the young girl…for the few moments of bliss she had shared with her Cajun, for she certainly wouldn't have many of them. A man like Remy was bound to tire of 'moments' such as the one he had with Rogue/ He was just entirely too sexual in nature. No, thinking about it now, and not to mention loving the attention Rogue was giving her hair, Jean knew how silly she was being for thinking that she was jealous of the young Rogue.

"So what's your secret, sugar?"

"Secret to what?"

Both women turned towards the new voice that sounded throughout the Control Room. Storm entered wearing a beautiful light peach sundress; her hair styled in a tight ponytail.

"The secret tah Jean being perfect!" Rogue happily smiled.

"The answer to that is easy Rogue; good friends, loving disposition and a wonderful husband." Crouching down between both Jean and Rogue, Storm shot a playful wink at Jean as she asked, "What are we all doing here when the Danger Room session has been cancelled?"

"Apparently watching Gambit and Psylocke trying to kill each other." came the dry expression from Cyclops, although his tiny smirk gave way to his true amused state of being at seeing the two rivals at each other's throats.

His remarks caused the other occupants of the room to face the view screen as well. There, with the back setting of the rooftops of Tokyo, Gambit and Psylocke were sparring in a heated battle, Gambit wielding his Bo and Psylocke her katana. Both were driven to win and not only destroy their opponent but to humiliate them as well.

"Sheesh, you ain't kiddin' Cyclops."

"Come on Psy," Bobby mumbled, non too quietly, "kick his ass."

"Gambit has always mentioned that despite his great dislike towards Elizabeth, she was in fact one of his favorites to spar against." Storm remarked aloud, to no one in particular.

Not removing his deadly eyes from the fight, Cyclops continued with Orroro's train of thought. "That's because she's ruthless. She doesn't hold anything back…not even to spar."

Already bored with both the fight and the conversation, Bobby playfully leered at Storm's figure as he said, "You wanna go against me next Storm?"

"Robert, I am not dressed for…"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I asked!"

As she laughed along with the rest, Rogue slyly whispered into Storm ear, "Careful Storm…don't wanna make Wolvie jealous, now do we?"

Turning an interesting shade of red, Storm pinched Rogue on the thigh in an attempt to silence her, although the fact that Rogue was invulnerable did not allow Storm to get far in her task. And though Scott and Bobby both did not hear Rogue's jibe, Jean on the other hand did…not that she enjoyed the comment. In fact, Jean down right hated it. It only served as a reminder of the grotesque display of affection that was shared between the Wolverine and Storm earlier that morning.

"Rogue, how's your headache?" Bobby asked, brining Jean out of her thoughts.

"Alright. Don't worry about it. It's probably just from the alcohol last night."

A small devious smile formed upon the Phoenix's delicate mouth. It gave her a bit of satisfaction to know that the great 'invulnerable' Rogue was somewhat uncomfortable due to her headache. A headache that was caused not by the alcohol like everyone assumed it was, including Rogue herself. No, the cause of it was Jean herself, or rather by the probe Jean had done to the slumbering Rogue earlier that morning. The probe that revealed what she had done with Remy. The one that showed how much Remy truly cared for Rogue. The one that showed how Gambit hadn't even once considered Jean herself during the whole damn thing! The probe that revealed that Gambit didn't even give a damn about Jean's feelings!

Now here was Rogue…joking with Storm about her time with Wolverine and reminding Jean of what she had witnessed earlier that morning between the two!

Rogue knew of Logan's feelings towards Jean and Jean's feeling for him! Why would she make such an inappropriate comment like that? The only conclusion would be that Rogue never considered Jean's feelings as well…just like Gambit! And Jean didn't even want to get started on Wolverine's behavior! She didn't even want to think what he was doing with "Little Miss Goddess" the night before!

How could he just toss years of feelings he had towards her to the side like that? And for what? A cheap replacement? No…it was just all too much! She couldn't just idly stand by and let them all treat her this way. She was Jean Grey Summers! Omega Class telepath! She was at a level where none of them could even comprehend of reaching. What gave them all the right to behave let alone believe that she was beneath them?

From the corner of her eye, Jean noticed how Rogue intently observed her 'lover' through the view screen…adoringly. All the while, however, she kept rubbing her temples, no doubt in an attempt to alleviate the headache some.

'If you thinks that bad Mississippi…you _ain't _seen nothing yet.' With that thought, Jean tuned her telepathy at it's highest to enter Rogue's mind. Getting in earlier that morning had been easy because of the combined cases of Rogue being asleep and the left over alcohol in her system. Now however, Rogue was fully awake and alert, meaning her psyches as well were in the same position. Not to mention the alcohols affects pretty much were gone. Only a very powerful telepath could enter Rogue's mind. Luckily, Jean just so happened to be a very powerful telepath. Although the task would be far from easy, Jean did not despair. She had an iron will to back her. The side effects from bursting into Rogue's mind would give Rogue a killer headache…well, that was just something that Jean would just have to learn to deal with.

'This will teach her to make snide uncalled for remarks.' With that Jean rammed her way into Rogue' mind, forcing her way past all the psychic barriers and the ghostly psyches themselves. Visibly, Rogue winced as she rubbed her temples harder and more rapidly. Jean however would not be deterred. Everyone would just assume it was from Rogue's drinking anyway. No one would dare suspect her, why would they? She was Jean Grey after all.

Jean made sure that she didn't venture too far into Rogue's mind, because frankly she was afraid at what she would find. No one but the Professor had really been inside of Rogue's mind before…and even then as trained as he was, he was usually left shaken when he would return. Jean made sure to steady herself.

Knowing she wouldn't have the energy to read Rogue's mind because the entrance alone had tired her so, Jean decided to strike using an easier method that took less energy. She merely manipulated what Rogue was seeing in that moment, then quickly extracted herself. It lasted no more than a mere five second flash. In reality, during that flash, Rogue had witnessed Gambit flip Psylocke over his hip, therefore pinning her to the floor with his body weight. Thanks to Jean though, Rogue received a flash of sweaty skin. Tangled limbs. Gasping breaths. Warring tongues. Remy. Atop of Betsy, thrusting into her as she grunted in ecstasy.

Needless to say, Rogue almost jumped straight out of her chair when she saw that.

However, as quick as it came, it went just as fast.

'What the hell was that?'

He reaction did not go unnoticed by the rest present in the Control Room.

"Rogue?" Cyclops asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah."

"You sure?" Bobby put in, concern and confusion etched upon his boyishly handsome face.

"Yeah…yeah." Rogue replied, although inside she was quite shaken up with what she had saw. She really couldn't even understand where or why that image had come from. "Headache is all."

"Maybe you should out the session Rogue." Cyclops commented, his concern over his teammates well being always coming first.

"Nah. Thank Scoot. I think all I need is a distraction from it tah make it feel better. I'll be okay." In reality though, Rogue really did need a distraction from the image she feared would be permanently engrained into her mind. It confused her though, as to why it would even pop up the way it did in the first place. Surly she wasn't jealous! Remy and Betsy hated each other! Why would she even think of them being together in such a fashion? She desperately needed to relieve some of this tension she was feeling! What was taking Remy and Betsy so long to finish their damn fight anyway? Did they really need to grab and tackle each other as much as they were doing?

Meanwhile Jean was reveling in seeing Rogue fidget about in her chair. The chair that just so happened to be the one in Remy's fantasy about him fucking Jean in.

'How ironic.'

Despite the major migraine she was hiding, the one she received from manipulating Rogue's mind, Jean still felt very good. Besides, seeing Rogue as uncomfortable as she was at the moment was well worth the pain. The girl just screamed of insecurity! Rogue's eyes could barely look at the view screen for more than a few seconds at a time! Yes, this headache was well worth it.

"Okay Rogue…we're up." Cyclops called out as the computer announced the session between Gambit and Psylocke was over, with Gambit coming out as the victor.

Following her leader down the corridor, Rogue noticed a sweaty and now shirtless Gambit making his way up towards them. Was it necessary for him to have his shirt off? Where was Betsy? Were they alone when he removed it? A pair of strong hands being placed upon her waist brought Rogue back into reality. Looking up, she came face to face with the man of her dreams… the man of her nightmares.

"Hurry up Rogue." Cyclops called out as he turned the corner to go into the Danger Room.

"Go easy on our Fearless, eh _chere? _Don' go and hurt him too bad. Goin' be bad for his ego."

It was meant to be a joke, a long going one amongst the X-Men. Whenever an opportunity arose to jibe at the X-Men's blue team leader and heir to the Xavier dream, it was not past upon. Rogue was usually one of the first to outright laugh at a joke aimed at the usually-stiff-in-the-pants Cyclops. Now though, she really didn't find anything funny about Gambit's joke. Maybe it had to do with her headache. Maybe she really did want to 'out' the session. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that the joke came from the smirking Cajun. Usually his smirk would drive her insides wild and have her melting on the spot. Right now though, all she wanted to do was ram her fist right into his mouth and knock all of his pearly whites right out of the slimy smirk of his.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that a 'shirtless' Gambit had said it. Where was his damn shirt anyway? Did the man simply strip and disregard his clothing…removing them and leaving them aimlessly about? And why was Betsy still missing?

Not being able to stand looking at him any longer, nor the weight of his hands about her waist, Rogue stepped out of his grasp and rubbed her temples as she tried to quickly catch up to Scott…who had already disappeared and was no doubt waiting for her 'patiently' in the Danger Room.

Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by the thief however. Easily catching up to her, he gently…yet firmly, grasped her shoulder to detain her. "What's wrong? What's de matter?" Shrugging his hand off of her in a non-too polite manner, Rogue continued on, only to be stopped right at the bend of the hall by a 6' 3" Cajun thief. "Dat don' look like nothing. Come on _chere, _what be wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rogue insisted, really feeling the need to hit something really hard a lot of times. Oh poor, poor Scott.

"BULLSHIT!" Gambit shouted, becoming quite fed up with the treatment he was receiving from his girl. She had gone from hot to cold in the matter of mere moments. "You was okay earlier! Now I's come back and you actin' like a bitch!"

"Go tah hell Gambit." Rogue hissed as she tried to make her way around him, only to be stopped yet again as he harshly grasped he upper arm.

He hated using such force on her. Lord knows his Tanti taught him to never lay a hand on a woman, but Rogue was no ordinary woman. With her super strength, she overpowered him ten fold. The only way to even get a flinch out of her was for him to use his full strength on her, and even then it was barely enough to stop her. He had a good feeling that the only reason he did get her to stop from leaving was because a small part of Rogue wanted to stop and talk things through with him. He'd have to bring that small part out into the forefront.

"What's wrong wit you? Why you actin' dis way?" He looked past her and up the hall that led to the Control Room. He knew that inside that room, one of his two archenemies was in there. Robert Drake Worthington. Could he have said something to Rogue to upset her so? If so, he would be glad to offer payback to the little pain in the ass. Or perhaps they were just giving Rogue a hard time about last night. Whatever the case, he couldn't stand to have her upset with him…not after all they had shared together. "Did somebody say something to you? Did someone upset you…?"

"NO! I…I have tah go. Scott's waiting…"

"FUCK CYCLOPS! We is what's important!"

"Ah don't have time for this…"

"Fo' what? For me?" He grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to look at him. Confusion, despair and love were written all over his features. "Fo' us?"

Ashamed, she couldn't help but glance away.

"What did I do wrong? Did I piss you off in someway? If so den I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"That's not it!"

"DEN WHAT _CHERE? _Are…you regretting last night?" He asked softly, severely hoping that that wasn't the case.

"NO!" she cried, her voice cracking at seeing what she was doing to him. She was behaving like a foolish child. She had no right to lash out at him just because she was feeling inadequate. She just didn't understand what made her picture those things. They must've come from somewhere, right?

"Den what?" Remy sighed his voice was becoming desperate. He wanted to put this stupid fight behind them already. "I can't fix dis if I don' even know what 'dis' is. He saw the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. He knew then that this wasn't just something stupid to Rogue. She was really upset over something.

He wrapped her in a fierce embrace, his arms encircling her waist. Ignoring her feeble attempts to push him away, for if she really wanted him gone she had more than enough strength to do it, he merely held her tightly against him as he tried to establish eye contact with her. In an understanding whisper, he asked, "Tell me _bébé_. I's your man, right?"

Finally, Rogue looked back up at him and nodded her head slowly, allowing her tears to flow freely now.

"Den?" he sighed, truly happy that she at least agreed that they were still a couple. "What's got you so upset? Tell your Remy so he can fix it."

Inhaling deeply, she softly confessed to him her worries. "Why…why didja have tah…y'know…"

"What? Come on. It's okay. Just say it." Remy coaxed.

"Why didja…have tah touch her so much in…in there?" she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Now that she had said it aloud, she knew how foolish it truly did sound.

"Who? Psylocke?" As she nodded her still buried head, Remy got a pretty good idea where all this was coming from. "_Chere_…no. Dat was just fighting. Dere was nothing more to it," he cooed to her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Rogue, last night…what we shared, dat was supposed to make us feel closer together…to bring us closer together, not doubt me. You know you's de only one fo' me."

She couldn't help it anymore. Having him there whispering sweet words of comfort to her, his body deliciously wrapped around hers with all that sexy sweaty flesh exposed, Rogue wrapped her arms about his waist and pulled him harder against her as she continued to sob.

"Ah know Remy…ah'm sorry." Rogue cried as she massaged his lower back muscles. Loving the feel of them against her gloved hands. How stupid was she? Only Remy dared to be this close to her with this much of his skin exposed without fear of her powers. How could she have doubted his fidelity to her…with Betsy no less? It was laughable now that she thought about it.

"It be okay _mon amor. _Dis all new to you, is all. Just believe in me. **Trust me. **I's not goin' anywhere. You my woman now. I only need you." He was desperately trying to get her confidence up. He knew that being in a relationship with someone while being 'untouchable' was hard and it made feeling secure about yourself even harder; never the less, Gambit was determined to see it through. Although at the moment, with the way she was clinging to him and running her hands about his body, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus upon anything other than his growing arousal. Images and thoughts of their time in the Rec Room danced in head mind…teasing and taunting him.

'I wan' her.' He thought to himself.

He bit her harshly on her collar bone, earning a surprised yet excited gasp from her.

"_**Cyclops to Rogue. Come in Rogue."**_

Damn Cyclops and his timing.

"Ignore him _chere." _Remy whispered seductively into her ear. "Let's go upstairs."

"NOW?" She whispered harshly, both somewhat horrified and equally excited that he would suggest something so bold in the middle of the day. Yet this was Gambit. Her excitement only increased though when he firmly grabbed her backside and thoroughly grinded himself against her.

"_**Cyclops to Rogue. Do you read me Rogue?"**_

"Ignore it _babe. _Let's go upstairs. _Je vous veux."_

Hearing him whisper those words…words of want, made Rogue want to forget about the Danger Room session and just spend all afternoon with her man, especially if it meant that they would be having a repeat of what they had done in the Rec Room.

"_**Cyclops to Rogue. Please respond."**_

But as always, Rogue's loyalty and devotion to her leader won out.

"Ah can't Remy. Not now." she whispered as she slipped out of his embrace. Before he could pull her back however, Rogue reached for her communicator to respond to the one man besides the Professor she had the most respect for. "Rogue here."

"_**Rogue…everything okay?"**_

"Yeah Scott, sorry. I was just talking to Gambit for a bit. Ah'm on my way."

"_**Okay Rogue. Oh….Gambit, quit suffocating Rogue. Please allow her passage to the Danger Room. Cyclops out."**_

"FUCK OFF SUMMERS!"

Gambit's colorful reply disappointingly did not reach their leaders ears, for Rogue had already severed the connection. Giving her man a scolding look, she said, "Remy! Ya really should have more respect for your Squad Leader!."

Ignoring her remark, Remy once again engulfed her within his arms as he nuzzled at her neck. "Pah!" he dismissed. "Respect is de last thing dat man needs. His ego already big enough, _non?"_

"Mmhmm." Rogue sighed; enjoying the ministrations her Cajun thief was giving her. Rogue however, was determined this time not to get distracted no matter how blissful his hands felt upon her or how amazing his kisses and nibbles were. Pulling slightly away to look up into his beautiful face, Rogue ran her hands through his sweaty hair. "Ah like ya sweaty Remy."

Gambit himself could only smirk in response as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Needless to say he was immensely grateful that they were back to their playful selves.

"Ah'm sorry."

She had whispered it so softly, he barely was sure if he even heard it at all. Before he could question if she had actually spoken though, she continued in a slightly louder tone.

"Here I am, preachin' to you for havin' more respect towards Scott, when I should have more respect for my man. For **you** Remy."

He couldn't help bet quirk an eyebrow at that. "What you mean Rogue?"

"I shouldn't have thought those things between you and Betsy. It was stupid. Now that ah think about it, the idea of it alone is down right laughable. I shouldn't have treated ya or spoken tah ya the way that I did. It was really ugly and nasty of me."

Giving her a charming smirk, he patted her backside playfully as he replied, "It's okay…besides, and I like my girl being a little nasty. I'll think of some way for you to make it up to me." With that, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh! Will you now?" Rogue giggled in response.

Grasping her hand within his, Gambit began to pull her down the hall towards the entrance to the Danger Room. "Come on _mon amor. _I walk you dere. After you finish kicking poor Cyclops' ass, we spend some alone time together, _Hahn? _You have no doubts 'bout me den…dat's fo' sure." Gambit boasted smugly.

Ignoring his mischievous smile all together, Rogue said. "I don't know what could of came over me sugar. Guess I was just hot by the green eyed monster."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Psylocke was not the mega bitch most that knew her considered her to be. Yes, she could admit that she did grow up in a highly privileged life and believed herself to be above most of her peers. Yes, she knew that it was a fact that not only her beauty but also her intelligence was unequalled, as was her fighting prowess. Yes, she was neither afraid nor ashamed to admit that she used her telepathy without prejudice whenever she felt the desire to…. Xavier's opinion be damned. Yes, so sometimes…**most **of the time she believed it best for her to give her advice to others who didn't want or need her advice…most of the times during issues that didn't even concern her.

…

Okay… so maybe she was a bitch. However, of there was one thing the lovely Psylocke was above all others, was undeniably loyal to her friends, a handful that they were. If need be, she would lie for them, steal for them, kill for them and yes…dies for them. Rogue was one of her closest and cherished friends. Her well being ranked high on Betsy's list.

Hidden now as she was, in the shadows of the very same hall that Remy and Rogue were talking and flirting in, Betsy worried for her friends well being. Much more than ever she had before, and that was saying a lot considering all that Rogue had been through already in her young life. For not only did she worry because of Rogue's ever growing relationship with the scoundrel of a thief, but also because of the words that Rogue had unwittingly spoken. Betsy realized then, how only too true Rogue's words rang to the truth.

There was a green-eyed monster.

She did attack.

And boy o boy…was she ever a bitch!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

YEAH!

I'm finished another chappy! Good for me!

Hope you all liked it!

Don't forget to review! I love getting them!

**NEXT TIME! **The moment is finally here boys and girls…the secret is revealed! KIDDING! Not just yet…heehawed…had ya going there for a second, didn't I. No, something better will happen next chapter…. ROGUE TELLS EVERYONE ABOUT THE NEGATOR! WOW! How will everyone react? What will everyone say? What will Remy do? HMMMMMMMMM?

See ya'll next time!


	17. Sorry

**Authors Note**: Sorry everyone, but I'm afraid that I won't be updating till about another month! I know… I know. I'm sorry. My computer crashed and then my aunt was hospitalized. It's been a mess. I do however have my chapter all typed up and as soon as my computer is up and running I promise I will post it! There's no way I'm quitting on you guys! I love this story and am very determined to finish it! I will be in New York for three weeks so that is why It will take a while for me to post. I won't be here when my computer is ready. Sorry. Just don't give up on me guys. I promise I'm not going to leave you all hanging. Thanks for your patience.

Ivy Zoe


	18. Announcements

Authors Note- SORRY EVERYONE! I know I always say that, but I really am. My computer died then my Aunt got sick then I had to go to New York then I came back a couldn't retrieve this chapter from my old computer so I had to retype it all on my moms computer! ARGH! It was bad. But my new Dell came in today so I will try to post the new chapters faster.

Sorry if this chapter is not as good as my others but I just really wanted to get something up before you all forgot about me! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!

Anyway, I really don't have time to reply to any reviews from the last chapter because it is 1:30 am and I'm tired as hell! I will try to reply next chapter… hopefully I still have reviewers out there!

Anyway, enough with the small talk…

**Green Eyed Monster**

Dinner time at the mansion was always a treat. One would really never know what to expect. Every night, a different member of the school would be up for dinner duty and with the many different cultures that made up the X-Men, one could only imagine the different types of that were prepared each night. It also brought up quite a bit of problems considering the different taste every member had.

For example, Storm happened to be a very dedicated vegan, so it was safe to assume that on her nights to cook, red meat would definitely not be on the menu. That was a fact that many were not happy with considering that a majority of the school was made of carnivores, especially hard core meat eaters such as Logan. Orroro was one who preferred to prepare meals such as Eggplant Parmesan or a nice Olive and Baked Bean salad. The look on Logan's face during these times was always a priceless one.

The days when Iceman was scheduled to cook were quickly renamed to 'Mush Night'… for basically that is what his food always ended up being. It was truly amazing what the man tried to pass of as Lasagna for. Usually on his nights, many a delivery men would grace the front steps to the beautiful Xavier mansion and usually Bobby's delivery was the first to arrive.

Gambit's nights were usually a great one, considering that the man had great culinary skills. What everyone lacked however was the strong Cajun stomachs that must have been a prerequisite to digest the thief's only too spicy dishes. Many a team member would grace Dr. McCoy's Med Lab to put to good use the plenty of antacid and laxatives the Beast stacked up for the nights when Gambit would take to the stove.

Frost's nights were…well, odd. She never cooked. No. Emma would never even concoct a daydream about her even turning on an oven, let alone cooking a whole meal for a large group. Instead, she'd have her own private chef arrive and cook up a dish that would be considered severely lacking with most of the male members of the team. While most of the females would feel giddy about having such a lavish and exotic dinner, the men often times felt that the portions left a lot to be desired. Emma however, claimed that what the mansion and its inhabitants lacked was 'culture', so she being her usual self felt that it was her right to force it upon everyone else.

Angel too never cooked. Even though he did learn to cook at an early age and was actually pretty good at doing so, he had his private chef do all of his cooking duties. The reason everyone believed he did that however was only because he wanted to prove that he had more money than Emma. It became a private war between the two team mates that had more to do with whose chef could come up with a more 'cultured' dish than actually worrying bout whether or not their teammates actually enjoyed the quality and taste of the food.

Banshee's nights were always lively. The man basically made anything that required some type of alcohol as one of its ingredients. Usually Logan was the first at the table when Sean would cook. Although most of the time the Irishman would end up drunk before he even finished making the meal… which was fine by Logan because he truly loved seeing Sean make an ass of himself.

As for Logan himself, he really didn't mind cooking one bit. It was everyone else who feared his cooking. Why? Well, usually some would prefer the heads being removed from the body before they had to eat it. Another reason was because some preferred that the meat actually be cooked instead of it seeming like the poor animal was still dying right their on the table. Once, Logan brought home a deer for his night to cook. That was fine with everyone because usually Logan would do such a thing, only this time it caused everyone to pause because the Professor thought the dear looked very familiar to one of his own flock of dear that ran free about the forest that surrounded his estate.

Beast's nights were always a hit because the man was so talented in the kitchen. He claimed that cooking was exactly like chemistry, only with food instead of chemicals.

So basically only Phoenix, Rogue, and Beast's cooking could really be tolerated. Except Warren whom had a great dislike towards Rogue's cooking seeing as how he took great offence to eating poultry, one of the Mississippians favorites to devour.

Despite it all though, dinner time was still one of the most favorite past times the X-Men shared with each other and especially when all team members could be present. Seeing as how most were there, save for Emma and Sean who both left earlier that day, everyone was excited to sit and catch up with one another. It was supposed to be Scott's night to cook but thankfully everyone was saved from the bland food the Alaskan seemed to favor. Xavier instead had the night specially catered for something he claimed was to be a special occasion he wanted to celebrate. It didn't escape everyone's notice how the man had been floating on air all day and it had nothing to do with his hover chair either. Now, as everyone began to seat themselves at the dinning room table his obvious delight was noticeable to anyone present. Many wondered what exactly this special occasion was that had the Professor so giddy, while others, at the same time already knew what the cause was, or more accurately… whom.

Rogue.

She would be making her announcement that night about her decision to use the negator.

Like the Professor, Rogue too seemed to be wearing her emotions on her sleeve, but unlike his, her feelings ran along the lines of nervousness. Anxiousness.

Gambit's eyes roamed her form as he sat himself in the chair beside her own. He helped himself to dinking in her form, her feminine features. It was an act he did every time he would look at her. He couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked that night but truth be told he thought she looked beautiful all the time. Tonight however, she was looking exceptionally gorgeous. Her soft ivory silk gown hugged her womanly curves in all the right areas, accentuating her flat stomach and small waist but not denying the fact that she did indeed have a very generous bosom and very rounded hips. The dress itself flared out just a bit past her knees, giving her an hour glass look. The sleeves of the gown billowed out past her elbows only allowing the tips of her gloved fingers to be shown. Her hair was combed in a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck as a fresh magnolia adorned it. She looked so beautiful.

If only she wasn't wearing that dreadful frown upon her face, then the image would have been perfect.

As he was about to question her about said frown, he felt a slender hand come to rest upon his shoulder. Looking up, his burning red eyes met the icy blues of his long time best friend…Storm. She was a vision. A vision in red. In a red satin one shouldered gown, Storm easily resembled the Goddess she was once worshipped as. She had graced everyone present by wearing her hair down and flowing, which contrasted beautifully against her smooth mocha skin and sapphire eyes.

"Remy my friend," the Goddess spoke as she took her seat next to him, her voice as smooth as honey, "I fear that you may have caught quite a few flies, what with the way your mouth was hanging open, gaping at poor Rogue as if she were some type of sex object."

Giving her a playful smirk, Gambit responded, "How you expect me not to wit her lookin' like dat?" Giving Storm's own figure a very slow, very sexy appraisal up and down, flashing his demonic eyes as he licked his lips mischievously, he said "But lookin' at you now, gotta say you lookin mighty fine too _femme._" He then scooted his chair playfully closer to hers as he whispered wickedly into her ear, "What you be doin'' later _mon belle?"_

Storm playfully slapped him across his cheek as she half heartedly scolded him. "Hush!" Turning her focus on Rogue, Orroro addressed her, "Rogue, please control your Cajun Casanova before I do something he **will **regret."

Her playful jibe however fell upon deaf ears as Rogue merely continued to stare at the empty china that sat in front of her. That same anxious look continued to wither across her features. Both Orroro and Remy exchanged a curious glance before turning their attention back on her.

"Rogue?" Storm tried, only to be met by the same response as before.

"_Chere?" _Gambit hated being ignored, but he hated being ignored by Rogue even more. With a tone that held a bit more annoyance than he intended he called out to her again in a slightly higher tone. "Rogue!"

"Huh?" Finally brought out of her stupor, Rogue turned her focus towards her two teammates. "What? What happened?"

Not comfortable with the pale look upon her young friends face, Storm decided to voice her concerns. "Child, are you well? You seem so pale."

"She right chere. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I'm fine." Rogue said, giving them both a tired smile. "I'm just not feelin' so good I guess."

Gambit knew that she was trying her best to a leave his worry for her but he just couldn't help but wonder about her mood. She had been in such good spirits all day long…well, besides that whole Danger Room argument. Perhaps she was feeling inadequate again. Had he done something that might have been out of line? Was it his playful flirting with Storm? No, that couldn't' be it. He always joked with Storm in that manner and not to mention she looked bothered even before he sat down let alone Storm. As for the rest of the day, he had spent almost every moment glued to her side. He made sure that all day long she was feeling as if she were on cloud nine. How? Let's just say that even though she hadn't aloud him to repeat his performance from the Rec Room last night; he did make damn sure she was wearing a smile on her face all day long. He was almost one hundred percent sure that the attention he had been directing towards her all day had boosted her confidence level back up. What could possibly have happened to change that? What could possibly have happened to have his girl go from a smiling queen to a troubled princess in the matter of mere moments?

"_Petite? _You sure?" Placing one of his nimble hands upon her soft, feminine yet indestructible one, Gambit forced her focus to fall upon him. Rogue was about to speak when suddenly the appearance of a gruff and very annoyed presence threw himself upon the chair beside Rogue in such a manner that one would've thought that the man was claiming the chair as his own as if it were some form of precious treasure.

"Why the fuck we gotta wear these damn monkey suits anyway? We're just eating for fucks sake!"

The colorful remark earned a disapproving glare from Storm, a heartfelt chuckle from Rogue and an amused smile from Gambit.

"Damn. De man has quite a way wit words, _non mon petite mon amor?"_

"Smoother than a baby's ass sugar."

Turning his stunning gray eyes upon the voice of the latter, he presented its owner with an unbelievable expression. "Well ain't you one to talk Rogue. Usually you go round this joint cursin'' like a god damn sailor." Leaning in closer as he gave her form a good once over, he lowered his voice to continue in his jibing towards her. "Just cause ya feel like playin' make believe by dressin' up like a lady don't actually make ya one darlin''."

Rogue had a very good insult to throw back at him, yet Remy beat her to it.

Damn the man.

One day she would have to teach him that just because they were an official couple now, a fact that still caused her to blush, didn't mean that he could fight all of her battles for her…especially the verbal ones! There was nothing Rogue enjoyed more that a good sparing match that entailed hurling insults back and forth. She often found it amusing how easily she could shock her teammates by some of the things she would say. It always surprised her how prudish some of them really were. Her crude remarks would often times either leave her victim in shock or blushing like mad. It was also a fact that she knew Gambit found as one of her more attractive qualities. He would always tease her that he would put that nasty mouth of hers to work one day. Southern women came with wicked tongues and it seemed that the same could be said for southern men.

"Watch your damn tongue old man. You do better to think before you go insulting a _femme, _especially **my **_femme… _and what a nice lookin' one she be too. Wouldn't you agree _m'suie?"_ Looking Logan straight in the eye, Gambit knew full well that the man would more that likely cut him a new asshole for what he was about to do, but this moment was too good to pass. Never one to do anything half ass either, Remy decided that if he was going to get his new asshole, then he would go out with a bang! He lowered his voice to a more seductive tone as his left arm snaked about Rogue's shoulders to pull her indecently close to him. "Believe-you-me _m'suie _Logan, when I say dat no matter how my girl be dressed, she definitely be all _femme. _Trust me; I did **more **dan check in de Rec Room last night and **all **afternoon long."

SNICKT

"Logan!"

"Gambit!"

CRASH

"What the bloody hell…?"

"Aw Christ!"

BOOM

"Honestly Remy. Was that necessary?"

"Stop them!"

SLAM

"Ouch!"

"Watch out!"

SLICE

"Well… that's gonna leave a mark!"

**ENOUGH!**

At the sound of the Professor's mental command, all commotion came to an immediate halt.

"As much as I encourage you all in the use of your powers in engaging in a friendly sparring match every now and then, I hardly believe that the dinner table is neither the time nor the place for such activities. Wouldn't everyone agree?" All about the dinning room calls of agreements where made as the entire team took their places at the table. "And Remy?" The Professor continued as he made himself comfortable at the head of the table, "That ill-fated crystal you chose, whom had the grand misfortune of becoming your victim during your little… burst of enthusiasm, cost me well over ten grand. You **will **replace it."

"_Oui _Professor."

"And I mean by **legal** means Gambit."

"Oui Professor." Remy mumbled again as he attempted to straighten his now mangled form. Although, having Rogue help him in his task… her hands running about his form in an attempt to straighten his clothing, did help matters immensely. She was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him which only fueled Gambit's already burning desire for her. She was so sinfully tempting yet at the same time so innocently unaware of it. He truly believed that a combination as that did not exist anymore.

Once everyone was situated, the Professor began his speech. It was one in only a handful that he was determined to give before his time was up in this world. Many he knew he would never have the pleasure to give but at least this one went from dream to reality.

"Now then, I know most of you have been wondering as to why I decided for us all to gather here tonight in such a formal manner…"

"Yeah Prof," Iceman called from his seat as he dug for the olive that floated within his martini, "Usually we get all this fancy stuff from either Warren or Emma? What's the deal?" Once his comment was made he nonchalantly focused upon Rogue for a brief moment. Once he was sure that he had her attention he presented her with a sly, secretive and very flirty wink.

'Bless the man,' Rogue thought to herself, 'He's buying me some time.' She sent him back a true heartfelt smile.

Unaware to either of them, someone did notice their little exchange and to say that he didn't like it one bit was a severe understatement. 'So Drake can make her smile, yet for me…?' Rogue was **his **woman now and no other man should be looking at her the way that jackass was… but then again, he really couldn't do anything about it. For one, he just so happened to be a huge flirt himself, a fact that he neither denied nor ever tried to playoff. Not to mention that he always flirted with Storm and sometimes he did it right in front of Rogue! What gave him the right to tell…err…**ask** Rogue to change her behavior towards Bobby, who happened to have been one of her oldest and dearest friends for over seven years now, when his own behavior towards Storm was just the same if not ten times worse? Jesus, he was just flirting with her not but five minutes ago! He just really needed to simmer down.

Meanwhile, as Gambit continued to his mental war with himself, the Professor continued with his announcement. "Yes. Warren and Emma's cuisine's aside, tonight I admit is a night of change. Tonight is a night of bravery, trust, courage and…and… I am so proud of the…so proud…" He didn't have the words for all he was feeling. The Professor eyes watered up as he became too overcome by his emotions.

Feeling for his father, Scott, who was seated to Xavier's left grasped his hand and gave him a comforting and encouraging smile. He knew that as much as Charles was happy for Rogue taking this step in her life, it too only served Xavier as a reminder of one of his failures, a failure for being so powerless to help one of his most dedicated students.

Taking strength in Cyclops support, Xavier found the strength to speak again. "I apologize. Forgive me."

"No need Professor." Storm stated, "Obviously this announcement brings you much joy. We all feel honored that you would share it with us so that we too can share in your joy."

"Thank you Orroro," the Professor said, "As I've stated, this is a time for change. Many of you will more than likely have mixed emotions when hearing this news, but I ask only one thing from you all…. After hearing this news and you find yourself unsure as to what to feel, merely sit and analyze all the points that led to this decision. I am absolutely sure that in the end, all of you will come to feel towards it as I do. You will come to feel complete and utter happiness. You will feel complete satisfaction and above all else… complete pride."

"Professor," the sound was the voice of a person that made both Logan and Remy cringe, not in disgust or hatred but only because it merely served as a reminder of what was done; of what they both were trying to forget. Gambit chose to net even look at her, it was easier to forget and feign nonchalance if his eyes were focused elsewhere. Instead he turned to gaze at his love and even though she happened to be looking in the direction of what he was trying desperately to ignore, she still had that far away look on her face. Why? Perhaps she was only merely tired. Or maybe she just needed to share a cute little wink with the Iceman to make her happy.

Logan on the other hand couldn't help himself. He hated to admit it but the woman looked gorgeous! She had worn a knee length, gold, shimmery fitted gown as her hair was twisted up in a tight bun on the top of her head, leaving her long neck and smooth shoulders out for his viewing pleasure. He hated the fact that she continued to heat up his blood. He hated how she still affected him. But why should he? He had always been attracted to her before. Just because they had shared one romp didn't mean it would just go away! Hell, if anything it did just the opposite. He now knew what her skin felt like pressed against his own. He now knew what her mouth tasted like and how she looked when she was in the throws of passion. It as embedded into his mind. Did he actually want to forget that? In the same breath however, he was indeed attempting a relationship with Storm. He shouldn't think these things anymore. Besides, Jean was a married woman and Storm was not. Also, he never thought that Storm would ever do anything even close to what Jean had done. He was ashamed to admit it, but it was the ugly truth. No matter how much he told himself that he wouldn't think badly of her, deep down he knew that what she had done was just wrong. So what did that say about him?

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I am very happy that you're so happy, but… what exactly is it that you're talking about?" Jean had felt Logan's eyes upon her. She felt how is eyes had drank in her form. To say that she did not enjoy it would be a flat out lie. She had reveled in it. It lifted her spirits to know that he still had been affected by her presence; her beauty. Obviously Storm had her work cut out for her if Logan's eye was already wandering. If he still looked at her, was attracted to her, then perhaps that mean he still wanted her, physically. Of course the idea of them being a couple was definitely out of the question. She did guiltily admit to herself that she was beginning to wonder if Logan would be interested in getting involved with her again on a purely physical level. Not that she would do it! No. Never. It was just… it would be nice to know that if she did want to, then he would be more than willing. They had history. A love many at the Institute did not understand. Perhaps he was attempting this… this **'thing' **with Storm because he feared that now that Jean had him, she would loose interest in him. She loved Logan! She could never forget him. Admit tingly it was a vastly different kind of love than that which she shared with her husband, but still love none the less. While her love towards Scott was genuine, soft, caring, cherish able, loving and forever, the love she shared with Logan was wild, passionate, and untamed. It was also a love that was insecure to have. Logan was a wild man. He wasn't someone you could raise a family with... no that was Scott. Scott was dependable, reliable, someone you could bring home to mom and dad. Scott adored her and showered her with affection.

Jean stole a glance towards her husband who was seated next to her. God… how could she? What kind of monster was she? She loved her husband! Why would she think these things? Yes, what Scott had done with Emma was wrong but so was what she had done with not only Logan but with Remy as well! She had her time with them. It was over. Done. It was never to be repeated again. But Lord, did she wish…

"I know I've been a bit vague with what I want to tell you." the Professor continued, pulling Jean out of her fantasies, "And I am sure that you are all quite tired of the cloak and dagger However, this important news is actually not mine to give. As much as I would like to be the bearer of good news, I shall let the person it rightfully belongs to do the honors. So, if that person will… the floor is all yours."

For about a good minute, silence ran throughout the dinning room. All members began looking at each other with playful accusatory glances. Each believed that the other was the one the Professor was speaking about. As the minute was reaching its end however, the glances and looks transformed more along the lines of confusion as no one had yet risen to make any announcement.

"Well Chuck?" Logan asked with an amused chuckle.

Sighing deeply, the Professor closed his eyes as he whispered in a tone that was just loud enough for all to hear. "Come child. Be brave. Have no fear. We are all you friends here. We are all… your family."

There.

Slowly.

Oh so very slowly, the sound of a chair being pushed back was heard.

A figure slowly rose. Head bent down, eyes closed, body slightly shaken with nervous energy.

All eyes went to that figure. Some with shock while others with no surprise at all. Some with curiosity and others with already held knowledge. All however, eager to hear her speak.

Her.

Rogue.

She could feel their eyes on her. She didn't think she'd be able to do it. The closer the time came the more nervous she became. Would they accept her decision? Would they see it as a cop-out? Would they think her weak? A quieter? But then the Professor's words rang through her head. 'We are all your friends here.' Yes, they were. She could feel their eyes on her.

She opened her eyes to look out onto the faces of her teammates…her family. So many faces. So many emotions.

The Professor… so encouraging.

Scott… so proud.

Hank… so happy.

Elizabeth… mischievous.

Bobby… amused.

Warren… concerned.

Orroro… curious.

Jean… shocked.

Logan… cautious.

Remy… confused.

Oh how this would change things for them. Her relationship with them all for that matter.

"Stripes?" Logan said, his voice stained with a hint of concern," You alright darlin'?"

She knew her nervousness must have been very obvious for them to see, but she was fine with that. She was a person who rarely hid the way she felt about things anyway. Besides, why should she try and hide what she truly felt. Let them see it, so that they could really understand everything that she went through to actually come to this decision. Let them see that she was being true… genuine. The moment of truth was here.

"I…ah, uh…umm…"

She couldn't speak. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't make herself speak the words she so desperately wanted. Annoyed with herself, she silently whispered to herself, "Damn. I don't know where tah even start."

"The beginning Rogue," The Professor encouraged, "I always find it easiest to speak, when one starts at the beginning."

"Yeah," she silently agreed. Taking one last look at the gathered group, her teammates, her housemates, her friends, Rogue took one last breath and began, slowly and quietly at first but then gradually with more confidence.

"Eleven years… eleven years. T-that's how long it's been without…without something that ya'll do everyday. You guys do it day in and day out….without a thought or… or… or any appreciation for it at all. Eleven years. It's been eleven years since I've touched anyone. I mean **really **touched anyone." She couldn't help but notice the sound of her voice cracking. She hated it. Rogue prided herself on her steely resolve. Ice Queen, that's what she knew some of the inhabitants of the school would call her, because of the cold unfeeling nature she tended to give. They just didn't understand. They didn't know how hard it was to see everyone around her touching, feeling… touching. They did it without care and without thought. Something so easy for them, so natural, was like an inconceivable dream for her. Something she couldn't even imagine doing. All because of her powers… her curse. "I **hate** my powers."

The gasps and sounds of surprise caused by her last comment came to no surprise to her. It wasn't because she thought everyone assumed her powers didn't bother her. She knew that deep down everyone knew she hated her powers, just like she knew deep down everyone never thought she would ever say those words aloud. Never once in all her years at the Institute did she ever complain about her situation to anyone… yes, she did caution, but never complained.

"I hate them like… like I've never hated anything before. I hate that I can't control them. I hate the reason why I can't control them. I hate what Carol did to me, how she took m-my control away. I hate how… how the Professor couldn't help me. I hate everything I've been through and I** hate** having to deal with it!" Pausing a few seconds, she composed herself, only to continue in a much more serious tone. "But most of all, I **hate **watching all of you everyday feeling… touching with absolutely no regard for how lucky you are for actually having the ability to do so. I hate not being able to get mah nails done with the rest of the gals. I hate not being able to go swimming with ya'll. I hate that I can't kiss a man or ever have sex. I hate how I lie awake at night and think how I'll never have a husband, children, a family… and I know ya'll are my family but… I want one of mah own."

By this point, the tears had already been flowing freely down her cheeks, but hers were not the only tears spilt at that moment. The Professor, as well as Orroro and Hank both had tears flowing from their eyes. Orroro's hand was tightly grasping Remy's in a sign of both support and shock. Remy himself could only stare at the woman of his dreams. Never would he have imagined any of this happening. He stole a quick glance over to Logan, who wore a similar blank expression of his own. Both Hank and Warren's expressions were ones of understanding, yet Warren's held something a bit more. Something that Remy couldn't really place. Pity? Guilt? He knew of the time when Rogue absorbed all of Warren's hate due to his transformation by Apocalypse. He could only imagine the guilt Warren felt for Rogue having to carry his pain, his burden for all of her life. They should've all felt it though, for she carried all of their pain as well, every single one of them. Sifting his gaze to Scott, he saw their leader looking at Rogue with sadness yet also with pride. Damn the man… he was a great leader. Next to Scott, Remy noticed the uncomfortable look Jean had as she too looked upon Rogue. Not wanting to linger too long on the red head, he went on to notice both Bobby and Elizabeth. In their eyes, they wore nothing but true love for their long time friend. They were there when Rogue went through her attack on her powers; something he was always secretly jealous of. How he wished he could've known her during that rough time in her life. He wished he could've been with the X-Men already at that time so he could've given her his support…. his love. He wasn't though. They were. They had sat with her for those long weeks in the infirmary. It was their shoulders she cried on when the news was broken to her about never being able to control her powers. They supported her during her many break downs for those long years that followed her initial attack. They both were Rogue's closest friends and they both did truly love her. To Remy's displeasure though, Bobby's eyes seemed to hold a great deal more then mere 'friendly' love.

Turning his focus back towards Rogue, he noticed how strangely silent she had become. There she was, standing rigid with her head down, attempting to compose herself in front of them… her teammates and he couldn't help but notice how even though she stood surrounded by her friends; her 'family', she still seemed so utterly alone. Slowly he reached out to her and grasped her gloved hand. He tried to send her all of his support, all of his love… all that he was. If it were possible to let her actually absorb him to gain strength to get through this then he would've done so in a heart beat. Sadly though, for reasons that became more than obvious since Vegas, he couldn't.

Rogue found herself staring back into his pools of crimson. She wondered what he could be thinking about. What would he think after she told them… him, of her future with the negator? Would he eventually loose interest in her, now that she would not be untouchable? Would he consider the chase to be over and done with and with it, the interest? New tears formed within her eyes because of these new insecurities. Perhaps using the negator wasn't such a great idea after all, not if it meant loosing her Remy. But was it right to think these things? Shouldn't she give him the benefit of the doubt? But a man such as Remy would eventually tire of someone as inexperienced as she, right? Maybe being untouchable was about the only thing she had going for her. No way was she as pretty as most girls, nor would she ever be considered as a candidate for being even slightly girly. She was too rough and constantly used foul language. She loved to play rough sports and liked to climb trees and was always found in the murky pond in the woods catching bull frogs and lizards. She loved hanging out with the guys, watching hockey and football and taking apart engines and… and…and why couldn't she breathe? Was the room spinning?

Rogue turned to focus back on the Professor as she shook her head unsteadily, thinking sadly how she must have disappointed him. "Ah…ah'm sorry. Ah can't…"

With that she sunk back into her seat with a heart wrenching sob.

"Rogue!" Storm cried as she rose from her seat with concern for the younger woman. She turned towards the Professor with a confused expression. "Professor?" she asked him. Xavier however remained silent.

As soon as Rogue had sat down, Gambit immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the comfort of his embrace. She held onto him as if he were her life source. With angry eyes Gambit turned to the silent Xavier as he all but seethed. "WHAT DA HELL IS DIS?"

"I'm with Cajun!" Logan piped up as he rose from his chair to go to the concerned Storm in an attempt to sit her down. Once she was seated he turned his steely gaze towards the Professor as well. "Ya said that this was supposed to be a celebration! This shit here doesn't feel like any celebration to me! Why you makin' her do this?" He growled as he pointed a finger in Rogue's direction, whom at the moment had quieted down with the help of Remy's soothing whispers. "You know all the shit she's been though! Why're you making her rehash all of this crap?"

"Because it is not resolved Logan." The Professor tried, only to be interrupted by the Wolverine.

"BULLSHIT!"

With that Cyclops rose form his place. "Watch it Logan…"

"Fuck you Cyke!" Logan cried before turning back to face the Professor, "Rogue's been doing fine. Hell, everyone here knows she hates what's been done to her! We don't need to have her up there and announce it! We don't need to hear it! She doesn't need to do this…"

"Don't assume you know everything Logan." Bobby interjected, which was a really bad idea for it did nothing but bring forth the wraith of the already seething Gambit upon his head.

Gambit was attending to Rogue's needs while Logan was speaking his mind but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. Gambit hadn't forgot the snow-balls little attitude problem since he, along with Betsy and Rogue returned from their mission to Muir. Seeing as how he was pissed off anyway, this only gave Remy a good excuse to let out his anger… it was just an added bonus that he could let it out on the person he happened to hate the most. "To hell wit you Robert! You go round here calling' yo'self _mon chere's _best friend, yet you see what dis be doin' to her and don' do a fuckin' ting to stop it! To hell wit you and everyone else who tank dis be a good idea!" Gambit couldn't help but shout and vent his frustration out on Iceman. He was already quite aggravated at having Rogue in such an upset state, not to mention Bobby had been getting on his last nerve a long time coming, especially with the way he had been adorningly gazing at **his **Rogue earlier. Just hearing the little pricks voice was enough to make him explode. And just to add to his insults, Gambit chose to continue to insult him by using Bobby's middle name, ignoring his privileged last name all together. Bobby always claimed that he didn't care that Worthington Enterprises was to go to his older brother Warren, but as the saying goes…'Me thinks the man doth protest too much.' All these rich boys were the same to Gambit… easy pickings. "So you can go fuck yo'self Drake! Quite tryin' to play wit de grown men, ya hear me boy? Cause den I will have to kick your fuckin' ass all de…"

"Keep talking shit Gambit!" Iceman shouted as he rose from his chair, the temperature in the room severely dropping. "I don't know who you think you are talking to me as if you're better than me you white trash piece of shit! I'm gonna make you sorry you ever…"

A loud humming echoed throughout the dining room as Gambit's hand began to glow with his mutant power. "Just try it Bobby. Just go ahead and try…"

"ENERYONE SHUT UP!" Cyclops shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Gambit and Iceman, power down and sit the hell down, now! This is supposed to be a celebration God Damn it! Can't he sit and act like civilized people of one God damn night?"

"Scott." Jean softly scolded her husband for his use of foul language. Psylocke didn't even bother to hide her disgusted snort at what Jean decided to complain about. I mean here we have Rogue crying her eyes out, while everyone else seems to want to kill each other and she chooses to complain about a little foul language? Talk about priorities. How did Scott put up with her?

"You must forgive their behavior Scott, Professor." Storm gently stated as she rested a supportive hand upon Gambit's shoulder, "But really, you can not be surprised by everyone's reaction. We are all merely concerned. As Logan has already stated, what type of celebration is this when our comrade is in such a state of distress? How must we celebrate and find contentment when Rogue is obviously feeling everything but that?"

"I understand your feelings Storm… all of your feelings. Rogue however needed to relieve some of what she was feeling! She has yet to tell you all of the good news." the Professor said.

"Good news my ass." Logan rudely snorted.

"Shut up Logan." Scott said ignoring the low growl that was coming in the direction of the fierce Canadian. Scott turned his gaze towards the southern woman who lay within the arms of the southern man. "Rogue, can you finish?"

She couldn't even look up to face them! Did Cyclops really think that she could speak? She had made a fool of herself! But above all that she had done nothing but sat idly by while everyone began arguing over nothing at all. How could she of aloud her emotions to get the better of her as they did! She always prided herself on keeping a tight reign on all affairs of the heart. She promised herself that no one… **no one **would ever truly know of her true pain, but no, she had to go into some long eloquent speech about her miserable life! What possessed her do such a thing anyway? Why couldn't she just get up and simply say, 'Hey! Guess what guys? I'm gonna start using a power suppressing device so I can wear skimpy outfits, go skinny dipping and finally have some sex!' No, instead she had to get all sentimental and just look at where that left her! All she did was make a fool of herself. No, she couldn't continue, not with all their pitying looks directed at her. She couldn't face them. But she just had to tell them! She had to tell Remy!

"Rogue?" Cyclops gently spoke, "Would you like me to continue for you?"

Rogue looked up and extracted herself a little from Remy's embrace to give Scott a weak smile. It was a smile that had Jean in a state of panic. She really didn't understand why but she had become quite uncomfortable during the whole ordeal. First, it was the knowledge that Rogue was the one going to be making the speech and that the good news pertained to her. Second, because of what Rogue actually said. Her words had stirred up some emotions within Jean that she really could've lived without feeling. Emotions such as guilt. She felt bad for what she had done in Vegas. She felt bad for what she had done to Rogue earlier in the day in the Control Room. She hated feeling those things. Thirdly, because of Rogues breakdown that followed the speech, and not to mention the idiotic argument that ensued after it. Last but not least, and actually most importantly was what Cyclops… Scott, **her **husband had just said. He wanted to finish Rogue's speech for her? Did that mean he knew of this news for sometime now? Of course he knew! Why he hadn't he told her? Why did he feel the need to keep this from his own wife? That was the real question! She couldn't help but feel dread and a great deal of calamity as the news that Rogue had give grew nearer and nearer.

Leaving his seat, Scott went to crouch next to Rogue as he gently whispered to her, "Rogue honey, you want me to finish for you?"

As Gambit dabbed at her eyes, she nodded her head yes. "Sorry Scott. I just… j-just…"

"It's okay honey. I understand." Scott rose, only to be detained by a firm grip on his forearm. Looking down he met the burning reds of Gambit.

"You do any more to make her cry, you goin' to be one very sorry _homme."_ Gambit warned.

"I second that," growled the gruff Canadian.

"Oh please! Can we stop with all the bloody threats and get on with it! It would be nice to get this done with so we can actually eat!" Betsy complained.

"Rogue?" Cyclops asked as he laid an outstretched hand towards her. Slowly, she took it and stood next to her leader.

"Just because Rogue couldn't finish shouldn't make us think any less of her." The Professor said, "Now Scott, you may continue."

"Thank you Professor" Securing a supporting arm about Rogue's shoulders, he turned to address the rest of the team. "Some of you might not like what you're about to hear. Some of you might think it's the easy way out, but sometimes mutations are so severe that they need help from outside mechanics to help control them. I myself suffered brain damage when my powers first manifested. I can't control my mutant power. This visor is the only thing that allows me to see. Without it, I'd be blind. Rogue suffered brain damage herself and therefore can't control her powers either. There is no visor or any other type of device to help her touch though, so she has lived day in and day out for years without a sensation that we **do** all take for granted. Never once has she ever complained or blamed or pointed fingers at anyone. She has sucked it up and continued on the path of righteousness."

Gambit had to roll his eyes at that. Sometimes he truly believed that Scott thought himself. God… 'Path of righteousness?' Please! What would the man do next, turn water into wine?

Cyclops continued, unaware of Gambit's inner thoughts. "But guess what people? She **is **tired of it all. She's tired of not being able to touch. She's tired of having to deal with a head full of psyches whispering to her all day and night long, something we all can't even imagine what must feel like. She wants a family, children and a husband! She's tired and frankly I don't blame her. I get tired myself with my powers and they are no where near as severe as Rogue's. Before there was no way to subdue Rogue's powers as this visor does mine. However, that isn't the case anymore."

"What"

"What did hell you talkin' 'bout _homme?"_

"Shut up! Let him finish!"

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Excuse me? Did he just say what I think…?"

"Here it comes guys!"

With one last look at Rogue, he finally finished. "So, with the help from Forge and Moira during the Mission to Muir, Rogue will now be able to use at her leisure a power inhibitor."

All pandemonium broke loose.

Logan stood with a ,"WHAT!"

Orroro gasped as she turned to both Bobby and Betsy, who everyone knew was on the mission with Rogue. "Did you both know?"

"Yes! Isn't it bloody brilliant!"

"And everyone thought I couldn't keep a secret!"

"So she'll be able to touch?"

"Wait…I don't get it!"

"Can we eat now?"

"We have to tell Emma! Emma will want to know! Someone call Emma…"

"Wait… start from the beginning! When did this all start?"

Gambit for his part ignored the growing chaos around him. Instead he slowly rose from his chair to pull Rogue from Cyclops' arms. Grasping both her shoulders firmly, Remy looked deep into her eyes. "Rogue?" he whispered in awe… awe of everything that she was, everything she had endured and overcome and everything she **would** go through in the future.

"Ya like your surprise sugar?" She bashfully whispered.

It dawned on Remy then that this is what she meant before going to sleep in the Rec Room together. This is what she meant when she had told him she had a surprise for him. It was the best gift the thief was ever given.

"When? How? I… I don't even know…?" Remy stuttered, still too much in awe to think clearly. "Why?"

"For us, Remy." Rogue whispered, ignoring the commotion coming fro the others as well. "I want to be with ya. Ah want to really be with ya. Ah really want us to work. Ah…I want…"

"Shh," he silenced her as he leaned his head against her own. With a gentle smile he whispered, "I love you.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He whispered to her as he pulled her flush against him, secretly enjoying the blush that spread over her his comment had caused.

"Soon Remy," Rogue whispered lovingly into his ear, sending a shiver running down the thief's spine, "Soon you will be."

Yes, it was the best gift the thief was ever given, and surprise, surprise… he didn't even need to steal it.

This angel was gladly giving it to this devil for free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can not believe it. Look at them. They are so happy." Orroro happily sighed as she reclined on the back porch swing alongside her long time friend, Jean Grey Summers.

They both were watching the young handsome southern couple walk hand in hand towards the lake, pausing every now and then to either tease or tickle the other.

"If anyone in this world deserves happiness, then it is most definitely those two." Noticing her friend's silence, Orroro turned to glance at Jean, who was merely gazing upon the couple with an unreadable expression. "Jean?" Storm asked, unsure as to the reason behind her friend's silence, "Are you well?"

"What?" Jean replied, Storm's voice bringing her out of her inner thoughts. "Oh… yes. Sorry 'Ro. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, you know," Jean stated as she gestured towards Remy and Rogue, whom were now dancing along the lake's shore, Rogue's bare feet on top of Remy's shoe covered ones. "I'm just wondering how things will be now, you know, with Rogue soon having the ability to touch."

"Many do seem concerned for Rogue's well being…"

"And why shouldn't they?" Jean cut in, "Gambit has always had a wandering eye. No offence Storm."

With a deep sigh, Storm said, "I know, but that was only because he could not be with Rogue. True, before Remy was a bit of a ladies man, but that was before he met Rogue. That was before he fell in love." Seeing the unbelievable look Jean was giving her, Storm rushed on. "And I know what you are going to say Jean but Remy is a man and a man does have needs. Both Rogue and Remy came to their silent understanding regarding their feelings toward one another and her powers. However, she will soon have the negator. All will be well. Why is it my friend, that if Rogue herself can understand him, the rest of us can not?" Ignoring the indifferent shrug Jean gave her, Storm continued. "Now that she will be able to be with him, no person… be it man or woman will come between them. I am so happy for them Jean! Finally, someone has tamed the Cajun!" Storm laughed. Sending a mischievous wink Jean's way, Orroro then slyly claimed, "Careful Jean. I believe that soon there will be another married couple amongst the X-Men. Who knows, Gambit and Rogue might prove to be quite a formidable couple. They just might challenge you and Scott for first place as the X-Men's sweet hearts!"

Marriage?

Remy and Rogue?

Married?

She hadn't even thought about that! Why, it was the next logical step for them. Remy was always going around preaching in ridiculous enthusiasm that Rogue was the woman of his dreams and that he'd kill what ever man who even tried to take her from him. He did always proclaim that Rogue was the woman for him. As for Rogue herself, well everyone knew that she never had eyes for anyone other than Gambit. Why should it surprise her then when Storm mentioned marriage for Gambit and Rogue? Why should it surprise her that they would want to start a future together… a real solid future? Why should it surprise her that they would want to start a family? Most importantly though, what was this ache in her chest? Where did this wounded feeling come from? What was this sensation she felt when Storm claimed that they would become the new sweet hearts of the X-Men? That was just ridiculous! Why, she and Scott shared a love and bond that flowed over to a cosmic level! She had died and returned for him! To compare such a bond to that of what Rogue and Gambit had was just ridiculous! To compare her relationship to something that could only be described as ignorant lust was simply and insult to her and her husband! No, Storm could not be that naive, could she? Could she be that stupid? Could she?

Perhaps she could.

She had already blinded herself to the truth on one matter. She had already made herself believe that Logan actually cared for her and that he actually wanted to be in some kind of 'relationship' with her. Ignorance. At times, Jean couldn't believe the amount of ignorance that surrounded her. Perhaps it was high time she finally confronted her friend about her new so-called beau.

Looking up towards the lake, Jean gazed at Rogue. At the moment, Rogue had her skirt hitched up above her knees as she wadded in the shallow end of the lake picking up what Jean assumed were pebbles as Gambit watch from the shore enjoying a smoke. Never taking her eyes off of the couple, Jean spoke to Storm. "Speaking of couples Wind Rider, how are things going with Wolverine?"

Silence.

Not surprising.

"Pardon?"

Denial.

Not surprising.

"I said, 'How are things with Wolverine?"

…

"Come on Storm. It's no big deal!" Lie. "You can tell me. No need to keep it a secret."

Taking a deep sigh, Storm shifted her body so that she was looking at Jean's form straight on. She took in her beautiful profile as Jean gazed at the young couple by the lake, laughing quietly when Rogue kicked some water towards Gambit. "I merely… I just didn't…"

"Didn't know how to tell me?" Jean interrupted.

"Something like that, yes."

With what **appeared **to be as a genuine smile, Jean turned to look at her friend… her equal? "I'm fine with it Orroro." Lie "We're friends. You know we can tell each other anything. As long as you're fine with the situation as it is, then so am I."

Orroro was about to agree and let the whole conversation come to an end, when suddenly the choice of words Jean used caught her attention. 'As long as you're fine with the situation as it is?' What did that mean? She turned and voiced her question to Jean.

"Well, I'm a telepath. "Jean answered in reply. "So, you know, I can feel what Logan is thinking most of the time when he's around me." Seeing as how Orroro keep staring at her, Jean knew that the Weather Goddess wanted her to continue. "Well, Logan usually projects his feelings when he's around me, that's all. So I know how he still feels about me."

"And what does he feel Jean?" Storm asked quietly, knowing she shouldn't have asked because she dreaded to hear the answer. She just couldn't help it though. She needed to know.

"Well… he still loves me Storm."

He loves her.

He loves her?

If that was indeed the case then why did he want to start a relationship with her? Why would he want to pursue her when he was really in love with another woman? Did he just give up on his dream of being with Jean? Was merely settling now that he had finally accepted that she was not going to leave her husband to be with him? Why should Storm settle for being second best? Why should she be with a man who would always secretly wish she were someone else? Would he dream of red hair instead of her white? Would his mind picture soft ivory skin instead of her own smooth mocha flesh as he caressed her?

Why had he told her in Harry's then that he did not want Jean any longer? If that were the case then why did he still have these feelings for the telepath?

Wait.

She had to stop herself from all this ridiculous thinking. Of course Wolverine loved Jean. He always probably would, just as she would always… No, she didn't want to think about that right now. Of course Jean would pick up on Logan's love for her. Her relationship with Logan was just starting. How could she expect him to easily just brush aside years of feelings for the other woman in a matter of days? At least now he was in fact attempting to move with his life. All this doubt was foolish! They had yet to even go out on an official date, and here she was already having doubts and feeling insecure! This was just a matter that she would have to discuss with Logan himself… but only when she knew for sure that their relationship was actually going to go somewhere.

At least she had such a good friend like Jean looking out for her. She knew that Jean was only merely looking out for well being and did not want to see her get hurt. Jean gave her some perspective now. She really was a good friend and she told this to her..

"You're my best friend Storm," Jean said, truly amazed how trusting the other woman was, "I only want what's best."

With that, they both turned back to stare at the lake, both gazing at the young couple as they played together in the water… splashing with out a care in the world. Laughing with true happiness…

…and ignorant of all the darkness that was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat alone on the back porch swing, Storm having left ten minutes earlier alongside Gambit and Rogue, helping dry off from their escapades in the lake. Jean said she would join them all inside in a bit to watch the movie they were all watching in the Rec Room together. She claimed she just needed a bit more air.

Storm really did look happy for them and in a sense Jean herself was happy for them as well, well… for Rogue at least. She admired Rogue and really wanted the best for her. After everything that she had been through in her life, Rogue truly deserved happiness. Jean just didn't think that she would find that happiness along side him…

Gambit.

She didn't trust the thief and especially not after everything that happened in Vegas. Maybe she was wrong to judge and maybe it even made her a bit of a hypocrite but she didn't care. All she knew was that she had felt bad for what she had done to Rogue… for sleeping with Gambit in Vegas. She felt bad for seeing Rogue in so much pain during her speech. She wanted to make it up to he but she just didn't know how. One thing she did know was that Rogue would find nothing but trouble if she decided to stay with Gambit.

Just as she was about to rise to join the others, she felt a tickling sensation flow through her mind. She recognized the sensation…

**Jean. I would like to see you in my office please. There is a matter that I wish to discus with you… now.**

… it was a telepathic message sent by the Professor.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry I didn't respond to and reviews but I'm not working on my computer right now and I really wanted to get this up! Again…. I'm sorry.

Please drop me a line and tell me what you all thought! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I live for them!

**Next time-** The moment a lot of you have been asking for. The Professor and Jean have a little talk… Hmm?


	19. His Apt Pupil

**Authors Note: SORRY! LOL! I know, I know. There really is no good excuse as to why it has taken me thins long to update! But hey… I'm gonna give it a try anyway. So, my husband came back from overseas in September so, you know…I was a tad distracted there. October came along and Halloween is a big deal for me! November brought Thanksgiving which meant a lot of relatives were in town. December came around and let me tell you… it was a busy month for me. Christmas was then, not to mention my birthday and like a million others! You all also have to consider that during this whole time I was moving to my new house as my husband was starting his new job. I also was starting a new job and my son began school! January flew by and now we are in February! Do you all know what is going on here right now? Mardi Gras! Is nuts! You are all lucky I got this up now! LOL! So… yeah… my bad. But cut me some slack! At least I didn't abandon you all together! LOL!**

**I know you all want to rush to the story so I won't do any review responses. I know, just another reason to kill me. **

**HEY! I'm trying to get this up sooner rather than later! LOL!**

**Thank you all who reviewed thought and thank you all for being patient with me. I'll try to get the nest one up sooner rather than later! **

**Oh… another thing… this chappy has no Romy! EEP! Don't kill me! That will come next time and I promise it will be good! **

**Green Eyed Monster**

Despite the fact that the man was confined to a wheel chair, to many, Professor Charles Francis Xavier was considered to be a very intimidating man. Perhaps it had something to do with his features. Even though it was hard to tell because of the fact that he was always sitting, Xavier was a very tall man, reaching to a good solid height of six feet. Not having the ability to use his legs did not stop the man from staying in shape as well. His upper body was unbelievably strong, seeing as how he was dependant on that area of his body the most. True, he was not the next Arnold but he was not an eye sore without his shirt on either. In fact, once when the male testosterone level throughout the mansion was at an all time high, the male occupants decided to have a strength contest by seeing who could perform the most pull ups within a minute's time. Surprisingly to all, the Professor, who shocked everyone by participating in the first place, came in at third. He was beat by Gambit, whom obviously came in at first, which stirred plenty of suspicion that his winning had to do with his agility power, and Beast, who came in at second.

Besides his fit physique, the Professor also had striking facial features. With an angular face, he very much resembled an elf. He had very high pronounced cheekbones, a long thin nose, a defined jaw line and sharp narrow eyes with eyebrows that swept into a high arch. The most striking feature he had however was his hair… he had none. The man was as bald as the day he was born.

Xavier was also a highly educated man, receiving his many degrees in the areas of science, business, education and psychology. His intelligence was unmatched within the school save for the Beast.

His mannerisms as well would put many on edge. He always spoke in a clear, firm, calm tone, yet it still held an air of authority within it. His movements were always calculated and precise… one would say it was almost as if he were groomed for royalty; and when he looked at you, it was as if he were looking into your very soul.

All this aside, what really made the man so dreadfully intimidating was his mind… for it was the mind an Omega Class, fully in control telepath. His power included that of mind control, mental manipulation, mental image projection, telekinesis, astral projection, and the ability to erase and create memories, He also had the ability to create and wield psionic weaponry such as shields, knives, swords and chains. He could do almost everything and anything that had to do with the mind. Once, the X-Men witnessed him cure an autistic mutant girl, whom was now a loyal member of one of the X-Men's other squads known as X-Factor. To anyone who knew him by name or reputation, they knew better than to take him lightly…especially his students.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

Of all his pupils however, it was Jean Grey, AKA; Phoenix whom above all of his other students knew not to underestimate the man.

True, like the Professor her level of telepathy was that of an Omega, but the only power the Professor did lack which Jean did posses was that of Pyrokenesis, the ability to summon and create fire not only physically, but within the mind as well. She could literally fry a person's brain up. She also had brute mental strength on her side.

Despite this difference however, where Jean did have the advantage in certain areas, the Professor more than made up for it with his vast skill. He had been an Omega telepath in full control of his powers when Jean was still in pigtails. He knew things of the mind that Jean herself had yet to master, let alone even know about. He was stealthy, cunning and very, very manipulative.

When the Professor took her in, he knew that she would have power… unbelievable power at her disposal. He knew that with proper care, proper leadership, proper discipline and proper instruction, she would be his most prized pupil. So far she had not let him down. She had been a straight A student and had went on to NYU to study psychology and ethics and gained her masters in both. She was a valued member of his X-Men's Gold team and was a great role model to the young ladies of the Institute. She had managed to stay in control of her mutant abilities and had not let them control her, which sadly had often been the case with mutants with her level of power. Just take his own biological son for example, David Hadler, AKA; Legion. He too was an Omega class telepath and he too had the power of pyrokenesis, but sadly his power consumed him and as a result the boy became mentally unstable. He developed Multiple Personality Disorder, each one of his different personalities being a master with a particular one of his many mental powers. The boy was practically a walking god. A walking… insanely evil god. Tragically, when the poor boy could take his suffering no more, he ended his own life. Xavier couldn't save his own son, yet he promised himself that such a fate would never fall upon another mutant with the same gifts as his dear departed son.

Never.

Again.

Jean was strong, independent, intelligent, and yet she still remained feminine. She had seen the horrors of the world, had been through traumatic events and been to the ends of the universe and back yet still managed to keep intact that young naivety about her. Above all, she had married his adoptive son Scott and has been a loyal and supportive wife to him.

Yes, Jean Grey Summers was the Professors apt pupil.

So it did unsettle him somewhat to hear such _'claims' _about her. No, that was not the right word, more like, _'theories'_…_'incorrect equations'_. Something was off with is student. Even without using his telepathy, Charles could notice it. She had seemed down since her return from her recent mission. She was not as happy go lucky as she had once been. True, she had been a bit on edge before she left to Nevada due to Emma's flirtation with Scott; to which Xavier had personally given Scott a good talking to for even entertaining the former White Queens shenanigans. However, even then she still held an air of ease about her. Since her return from the recent mission though, that ease seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't really say that she was depressed because quite frankly she wasn't moping about nor was she crying at the drop of a hat, but that special spark about her… that spark that made her so special, so uniquely _Jean _seemed to be missing. No, not missing… more like dimmed.

It wasn't his own intuitions however that caused him to have this little sit down with his Phoenix though; no…it was the Beast's. If Hank had not told him… well, what he had told him then he would've just chalked up her mood to having to deal with Emma. Xavier tried to never meddle in the private affairs of his X-Men. Because of the fact that he was a telepath, he sometimes went the extra distance to give his housemates their privacy. Now however, he was feeling as if he shouldn't have gone that extra distance.

Never.

Never did he believe that.

He COULDN'T believe that!

If what Hank had told him was true then that would mean that all of his teachings, all of his beliefs would've been thrown down the toilet. They would've have been stomped on as if they were meaningless scraps of paper.

But… could they be true?

Was there a sick _pollution _infesting his school… his home?

No. He WOULD not believe that.

NEVER.

"How are you feeling today Jean?"

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

"I'm good Professor."

"Good. Are you settled in already?"

"Yeah. I was a bit jet laggy at first but I'm good now."

"Good. Good."

"Yeah, well, what can I expect? With Scott going that extra mile always to make me feel relaxed… I feel like I was on vacation instead of a mission. He spoils me rotten you know!"

"Yes. That is my Scott. He missed you terribly."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad to be back."

"Wonderful. That is good to hear. Good… Jean, we **need **to talk."

Authority. Immediately Jean summoned her shields to surround her mind in a think protective cocoon. Logically, she knew that the Professor would never enter her mind without her permission, but the side of Jean that needed to survive, her self preservation, her human nature unconsciously went into action. She had too much to lose. She was dealing with the most skilled mind on the planet. One slip up and all of her secrets, her shame, her…satisfaction would be revealed.

No.

No one would ever find out. Her mind was her territory, where no one, not even the Professor would ever venture to again. True, he was far more skilled than she, but what she lacked for in stealth and experience she more than made up for with brute strength… not to mention, she also had fire on her side. At that thought, a wall of mental fire formed about the outer layer of her mental shields, creating not only one but two omega strength barriers. Any type of mental penetration would result in a failed attempt.

The Professor could not help but raise an eyebrow at this act of defense. "I was not aware that a spar was to take place during out little meeting."

"How do you know I even raised them if you weren't…?"

"Jean." He spoke her name with such disappointment. It was something she really wasn't used to hearing. She did not like it. "You know better than that. Telepaths of our level…. You know we really do not need to focus to pick up such strong feelings, such strong acts of aggression… or defense for that matter. Tell me Jean, have I upset you in some way?"

"No. Of course not…"

"Then? Why the shields Jean?"

Idiot! Jean forced herself to relax. She needed to remain calm, collected. "Sorry Professor," she said with a deep sigh, "I've just been a bit on edge, that's all." With a slight bit of dread, Jean noticed that took more effort than she would have liked to have used to relax and loosen her shields a bit. "So, what did you need to speak with me about?"

He gave her a blank solid stare for a few seconds before speaking. It was only a few seconds of silence but for some reason to Jean it felt like a lifetime.

"Actually Jean, I called you here so we can discuss **you**."

"Me?"

Without words, he sagely nodded his head as he continued to stare boldly into her pale green eyes. God, but the man knew he was an intimidating creature. With a nervous gulp, Jean asked again, "Me?" A nervous laugh. "What is there to discuss about me?"

He didn't answer right away; he merely continued to stare at her in that same expressionless manner. It reminded Jean of when he would reprimand not only herself, but rest of the original five X-Men back when he was their private high school teacher. What, though, could he possibly have to reprimand her about? She was his favorite… his star pupil; his little omega pride.

Finally… thankfully he spoke, although his tone remained as neutral as his expression. "I believe there is plenty about you that we should… **need **to discuss."

She didn't know quite how to react to that. He had never been this cold before. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't necessarily being cold, more like **distant. **The Professor always exuded a certain air of warmth towards her but right now? Right now she felt anything but that. He was looking at her with new eyes, as if she were some kind of stranger instead of the long time friend/ pupil/ apprentice she had always been. Why? She didn't like this change in him? She didn't like this show of indifference he was giving her. She hated it! It was not fair.

Inhaling sharply she fought hard against her emotions. She did not want the Professor to see how affected she was by his distance. She would not let him see. "Alright Professor, if you wish, we'll talk about me… but there really isn't anything to say. You know me. I don't know what there is to discuss that you wouldn't already know about…:

"Let us discuss Nevada."

Like a steel grip at your throat…

Like a punch in the gut…

What to do?

What to say?

How to react?

Protect. Nothing. Survive. FIRE!

Call forth the fire.

And with those thoughts of preservation, she did. Again her mind became armored by her flames. Panic? No, that was not an option. Stay. Fight. Survive. Silently, Jean stared back into the Professors eyes. His expression… his body language had still not changed. His only difference in demeanor was the slight squint in his eyes. What was that expression? Suspicion? Curiosity?

Concern?

Slowly, calculatedly, he shifted forward to lean his elbows upon the edge of his desk, his fingers forming a steeple before him as his eyes continued to bore into her. "More importantly Jean," he continued; his tone quiet and controlled but curiously not angry as well, "Let us discuss why you should show such an act of defense at the mere mention of the expedition, shall we?"

She knew how she must have seemed. She knew very well that she was making herself look well beyond suspicious. Who cares? She as sure the hell didn't. Better to make a fool of yourself and have someone doubt you than to have them learn your secrets… your shame… your most cherished desires fulfilled, than to have them know for sure that they were right to doubt you. With a deep sigh and a firm set to her jaw, she began, "I don't like this."

In response he merely quirked his eyebrow, a sign for her to not only continue but to elaborate as well.

"I don't like how you're being." She stated in a tone that clearly meant it should've been obvious by what she meant. "You're being distant. You're looking at me as if… as if…"

"'As if?' Jean?"

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

How it grated her.

"As if… as if…I DON'T KNOW! I just know that I don't like it! You seem odd. Not at all like yourself and it's putting me on edge!"

Silence. Again he remained quiet. Again he only stared. That blank expressionless mask remained rooted to his face. His eyes though, his eyes were so powerful. They soaked her in. They absorbed her every move, her every feature… her every reaction.

'Calm yourself Jean!' She mentally scolded herself. 'You're making a fool of yourself.' With a new sense of calm washing over her, she slowly lowered her shields yet again, knowing that the Professor would sense her do so. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry for my disrespect." With another deep sigh she ran her hand frustratingly through her red hair. "I've just been through a lot lately. I've been on edge… stressed."

"I've noticed."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You. Your work."

Silence. Again, that stare. She was fast becoming to loath it.

"I didn't… I didn't know it was reflecting in my work?" She actually did sound surprised by this news, for in reality she was. Jean prided herself on her control. She prided herself on the control she had over her image. Her work portrayed a part of that image. To know that that image she worked so hard to achieve was marred in some way… that was something Jean was horrified to find out. Her image meant everything to her. She was the wife of Scott Summers, AKA; Cyclops, leader of the X-Men Blue Squad and heir to Xavier's dream. She as Scott's wife was basically the first lady to the X-Men. As one in such a distinguished position, she knew it was her duty to behave and appear as the perfect team member. It was a difficult task alone, but it was one that became doubly so considering who her husband was.

Cyclops was the embodiment of Xavier's dream. Even though he was incapable of ever controlling his mutant power; by no fault of his own of course, he was the supreme definition of what it meant to be an X-Man. He was in fact the perfect X-Man. He embodied the ideals that Xavier taught with all of his heart and soul. He was wonderfully fair and generous leader who was not only as gorgeous person from the inside but a phenomenally gorgeous person to look at from the outside as well. Perfectly groomed and well mannered, Jean always made sure she was up to par with him.

So to find out that her work had been less than perfect… well to be honest; it was an extreme blow to her pride.

"Jean?"

"Wha?" At the sound of the Professor's voice, Jean jerked awake from her inner turmoil. Her head popped up to come face to face with Xavier's once again. He still remained in his same position.

"You've gone quiet."

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

"Sorry Professor. I… I have to admit I'm somewhat upset, not to mention embarrassed by the quality of my work. If I'd had know that my… distress as of late was in any way reflecting in my work then I assure you that things would have been different. I would've handled things differently…"

"Yes. As I am sure you would have handled what occurred during the expedition to Nevada entirely different as well, am I correct?"

….?!?!

If a pin would have dropped at that precise moment, the noise it would have made when it hit the floor would've surly had an echo.

How was she supposed to react to this? What was she supposed to say? Her initial reaction of course was to rebuild her barriers, but she knew that doing so would again make her seem suspicious. Charles had already called her out once about her reaction at the mere mention of Vegas, to do so again would be incredibly incriminating. Her best bet would be to remain as she was. Shields down. Expressionless. Fully open to him. That was her best shield of all.

When her shields had risen earlier, it not only gave Charles the impression that she was hiding something from him, but it was also an act of disrespect. Xavier prided himself over the complete trust his students… his team had in him. He was honored that they truly believed him when he said he would never go uninvited into their minds. Jean, his closest and most cherished student, to have her display such an act of mistrust… well, to put it plainly, it had hurt him terribly. Above all else however, it had made him doubt in her. He practically considered her as a daughter! Why, he had been there for her first school dance, her Sweet Sixteen, her first period for goodness sake! Why raise her shields? Why not trust him? Why not give him the benefit of the doubt as he was doing her?

A 'wrong' was committed. An act of misuse. He merely wanted to know the facts as they really were. Oh how it saddened him to see that wall of fire surround her… **consume **her. Oh how it made him doubt. Encouragingly however, this time her shields remain down. She seemed relaxed, yet he could still pick up slight traces of anxiousness within her. 'Oh Jean… sweet Jean. Always so worried of what others will think. Always so determined to be the best in everything. Your strongest feature… your greatest flaw.' But this show of trust… this mind of an open book? It came as a great relief to him. It showed that she was still there. It showed that she did indeed still trust him. It showed that she did in fact have nothing to hide… at least not from him. Perhaps there were more to these claims… to this theory than originally thought. This was Jean after all.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Jean couldn't help but speak. "The Nevada mission?" She repeated.

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

Yes. Just as he taught her.

Look at him in the eyes, no where else but in the eyes.

Again there was another short pause, both waiting for the other to speak. The Professor waiting for Jean to break. 'Not this time Professor…no, not this time.'

With a deep sigh he slowly slid back in his seat, his head coming to rest at the back of his chair as his hands firmly gripped at the armrests. Xavier decided to let this round go to his pupil. "Yes. You were… unsuccessful there, were you not?"

Answer quickly. Answer confidently. Just as he showed you. Just as he taught you.

"How so?"

"With the boys?"

He had replied quicker than she had anticipated. What did he mean? Boys? With only the mere quirk of her eyebrow, her question was made clear.

"He did not return with you at the end of your recruitment detail."

Ah! The boy! That is what he meant. "No. No he didn't sir, but what did you mean by boys?"

"Pardon?"

"Boy, you meant to say boy. You said boys. There was only one."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

Silence. Only silence… and that calculating stare.

"Usually, these are where your strong points a truly shown."

"Sir? How do you mean?"

His sentences were so short, so fast. He kept to flow of the conversation, directing where he wished it to go. He had just totally ignored her comment.

"You have the highest rate at recruiting than any other member on our team Jean Grey," the Professor said with a small gentle smile that slowly began to ease Jean's already somewhat frazzled nerves. "I can honestly say that I was quiet surprised to find out that the boy refused your offer."

"Yes, well… we can't win them all I suppose," she replied with a short chuckle. Where was he going with this? Is this what he meant when he claimed that her work was lacking? A mere recruitment job?

"No, I suppose we can't," Xavier continued, seemingly unaware of his former student's inner thoughts, "Yet still surprising none the less." With an odd quirk to his smile that suddenly made him seem…'off', he quickly added, "It is rare when a boy, or a man even less, has the capability to say no to you to just about anything, is it not Jean?"

Had she heard that correctly? "Excuse me sir?" Yes, yes she did. She had to of have. "I don't get what you mean by…"

"And I regretfully say that this does leave me with some great deal of uncertainty on whether or not giving you this next assignment is actually a wise decision or not."

"Assignment?"

"Yes. Did Scott not inform you?"

"Inform me of what?" One thing Jean prided herself on was her image. Image. Image! IMAGE! It meant everything! She hated to appear weak. She hated to appear confused! She hated to appear stupid! All that being said, she still managed to find herself, despite all her hard work, feeling that way this very moment! She hated not being informed of things, especially things of importance! How could Scott do this to her? If he had an assignment for her, why did he not mention it sooner?

"Jean?" Again the Professor brought her back to herself.

"Professor?"

Xavier gave her a hard calculating look before speaking, and as usual when concerning this particular conversation, the words that came out of his mouth were so…

"Are you and Scott still being affected by Emma's displays?"

Now that, she had not seen coming! This had to have been the strangest, most confusing conversation she had ever had with the Professor. One minute he was cold, the next he was warm. One second he was talking about a new assignment, which still had remained a mystery to her, and the next second he was questioning her relationship with her husband and the involvement of their would-be-home wrecker. To top it all off however, he kept bringing up that blasted mission to Nevada. His sentences were short and powerful. Her head was spinning. She had to admit that she was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep up with him.

"Emma?"

"Yes. Emma Frost, Jean. The former White Queen."

"What does Emma have to do with…?"

"Come now Jean," Xavier said with a tired sigh, "It is blatantly obvious how Emma had been carrying on towards Scott. It too was obvious how you did not enjoy her actions."

"WHAT WIFE WOULD?" Jean snapped. She closed her eyes briefly as she paused to collect herself. Losing her cool now would do nothing for her. It always amazed her though how quickly she lost her temper when the White Bitch was mentioned. She hated being affected by her so. It only served to show her weaknesses. It only showed her inadequacies and insecurities. Things such as those merely revealed cracks in her image. "Sorry," she sighed, "I just don't enjoy the way that woman just throws herself at my husband Charles… **_my husband_**."

"I do not blame you Jean."

"Of course not! No one should! She's God awful!"

"But did not Betsy display the same type of behavior towards Scott as well?" Jean's reply was a very sarcastic laugh, one that he merely ignored as he continued, "And did you not behave in a much more mature nature?"

Mature nature! Was the man as blind as he was cripple? He couldn't possibly be that unobservant! Betsy and Jean had always been at each other's throats! Why, most of their battles and arguments shook the very school at its foundation! Jean could only look at her mentor as if he had completely lost his mind.

"True, Betsy and yourself had your arguments," he went on after a momentary pause, "but you kept it between you and her. You did not let it affect your work… nor did you feel the need to involve **others**."

Others? What did he mean by that?

When she and Betsy would argue or course the others would intervene! They had to for the good of the school…literally! It once took Storm, Rogue, Jubilee and Shadowcat to breakup a rather nasty feud once. Said feud taking place in none other than the female locker room, a much added bonus for all the males that had the good fortune to 'rush in and make sure everything was alright' of course. That hadn't been the only time her teammates had intervened either, there were numerous amounts of times! As of yet, she and Emma had not had the pleasure of duking it out… yet. She shared all these thoughts with the Professor, but his only response was silence.

His head was resting on the back of his seat as his fingers lightly drummed at the arm rest. His expression remained blank, but it held a little something more this time. A little something she did not quiet know how to place.

**Jean?**

**Yes, Professor?**

**That is not what I was referring to.**

…

Before she could question him on his meaning though, Xavier hurried on. "It is no secret that you and Emma do not have any love lost… sometimes I believe that she may envy you Jean." That comment made her smile inwardly. "She undoubtedly had a much harder life growing up. She did not have the love or family support that you did. She had to use harsh means to accomplish all that she has. You? You on the other hand did have the luxury of all those things that most mutants find to be a rarity. You had the love, devotion and support of a loving family. Most mutants find their families turning on them when their mutantcy is revealed. Your family has always been wealthy and your powers are those of an omega. Your powers do not openly show you as a mutant. You remain beautiful. You are intelligent and well respected, always have been and you are married to a wonderful man. You have been so blessed Jean, so blessed. All this said it does not surprise me to guess that this animosity that Frost has towards you has something to do with a slight bit of jealousy form her part. The same jealousy I would say that you have towards her."

"What? WHAT! NO! No Charles. I'm not…"

"Be that as it may," the Professor continued, ignoring whatever she was going to say with a wave of his hand, "I can't help but deduce that maybe Emma is purposely playing these games to distract you from your daily routine, therefore impairing your focus and your judgment, therefore causing you to make wrong decisions; decisions you wouldn't normally make… things you normally wouldn't do… **shouldn't **do." Jean had to admit that she was somewhat offended by what he just said. She had much more sense than that. Just because Emma felt the need to make a fool of herself whenever Scott walked into the room did not mean that she was going to behave irrationally because of Emma's ridiculous flirting. Scott was the one who acted rashly! Scott was the one who went and mind fucked that whore! He should be the one sitting here with Xavier talking about Emma's behavior! Jean wondered what the Professor would think of his precious son if he ever found out what Scott had done with Emma.

But what would he think if he ever found out about you?

Is that what Emma had planned all along? Was all of Emma's flirting with Scott just her strategy so she could push Jean to make a mistake, therefore leaving the path open for her to have Scott? Did she unwittingly fall into her trap?

…

But what a wonderful trap it had been…

STOP IT JEAN!

Perhaps she had acted rashly… Did she? Was she a rash person? Did the Professor really think so? Did the Professor really believe she was possible of acting that way? What was she going to do? What could she do?

"Do about what Jean?"

Her head shot up with enough force to make her teeth chatter. "What?" she hissed as her eyes opened with shock and accusation.

"I said, 'Do about what?'" he repeated.

"How did you…?"

"You spoke aloud."

"No I didn't."

"Yes Jean, you did."

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

Had she spoken aloud? She couldn't remember. Perhaps she did. The Professor was always honest; he had no need to lie. He trusted her… No. No, she didn't. She had not spoken aloud. Did she? No. Then how…? No. He would never. But… "No Professor. I didn't say anything… anything…"

"Aloud?"

Silence.

What was that? Did he just admit something? Did he just admit to doing something? Jean couldn't help but feel the cold tingle of fear spread throughout her body. She didn't like this… this fear. She didn't like this cold feeling. She was fire made flesh. She was made to blaze; meant to boil and burn!

Straightening not only her posture but her resolve as well, she decided to cut all this crap and get straight to the point. Xavier wanted to give her an assignment, only he did not believe that she would be up to the task. Well, she would just have to show him that he was wrong. "Whatever you believe, or whatever your opinion is about my situation regarding Emma and my husband, you're welcome to it. I can only assure you however that I am more than capable of accomplishing whatever task you wish of me. If you don't feel this is the case Professor, then please… may I now be excused?"

"No. We have more to discuss Mrs. Grey."

"Summers."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Jean Grey Summers. I'm Scott's wife, remember?"

"Of course."

"Then what's with the Grey?"

"What is in a name? Besides, it takes much more than a mere name to make a wife, no?"

"Excuse me?"

"It takes companionship, trust, loyalty, friendship and honesty."

"What are you implying?"

"Jean, I am merely a father concerned for his son."

"Why would have to be concerned about him?"

Again, Charles merely gazed at his pupil. She spoke with such conviction; with such confidence; with such power. She truly was so much more evolved than… others. What was he to think? What was he to do? What was he to believe? Inhaling deeply, Xavier removed his eyes from her as he reached into the bottom draw of the left side of his desk. Removing a very thick manila folder, casually flipping through its pages, he spoke slowly and casually to his former student. His eyes remained on the ever turning pages as he spoke. "What a surprise today's events have been, no? What a shock of the news we received at dinner, hmmm?"

That really wasn't what Jean thought he'd say. She would've bet anything that he would have either continued with his thoughts on the Emma situation or at least condemn her for the tone of voice she used towards him. Obviously she took too long in answering him though because the Professor continued on with his thoughts.

"I'm sure that it has come as quite a shock to everyone on Rogue's decision to finally use **other** methods to help control her mutation, especially now after so long. However, her decision does ponder the question, 'Why? Why now? What has changed?'"

Jean could've told him what had changed.

Gambit.

"Do you have an opinion regarding this revelation, Jean? Any opinions at all?" Charles continued, obviously non-pulsed by Jean's silence. His eyes continued to scan through the ever flipping pages of white… sheet after sheet… page after page. "I'm sure you do. I'm sure everyone does. I'm sure that everyone is happy for her, yet at the same time, I am most certain that they are concerned as well; concerned for Rogue's well being. She has been hurt so many times before you know. She has been so damaged, so… wronged." With that, the Professor looked up to gaze at his Omega pride. He had stopped his calm flipping of paperwork, seemingly having found the page he desired. "Thoughts?"

Thoughts?

Thoughts.

Oh, she had plenty of thoughts on this matter. She had plenty of opinions about Rogue and her precious negator.

Gambit would use her. Gambit will use her as he does every other woman he ever came across and dump her when the illusion of her untouchable pureness was ruined. Rogue was too naive for someone like Gambit. Of course Jean wanted Rogue to be able to touch! Why wouldn't she? She knew all of what Rogue had been through, she knew of the pain she suffered! But Jean wanted her to take things slow, to use caution, but with someone like Gambit in the picture, caution was just not an option. Jean needed to protect her. She needed to guide her towards a more safe and cautious environment. She needed to place her in safer company… like Bobby! Yes, Bobby. Of course! He would be perfect for her. Safe, comfortable Bobby. She needed to get Rogue with Bobby, but more importantly she needed to get Rogue away from Remy.

This of course had nothing at all to do with what happened between them in Vegas, nothing at all! No! She was just wiser now. Yes, her opinion of Gambit had been different regarding his feelings towards Rogue before the mission but now… well now she had a different perspective, that's all. It was just that, if Remy could do such a thing to Rogue like sleep with one of her closest friends then what kind of things would he do to her? Rogue would never forgive him if she ever found that out! Not only that, but she would be crushed! She would be completely devastated if that was ever revealed to her. Rogue had been through enough pain in her life. This negator was meant to be a happy new start for her. She couldn't be happy with all those lies surrounding her. Gambit was part of those lies… that deceit. Jean had to watch out for her. It was her duty as a friend and comrade.

"I think it's great news Professor," she began honestly, "Rogue has waited it seems like a life time for some semblance of normality in her life. Sure, I'm sure that she would have preferred to achieve control on her own but now that that possibility isn't an option, well… I'm glad she finally got the courage to not worry about what others think about her and finally took steps to be truly happy."

"Yes," the Professor said softly, his eyes taking a far away look, "It always was Rogue's biggest weakness; what others thought of her; their opinions. I know she always thought the others believed her weak or not very intelligent because of her lack of control over her power."

"Poor Rogue." Jean sighed, and strangely, she did find that she meant it. "Well, at least now things might be different for her. Hopefully nothing will go wrong. I can just imagine the damage it will do to her if this turns out to be another failure for her."

"Yes Jean… I couldn't agree with you more, which is why I am going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Never before have I ever had a student of mine suffer so psychologically. I will not let it happen to her again," Xavier said with a serious tone. Jean had seen the Professor speak passionately about many things he truly believed in, but rarely did he ever show it towards on of his students. It wasn't because he didn't care, no… she knew he loved his X-men more than he loved to breath, he was just not the type to show such affection. Jean truly believed that it was fear that he would show favoritism. Not only that, it was hard to be an affectionate father figure to his team when he also had to play the role of a leader, a leader that needed to send his troops into battle. To see him now show such strong emotions directed towards one of them now… Rogue, well Jean did find that it made her somewhat jealous that is was not directed towards herself.

With true curiosity, she asked, "What are you going to do Professor?"

He answered in a tone as if the solution was the simplest in the world. "Therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Yes Jean. Therapy."

She nearly laughed out loud at that.

The words 'Therapy' and 'Rogue' were never a very good combination. Lord but did the man not remember Rogue's track record with all their previous attempts to counsel the young southerner? Why, at the mere mention of therapy Rogue usually ran for the hills! True, she did feel it was best for Rogue to have some healthy counseling in her life…Lord knew that the girls issues ran deep! But to actually somehow manage to coral Rogue into going through with it? It was an impossibility! Even if they did manage by the grace of God to get Rogue to agree to go to counseling, they would still have the problem of getting the girl to open up to them. As Rogue had said over and over again about herself in the past… she just doesn't do heart to hearts.

"Professor… Charles, umm… not that I don't think that is a wonderful idea but, we're talking about Rogue here. How are we going to get her to…?"

"She has already agreed, Phoenix."

Wow. Now that really came out of left field! She already agreed? Since when did Rogue agree to therapy without some sort of bribery being made? What the hell was going on with the inhabitants of this mansion? Everyone was behaving unlike themselves! Gambit wanted a relationship, Scott mind fucking that whore, Logan going for Storm of all people, Rogue agreeing to therapy…! All they needed was for the Beast to shave his fur off and they would just have to call it a rap!

Her facial expression must have shown her shock for the professor let out a genuinely amused chuckle.

"Yes, quite shocking I know Jean. It seems that our dear young Rogue has grown up a bit, wouldn't you say. Scott did not even have to make one threat to her."

At the mention of her husbands name Jean's thoughts again went dark. "Yes, Scott." She was extremely hurt that he would fail to mention something like this to her. This would be something she would have to mention to him later

"It seems that Rogue is truly ready for this step." Charles continued, "I believe that she has realized that the only way to accomplish this is by reaching out and asking for our help and support. She does not want anything to go wrong. I can say with most certainty say as well that her decision of course has much to do with her relationship with Remy."

Not wanting to even begin thinking about that subject, Jean tried to hurry the conversation along in the most politely possible way. "Professor, what does all this have to do with me? I mean, I'm happy for Rogue behaving rationally about therapy and not running straight through the door like we all assumed she was gong to do, but what does this actually have to do with me?"

With a warm smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he said, "Isn't it obvious Jean? I want you to be in charge of counseling the Rogue."

Jean.

Rogue.

Therapy.

Jean in charge of Rogue's therapy.

Why did that sound so wrong to her? Why did the thought of helping out a friend in need make her skin crawl? Why did the very thought of Rogue being two steps away from finally being able to touch make her nauseous? Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? Shouldn't she feel obligated to help out a fellow teammate? Shouldn't she feel honored that they chose her to counsel Rogue?

Wait…

Why did they choose her?

"I take it you are at a loss for words."

"What?" Jean shook herself out of her daze at Xavier's words. "No, it's not that. It's just that…"

"Say no more Jean," Charles said with a wave of his hand, dismissing whatever she was going to say. With a stretch of his arms he said, "I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" she replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yes. You are wondering why, why you? You were going to ask me why you were chosen and not someone else, like say, Emma perhaps. Am I correct?"

Taking in a deep sigh as she reclined back into her chair, Jean answered. "Well, it's not that I enjoy saying it but yes, that is what I was going to say. I mean, Rogue and Emma are closer. Even though a therapist and her patient should not realistically have a relationship beyond that of counseling, I do believe that Emma would be the right choice for Rogue… at least in this case."

Squinting his eyes slightly, the Professor studied her for a quick minute before asking, "You really believe that? That Emma should be the one counseling Rogue and not you?"

"Yes."

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes the best therapy is not that of an unbiased shoulder to cry on, but that of a **true** friend."

Leaning slightly forward on his chair, the Professor eyes became soft, almost worrisome. "And you do not believe that you could provide her with that?"

No.

"Yes."

How could she?

"It's just; I don't think she and I could mesh as well as she does with Emma… on that level I mean."

How could she after all she had done?

"I think Emma would be the better choice."

How could she after all she had done with Gambit?

"After all, we all want what's best for Rogue, right?"

How could she after all she had done with Gambit, Rogue's true love?

Closing his eyes slightly the Professor leaned back in his chair again with a deep sigh. A slight smile was on his face when he re opened them.

What was that?

What was that light in his eyes? What was that twinkle that was not there a few moments ago? What was that warmth that was coming off of him, welcoming in her in like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night?

Love.

Trust.

Yes… there he was, he old Professor. There was that warmth he always wrapped her in when she was around. There was that undeniably strong vibe of trust and love her always gave her. Gone was his coldness from before. Gone was that horrible distance. Gone was that hard look and blank expression. Her Professor was back. Her teacher was back. His love was back. His **trust** was back.

Why then, did that break her heart just a little?

"I'm not sure if I agree with you all together Jean," The Professor went on to say with an air of true friendliness, "You happen to be one of the most compassionate persons I know, not to mention a great friend. Why, just look at your friendship towards Storm?"

Jean did not want to go there. Thankfully the Professor continued.

"As for Emma though, sadly she is not here. As we all know she will be gone for at least a month and Forge, Kurt as well as the device will be here by the end of the week. Rogue needs her therapy now."

"You intend me to work a miracle be a weeks time!"

"How to do mean?" The Professor asked, truly perplexed.

With an exasperated sigh, Jean said, "Professor, how do you expect me to make Rogue comfortable with the idea of touching when most her life she had to avoid it? How am I supposed to do that in a week? I mean, Rogue has severe issues about touching, ones that could take years to get over! Yet just because the negator gets here in a week I am supposed to have her good and ready?"

"Jean, no one expects a miracle…"

"Well?" Jean said in a slightly put off tone, "I mean, if you expect me to do this then I just hope you realize that I am not going to push her into using it if I don't think she's ready…"

A thought.

An idea.

Why push her?

Why even convince her to use it at all?

But why wouldn't she want Rogue to use the negator? What could she possibly have to gain? Logically she had not real reason for this thought to pop into her brain. Jean had always wished for Rogue to be able to touch… just not touch Gambit. No. That wasn't right either. She once did believe that Remy and Rogue would have made a wonderful couple given a proper fair chance, so what was so different now? Why had she changed her mind? What had made her change her mind?

She _knew_… that's why.

She knew what kind of man Gambit really was; what he was capable of doing. Of course, she was woman enough to realize what she had done to Rogue was horrible as well, but at least this way she could make it up to her. Rogue did not need a man like Gambit; she realized that now, not if he was capable of doing something like that behind Rogue's back! She didn't even want to think about what he would do once Rogue could touch. 'He will cheat on her left and right.' she thought to herself. She need to protect her. She needed to watch out for her. She needed to keep her away from him.

What better way than convincing her to not use the negator….

At least not just yet, and definitely not with him.

Bobby.

Bobby was the key.

"You know what Professor, I'll do it but only if you agree that if I don't feel that Rogue is ready by the end of the week to use that negator, she will not use it."

"I understand what you are saying Jean," Xavier began with an understanding tone, "But ultimately it will be up to Rogue to decide whether or not to use it. Her therapy is not mandatory for her to receive the device. Forge and Moira created it for **her**. They approached her about it even before I knew the idea was floating about within their heads. Yes, Rogue has agreed to the counseling but I am not forcing her to do it. I fear that in doing so may only cause more problems for the girl than anything else. If Rogue decides to use it, then it is her choice."

"But what if she isn't ready…"

"Jean, I appreciate your concern for her, but I do believe we will all agree that Rogue has been more than ready for well over several years now." Charles stated with a humorous tone and a quirked eyebrow.

With a deep sigh Jean slunk back into her chair. "Maybe to touch yes… friendly touch, but not for a relationship," and with a quieter tone, one that did not escape the Professor's notice, she said, "Not for a relationship with him."

"Gambit."

"What?" Jean gasped as she looked back up to face him.

"You are referring to Gambit, and his relationship to Rogue." He claimed in a tone that clearly stated she knew perfectly well what he was referring to.

"Well, no offence to him Professor, but we all know that the guy is pretty touchy feely…"

"And you are worried that Rogue might rush into something she is not quite ready for, physical intimacy especially." He finished with a clear smile.

"Charles, she might just try anything in fear that she might lose him… in fear that he may lose interest in her," she claimed passionately, trying to get him to understand where she was coming from. Yet Jean couldn't help but wonder why she didn't really believe in her on words as much as she tried to convince herself they were true. "I think she should just get used to the fact that she does have the ability to touch right now and not rush into a relationship. Rogue is nothing but a child-woman. She needs time to develop and mature sexually now. She doesn't need to be in this relationship." Then why was she so adamant about pairing Rogue up with Iceman?

"Again Jean, all this will ultimately be up to Rogue." Reaching out over his desk the Professor grasped her hand affectionately within his. "This is why I trust you will do excellent in counseling her. You will show her other options."

Jean knew that the Professor was right, in the end it was Rogue who was going to decide what she wanted to do, but at least she could stay close to her and try. What better way than to be her counselor. She knew what she had to do. She had to become Rogue's therapist. "Fine Professor, just as long as we understand each other. I will do what **_I_ _believe_ **is best for Rogue."

"Very well then, all is settled," Charles claimed as he let go of her hand and began to pack away Rogue's file. "Besides, despite all his faults Gambit has always displayed an impressive amount of patience and understanding towards Rogue and her mutation. When concerning Rogue he is very considerate of her needs, not to mention I genuinely doubt he would want to damage any chances of being with her now." He said with a hearty chuckle. "He loves her, we all know that. He will be patient; he has been this entire time."

He loves her.

He loves her.

He loves her.

"Professor," Jean spoke in a soft tone, her eyes remaining on the white sheets of paper on Charles' desk. "Maybe I shouldn't do it."

"Why?" he replied, his tone just as soft as hers. Jean knew that he was looking at her, even though she herself could not bring herself to face him; to look him in the eye, she knew he was looking at her. "I thought you…"

"I- I just don't want to mess things up… I feel like I'm going to mess things up." She knew she was going to mess things up. She knew that no matter how much she would try to talk herself out of it, that not matter how much she claimed all she would do would be for Rogue's benefit, she knew that in the end it would not be what Rogue would have wanted for herself. She knew she would purposely mess things up.

She just couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"Jean." His voice remained soft, but his tone was a clear command. "Jean, look at me."

Clear.

Firm.

Calm.

Slowly her eyes went to meet his. He always did have such pretty eyes.

"Jean. Why on earth would you believe that about yourself? Why on earth would you believe you are capable of messing things up for her; for Rogue?" He truly did sound so puzzled.

She thought about not answering. She thought about just brushing her comment off with a wave of her hand or a silly jibe, but somehow… someway she found she couldn't. Maybe this was a cry for help. Perhaps this was a need to confess her sins. She didn't know nor could she tell you, all she knew for certain was that her mouth had opened and seemingly out of no where were the words simply coming out on their own. "Sometimes what you think is right, isn't exactly right at all, is it Professor? Sometimes at the time, when an action is taking place, you don't have time to think… you simply find yourself do it. Sometimes you find yourself convincing yourself so hard that you had it all figured out, but then life throws you this curve ball, that knocks you right off you feet. Sometimes you see people as how you think they should be seen, instead of how they really are. They put on masks and costumes and pretend to be someone who they aren't. They act like your friend, they convince that their your friend… and all they do is hurt you in the end. Sometimes you find your closest fiends doing horrid, despicable things to you and you don't know, because they themselves haven't figured why either. They always say you hurt the ones you love the most…" Tearing her gaze away from his again, she looked down at her hands instead, "I just don't want to hurt Rogue. I don't want to hurt her by doing what I claim is the best for her, when it might not be."

Silence.

Why had she said all that she did?

She practically just admitted that she had committed a wrong! What was wrong with her? Surly he would demand a reason for all she had said. Of course he would be suspicious! How could she be so stupid? How could she let her emotions run away with her like that? What would everyone think when they found out? What would Cyclops say? What would he do?

"Jean."

She didn't want to, but she knew she had to face him. When she did she did not find what she expected to see. Their was no stern set of his mouth. There was no narrowing of the eyes. There were no tense shoulders. Merely love. Unconditional love.

"I believe you are incapable of hurting someone intentionally. I truly believe you wish the best for your teammates. It hurts me so to hear me think of yourself in such a low manner." His eyes were so concerned.

'Oh… don't concern yourself for me Charles, not for me. Do so for your other pupil. Do so for Rogue, for she is who really needs it. She is the one who really deserves those eyes filled with love.'

She couldn't keep thinking these things. Thoughts such as these would only drive her to madness. She did no wrong! She was the one who was hurt! She was the one who was betrayed! These thoughts just wouldn't do. She was made of stronger stuff. She needed to get rid of all this sentimental crap. This is what was best for Rogue! She just knew it! All she needed to do was convince Rogue of it as well.

With a shaky, nervous laugh, Jean claimed, "Whew! Sorry Professor. Guess I'm just a wee bit nervous after all. I mean, it's not everyday we try to give therapy to the non-therapeutic! Guess for a second there I felt a bit in over my head."

He stared at her for a short moment, searching her face, her eyes. What was he looking for? What did he wish to see? Jean would never know.

"So, you still wish to remain her therapist?" He began slowly, that searching look in his eye slowly fading away, "You wish to remain in this position? I need a confident counselor for her Jean. I know the need every now and then to get the jitters over a particularly challenging assignment, but if you feel you can not…"

"No Professor," she stated, her voice confident; her voice clear, firm and calm. "I'm fine with it. I want to do this. I want to help Rogue, anyway I can."

There.

There it was.

The look had completely left his eyes and was replaced by another.

It seemed as if the Professor had found what he was searching for. Jean. His beautiful confident Jean. How could he have lost her in the first place though? She had been sitting there in front of him the entire time.

* * *

"So, you spoke with her then?"

"Yes."

"**And?"**

"And…"

"…?"

"And I believe that there is more to the story than originally thought."

"How so? What do you mean?"

"I just believe that we should take into consideration that it might not have been what we assumed was the most obvious answer. I believe that if we wish to find the true instigators of this mystery, then we must look towards the others who were also on said mission."

"… you mean…?"

"Yes."

"What? Are… are you sure? How are we to…?"

"With prudence my friend. With stealth. The truth always reveals it self, Situations such as this can never stay hidden for long. We must unmask it… for the health of our team; our home. We must unmask it before it reveals itself in other means… and all hell breaks loose."

"And what of Rogue? Will she receive…?"

"That is for another time."

"But I think it best for her not to…"

"Please. Another time."

"…"

"Trust me."

"Very well. I'll… I'll just leave you to your work then."

"Thank you. Remain clam my friend, you will see that all will work itself out in the end. We are the X-Men, there isn't anything that can tear us apart."

"…yes… of course, excuse me."

"Goodnight Hank."

"Goodnight Charles."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thank you! Thank you!

I know I may be pushing my luck by asking you all this… (nervous laugh)… but do you think you all can find it within your forgiving hearts to drop me a review?

Please…

Pretty please…

With a cherry on top?

**Next time-** They heard it through the grapevine baby! Words out! Jean is Rogue's new therapist! What will everyone think? What will everyone do? And who will they be doing it with? LOL! Beast gets annoyed. Bobby and Logan have a talk. Logan fears the return of Forge. Remy and Rogue get close, and the original four men of the X discuss the attractiveness of something forbidden. My oh my!


End file.
